Llegando a ti
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: La vida cambia inevitablemente cuando las personas crecen.Itachi Uchiha es parte de la clave de ello para Minato.Ni hablar de los problemas cuando amigos como Kakashi y Kushina,meten las narices en el intento de Minato,de acercarse a él.UA.Yaoi.mas dentro
1. Llegando a ti Intro A

Declaración: Si Naruto fuese mío, ni Minato, Obito entre otros tantos como Itachi, hubiesen muerto tan rápido. Me leerías en manga en vez de en fic. Así que ya sabes que es de Kishimoto y hago esto sin lucro alguno.

Y me declaro loca también, por si aún lo dudaban, mis amables lectores.

Resumen: La vida cambia inevitablemente cuando las personas crecen. Itachi Uchiha es parte de la clave de ello en Minato. Ni hablar de los problemas cuando amigos como Kakashi y Kushina, meten las narices en el intento de Minato, de acercarse a él.

Advertencias: Yaoi (MinaIta, KashiIta), hetero (Minato&Kushina, y no me acuerdo quien mas era .-.U), UA. Un poco de drama, algo parecido a humor, lemon y… cosas con las que siempre impregno mis historias, como descripciones y monólogos internos que salen sobrando, pero en fin XP… _Muy probable final feliz…_

¡En serio!, maldición. –peleándose por Messenger porque no la creen capaz, cierta lectora que ya ha leído sus fics-…si se requiere final triste lo pongo, si quiero drama o final feliz también ¬¬* La historia no sería lo que termina siendo sin que el final lo cree la propia historia. Aquí quiero feliz, porque los personajes y la historia lo requieren ¿algún problema?... sabía que no n.n*

**¡LEER!**

**Personajes principales: Minato, Itachi, Kakashi, Kushina,** personajes de Akatsuki y uno que otro colado que se preste para que ellos sean las estrellas de esto.

**Dato curioso del nombre del fic.**

Ocurrió mas o menos así. El fanfic esta escrito ya hasta el capítulo ocho, mas los cuatro pequeños intros. Hablaba con mi amiga Lucy, por acá Kea Langrey, -una linda enferma del MinatoItachi,- que me daba su opinión del capi 8 –"Muy corto u-u" ¬¬* -. Es tan amante de esta pareja, que no sólo me alienta a escribir de ella, sino que lee las barrabasadas que hago,-aunque suele leer casi cualquier cosa con ellos,- así que en agradecimiento le dije "dejare que seas la madrina del nuevo fickito. Ponle nombre y lo subiré". O.Ó No daré largas, se rompió la sesera –quiero pensar que es porque estaba trabajando y está presionada con otras tantas cosas,- diciendo que era mala para poner títulos. Es muy lista, pero rara uwu. Al final –ay por dios, ¿Qué le ha pasado?- le puso el nombre del shojo que ve. ¡Shojo!. Para un fic Yaoi. XD! En fin. Pero muy linda ella hasta en varios idiomas me lo dio, pero decidí (mos) dejarlo en español. Se me ha ocurrido una escena de hecho, quizá para el capítulo diez o algo… basada en el nombre del fic en uno de esos idiomas, para darle mas razón de que se llame así XD, no sólo por la trama en general. En fin, espero lo disfruten.

**OJO: **_Cada Intro tiene el nombre del fic, pero en distinto idioma, ¿vale? ¡Significa lo mismo! (Según Kea, si esta equivocado molestenla a ella, lo digo fielmente a como me lo puso aunque fuese errado uwuU)_

* * *

_**Llegando a ti**_

_Intro A_

Habían estado juntos básicamente desde el jardín de niños. Eran lo que se llamaba _amigos de toda la vida._

Ambos eran prácticamente unos genios, sin embargo sus padres querían que disfrutaran su niñez, así que al tener en cuenta que no les hacían falta clases complementarias o algún tipo de enseñanza extra que estimulara sus ya de por sí despiertos cerebros, no se les ocurrió otra cosa mejor, que dejarlos juntarse.

Sin embargo, muchos se preguntaban seriamente cómo es que esos niños pudieron congeniar, o peor aún, conservar su amistad por tanto tiempo.

Minato Namikaze, tenía encanto natural. Era no sólo muy bueno en cualquier materia, deporte o arte que le pusieran enfrente, sino que era del tipo de niños cuya sonrisa encantaba, y cuyos ojos decididos convencían a cualquiera, al igual que su tono que siempre destilaba seguridad y liderazgo natural. A pesar de los años, se permitía seguirse sorprendiendo para seguir obteniendo nuevos y más conocimientos.

Kakashi Hatake, por contrario, tenía una especie de carisma extraño. Agradaba y a la vez amilanaba su aura que mezclaba pereza y misterio. Era realmente muy bueno en lo que le ponían a hacer, pero no tenía precisamente mucha motivación para iniciar por su cuenta nada. El mundo parecía aburrirle tanto, al grado de que nunca desaparecía su pose siempre desgarbada, y su rostro adormilado; se sabía que no se debía a inseguridad, sino a fastidio latente.

Había sido en el último año, en el último periodo de jardín de niños. Kakashi terminaba demasiado pronto sus labores, y se ganaba el agrado de los maestros sólo por ello. Eso, aunado a su aspecto extenuado y actitud despreocupada –que se confundía muy seguido con timidez,- le granjeaban el lugar del tipo de niños que son abusados por otros.

No ayudaba mucho la ropa más grande de su talla que insistía a su padre le comprara, y le hacía ver más larguirucho y flaco. Y menos el cubre bocas o la bufandita que le protegía la muy delicada nariz –y cubría tres cuartos de su cara,- que si no usaba, estornudaba al grado de que parecía que le daban ataques, cuando había grandes cantidades de _algo _en el aire.

Kakashi, en vez de estar con el grupo realizando pequeños pasteles ficticios, o castillos de una pésima arquitectura, se había quedado rezagado, contando las hormigas que iban en una fila hacia el interior. Notaba también, en silencio, cómo es que los animalejos ascendían por los zapatos de los niños, y cómo ante el alborozo del juego, comenzaban a removerse sin percatarse los otros pequeños de qué era lo que les picaba.

Más aún, algo dentro de él se despertaba desde ese entonces, y ante su aparente indiferencia, nadie podría sospechar que a veces se agachaba un poquito más de la cuenta no sólo a ver a las hormigas, sino los calzoncitos de algunas compañeras. Si bien era una conducta aprendida de un programa de tv –visto en otro día de aburrimiento,- también le había resultado sumamente interesante –aunque no sabía por qué,-

Cierto día, el grandulón de la clase lo encontró cerca del gran cajón de arena, haciendo las cosas que siempre hacía. En resumen, miraba todo con su habitual desgana. El flaco y escuálido Kakashi, se le antojo una buena presa. Intentó amedrentarlo, herirlo con terribles palabras y las risas crueles de los otros compañeritos. Kakashi permaneció indiferente. Eso casi hizo llorar de frustración al otro niño envidioso. Kakashi le dijo que opinaba que le importaba poco, si le urgía tanto reconocimiento como para ser la única actitud a la cual recurrir, y que se quitara de su campo de visión –no era justo que estorbase el espectáculo de calzoncillos-. El otro niño no opinó nada, porque no entendió mucho, así que se decidió a darle una buena paliza.

Entonces fue cuando él llego. Minato no sólo era el niño _genial_, que a toda niña llamaba la atención, y todo niño admiraba y respetaba por sus capacidades y encanto. También desde pequeño –quizá por los cuentos leídos o escritos por su padre, quizá por demasiados mangas,- tenía complejo de héroe. Ese día fue la primera vez que se peleó, no por sí mismo, pues nunca tenía necesidad de también que era aceptado, sino para proteger a otro. Uno que se le hacía muy extraño, pero que le caía bien y no había sabido cómo acercársele.

Tras la pequeña riña, y el regaño de las maestras, Minato preguntó que si podían jugar. Kakashi se limitó a alzarse de hombros y dejarse arrastrar por la otra manita. Al otro día, a Sakumo Hatake, le encantó la idea de que su hijito hiciera su primer amigo y le invitó a comer con permiso de su madre. Más le alegró que no la tuviera cerca, -bien, no precisamente eso,- sino como él, Minato vivía con su padre solamente, y era precisamente, el mismo hombre que escribía las más populares –y favoritas,- novelas eróticas del papá de Kakashi.

* * *

Continúa en Intro B


	2. Reaching you Intro B

_Reaching you_

_Intro B_

La primera vez que vio a _otro_ genio, fue a media educación primaria.

Uchiha Itachi no tenía el ángel de Minato, ni el carisma de Kakashi, pero tenía otras tantas cualidades que llamaban la atención. Para empezar, pertenecía a una de las más respetables familias de la ciudad.

Itachi lo sabía y gozaba de ese poder; su familia tenía tanto dinero como el propio Jiraya mismo, quien se decía que era un _legendario_ hombre de negocios que se había retirado de las grandes empresas y se dedicaba más por gusto a escribir, pues no sentía necesidad de hacer más fortuna. Con la que tenía era suficiente para que él, su hijo y quizá el hijo de este vivieran sin necesidad de trabajar, aunque eso no era algo que fuese a pasar. Aún así, de cierta forma, seguía teniendo las ganancias que generaban sus empresas por sí mismas, en las cuales era socio con Sakumo y los Uchiha. Por otro lado, sus libros le daban una agradable y jugosa ganancia.

Itachi tenía ese aire de misterio que rodeaba a Kakashi, pero se acentuaba y se hacía temible por el orgullo innato que portaba. Era un líder natural como Minato, pero resultaba que desprendía tan reciamente su carácter con una sola mirada, que hacía obedecerse por compromiso más que por deseo o acuerdo como el otro.

Ellos no tenían que asistir a tantos cursos especializados, ni a clases complementarias. Minato parecía estar perpetuamente feliz, y odiosamente para Itachi, siempre estaba en el primer lugar, dejándolo a él en el segundo. Itachi jamás había necesitado esforzarse en nada, hasta que apareció Minato en su camino, tras el traslado de escuela que tuvo ese par de irritantes niños. Para Kakashi, estaba bien si se limitaba a no bajar del tercer lugar para que su padre no molestara, aunque igual no le daba tanta lata. Por simple costumbre, Minato ni le tomaba importancia.

Iba en el otro grupo, y con eso los tres pequeños genios estaban bien. Muchos maestros respiraban con alivio, sabiendo que quizá no podrían con ellos a la vez.

A Minato y Kakashi también les parecía bien. El otro niño, incluso al propio Minato, que aceptaba de buen grado a todas las personas, les desagradaba.

Itachi parecía indiferente, pero en el fondo, él tenía un poco de celos por no tener un amigo como alguno de esos dos que le entendiera, y disimulaba muy bien con el porte orgulloso que le enseñaron a ostentar desde pequeñísimo.

A él, al pequeño Uchiha, los otros dos le agradaban. La forma en que corrían en el patio; en cómo se esperaban para llegar juntos en la clase de deportes aunque fuese una carrera sin importarles empatar; en cómo se esperaban y se iban caminando juntos a casa, en lugar de esperar al chofer; en cómo compartían su almuerzo; el gran equipo en sí, que formaban para casi todo.

Pero sus padres fueron muy específicos. Ellos eran inferiores en ciertos aspectos. No merecían a un Uchiha como amistad, porque aunque tuvieran el suficiente estatus social, y escolar, venían de una familia disfuncional y no era correcto que Itachi se reuniera con ellos. Todavía. Ya en un futuro quizá sería inevitable. Sakumo y Jiraya, tenían algunos negocios con los Uchiha.

Cuando Itachi, aprendiera lo que eran las sólidas bases familiares, éticas y morales, entonces sabría separar bien sus intereses de aquellas familias corrientes que pudiera resultar una mala influencia. Se le daba a conocer verbalmente las cosas, y se le avisaba lo mal que estaba ante la sociedad tal o cual actitud. Esos niños eran _maleducados,_ demasiado libre pensadores y al ser educados por liberales o perjudiciales hábitos extranjeros, peligrosamente nocivos para un niño en plena formación para ser un ciudadano inteligente y _digno._

Itachi no estaba conciente, de que él sólo quería en el fondo no obedecer a sus padres, y que esperaría con paciencia el día en que tuviera la aparente madurez suficiente para que sus padres dejaran que se les acercaran. Así que inicio a comportarse como ellos indicaban. Necesitaba su aceptación para obtener su libertad. Con eso, seguramente en un futuro lo dejarían hacer su voluntad y estar tranquilo.

.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Continúa en Intro C


	3. Kimi ni todoke Intro C

_Kimi ni todoke_

_Intro C_

Ambos alzaron la cabeza. Y ahí estaban sus nombres en la lista. Juntos de nuevo.

Minato y Kakashi estaban en la misma secundaria. En el segundo año, una niña nueva apareció, transferida desde otro colegio.

Uzumaki Kushina, era literalmente un torbellino en piernas buenísimas. Último comentario agregado por Kakashi.

Kushina le agradaba a Kakashi, y eso sólo poca (muy poca) gente, podría presumirlo. Ella era un gran _amigo_ suyo.

Al reunirse, recordaron cómo inicialmente ella era una niña que parecía casi un mocoso, tan agresiva y llena de energía como cualquiera. Todas las niñas la admiraban pero también le temían. Era la única que podía estar a la altura en las actividades deportivas con los _genios_, y también la única que fue muy cercana. Ellos después de todo, eran los inalcanzables.

Cuando creció un poco más y sus curvas se pronunciaron, se hizo terriblemente popular.

El par de muchachos, se burlaban de que ella sola se bastaba para espantarse a los pretendientes, sin necesidad de que ellos les amenazaran. Por contrario, tuvieron que detenerla para que no medio matara a los que se atrevían a insinuársele de forma grotesca, o al inicio antes de que se acostumbrara a que la invitaran a salir.

De ser una enérgica niña marimacho, se convirtió en una briosa y guapísima señorita.

Cuando en broma, Kakashi sugirió que hicieran un bien arreglado trío, y Kushina no se negó, Minato comenzó a dudar de la sanidad mental de sus amigos, y de su propia seguridad entre ese par. Pero ya los quería mucho como para alejarse a tiempo. Por supuesto la propuesta no es algo que sucediera, sino por contrario, Minato se vio envuelto en un montón de comentarios vulgares y chistes en doble sentido de parte de aquellos dos. Su padre se carcajeaba cuando le contaba o los escuchaba, y miraba a Minato diciendo algo como "el karma" de otra vida. O algo así.

Incluso cuando ellos comenzaron a salir juntos, Kakashi no se sintió desplazado ante el cuidado que Minato, le daba a la señorita del grupo. Desaparecía en los momentos indicados, pues a él de pronto le pareció bien la idea de que sus amigos se liaran.

Era horrorosamente divertido para Minato, ver cómo Kushina, hacía trastabillar a Kakashi, tras darle una que otra _suave_ palmadita en la espalda, o que ella osara corregirlos o llamarlos idiotas, y pegarles en la sesera como si se tratase realmente de cualquier torpe.

No era precisamente la muchacha más perfecta del mundo. Por eso ellos la adoraban. Era femenina, pero también tenía muchas cualidades que un hombre envidiaría y quisiera para sí. Era fuerte y perseverante. Alegre pero enérgica. Tenía unas horribles notas, pero se esforzaba muchísimo en mejorarlas.

De hecho, por eso se había unido con ellos inicialmente. Sin preámbulos, le había quitado el libro que ambos veían muy interesados. Horrorizado, Minato se puso más colorado que un tomate, cuando la revista pornográfica que ocultaban en el grueso tomo de matemáticas, salió volando hasta el suelo. Kakashi se limitó a lamentarse, sacudiéndola del polvo. Los tres estaban en absoluto silencio. A Minato le iba a dar _algo._

El rubio intentó excusarse entre balbuceos y su cara roja. Entonces ella explotó en una carcajada limpia y alegre, dejándolos perplejos. Fue entonces cuando ella dijo que era bueno que fuesen muchachos tan normales como cualquier otro, porque se preocuparía entonces si ellos no hicieran cosas como esas siendo los nombrados _genios._ Ella les amenazó con acusarlos si no conseguían una buena revista de chicos para ella, y estaban obligados a ayudarle a estudiar y mejorar sus notas. Ellos quedaron prendados.

Y desde lejos, el ver con la suma facilidad que alguien como _ella_ se les había unido, le hizo detestarla a él. Itachi le tuvo sincero recelo desde el inicio. Ella era de las poquísimas mujeres con una beca deportiva, que muy probablemente alguien le había dado por simple misericordia. Vulgar, altanera, estúpida, maleducada, curvas grotescas anti éticas para una muchacha de esa edad. ¿Qué de bueno podía tener, para merecer estar entre gente de mucho mejor nivel que ella? Se preguntaba Itachi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Continúa en Intro D


	4. Adventum tui Intro D

_Adventum tui_

_Intro D_

Estaban finalizando las vacaciones, y próximo a iniciar el ciclo escolar. Minato estaría en esta ocasión esperando a su madre, e iba a recogerla al aeropuerto ya que ella regresaba de un largo viaje de investigación. Pasaría una temporada en la ciudad con ellos, incluso se quedaría en la casa de su padre.

Ella era médico, y una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial. Se había divorciado de Jiraya, debido a diferencia de intereses y aspiraciones. Comparando a una médico, con un ex empresario ahora escritor de novelas porno, hay mucha diferencia. Sin embargo eran grandes amigos aún ahora, y si Tsunade se ponía sincera (tras varias copas de sake), entonces podría decirse que aún le quería con sinceridad, y se sabía bien correspondida. Pero no vieron el caso de pelear tanto y permanecer de esa manera el resto de sus días, y buscaron la felicidad de sus hijos.

El hermano menor de Minato, vivía con ambos. Si bien Minato, era quien menos se movía de su espacio elegido al ser más independiente, su hermanito iba de unas manos a otras, pero parecía realmente no importarle siempre que estuviera con alguno. Él siempre parecía feliz, o al menos se esforzaba mucho por serlo para agregarles a ellos felicidad a su vida. Por eso los tres lo adoraban.

Si bien ella hubiera deseado tener a sus hijos siempre a su lado, las investigaciones que hacía en diversos países no le permitía darles el tiempo que deseaba o pensaba merecían. Es por eso que muchas ocasiones Jiraya, respetando la determinación y labor de Tsunade, y amando a montones a sus hijos, se los quedaba sin rechistar. Cuando ella terminaba, entonces les buscaba.

Comúnmente, el hijo pequeño llamado Naruto, buscaba estar con su madre. Siempre hiperactivo, estaba acostumbrado a la vida laboriosa de ella, y totalmente de acuerdo en viajar de un lugar a otro. Igual lo hacía con su padre, cuando se lanzaba a los viajes de investigación para "inspirarse" y poder escribir sus nuevas obras.

Los bosques, selvas, y un montón de lugares que visitó, le hicieron un niño en constante búsqueda de aventuras. Mientras su madre trabajaba, él exploraba y se despertaba aún más su interés en cada viaje por una nueva aventura. Igualmente metía a Tsunade, en un montón de problemas, pero ella le quería demasiado como para mimarle lo suficiente en ese aspecto, aunque después él terminara con uno que otro moretón de la furia no contenida de la rubia.

Y para que ella descansara un poco del enorme desgaste que significaba cuidar ese niño, se lo dejaba a Jiraya largas temporadas, luego de habérselo llevado con ella.

Por otro lado, Minato siempre decidía quedarse con Jiraya, o al menos en la ciudad sede de la casa de él, pues para él su vida estaba haciéndose en esa ciudad. Esperaba con anhelo ver a Naruto, y ayudaba a su cuidado con esmero digno de un buen hermano mayor, y hacía lo posible por encaminar a Naruto, por un sendero honesto lejos de las desviaciones de Jiraya, y la rigurosidad de su madre (que de vez en vez, se le olvidaba que no debía haber médicos alcohólicos).

Los pensamientos del rubio mayor se desviaron, cuando notó una figura conocida solitaria mirando hacia un ventanal, en donde se mostraba la pista con las ruedas de los aviones derrapándose en ella, para despedir a los usuarios tras un último rechinido y el sonido de turbinas.

Ese sin duda era Itachi Uchiha.

Parecía muy solitario, y Minato había llegado muy temprano para estar lo suficiente aburrido como para evitar hacerle plática. De hecho lo hubiera evitado, de no ser porque el propio Itachi, por simple formalidad, inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo. No lo hubiera hecho de saber que era como una especie de indicio para que se acercara el rubio.

De cierta forma, aunque habían ido a la misma escuela desde hacía tiempo, lo ponía nervioso. Jamás habían cruzado palabra, mas que una sola vez en un podium en donde les entregaron un premio, y fueron básicamente obligados a hacerlo. Y el desvergonzado rubio le había ganado (de nuevo) el del primer lugar.

Se podría decir que en términos nada comunes, era una especie de encuentro cercano del tercer tipo, dada las características de las personas tan fuera de lo común de que se trataba.

Irónicamente, el poco tiempo en el que conversaron, ni fue tedioso para Minato, ni aborrecible para Itachi.

Aunque el Uchiha, había comenzado con pesados monosílabos, se encontró tan a gusto con el muchacho rubio, que se sumergió en la interesante conversación de la voz masculina y relajante que casi le embriagó.

A Minato, no le costó trabajo adaptarse prontamente a Itachi. Era callado, y certero en sus respuestas. Contrario a él, podía expresar mucho en pocas palabras, y eso le agradaba; como a Itachi, le agradó que pudiera escuchar las extensas explicaciones y respuestas del rubio.

Lamentablemente, cuando descubrieron que entre ellos pudo haber existido una grandiosa amistad, porque ninguno era tan odioso ni detestable como el otro creía –y se habían confesado sus erróneas conclusiones,- tenían que separarse.

Itachi estaba ahí en ese momento, porque iría a estudiar la preparatoria en el extranjero; estaba esperando el vuelo de ida.

Minato pareció lamentarse profundamente, e Itachi, no supo porqué le prometió que quizá tomaría en cuenta las universidades locales como opción para entrar al concluir.

Extrañamente, Minato pareció muy satisfecho, y le estrechó la mano haciéndole prometer que regresaría. Minato mismo tenía tal convicción en la voz al decirle que esperaba verlo de nuevo, que Itachi no dudó en que alguna vez cumpliría esa promesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Continuará con el capítulo 1.


	5. Parte 1

Parte 1

Minato se sobó el tobillo, e intentó moverlo en círculos sin soltar ni un gemido.

La maldita curvatura en los ojos de Kakashi, le ayudo en mucho para resistir el dolor al reemplazarlo con hastío. Recordaba aquellos tiempos, en que Kakashi, si bien no lo miraba con sumo respeto, al menos si con un poquito de admiración. Pero ahora que los tiempos infantiles habían pasado, Kakashi se había hecho un _grosero igualado._

-Esto es terrible… perderé la beca deportiva si bajan mis notas en deportes… ¡auch, no toques!

Kakashi había acercado un dedo al abultamiento en el tobillo del rubio, y una vez conseguido el añorado quejido, volvió a curvear sus ojitos felices, para finalizar regresándolos a la normalidad para seguir leyendo lo que tenía en las manos.

No es que desease que se lastimara o le pasara algo malo a Minato, pero era simplemente divertido ver que algo rompiera la especie de aura de perfección en la que estaba rodeada su buen amigo. Y felizmente para él, era una de las poquísimas personas que podían ver algo como aquello. Ante otra persona, incluso si le diesen una patada, no se hubiera dado el lujo de quejarse como lo había hecho en ese instante.

-Ni siquiera la necesitas, tus padres se pudrirán en dinero algún día.

Le dio la vuelta a la página. Minato le dio un buen codazo que lo dejó sin aire, estar sentados en la banquita del parque cercano a la escuela, les había relajado lo suficiente, para que Minato se atendiera al menos un poco la lesión.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso. No quiero que ellos se la pasen manteniéndome toda la vida, aunque insistan.

-Mah… es que tú no eres normal.- Refutó Kakashi, Minato lo miró con cara descompuesta.-Si, sé que estás pensando… "Ajá, un tipo que tiende a tener tapada media cara, tener pocas cualidades para socializar y leer porno desde la infancia, me lo dice", así que imagínate tu grado de rareza.

Minato no pudo menos que carcajearse.

-Estás bien loco. Como sea, comprende mi perspectiva. No soy yo quien tiene dinero, son mis padres y lo han hecho con su esfuerzo. Yo tengo que hacer el propio.

Kakashi retiró la vista de su libro. Como siempre, su amigo le impresionaba profundamente como para poder dejar de poner su atención en las letras que tanto le gustaban, sólo pocas cosas podían lograrlo, y hacer que él pusiera atención genuina.

Minato se había conseguido desde niño una beca escolar basada en sus buenas notas; cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba quitando de cierta forma la oportunidad a muchachos que se esforzaban mucho para obtenerla y seguir sus estudios en la escuela en la que ellos iban, tomando en cuenta que era bueno en deportes, optó por tomarla. Minato tenía incluso apodos debido a lo rápido que era en las carreras.

Su beca, incluso la había podido conservar para la universidad. Resta decir de lo orgulloso que estaba Jiraya, por lo independiente que era; y de lo enfadada que estaba Tsunade, por lo cabeza dura que era su hijo al no querer aceptar todo lo que le podían ofrecer. Pero no por eso estaba menos orgullosa.

Era el inicio de un nuevo periodo en la escuela. Minato había pasado por Kakashi, para que no llegase tarde en su primer día. Odiaban la idea de tener que usar un chofer, como lo hacían algunos _pesados_ de sus conocidos, por un lado; por otro, desde que le dijeron a Sakumo, que si seguía presionando a su hijo, se convertiría en algo peor que un inadaptado, le permitía ciertas libertades y dejaba sus excentricidades, así que ni de broma tenía auto propio o usaba alguno de los de su padre. Nada con lo cual lo obligase a vivir esclavizado al tiempo -con problemas tenía un reloj-.

Finalmente, Minato no tuvo otra opción que utilizar el flamante automóvil del año que su madre le había regalado casi a la fuerza (no quería llevar los ojos morados a su nueva escuela), aunque él prefería caminar o pararse un poco más temprano para tomar transporte público. La gente le agradaba, y solía tener el suficiente buen humor para no estresarse.

Además, habían elegido la escuela por su buen nivel. Ahí trabajaba en todo caso, el director Sarutobi, un antiguo profesor de sus padres.

Jiraya le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su hijo, y le dijo que sorprendiera una vez más a todos. Tsunade puso el grito en el cielo, porque su hijo debía convertirse en el mejor de los médicos en la mejor escuela, por más cara o lejana que resultara, pero no pudo en contra de la unión masculina cuando su ex marido y su hijo pequeño se pusieron de su lado. Minato le dio de regalo a Naruto, una gabardina blanca con motivos que simulaban fuego, y que tanto le gustaba al muchachito, como regalo de agradecimiento. Naruto tenía una extraña habilidad para ganarse a la gente, o poder convencerla hasta de las ideas más descabelladas. Tsunade no estaba exenta de ese encanto, y de hecho caía bastante a menudo en ello.

Claro que como Tsunade, no estaba por el momento en la ciudad, Jiraya era quien usaría el carro. ¡Atraería un montón de guapas mujeres, y tendría mucha inspiración gracias al auto de su hijo! , o algo así había referido.

Jiraya dijo algo muy cierto, si llegaban hasta la puerta del colegio llamarían mucho la atención por el auto en donde se bajaban, sabiendo que era lo que de cierta forma, menos quería Minato. ¡Quería que esta vez, su vida escolar fuese más tranquila! Igual como si el estrafalario aspecto de Kakashi, y la presencia de un tipo rubio como un grano de arroz entre alubias, no fuese suficiente. Por otro lado, si Jiraya los dejó unas calles antes, es porque había visto un grupo de adultas jóvenes solitas, que se ofrecería caballerosamente a llevar.

Kakashi se ofreció a ir también, pero Minato logró sacarlo exitosamente a rastras del automóvil. Fue ahí cuando lo vieron.

Era horriblemente temprano, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo dado el paso lento y despreocupado que siempre llevaba Kakashi. Así fue como pudo notar claramente el cuerpo atlético de esa persona.

No es que a Minato le agradasen los hombres, pero sabía apreciar un cuerpo ejercitado. Y más aún, sabía admitir cuando era bueno en lo que hacía. El movimiento de las piernas al correr, la forma en cómo plantaba los pies y les levantaba con gracia. Sin duda, ese tipo era un gran deportista.

Y cuando giró aquella persona el rostro, se encontró con los rasgos finos y los bonitos ojos de Itachi Uchiha.

El brazo de Kakashi se extendió un poco.

-Minato cuidado con la colade…

Y fue cuando el rubio metió el pie en la cloaca abierta en reparación, y ni siquiera su legendaria rapidez, fue suficiente para evitar que se fuera directo de boca al suelo.

¡Que vergüenza!

Ni meter las manos pudo, aunque si puso los codos para no darse en la cara de lleno. Su pie quedó dentro y se había torcido lo suficiente para causar un dolor punzante a una vieja lesión; el resto de su cuerpo (bastante largo, a decir verdad), se había extendido en el piso. Aún llevaba en una los libros y en otra jalando a Kakashi, que ni alcanzo a agarrar a su amigo, y con trabajos quedó en pie. Lo sentía por Minato, pero hubiera sido horrible si su amado paraíso erótico, se hubiera caído a la coladera y era un ejemplar de colección.

En vez de levantarse rápido y fingir estúpidamente que nada pasaba, como mucha gente que había visto, se quedó en el piso, carcajeándose de tremenda tontería. Con ayuda de Kakashi, pudo ponerse en pie, y tras acomodarse un poco el tobillo en el parquecito y soportar las burlas de su amigo un rato, pudieron llegar a la escuela. Itachi había desaparecido prácticamente, tan solo en el tramo en que Minato, se había levantado.

Minato pensó que era lamentable, porque le hubiera gustado saludarle. No había cambiado en nada físicamente, y por un momento, podría jurar que los labios del de cabellos oscuros, se habían curvado apenas un poquito cuando le miró.

-Que buen golpe te metiste.- Repitió Kakashi, recordando el rato anterior. Sus hombros se movieron de risa contenida, mientras seguía con su lectura.

-Cállate.

Hubiera valido mas la pena no caerse, estirar la mano para saludarle y luego seguir su camino, si Itachi no quería hablarle más. Pero el punto radicaba en que lo había visto darse un tumbo en el suelo y nada más.

Aunque ni el propio Jiraya, Kakashi o Kushina lo supieran siendo sus confidentes, Itachi se había quedado impregnado en su memoria desde aquel día en que se despidieron. Y se había ganado también de a poco su corazón.

El haberse pedido su teléfono en el aeropuerto fue bueno. Y más bueno fue que, aunque no le pidiese su número, aceptara dárselo. Y fue maravilloso escuchar su voz cuando le llamó la primera vez. Al parecer Minato lo había interrumpido, así que después de esa sola ocasión, no volvieron llamarse nunca más por teléfono. Pero fue reemplazado con otras tantas cosas.

Había sido realmente gradual y lento, porque para llegar a la compenetración que consiguieron, tardaron casi tres años.

En el primero, los mensajes de saludos por el móvil se convirtieron en hábito. Luego se pasaron sus mails.

En el segundo año las cadenas absurdas fueron reemplazadas por simples saludos cibernéticos. Y luego por cartas breves. Aunque era segura al menos una cada quince días, siempre tenía esa rara sensación entremezclada de angustia y ansia, cuando encendía la computadora y abría la página para ver sus mails.

Para el tercer año, aunque las diferencias de horario lo permitían poco, se desvelaba uno por esperar al otro y conversar un poco por _Messenger._

Si bien dada la personalidad un poco solitaria y arisca de Itachi, no le extraño que se fuera en vez de saludarle, si le había dolido un poco. Como fuese, ¡estaba ahí!

_-Podré verle otra vez…_

Kakashi, silente pero observador, notó la sonrisa un poco bobalicona en el rostro de su amigo, mientras aquel perdía los ojos en el cielo matutino. Parecía que después de todo, quizá el ciclo escolar no sería "tan" aburrido.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.

Cosas que no interesan leer pero de todas formas pongo: He tomado cuatro tazas de café seguidas y tengo sueño. Mejor tomare te a ver si me despierta… aunque ya sería la segunda taza del día. Hoy casi muero en una explosión de gas, estilo mala película de terror… que cosas tiene esta vida tan extraña. En fin… me siento abandonada en este fic.

Respondiendo reviews:

Tsunade: Digamos que la luna efectivamente me afecta en muchos aspectos, tanto orgánicos como "inspirativos"; literalmente soy una lunática XD. Parece que el "ilustrar" la situación de Itachi, no acaba acá, te lo aseguro no es el único que sufrirá, pero al final parece que estarán bien _casi _todos, así que no te preocupes. Claro que Kushina es así XD! A veces me chocan los fics donde la ponen como la mala que hace sufrir a Minato, o le quita a su adorado hijito… en fin, perspectivas. Oh si, ¡Zusaku-sama a la orden! Claro que no es el destino, sino el dios en este fic el que les hace muchas travesuras como ponerlos en el aeropuerto XD … así estan las cosas. Todas las preguntas serán respondidas con los demás capítulos. ¡Un saludo!

Yannel: XDDDD Tus preguntas se iran respondiendo con la historia ¿vale? n.n ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Parte 2

Parte 2

Minato se sentó en las bancas del final, junto a Kakashi.

Si bien era cierto que le gustaba más estar hasta enfrente, sabía que si no se sentaba con su amigo, entonces terminaría totalmente aislado del resto del grupo. Porque así era Kakashi. A la fecha, Minato no comprendía porqué un muchacho tan listo y agradable (cuando quería), no podía hacer relaciones personales con más de dos o tres personas fuera de su familia.

Por una especie de designio divino, Minato, contrario a su mejor amigo, se convertía casi de la noche a la mañana en el foco de atención. ¡Y lo detestaba! Pero su tendencia a ser agradable, no le permitía ser lo suficiente grosero o frío, para crear una barrera que alejara a las personas. La forma en la que les mantenía a raya desde el inicio y sin querer, era teniendo ese alto estatus de popularidad y también en los estudios, que le mantenía como una especie de ícono intocable.

Para este instante, los estudiantes seguían presentándose uno a uno. Se suponía que tenían que poner atención para conocer al resto de sus compañeros, que llegaron incluso un poco después que ellos. Kakashi maldijo a Minato, por hacerlo llegar tan rematada y estúpidamente temprano. Mas la mente del rubio estaba tan desenfocada de esos asuntos, que ni siquiera les escuchaba. Después de todo la letra de su apellido ya había pasado, y estaban presentándose por orden de lista.

Terminó mirando por la ventana a su lado, meditando sobre aquel de cabellos oscuros que miró en la lejanía durante el entrenamiento matutino del otro muchacho. ¡Cuánto deseaba haber escuchado la voz que dijera su apellido!

-Soy Uchiha…

Minato regresó de golpe de su ensueño.

-Uchiha Obito.- Respondió la alegre voz, que continuaba con las presentaciones.

Minato hizo cara de circunstancia, mirando al cielo como reclamándole a algo invisible su mala broma. ¡Ese no era _el_ Uchiha! Aunque no negaba interesante el hecho de que supiera que existía más de uno.

-Soy Uzumaki Kushina.- Dijo la contenta y firme voz. Minato casi se da un tope en contra de la banca, girando rápidamente la vista unas bancas enfrente. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

Tras sentarse, la muchacha giró hacia atrás, saludándole jubilosamente con la mano. Ambos muchachos, pues Kakashi desprendió la vista de su libro cuando la escuchó, le saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. ¡Y pensar que se volvían a reunir!

Antes de graduarse, la muchacha estaba muy preocupada de que no podría entrar a ninguna buena universidad. Ella no tenía los medios económicos suficientes, por un lado; por otro no era tan buena en la escuela. Sin embargo, había estudiado muy duro día y noche, exprimiendo cuanto conocimiento pudo retener de ellos. Al parecer los resultados habían sido fructíferos. Tampoco les sorprendería que de alguna forma se hubiese conseguido alguna beca.

Ella les había amenazado: Les haría cosas terribles si le hacían tan siquiera un mensaje o llamada, hasta saber si se graduaba y quedaba o no en una Universidad, es por eso que no sabían el resultado. Sin duda no sólo una grata coincidencia, sino el resultado merecido de un gran esfuerzo.

Minato levantó la mano, percatándose de algo en especial: el apellido de Kakashi, no había sido mencionado. Y efectivamente al revisar, no estaba en lista.

Y así fue como Kakashi, incluso el primer día, llego tarde a su clase, porque pertenecía a otro grupo.

-Me había dicho que le correspondía el grupo A.- Refunfuñó Minato, una vez que finalizada la clase, saludó a Kushina. O más bien ella se levantó con su mochila para ir hasta él.- No sé por qué me mintió.

Kushina le acarició la cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño. Ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa, él seguía en la silla. La miró mal pero ni así retiró la mano.

-Pobre Minato, ¿no te das cuenta de que no quería llegar a tiempo a tomar sus clases?

Ambos suspiraron con un deje de derrota. Ciertamente a Kakashi, le aburría tanto la escuela, que no le interesaba en lo mínimo perder parte o toda una clase, porque ni siquiera le costaba ponerse al corriente. Tanto él como Minato, tenían esa virtud, mas el rubio no solía saltarse o retrasar sus deberes.

-Tendremos que salvarlo otra vez del aislamiento antes de que de vaya a perder solo por los caminos de la vida.- Dijo ella, haciendo alusión a la vieja excusa de Kakashi.

-No me molestaría perderme si es con ustedes.- Aseguró Minato.

Ambos se miraron con cierta añoranza.

-Así que finalmente te graduaste.- Mencionó él.

-Si, ni yo me lo creo aún.- Respondió ella, con cierta vacilación en la voz.

-También te quedaste aquí.

-Si, ¿no soy genial? –La muchacha elevó la barbilla, fingiendo aires de grandeza. Minato sonrió ante la broma.

-De hecho sí lo eres. En realidad no debería de sorprenderme, ni tú tampoco, tienes mucha capacidad.

-Ah… ¡que lindo! recuérdame por qué rompimos.

Minato expandió más su sonrisa.

-¿Porque nos queríamos tanto de otra forma, que parecía incesto? Además tú rompiste conmigo.

-Uhg… es cierto.- Ella hizo un gracioso gesto, le golpeó con un dedo la nariz, y saltó para ponerse en pie, cuando notó que la puerta se abrió al entrar el profesor en turno. Ella tomó el lugar a su lado que ocupaba momentos antes Kakashi.

Precisamente en el momento que ella se le acercó, los castillos en el aire que se habían formado las jovencitas del salón, al ver al guapo rubio de su clase, se derrumbaron. Aunque volvieron a levantar uno que otro granito de arena, esperanzadas al escuchar el cierre de su conversación. ¡Ella era su ex novia, pero la quería como a alguien de su familia!

Kakashi, por su parte, había caminado con aire perezoso el pasillo hasta su salón. Quedaba prácticamente enfrente del otro, aunque se podría ahorrar el pretexto de que se perdió. Tenía la nota del otro profesor explicando el error, así que sabía tenía buena excusa.

Entró con su aire desgarbado, sin tocar y sigiloso para no interrumpir. El profesor ya daba la clase, y le miró con una ceja elevada haciendo notar su disgusto por la mala educación que mostraba.

-Tengo una nota.- Dijo, elevando un poquito el brazo. Regularmente le importaba poco el resto del alumnado (y de hecho la escuela en sí), pero había caído sobre él, de ese tipo de miradas que tienen un extraño magnetismo.

Sus ojos se curvearon, como si estuviera muy contento, al ver el único asiento disponible en el salón.

-_Después de todo, sí será interesante este año…_

Antes de que terminasen las clases para llegar al momento del receso, Itachi se preguntó cómo es que se le había ocurrido la mala idea de sentarse tan lejos de la ventana. De lo contrario hubiera podido saltar… ¡o arrojarlo a él!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… y fue así como conseguí la beca deportiva.- Culminó ella el relato.

-Era natural que en las pruebas y con tus antecedentes, el profesor te alabara. ¡Felicitaciones!.- Le aprobó Minato.

-También tengo una historia del día.- Interrumpió Kakashi, tras un rato en que los otros siguieron conversando.- Uchiha Itachi, está en el mismo salón que yo. –Miró a Minato con intención.

¡Como si no hubiera notado tremenda estupidez que cometió el rubio, cayéndose por la nimiedad de mirar a alguien! Debía distraerse hasta esa magnitud por algo.

El rubio primero puso rostro de sorpresa, pero ante la obviedad de la mirada de Kakashi, no pudo menos que ponerse colorado, y se maldijo, porque para cuando tomó el suficiente aire para despejarse era un poco tarde. Estaba seguro que Kushina, quizá ni lo notaría con lo despistada que era, pero a ese viejo perro que era Kakashi, difícilmente se le iría.

-Ah… ¿amigo tuyo? –Kushina codeó a Minato, para hacer que le mirara. Él dio un ligero saltito en su lugar, porque estaba perdido en sus meditaciones.

Había fruncido el seño y bajado la cabeza. ¡Itachi estaba en el mismo colegio, y en el salón de enfrente! No sabía en realidad si Itachi, deseaba que se le acercara.

Realmente quería saludarle, escuchar su voz y ponerse al corriente tal y como lo hacían en sus cartas o conversaciones en línea por Internet. Pero sería distinto, estaría presente, podría ver sus expresiones… las pocas que tuviera, porque estaba seguro que como cuando eran más jóvenes, quizá sería su rostro menos expresivo que esa fogosa interioridad. Pocas personas conocía, que se apasionaran tanto en cualquier tema para hablar como él, y por eso se le hacía interesante cualquier tipo de plática.

-¿Y ese Itachi, quien es? –Inquirió Kushina a Kakashi, ante la aparente ausencia mental de Minato. El hecho de que hubiese estado en la misma escuela que ellos, no le daba la importancia necesaria para recordarle. Además ella solía ser muy distraída.

-Era un "niño genio" y pedante que iba en nuestra escuela. Se fue a estudiar al extranjero.-contestó Kakashi, regresando la vista a su libro.

Minato sonrió antes de cualquier respuesta, elevó un poco el rostro como si hubiera notado a alguien, se puso en pie para saludar a un muchacho que iba pasando, y fue hacia corriendo hacia él.

-Anda… ¿ese también es su amigo?

-Quien sabe, ya ves cómo es.- respondió Kakashi. Kushina no entendió si se refería a lo popular que era, o a la facilidad con que esquivaba cualquier cosa que le era incómoda.

Kushina miró cómo caminaba al lado del muchacho desconocido algo lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-Disculpa la molestia, tú vas en mi salón, ¿no es cierto? Permíteme recordar, eres Uchiha Obito.

El muchacho le miró extrañado, y asintió.

-Si, el mismo, mucho gusto en volver a verte. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Eh… Namikaze-kun.

-Oh por favor, no seas tan formal. –Minato movió ligeramente una mano de lado a lado, contrarrestando el rostro serio.- Dejémoslo en Minato, ¿te parece bien?

Obito sonrió apenas lo que le permitía la seria anatomía Uchiha, asintiendo nuevamente. No sabía precisamente qué, pero ese muchacho poseía algo agradable en su personalidad.

-No he respondido a tu pregunta… verás, me parece que si puedes ayudarme, de hecho...- Suspiró profundo, girando de reojo a ver a sus amigos.- ya lo hiciste.

Obito también giró discretamente la vista.

-¿Huyendo? –Preguntó el Uchiha, reacomodando sus libros entre las manos.

-Algo parecido.- Minato metió las manos a los bolsillos.

-Él también me da un poco de miedo a veces.- Apuntó hacia atrás con el pulgar.

-Lo recuerdo.- Afirmó Minato.

Obito también había sido un viejo compañero suyo, pero ni figuraba en competencia deportiva y mucho menos escolar con ellos. Aunque había agarrado una extraña aversión en contra de Kakashi, al igual que un tal Maito Gai (a quien incluso Minato, esperaba _no_ encontrarse en la escuela).

-No quise decir miedo sino como… eh…

-Tranquilo, creo que te comprendo.- Minato ni quiso escuchar alguna queja, ni hacer que buscara mejores palabras para que el muchacho mostrara su aversión.

Por algún motivo, él era distinto al clan al que pertenecía. Despertaba su ya legendario instinto de protección, y Obito jamás dejaba de agradecer internamente, que un muchacho como él le hablase. Obito definitivamente pertenecía al _otro tipo_ de personas en la escuela. Era del gremio de los inadaptados, o los invisibles. Ni su apellido le ayudaba para figurar, y eso estresaba al muchacho. Pero a Minato le agradaba, porque a pesar de que finalmente no tenía grandes logros, siempre lo intentaba y nunca dejaba de hacerlo.

Dieron la vuelta al edificio, caminando rumbo a la biblioteca. Fue entonces cuando un petrificado Obito, se quedó casi sin aliento. Se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, y se fue de ahí casi corriendo, tartamudeando al despedirse de Minato.

El rubio elevó las cejas, viendo a la razón de la huída de Obito, que era la misma por la que él había tenido ciertos conflictos ese día.

-Hola, Itachi.

El moreno correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y le extendió la mano fuera de la habitual costumbre.

Minato sonrió, estrechándola gustoso.

-¿Te diriges a algún lugar en particular?

-Ah…- Minato se rascó el inicio de la ceja,- iré a buscar un libro. Hubo un largo silencio, en el que se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

-¿Está bien si te acompaño? –Tanteó Itachi. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando notó expenderse la bonita sonrisa del otro.

-¿No tendrás ningún problema, no ibas a otro lado?

-No tenía mucha importancia de todas formas.

Aún tenía el dolor en el tobillo, pero podía pasarlo fácilmente por alto en ese instante. Como pasaría todo lo demás.

Irónicamente Itachi, también de cierta forma temía la reacción de Minato, por si no quería aceptarlo, así que se le había hecho sencillo no sólo evitarlo, sino que tuvo que esperar a que las _lapas_ de sus amigos, se le desprendieran.

Otro asentimiento, una vez disipadas las dudas de ambos, comenzó desde ese día una cercana "amistad".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

Cosas que no interesan leer pero de todas formas pongo: Hoy me tragué medio litro de helado –quizá poco mas,- y un pequeño chocolate. Supongo que mis niveles de azúcar elevado me causan la grata sensación alegre que tengo. Tazas de café bebidas: cuatro, y una pendiente… ¡Ah! A veces me cuesta recordar que hay muchos truhanes, gandules y gente demasiado desagradable que se olvida de todo tipo de lazo: el sanguíneo y abandona a su familia; el de amistad –la familia elegida, no otorgada por azares,- y olvida a sus amigos. En fin… lo malo es que me recuerdan que existen cada día aunque quiera olvidarles.

o.ó no había tenido tan poquitos reviews en una historia que llevase implicados a estos hombres, en fin, me conformo con que alguien lea y sé que al menos tengo una asidua lectora.

A los que lo hacen, ¡gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo.


	7. Parte 3

**Parte tres**

Era sorprendente lo rápido que estaba pasando el tiempo.

Kakashi era realmente insistente, pero si Itachi debía ser sincero, era de los muy pocos compañeros que soportaba.

Incluso si leía porno, si era un enfermo pervertido (muy probablemente bisexual, a juzgar en la forma en cómo lo acosaba, cuando ya a esas alturas se sabía que era un mujeriego), o era un genio incomprendido y demasiado perezoso como para ser el mejor (o uno sobresaliente entre ellos), aunque pudiera, desperdiciando un gran potencial. Pero también tenía un montón de cosas buenas.

Debía aceptar que sabía ser persistente y no rendirse a pesar de desaires. Poseía un exquisito oscuro y sarcástico "buen" humor. Era de las pocas personas que con sus ocurrencias o acciones de excéntrico loco interiormente le agradaba.

Su primo Shisui, uno de sus únicos amigos de toda la vida, se había quedado en otro plantel. Y si bien fácilmente Itachi, pudo haber sido parte de ese grupo –Minato y Kakashi,- que tanto le llamó la atención desde niño, pero por algún motivo jamás estuvo entre el finalmente Itachi, se había conseguido "nuevos" y extraños "amigos".

Eran casi todos superiores en grado, y se hacían llamar A_katsuki._ Eran varios, pero relevantes para Itachi, sólo unos pocos. El presidente del consejo estudiantil se llamaba Yahiko, pero entre los estudiantes le llamaban _Pain, _ante lo doloroso que podría ser meterte en su camino, o no obedecer lo que la "organización" imponía. Él era líder de los prestigiosos Akatsuki, una fraternidad dominante.

Estaba también Kisame, que rápidamente se convirtió en un compañero cercano de Itachi. Kisame era una especie de repelente de Kakashi. Era tan imbécil en ocasiones, que incluso a alguien que le importaban muchas cosas tan poco como al de cabellos plateados, le fastidiaba; por eso Itachi, siempre lo tenía a su lado. También las muchachas u otros chicos pensaban más de una vez el acercarse viendo al espécimen que llevaba con él. Lo que no sabían es que el propio Itachi, era más peligroso que él, así que le gustaba que pensaran lo contrario para de cierta forma, proteger a los otros de sí.

Si bien no es que fuera demasiado inteligente, si era bastante discreto como para no meterse demasiado con Itachi; poseía un anormal humor que le agradaba y era con una de las pocas personas con quien podía entablar una charla cordial sin fastidiarse. Él estaba en su mismo grado y grupo, y junto con el _pequeño_ Deidara, un muchachito más enclenque que el propio Itachi; se unieron a la _organización_ gracias a él.

Eso se debió a que el director, el señor Sarutobi, decidió que debían integrarse los estudiantes de todos los grados en el consejo, para hacer algo más homogéneo el gobierno estudiantil y tener más comunicación entre sí. Por supuesto con la doble intención de quitar un poco del gobierno de la escuela a Akatsuki.

Varios estudiantes fueron llamados tras ser revisado su expediente. Después de hacer los exámenes de conocimiento y aptitud, tomaron como finalistas a un reducido grupo. En los de primero, sólo quedaron tres.

Minato, Itachi y Kakashi, fueron llamados frente al director. Minato se sorprendió, pero también se alegró de que Itachi, hubiese conseguido un mayor puntaje en el examen, por haber expandido las respuestas libres consiguiendo puntos adicionales.

-En la escuela, hay un solo presidente del consejo estudiantil, que pertenece a segundo o tercer año.- Explicó Sarutobi.- y debe haber un vicepresidente por grado. Ustedes tres han resultado ser los más aptos para el puesto, sin embargo…

Kakashi levantó la mano.

-Yo paso.- Soltó,- ¿ya me puedo ir?

Hubo un extenso silencio. Sarutobi exhaló aire.

-Hablaré primero contigo, Kakashi. Ustedes dos esperen afuera por favor.

Minato e Itachi, se dieron tiempo para hablar. Hasta ahora, había una gruesa pared invisible que no sabían a qué se debía, pero no les permitía estar tanto tiempo juntos como deseaban. Aunque poseían ya una profunda amistad los dos tenían sus amigos por separado. A Minato le gustaba pensar que era porque así tenían más de qué hablar. Itachi sólo se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias para no tensar la delgada cuerda que los unía y así romperla de golpe.

Ocasionalmente, Itachi visitaba el departamento de soltero que Minato, se había conseguido. Estaba más cerca de la universidad, así tenía excusa para dejar el bendito automóvil en la casa de su padre. Compartían variados gustos, desde los musicales, hasta incluso la devoción e instinto protector por sus hermanos pequeños. Los libros que se prestaban mutuamente era otra especie de lazo que los unía, porque una simple lectura, desencadenaba una especie de discusión acalorada más no grosera, o largas charlas sobre opiniones variadas.

Precisamente Itachi, le hablaba sobre el hecho de que encontró un libro muy interesante de Jiraya, el padre de Minato. Esa había sido su primera obra, y no tenía nada que ver con las novelas eróticas que eran su mayor fuente de ingresos hoy día. Era una obra sencilla pero profunda, y en palabras de Itachi, algo que realmente valía la pena leer en la vida de una persona.

Los comentarios fueron interrumpidos cuando Kakashi, salió de la oficina. Su rostro (o lo que se podía ver de él sobre la bufanda que cubría la mitad) no demostraba en lo mínimo su habitual desenfado. Sus cejas estaban casi unidas al centro y su mirada afilada causaba casi escalofríos. Itachi miró a Minato, con cierta cara de extrañeza. El rubio se limitó a mover negativamente la cabeza. Lo mejor era no hablarle cuando se molestaba; no pasaba a menudo así que debía ser algo realmente ingrato para él.

Después entró Minato. Él también a su manera discutió con Sarutobi, por lo sorprendente de la petición.

-¿Por qué habría de tomar el lugar como vicepresidente de grado si fue Itachi, quien obtuvo la puntuación más alta?

-Verá, joven Namikaze, - el hombre movió su pipa de lado a lado, como acomodándola mientras hallaba las palabras.- A esto se le llama selección de personal. No sólo necesitamos al mejor, sino al más apto. Itachi es muy inteligente, pero únicamente sabe trabajar solo. Un líder debe tener no sólo inteligencia, sino capacidad para repartirla entre sus subordinados.

Minato levantó una ceja.

-Por supuesto que incluso si una persona no es lo suficiente inteligente, pero tiene aptitudes, el líder sabrá explotarlas a su máximo para que cumpla su función. También hay qué saber cómo llegar a la gente, y saber delegar responsabilidades. Esto no es al azar, les he estado observando y tú posees esas cualidades y otras tantas igual de útiles.

-Señor yo…

El hombre levantó un poco la mano, indicando en un tranquilo y elegante gesto la espera.

-Comprendo tu punto de vista. Itachi es una persona que en el extranjero superó toda expectativa y terminó una carrera universitaria. Esta es la segunda carrera, y por ello le es relativamente fácil la vida escolar.

Minato asintió, siendo poseedor de esa información.

- Quiero confiarte a ti al consejo, porque estoy seguro que incluso podrías convertirte en el siguiente presidente con suma facilidad para el siguiente año. Auxiliado por supuesto por vicepresidentes en cada grado.

Minato frunció las cejas, girando la vista hacia abajo. Itachi le había confesado que cuando niños, el no poder haberle vencido cuando se esforzaba por cubrir la exigencia de su padre, mientras que el rubio ni siquiera vencía a propósito, le había causado cierto complejo. Itachi no sólo tenía la capacidad de competir en contra de Minato, sino de ser su igual y superarlo en ocasiones, eso lo sabía.

Sin embargo por mucho que Itachi, podría superarle en ciertas cosas, Minato no se sentía inferior o a él por encima de sí mismo, por la simple razón de que el rubio distinguía que cada persona tiene mejores cualidades para unas cosas que otras. Él fue educado de esa manera, contrario a Itachi.

Muy probablemente, si el rubio hubiese ido también al extranjero y hubiera presentado las pruebas necesarias, le hubiesen aumentado de grado como hicieron con Itachi.

Pero para Jiraya, que educó principalmente a Minato, era mucho mejor ir al paso necesario para tener una vida tranquila y feliz. No tenía prisa por vivir, sino por disfrutar su vida. Itachi había sido enseñado por contrario a ser competitivo y el mejor entre lo mejor. Esta vez había regresado a la Hoja, para vivir con gente de su generación esa etapa que ya se había saltado. Y en el fondo, el propio Itachi lo sabía, para estar cerca de Minato y cumplir su promesa.

El rubio absorbía rápidamente cualquier tipo de conocimiento, y se hacía perdurable en su memoria, sumándose a su propia concepción de las cosas. Sin embargo, Itachi ahora sabía teóricamente y en algunas vivencias, mucho más que Minato.

-Si me permite opinar… -tanteó Minato, Sarutobi aceptó.- Pienso que las personas somos seres inacabados, así que siempre estamos por eso buscando constantemente mayor conocimiento. Es verdad que quizá haya personas que nacen con alguna cualidad, pero pienso que existen otras lo suficiente capaces para desarrollarlas.- Culminó el rubio con una bonita sonrisa.

Sarutobi regresó la sonrisa, comprendiendo el mensaje.

-Es difícil desarrollar el encanto y capacidades de un líder natural.

-Pero no por eso es imposible. Estoy seguro que usted podrá tener esa certeza cuando hable con él. No quiero ser pretencioso y decir que le dejo este lugar, sino que simplemente me hago a un lado para que se otorgue a quien le corresponda, por el bien de nuestro colegio.

Sarutobi había conocido desde que era un niño a Minato, y sabía que hablaba en serio. No estaba siendo presuntuoso, mucho menos hablando de esa forma para zafarse. Minato, aunque no lo pareciera, se tomaba muy en serio cualquier cosa que se reconociera como una responsabilidad, y le tenía alta fidelidad al instituto en donde ingresara, así como cualquier equipo del que formara parte.

Si él estaba recomendando ampliamente a Itachi, no es porque fuese su amigo, sino porque pensaba que realmente cubría los requisitos necesarios para tener ese importante puesto.

-Además- agregó Minato,- él tiene una perspectiva novedosa debido a que viene del extranjero. Sé que puede adaptarla a nuestras normas y mejorar el rendimiento del consejo.- Habló como si estuviera haciendo una confesión.

Sarutobi lo sabía. Los alumnos temían al consejo, no lo respetaban. Si bien a Sarutobi no le agradaba del todo, sí habían podido conseguir verdaderamente una estabilidad. Por eso quería a alguien como Minato en el.

-Bueno… el puesto de secretario se lo he dado ya a Kakashi.- Informó Sarutobi. Si no estuviera sentado, Minato se hubiera ido de espaldas.- Pero entonces a ti podría ponerte como un consejero.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

-Con todo respeto y agradecimiento, me niego a ocupar cualquier cargo en el consejo.

A Sarutobi casi se le cae la pipa de la boca.

-¡No podemos desperdiciar tu potencial!

-Señor, no soy del tipo de personas que sepan todo de algo, sólo un poco de todo. Por otro lado si hablo con sinceridad, desde la escuela primaria he estado fungiendo de jefe o subjefe de grupo, y quiero descansar un poco de ello.

-Esto te serviría para tu curriculum Minato, no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-En verdad confío en que mis capacidades estarán aumentadas al terminar mi educación escolar. En el campo laboral me esforzaré para ocupar un buen puesto, sin necesidad de entrenar estas capacidades en el consejo. Estoy seguro que otros compañeros se sentirán honrados de pertenecer a algo de este tamaño.

El director dejó escapar suavemente el humo de su boca, analizando con la mirada al muchacho. No podría convencerlo con nada.

-Si entras sólo sería por compromiso conmigo, y no trabajarías voluntariamente, ¿no es cierto?

Minato asintió.

-Pues entonces que así sea.

Y luego el rubio dejó caer su cabeza. ¡Parecía que estaba convenciendo a ese viejo, y de pronto le sale con eso! El director estaba seguro de que incluso sólo porque fuera bajo compromiso lo haría bien. No con tanto gusto pero sí con el mismo empeño.

-El vicepresidente de tu grado podrá elegir de qué te dejará como encargado, porque habrás de saber que se dividen responsabilidades. Así que has pasar a Itachi, para darle la noticia. Gracias por tu cooperación.

Minato suspiró y realizó lo ordenado.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que Itachi, haría un buen trabajo. Los maestros tenían un nivel muy bueno, pero la autoridad casi total de la escuela había sido tomada por Akatsuki, que intervenía en decisiones importantes para el colegio completo.

Se le antojó casi hasta absurdo, que hubieran decidido que él fuera el que tomara ese alto puesto de liderazgo cuando Itachi, había terminado más rápido que él el examen escrito y contestado la entrevista verbal con más presteza. Pero era verdad, Itachi trabajaba siempre solo, y Minato aunque supiese hacerlo, también sabía fungir muy bien como líder de equipo. Quizá, pensó él, es que cada quien era bueno en su ramo y nada más.

Minato había quedado incluso hasta sorprendido, de algunas pláticas que había tenido con Itachi. Se dormía en ocasiones pensando en lo aburrido que debía estar el Uchiha, cuando a ojos cerrados, podría resolver todo lo que les enseñaban. Incluso había explicado mejor que otros profesores, algunos temas que se le habían atorado a Minato.

Le encantaba y porque no decirlo, hasta le excitaba la idea de que existiera esa persona tan terriblemente inteligente, que era capaz de superarle y enseñarle cosas magníficamente nuevas. Y que estuviera tan cerca de él.

No le preguntaría a Kakashi, cómo es que fue el que Sarutobi, le convenciera para ser el secretario de su grado en el consejo, pero sabía que también haría un gran trabajo. Lo que le preocupaba y hasta en cierto grado le encelaba, es que esa labor no sólo le permitiría estar muy cerca de Itachi, sino que tendrían que trabajar bastante tiempo juntos. Demasiado juntos.

Kakashi había exagerado frente a Minato, cínicamente, su gusto por Itachi.

Cuando se lo proponía, Kakashi era irritante, pero otras podría ser tan simpático, que no había muchacha que dejara de caer ante su encanto incluso cuando sabían que él no iba a comprometerse.

Y ese encanto, era capaz de romper la ruda y gruesa barrera de hielo de los Uchiha, demostrándose en el hecho de que Itachi, le permitía merodear de vez en cuando su existencia, y Obito -su ahora anexado amigo circunstancial-, le soportara tanto.

¡Ah! Qué difícil era tener celos de su mejor amigo…

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

Cosas que no interesan leer pero de todas formas pongo:

Feliz año para quien se pueda (XD) ¿_**Por qué no subí el capítulo, si ya estaba escrito, como "regalo de año nuevo", y por qué digo felicidades hasta el día de hoy?**_ Porque por los próximos 357 días sigue siendo este un año nuevo, y quiero pensar que se puede ser feliz aunque sea un momento en cada día, porque la verdad no creo que se pueda todo el año XD.

Han sido días estresantes que combinan tristeza, alegría, soledad y exceso de personas alrededor al grado de que se quiere gritar -o gritarles-; pero realmente buenos en el aspecto de que me han herido y enojado por una parte y por eso me han enseñado muchas cosas que espero pueda poner en practica, y otras en las que me han demostrado tanto cariño que se valora. Será que es la nostalgia del año viejo muerto y el neonato año nuevo me pone irremediablemente en perspectiva todo lo demás. Que cosas… ¡No me trajo nada Santa Claus ni los Reyes briagos! Y eso que me porto excesivamente –y tontamente- bien con mucha gente que no lo merece a veces, aunque la otra parte de las personas a mi alrededor si (y tambien lo hago uwu que buena tipa soy). Así que ya buscare que comprarme.

¡Revisé un poco el capítulo antes de subirlo! –ovaciones dentro de su cabeza- aunque de seguro hay errores sin duda.

Borré los viejos mensajes del celular, y hasta escribí una hojita del diario que había dejado en el olvido. Leí igualmente un poco de él, y me doy cuenta que al leerse mi vida parece una de esas historias de algún escritor que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que enrollar un montón la historia de los personajes que viven alrededor del principal… en fin, estoy volviendo a leer Insomnia de Stephen King y quiero comprarme otro libro de este señor que me hace poner los pelos de punta. ¡Qué narrativa, señores!

Por otro lado me he dado cuenta de lo que hace el estrés acumulado, ¡hace que uno se comporte anormal! –Más de lo común-. Siempre se me habían hecho graciosas las chicas que pedían reviews de esa forma exagerada, y me he convertido en una .-. ¡qué vergüenza! XDU pero de todas formas se agradecen un montón, y por favor, sólo y sólo si desean dejarlos, gracias, si no está bien mientras lean. Lo he dicho antes un montón de veces, con un solo lector me basta pero si tengo mas y me lo hacen saber qué mejor –risas-

**Contestando reviews:**

Kea–enferma-fanatica-MinaIta-: Gracias antes que nada por aguantarme mis días chipilosos. ¿Qué te ganaste? ¡el drablesito que te di por msn!

Haima Yagami: Yo sé eso de que una buena historia no es aquella que mas mensajes tenga. Me ha indignado leer cosas geniales a las que nadie –o casi- les deja comentarios, y definitivamente no es que esto sea algo genial XD, de hecho como mencione antes he pasado por cosas estresantes últimamente que hacen mi carácter lábil y supongo pedí para sentirme mejor XDD No escribo por reviews, lo aseguro, porque dejaría de escribir de lo contrario, si notas en la mayoría de mis demás historias son pobres de ellos XD! Así que no dejaré esto hasta que ya no me guste hacerlo. ¡Gracias por leer! Sigamos entonces.

Axelia Uchiha: Hola XD. Efectivamente el título es por el manga shoujo que mencionas, es culpa de Kea que bautizó la historia. Minato se supone que es un tipo muy listo, pero sucede que el amor lo hace idiota –como a mucha gente,- y ni hablar de cómo dices cuando se trata de ver algo tan bueno como Itachi. ¡Ni te imaginas en que apuros pondrá Kakashi a Minato a causa de Itachi, todavía! Definitivamente le faltan muchos. No te preocupes, a mi también me pasa eso de que cuando leo, son las voces del anime las que estoy escuchando e imaginando en la historia.

Tsunade: Cierto que Minato e Itachi, tienden a ser muy compatibles en estas historias uwu… es que son personajes muy interesantes, y es por eso que parecen hechos a la medida. Pero recuerda que no todo será tan fácil, porque hay otro personaje igual de bueno que ellos rondando. No, no matare ni dejare ciego a nadie XD al menos no a los protagonistas. Esta cosa acabara feliz o me dejo de llamar Zusaku. ¡Claro que existen personas como Kakashi, en el aspecto de llegar tarde! Es que cuando no se quiere llegar a algún lugar por algún motivo… Ahora suelo ser muy puntual, -excepto en contadas ocasiones- pero en la escuela preparatoria, me sentaba fuera del salón aunque llegara temprano y esperaban hasta que el maestro entrara para hacerlo –junto conmigo, los amigos que se quedaban platicando y de hecho me enseñaron eso de esperar- .o. cuando llego muy temprano al trabajo, antes de ir al checador o subir a mi piso voy y me compro alguna bebida calentita, es que si llego mas temprano y me pongo a recibir, mis compañeras se hacen mensas XD así que llego "tarde" para que hagan lo suyo, caramba. De todas formas hago lo mismo y en menos tiempo que ellas, pero si no me toca hacer a mi todo… Pues aquí esta la continuación, gracias por leer, ¡feliz año!

Yuki: Gracias por leer y comentar.

Sun_11: No se cuantos capítulos saldrán, porque no planeo por capítulos, sino que las historias por lo regular se van desarrollando y ocupo los que van siendo necesarios. Lo que puedo adelantarte en la historia, es que aún le faltan muchos enredos que sortear a los personajes principales para acabar juntos. Fics BUENOS sobre esta pareja, encontraras en mis favoritos, del profile que tengo aquí en fan fiction. net. Y tengo uno que se llama "sin título", hubo a quien le gustó y lo considero también bueno. ¡Un saludo!


	8. Parte 4

**Parte cuatro.**

Hizo el estiramiento necesario para evitar daño muscular. La carrera daría inicio en pocos minutos; se había preparado con la suficiente hidratación, y había hecho el entrenamiento necesario en días anteriores.

Pero había un punto negro en esta historia. Colocó lo más ajustado que pudo la tobillera, colocando sobre ella un vendaje compresivo. Permitía el movimiento del pie, pero al mismo tiempo le protegía lo suficiente. ¡Dolía horrores!

Su madre no le había visto, porque de seguro le evitaría correr en mucho tiempo, o quien sabe qué se le ocurriría hacer. Jiraya era quien se había percatado, cuando iba a observar el entrenamiento matutino de su hijo. Minato claudicaba ocasionalmente cuando corría.

Se había lesionado en un accidente cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, luego en la preparatoria, la lesión mal atendida debido a la testarudez de Minato, por tener que cumplir otras responsabilidades aún dañado, sólo empeoró. Esa ocasión si había terminado en el hospital. Luego de eso, la lesión se había recuperado, pero volvió a lastimarse el primer día de clases en la universidad.

Había dejado lo más inmóvil posible su pie, luego pidió a un conocido de su madre que le ayudara con terapia física y rehabilitación. Finalmente sólo llegó a una recuperación parcial.

-_Y a pesar de todo… -_pensó Itachi, totalmente anonadado.- _corre cual rayo partiendo los cielos, como un dios del viento…-_después de todo, era de los pocos que sabían esa historia.

Sin doblar ni una sola vez el pie, sin demostrar más que tenacidad en el rostro en vez de dolor, Minato, quien inicialmente parecía perder al ir hasta atrás en la carrera, sólo estaba guardando energía. En el tramo final, dio todo de sí con la energía de reserva, cuando ya todos estaban agotados, él dio largas zancadas saltando los obstáculos. Y nuevamente el público le ovacionó al estar en el primer lugar.

El propio Itachi, desde las gradas, se puso en pie no para aplaudir, sino para admirarle en silencio.

Caminó firmemente hasta el podium, agachándose un poco para recibir su medalla. Pocos momentos después de que se puso el pantalón deportivo, para ir a darse una ducha, –tras haber recibido las felicitaciones de todo aquel que pasaba al lado del popular muchacho,- su celular vibró.

Minato se dio permiso de arrastrar un poco el pie, que ya enfriándose el músculo, le dolía terriblemente.

"Cuando te enfermes ¡no quiero que me contagies! Cuando te caigas, recuerda que yo estaré ahí… ¡para reírme de ti! Siempre contarás conmigo. Felicidades. Kakashi."

Sonrió cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, quien sabe a quien le haya tomado el crédito para enviárselo. Kakashi no usaba teléfono para poder ser libre y dueño de sí mismo y su tiempo. Odiaba cualquier cosa que lo hiciera localizable y le recordara que llegaba a tiempo (raramente) o tarde a algún sitio. A pesar de eso, Minato sabía que si bien no estaba presente tal y como en ese momento, Kakashi de alguna forma estaba ahí.

Itachi le había dado a Kakashi, montones de borradores y discos para sintetizar información. Aparte seguramente llegaría tarde como de costumbre, aunque un día anterior había dicho que iba a ver la carrera. Jiraya le había dado un borrador del nuevo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise, que casualmente Kakashi, encontró entre los cuadernos de Minato. A Jiraya le gustaba que su hijo le diera su opinión, y aunque regularmente eran algo "escandalosas y absurdamente moralistas" en palabras de Jiraya, no dejaba de darle un solo tomo. Al igual que –para enfado de Minato y Tsunade,- a su hijo pequeño, Naruto.

-El presidente del comité deportivo, como de costumbre hace un excelente trabajo.- dijo una voz tras de sí.

A Minato se le erizaron hasta los cabellos de la nuca. Estaba desnudo y lo único que pudo hacer para disimular su nerviosismo al ser encontrado así, fue colocarse la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Gracias Itachi. Eres muy amable en venir hasta acá a darme tu felicitación.- Minato desvió un poco la vista, fingiendo que no estaba incómodo.

-Afuera aún están hablando de ti tus fieles seguidores. Han venido a verte incluso los capitanes de los equipos de fútbol y lucha.

Minato se destensó un poco con la noticia y sonrió, conocía bien a todos los capitanes, él presidía el comité del que todos formaban parte. A pesar de que Minato, no era el vicepresidente de su grado, era quizá incluso más respetado que Itachi, aunque no menos admirado.

Si bien Itachi, era responsable y cubría bien ciertas necesidades del puesto asignado, su labor solía hacerla siempre solo, aunque muchas veces requiriera de trabajo en equipo. Acaparaba la mayor parte del trabajo, porque ciertamente era lo suficiente egoísta, para creer que si no lo hacía todo él mismo, no saldría bien, a pesar de que había llevado a su propio "personal" (como Kisame, Deidara y otro amigo de este). Quizá fuera del suyo, sólo confiaba en el trabajo del propio Kakashi –y maldición, le daba a Minato, tanto gusto como celos,- como en el de Kisame.

Minato por contrario, siempre exponía las ideas y llegaba a acuerdos. A veces terminaba negociando con los otros comités, y era casi hasta impresionante cómo es que los encargados pedían algún consejo, bajo el típico "Si fueras el consejero de mi comité y se te presentara tal problema… ¿qué harías?"

Además, Minato aceptaba de vez en cuando participar en otros deportes para competir con los otros capitanes que le retaban. Y aunque a veces ganaran o perdieran, se divertían tanto en el proceso, que su encanto natural los atrapaba.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha, no sólo era bueno en su deporte, sino que no era tan elitista y se prestaba para ofrecerse como buen contrincante para jugar y divertirse.

Él respondía de forma amable y honesta, sabiendo que su respuesta bien meditada, sólo traería bienestar para ese comité y por tanto, una mejora en el consejo.

Por eso es que Yahiko, también llamado Pain, le detestaba. Era su antítesis encarnada. Cuando opinaba Minato, era como si diera una orden implícita, y excepto por los Akatsuki, el resto de los miembros parecía pensar que esa terminaría siendo la mejor opción. Su estrella como líder innato deslumbraba.

Itachi siendo ya parte de los miembros "oficiales" de Akatsuki, al reunirse con ellos más que con el propio Minato, tenía las cualidades que ellos guardaban. Los estudiantes le admiraban en el mismo grado que le temían. Cuando decidía algo, muy rara vez cambiaba de postura.

Itachi regresó al presente, para observar detenidamente los ojos azules, que aún guardaban un poco de la mirada retadora que le hizo latir el corazón poderosamente momentos atrás.

Aunque Minato, estaba acostumbrado a compartir las duchas el hecho de que Itachi, fuese el que estuviese frente a él justo antes de tomarla lo dejaba fuera de toda defensa. Estando el rubio sudado y quizá maloliente,-sólo cubierto por una toalla que muy probablemente dejaba poco a la imaginación, situación que ante un Itachi bien vestido no ayudaba,- le ponía de nervios.

Minato se sintió mareado, así que decidió fingir indiferencia. Le sonrió, se dio la vuelta para estar de espaldas a él y se sentó a retirarse la venda del pie. E Itachi lo agradeció, pues a pesar de la toalla podía notarse bien la forma de ese espectacular trasero.

Fue ahí cuando Itachi, se dio el lujo de observar el bien formado cuerpo del rubio. Desde esa perspectiva, podía notarse claramente la espalda ancha, los valles y depresiones que parecía formar la bien marcada musculatura a pesar del cuerpo relativamente delgado. ¡Ni qué decir de lo sensual que eran las suaves curvas, húmedas de sudor, del cuello a los hombros, o de la cintura a la cadera!

Se irritó consigo mismo al percatarse de la forma en que estaba viendo a un compañero. Itachi no se podía dar el lujo de ser un simple mirón, y mucho menos algo tan tétrico e incorrecto como un homosexual.

-Bien, te dejo arreglarte. Eres un desastre.- Bromeó (si, sorprendentemente) el Uchiha.

Aunque Minato estuviera enlodado, jamás se vería mal. Y ¡rayos!, la imagen mental del rudo lodo ensuciándole el cuerpo y luego cayéndose ante el agua clara de la regadera, le vino a la mente. Denigrantemente para el Uchiha… ¡se empalmó!

-Ajá- sólo alcanzó a musitar Namikaze.

Suerte que Minato, estaba de espaldas y él tenía en sus manos la gabardina que se había quitado, debido al calor que daba hacia la pista, así que bien podía disimular la erección a los mirones.

Sin saber en absoluto lo que había causado en el otro muchacho, cuando Itachi salió, se dio permiso de desmoronarse. Recargó sus codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza al frente. ¡Qué duro y tenso momento había sido ese! ¿Por qué con todos podía parecer tan fuerte y contento, y con Itachi siempre estaba más tenso y rígido que el asta banderas?

-¡Debe creer que soy un idiota! –susurró, pegándose en la frente con la mano.

Más alejado de la realidad, Minato no podía estar. Itachi aún le admiraba, le respetaba y ahora incluso en ocasiones sentía que le gustaba tanto, que no podría resistirlo. Adoraba las discusiones que tenía con él, la forma apasionada en que Minato, defendía sus posturas ideológicas, o cómo se imponía implícitamente en el consejo, a pesar de ser sólo un miembro. ¡Y era casi tan respetado en la escuela, como el mismísimo presidente del consejo, aunque sólo lo era del comité de deportes!

Por supuesto, la regia educación de Itachi, que se sumaba a los padres que le presionaban todo el tiempo desde que era un niño, jamás le permitiría el contemplarse junto a un varón. Incluso a uno como Minato.

E Itachi, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la forma de vida que le enseñaron.

Al menos hasta el momento.

Minato se sintió afortunado de que no se atrevieran a molestarlo cuando se bañaba. Dado que se había saltado el festejo y ceremonia para ir a la ducha, aún estaba seguro de que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el resto de los corredores invadieran los vestidores. Hubiera sido vergonzoso –dada la poca intimidad de las regaderas, que estaban prácticamente unidas sin divisiones,- si hubieran visto en este mismo su mano manchada de semen. O mejor dicho, el hecho de que "_tuvo"_ que masturbarse.

Estaba aterrado con el hecho de que Itachi, se percatara de que le gustaba. No quería que se alejara de él de ninguna manera, así que prefería quedarse queriéndole –sí, debía aceptarlo a estas alturas,- en total silencio.

.-.-.--.-.-.-

-Esto no será tan fácil.- Argumentó Konan.

-Tienes qué hacerlo.

-Yahiko, él puede ser muy amable con toda la gente pero es obvio que no es estúpido.

El nombrado sonrió sutilmente, asintiendo con la cabeza. No de balde Konan, era la única miembro mujer de la "organización". Pain no confiaba mucho en la astucia femenina, excepto por esa muchacha.

-Por eso precisamente te he elegido para encargarte.

Konan suspiró profundamente, negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, sólo lo haré porque lo estás pidiendo de buena manera.

-Es hora de mostrarle a ese novato lo que es un verdadero líder.

Yahiko la jaló sutilmente, para besarle despacio.

-¡Oh, por favor no hagan eso! Jashin los va a castigar por….

-Cállate Hidan, no empieces con tu verborrea.

-Maldito Kazuzu, no se como no te has muerto de una vez… debería ser suficiente con verlos a ellos.

-Deberían callarse los dos,- bramó otra voz.

Y la discusión grupal sin sentido comenzó.

-Hagan silencio de una vez.- Pain suspiró pesadamente, viendo uno a uno a los integrantes.- Como sea, mañana habrá reunión del consejo, así que sean lo más amable que puedan con Namikaze.

-¿No creen que notará el cambio radical? Creo que nos detesta tanto como nosotros a él.-explicó el pelirrojo, Sasori miró su reloj, para que la junta no se extendiera más de lo debido.

-Ya le los explique,-reprimió Pain.- Él debe creer que es un cambio que ha logrado en nosotros, como hace en los demás.

La mayoría asintió, no sin antes poner una que otra objeción. Finalmente, Konan tomó el sobrecito de la mano de Yahiko.

-El único cercano a él entre nosotros es Itachi.

-Si, precisamente le he enviado a hacerle la invitación. Sé que conseguirá que venga a la fiesta.

-¿Vendrán sus antipáticos amigos? No quiero ni ver a la zorra pelirroja, uhn.- Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

-No tendremos opción, si queremos que sea todo lo más discreto posible. Además Hatake, es el secretario de Itachi. Tarde o temprano teníamos que integrarlo, o fingir hacerlo.- Explicó Konan.

-¡Pero si es el perro fiel de Namikaze!- refutó otro.

-Es obvio que a ese no le interesa su puesto en realidad. De alguna forma he sentido que nos espía, pero no podemos sacarlo del consejo sin hallarle una falla grave.

-El problema es que aunque no le interese, hace bien su trabajo.

-Yo creo que está entre nosotros para evitar dejar solo a Namikaze.- Meditó Konan.- El director después de todo fue quien decidió que fueran parte de esto.

-Si, precisamente por eso…- Yahiko abrió la ventana, mirando el amplio patio central.- es que tenemos que mostrarle que esta escuela es nuestra. Le pesará a quien se oponga o quiera quitárnosla, como lo ha intentado ese pequeño novato miserable.

Si el consejo estudiantil tenía tanto poder como el de profesores, es porque Sarutobi, en su afán por lograr algo mucho más democrático, se había dedicado a buscar una mejoría en la forma de llevar las riendas de la escuela. Sin embargo, muchos de los estudiantes se habían estado vendiendo a miembros del consejo del grupo de maestros. En vez de acuerdos, se llegaba a arreglos básicamente ilícitos, según los acuerdos a los que se llegaban. Cuando llegó Yahiko al poder, de la mano de Madara Uchiha, un subdirector de la escuela, todo se vino abajo.

Si bien el consejo estudiantil tenía cierta autonomía y poder, debían rendir cuentas al de profesores y al director. Pero finalmente, obtuvieron tanto poder que incluso, por medio de secretos descubiertos y extorsiones, los maestros básicamente estaban en sus manos. Ni qué decir de los alumnos, que obedecían por medio del terror que les causaba tan sólo el impacto de enfrentarse a Akatsuki o el consejo estudiantil de los que eran básicamente dueños. No podían expulsarlos, dado que pertenecían a importantes familias, y tampoco se podían generar grandes escándalos que dañaran la buena reputación de la escuela.

Ante la necesidad de un cambio radical que tenía que ser desde dentro, Sarutobi intentó hacer que esas tres maravillosas mentes nuevas en la escuela, se unieran para poder reivindicar el consejo para el bien de los estudiantes, en vez de la decadencia en que estaba cayendo la escuela.

Sabía que la educación de Minato, había sido herencia de la de su padre, educado hasta cierto grado por el propio Sarutobi. Además los valores que poseía eran algo hasta cierto grado inquebrantable. Minato aún era un idealista, con el suficiente intelecto para materializar lo que deseara. Itachi, lamentablemente, había sido seducido hacia el lado oscuro. Deseaba ser -y era en muchos casos- el mejor sobre todas las cosas, sin vencer su orgullo ni ofender su esquema del respetado clan.

Kakashi había aceptado, porque se imaginó desde el inicio, que Minato no se negaría cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás. A él Sarutobi, le había explicado parte de la situación, pidiéndole total discreción. Ser el secretario de Minato, le permitiría estar como los otros decían, como perro fiel de su amigo.

Más cuando se enteró que sería el de Itachi, se le antojó aún mejor. Por un lado, podría acosar a Itachi, para divertirse viendo las reacciones celosas ocultas de Minato. Por otro, podría ser un buen espía para Sarutobi, y si intentaban algo en contra de Minato, como el director intuía, entonces Kakashi, probablemente estaría enterado o estaría cercano a deducirlo.

Al parecer todo era un poco más grave de lo que a puertas abiertas se decía. Y Minato, lo sabía.

Estaba conciente de su propia popularidad; del poder que ejercía sobre las personas, y usaba muchas veces a propósito su encanto, para que el resto del colegio estuviera a su favor o le escucharan. Desde que él había llegado, varios miembros del consejo se habían envalentonado, logrando contradecir (aunque en voz baja) a Pain.

Pero de voz en voz susurrante, al unirse se convirtió casi en un alarido que buscaba libertad.

Ni qué decir con el hecho de que los profesores, lo atesoraban como uno de sus favoritos, y le confiaban como simple favor muchas labores que debía cubrir el consejo completo. Minato repartía entonces al comité a quien realmente que le correspondía la labor, quitándole un poco del poder subversivo a Akatsuki. Parecía realmente que no había tenido nada que ver, aunque todos sabían que era lo contrario, pues los comités trabajaban ya por sí mismos. Era un peligro evidente para Akatsuki.

-Hey… Sasori, escúchame uhn.- Le susurró Deidara. Kisame, a su lado, también puso atención.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No se supone que Namikaze, es amigo de Itachi, hn?

-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Pues… ¿Y qué si nos traiciona, no lo invita y además le dice todo?

Sasori suspiró hastiado, mirando de mala manera a Deidara.

-Para llevar tanto tiempo con él, es obvio que no has aprendido nada.

Deidara dibujó cara de circunstancia. Kisame dibujó una horrorosa sonrisa, con sus dientes afilados.

-Itachi no frenará ni claudicará. Estoy seguro que con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, él sería capaz de matar hasta a su propia familia.- Afirmó Kisame, haciendo que Deidara se pusiera pálido de miedo.

-Eso no puede ser, hnm, ni yo lo haría. Creo que ni tú.

Kisame expandió la sonrisa.

-El punto es que Itachi, si. Hasta donde entiendo, sólo la admiración que tiene a Namikaze, es equiparable con su deseo de superarlo. El hecho de que sin ser vicepresidente o presidente del consejo, sea más respetado que él y todos nosotros, le remueve algo.

-No hay mejor elección que Itachi, para arruinar a Namikaze.-susurró Sasori, continuando.- Si algo hemos notado que tiene el imbécil aquel, es que confía ciegamente en los que llama amigos cercanos.

-Por supuesto, es por eso que Pain y sus decisiones lo hacen el mejor líder que podríamos tener.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.

Sin notas esta ocasión. Sólo que intentaré que los capítulos no sean tan tardados en publicarse.

Axelia Uchiha, Tsunade_25, sun_11. Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo.


	9. Parte 5

**¡Atención!: **Esta vez hago dos entregas: parte cinco y seis.

* * *

**Parte cinco**

-¡Ah maldición! –gritó el muchacho con el poco aliento que tenía, frente a él, Kushina cruzaba la meta.

-¡Ja! En tu cara.- Gritó triunfal la pelirroja.

Fácilmente podía competir con los mejores deportistas varones o mujeres de la escuela, a los únicos a los que no había podido vencer era a los "_benditos genios"_. Minato terminaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda cuando exageraba su pena tras perder. Kakashi se salía por la tangente, pues prefería hacer cosas que resultaran de menor esfuerzo como participar en los retos de un tal Gai y molestar a Obito. Y por último al retar a Itachi, el moreno era tan déspota y prepotente con ella, que esa actitud sólo la animaba a querer a toda costa que participara en algo en contra de él.

-¡Pero el miserable bastardo no acepta!- gritó, despeinándose con las manos su larguísimo cabello. A su lado, las chicas que pasaban corrieron asustadas. Kushina, para ellas era admirablemente bonita y genial, pero también las horrorizaba su fuerza y energía.

Suspiró profundo, caminando con la espalda algo encorvada. El bastardo odioso (como gustaba de llamar a Itachi), la había desairado una vez más, cuando ella le había retado. Para colmo antes de dar la vuelta al edificio, Minato llegó del lado contrario y se largo con él.

Dos chicos más le solicitaron ser los que compitieran contra la _afamada_ y energética muchacha; uno en lucha, otro en la pista de carreras. Basta decir que la enfermera del colegio tuvo trabajo con el primero, y el segundo necesitaría algunas sesiones de rehabilitación por el sobreesfuerzo que hizo con su rodilla. Es que ella había aceptado los desafíos como desahogo.

Itachi no toleraba aún que _algo _como _ella_ se ganase un lugar que no merecía entre alguien como Minato y Kakashi, o en el colegio: ella también era muy respetada, tanto como la propia Konan, ¡y ni siquiera era parte del consejo o presidenta de algún grupo! ¡No lo valía! Según él.

No había día en que no se hablara de ella, o que algún grupo de señoritas (o muchachos, como no) se reuniera a su alrededor para pedirle que hiciera algo, dispuestas a obedecer sus disparatadas ideas. Kushina rara vez era envidiosa o juzgaba duramente. Pedía sin ordenar, como simple propuesta y se hacía. La simpatía que generaba superaba el temor que inspiraba Konan.

El primer reto inconciente a Konan, fue aquellos primeros días al ingreso, en que la pelirroja no se quitó del paso, como hacían todas las demás cuando la Akatsuki pasaba. Ella dijo que no conocía eso como regla, y aunque lo fuera, no la acataría. Konan, en vez de mostrarse enfadada, con su porte distinguido se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino. Lo que para Konan, fue ignorar a una insignificante, para el resto del gremio estudiantil se convirtió en una pequeña derrota. Konan se molestó cuando lo supo, y se prometió una muda venganza futura. Sin embargo sólo fue el comienzo de todos sus altercados.

Su carácter festivo y alegre la había hecho popular; su empecinamiento y el hecho de que jamás se rendía, le había ganado el respeto de mucha gente. Ella entrenaba más duro que cualquier muchacho, y es por eso que era buena en cualquier actividad física que se presentara. Estudiaba como pocos, persiguiendo sin dudarlo a aquellos que tenían la calificación más alta, hasta convencerlos de que le enseñaran a superar sus errores. No tenía los mejores promedios, pero difícilmente reprobaba un examen. Y así era como Kushina, siendo parte del grupo de Minato, se había convertido en la antítesis que competía sin querer con Konan de Akatsuki y algún otro miembro que se cruzaba en su camino.

El grupito de Minato, conformado por Kakashi, Kushina, Obito, y Rin que se anexó luego, y el propio rubio; cada cual con sus propias cualidades, podrían superarlos en casi todo, sin dudarlo. Si bien excepto por los dos primeros, los otros no tenían cualidades muy sobresalientes, se esforzaban lo suficiente y destacaban sin querer. Eso es lo que dolía horrores a los otros orgullosos muchachos. El esfuerzo puro se mezclaba con algún mínimo talento innato, aplastando a los que eran lo segundo en sí.

Pero había algo en lo que ellos ni siquiera pensarían en poner en juego, y eso eran las fiestas de Akatsuki: las mejores y quizá las más salvajes, divertidas (y quizá elitistas) de todos los distritos. Gran parte del alumnado, les miraban con añoranza, esperando tener la distinción de ser invitados a ese festejo; después de las clases, se congregaban varios jóvenes de otras universidades como "mensajeros", para esperar los sobres con las invitaciones exclusivas al evento, para los alumnos _relevantes_ de otras escuelas.

Ocasionalmente, los menos serios miembros de Akatsuki, jugaban la broma de decirle a algún incauto que estaba invitado, para luego de ilusionarlo decirle que no era cierto. Los que lo lograban (tras hacer algún mérito durante el año con los Akatsuki, como ser un poco más serviles o literalmente sus esclavos), poco podían quitarse de la dicha. Era un honor ser invitado.

Pero eso era algo que Kushina, tampoco sabía. Por eso mientras se ataba la agujeta del zapato deportivo, ni se inmutó cuando Deidara y Kisame se acercaron rumbo a ella. Varios estudiantes con ojos bien abiertos, miraron los sobres con el sello de la nube roja. Deidara extendió a una jovencita de corto cabello oscuro una invitación, pero antes que ella la tocara la retiró de su mano, y él sonrió cuando los ojos de ella se cristalizaron. Pero se le quitaría pronto la sonrisa.

-No faltes, uhn.

Kushina tomó el sobre y miró el fino papel, con cara de extrañeza. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la muchacha.

-Toma,-le dijo Kushina a la chica,- no se que sea pero supongo es importante para ti.- Y sonrió.

Deidara soltó una especie de gritillo de frustración.

-¿Qué crees que haces, uhn? ¡Eso no es para repartirse como volantes!

-Pues parece que lo haces de esa manera, si tu puedes, ¿Por qué yo no?

Deidara tembló de rabia contenida.

-¡Yo! –saludó una jovial voz tras ellos.

Kisame se alertó, girando un poco el rostro. Deidara dio un salto en su lugar. Kakashi había parecido salir de la nada. Deidara fingió no ponerle atención y siguió con Kushina.

-¡Porque no puedes invitar a otros a una fiesta que no es tuya!

-¡Hola Kakashi! –saludó escandalosamente la pelirroja, ignorando a Deidara. Kakashi curveo un poco sus ojos al sonreír (o eso parecía, medio rostro era tapado por un cubre bocas), y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué no vez que te estoy hablan… -La cara de horror que puso Deidara, cuando detuvieron sus gritos al taparle la boca, sólo se comparaba al placer interno que sintió Kakashi al verla.

Ellos ya habían tenido un desagradable encuentro cuando tras las clases, Deidara y Sasori se cruzaron en su camino aprovechando que iba solo. Basta decir que los dos brazos de Deidara, necesitaron de una férula de yeso y algo de rehabilitación. Sasori ni siquiera se había metido ni por su amigo, sólo había ido a ver la pelea, según refirió.

-Ella puede escucharte perfectamente, ni que estuviera en algún monte lejano.

Kisame colocó una mano en el hombro de Kakashi.

-Estoy seguro de que es así. Sólo hemos venido a hacer una invitación. La fiesta de Akatsuki, tú estás bien enterado.

Kakashi soltó la boca de Deidara, y Kisame le soltó a él; acercándose a Kushina, ladeó la cabeza como indicándole mudo y amable que les respondiera. Ella les miró con gesto distraído.

-Ah… bueno de todas formas no quiero ir a una fiesta que hagas.- restó importancia. Su largo cabello golpeó la cara de Deidara, cuando ella dio media vuelta. Y nuevamente, la exclamación general de sorpresa de los mirones.

-Tú… tú… ¡gran zorra pelirroja! –masculló.

Kushina paró y se dio vuelta muy, muy lentamente, con los puños encrespados. Kakashi sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Pero ella fue más rápida.

-Repítelo.-Le retó acercándose. Deidara sonrió, consiguiendo su objetivo.

-Zorra pelirroja. –Y lo último que Deidara vio, fue un puño agrandándose cuando estaba muy cerca de su cara.

-Gracias, la verdad es que no te había escuchado.- dijo con sinceridad Kushina.- Es que eres odioso y quería tener una verdadera razón para partirte la cara.

-Eres una… -no pudo seguir pues Kisame, le había sostenido del brazo. La sonrisa burlona no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, pero si no quería tener algo más que el labio partido, a causa de Kakashi o su propio compañero, no debía molestar a Kisame.

-Escucha muchacha, no todos van a esa fiesta, y tus amigos estarán ahí.

Kushina frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y porqué gente _cool_ como Minato y Kakashi, querrían estar con seres pestilentes como los gorilas de tus amigos? –preguntó Kushina, sin amedrentarse por el enorme hombre que tenía enfrente.- No te creo.

-Pues sip. Iré y también el _cool_ de Minato.

Kushina sonrió un poco y le dio un pequeño codazo a Kakashi, en pago por la burla. Ni cuenta se había dado cuando él volvió a acercarse tanto a ella.

-Porque Itachi, como miembro de nuestra fraternidad ha invitado a Namikaze. Y Kakashi es el secretario del vicepresidente del consejo en su grado, por lo que también le invitó. Aunque no les agradase, es bueno para mantener su estatus.- Respondió Kisame.

A Kushina se le antojó estúpida esa respuesta, pero el hecho de que había un montón de cosas que no entendiera, le obligó a asentir como si realmente lo hiciera.

-Bueno, iré si me regalas una invitación para que me dejen pasar.- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-¡Ya te dimos! –refunfuñó Deidara.

-¿Qué no viste que la regalé, idiota? No puedo quitarle algo que ya le di... ¡Bah, si no quieren darme otra nadie se pierde de nada! –se dio la vuelta. La muchacha que estaba en medio de la tormenta, intentó hablarle a Kushina, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Kisame…

-Uzumki.- …que le extendía otra invitación.- Te esperaremos. Seguramente será más divertido si vas.- A nadie le quedaba muy clara la razón de las palabras de Kisame, pero igual nadie dijo nada.

Deidara también había tenido ya altercados previos con Kushina. La primera vez en la clase extraordinaria de arte, -a la que Kushina, inocentemente entró por que según ella le daría puntos extra fáciles,- había tropezado y había dado casi de cara hacia la mesita en donde Deidara, hacía un hermoso modelo de arcilla. Quedó hecho trizas en el piso. Si bien es cierto que Deidara, tras hacer sus creaciones las destrozaba, porque su arte se trataba de llegar a lo mejor para luego destruirlo en su "climax", le pareció de muy mal gusto, que alguien destruyera _su_ arte, aún inacabado. Como Deidara no aceptó la disculpa avergonzada de Kushina, y por contrario se dedicó a darle feos insultos, entonces ella le dijo que en vez de decirle cosas terribles debía agradecerle porque la _cosa _se veía mejor ahora destrozada, y que hasta despedazaba mejor de lo que él lo hacía. ¡Nunca le perdonaría que dijera que hacía _su _arte, mejor que él mismo!. ¡Nunca le perdonaría que se creyera mejor que él y su grandiosa fraternidad! Ella algún día bajaría la cabeza ante su paso como todos los demás.

* * *

La música estridente, las bebidas deliciosas que debido al ambiente, apenas si se sentía que embriagaran. El monto total de desastre a magnitudes insondables, los juegos sexuales, la infinidad de locuras y genialidades universitarias que se reunían, era algo demasiado exótico y extraordinario para creer que existía. La legendaria fiesta era todavía más extravagante de lo que les habían contado.

Y a pesar de eso parte del grupo de Minato, no estaba al borde del colapso. Kushina era la única que parecía en su ambiente, rodeada de un montón de muchachos que la asediaron hasta hartarse (o que ella lo hiciera, en realidad). Más aún cuando más de uno tuvo que taponarse la nariz cuando ella comenzó a bailar sobre la mesa.

Kakashi decidió que si iba a tener que soportar otro rato estando ahí (su fino olfato, incluso con la bufanda cubriendo su nariz, estaba hastiado de olor a sudor y alcohol, quien sabe a qué cosas mas), aunque su carácter solitario le obligara a largarse, se quedaría para esperar a Minato. Bien… por supuesto para no aburrirse fisgonearía a las guapas jovencitas que sin dudarlo se dejaban acosar, negándose falsamente ante el ya más popular mujeriego.

Obito y Rin, desacostumbrados tan sólo a salir se quedaron en una esquinita platicando entre sí. Ellos habían sido invitados cuando, Minato sugirió a Kakashi, extender el par de invitaciones extras que le había dado Itachi, como _agradecimiento_ o más bien, en recompensa como respuesta social aceptada por su buen trabajo.

Minato como de costumbre brillaba con luz propia. Tenía a un grupito de muchachas a su alrededor, y alguno que otro muchacho también. Y no es porque sólo quisieran conquistarle, sino que de pronto la plática que hacía era demasiado interesante como para pasar de largo cuando comenzaba a escucharse.

Varios miembros de Akatsuki, y uno que otro envidioso que se anexaba competían en contra de la música con su rechinar de dientes. Nunca se imaginaron que esos tipos, que se decía jamás iban a fiestas, terminaran adaptándose tan rápido y bien a un ambiente que no era el suyo.

-¿Kakashi-kun? –Llamó la suave y femenina voz. Las dos muchachas que eran abrazadas de la cintura por el nombrado, dibujaron una sonrisa forzada y se retiraron sin necesidad de que se les pidiera.

Kakashi suspiró hastiado.

-¿Qué deseas, Konan-_san_? – Su pose desgarbada, desprovista de la pequeña curvatura feliz de sus ojos, se hizo más pesada de lo habitual.

¡Ellas estaban por aceptar que se montaran un trío, y Konan las había espantado con su sola presencia!. No es que a Kakashi, no le gustara el tipo de Konan, pero se le figuraba más a ese tipo de muñecas de porcelana malditas de las películas de terror y prefería acostarse con algo más vivo, o al menos que considerara un poco más interesante.

-Lamento haber interrumpido. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Kakashi asintió ladeando la cabeza un poco para verla sin moverse de su posición en el sofá. Konan se sentó con su espalda recta, y su eterna pose sofisticada. Kakashi tuvo la sensación de que algo le oprimía el estómago. Ella no estaba tan ebria como para acercarse por voluntad a alguien que solía estar con las chicas para "divertirse" un rato, exceptuando a Rin y Kushina.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, que no sea dañando a mis amigos? –preguntó descaradamente. Konan no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Por qué supones que esa sería mi intención al acercarme?

-¿Por qué supondría lo contrario?

-No creo haberle dado motivos para que piense eso de mí.

-Aún, pero con la intención basta. Además sospecho que no estoy lejano a hacer mis suposiciones realidad.

Konan lo miró con atención unos minutos más. Kakashi quizá no era del tipo de hombre que demostrara ser atractivo descaradamente y a veces parecía esconder a propósito su talento natural, pero era terriblemente enigmático e interesante. No le toleraba por el hecho de tomar a las mujeres como una especie de objeto de placer y luego les desechara, pero había escuchado cómo es que cuidaba sin ahogar a las que consideraba sus amigas. No soportaba tampoco su actitud y mucho menos su poca disciplina al llegar siempre tarde. Pero podía tolerarlo porque era realmente bueno en su trabajo, se desempeñaba bien, no hablaba mucho y era listo e intuitivo. Al menos lo suficiente para que Konan y Yahiko, le considerara como alguien de cuidado.

-Si me sigue mirando tanto, señorita, pensaré que se ha enamorado de mi.

El comentario molestó a la muchacha, elevó apenas un poco su finísima ceja como única muestra de molestia. Ese gesto fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Kakashi.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero he venido a pedir su ayuda sinceramente con esperanza.

Kakashi estuvo en silencio unos instantes. A kilómetros podría observar la falsedad en esos ojos. Quizá una de los dones que poseía por nacimiento Kakashi, y que era casi invisible a todos, es que era tan sensible a algunos aspectos y observador de los gestos, y esta habilidad se habían desarrollado tantos en sus primeros años de soledad, que ni esa hermosa cara le engañaría. Aunque tuviera lágrimas en el rostro, cosa que difícilmente creería posible. Ella debía estar seca por dentro.

-Si es así, entonces estoy a sus órdenes.- Dibujó una cara de preocupación, sentándose derecho para simular verdadero interés.

Konan no se equivocaba cuando pensaba en Kakashi, como alguien que aparentemente estaba despreocupado, pero en realidad ese era su eterno estado de alerta. Si ellos estaban tramando algo, debía hacerse el estúpido para llegar lo más próximo al fondo. Konan casi sonrió porque el interés de Kakashi, parecía casi genuino. La muchacha suspiró y Kakashi se asustó tanto, que realmente se irguió más y le tomó sutilmente el hombro como para evitar que en cualquier instante se desplomara. O volara con el mínimo soplido. Ella parecía de pronto tan delicada y pálida como un delgado pedazo de papel. Kakashi pensó que precisamente por eso pensó que era bueno para ella que estuviera seca por dentro, o una mínima lágrima podría destrozarla al mojarle el corazón de rígido e inanimado papel que de seguro poseía.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más… es demasiado difícil ser la única mujer en Akatsuki. Yahiko me exige demasiado, no puedo tolerarlo, pero tampoco puedo dejarle.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No soy lo suficiente fuerte y él sabe demasiado de mi como para usarlo en mi contra.

Ella evitó su mirada, él ante eso frunció el entrecejo. El temblor bien disimulado en su diminuto cuerpo, parecía decirle la verdad. Pero… ¿Cuántas veces no había leído o vivido la historia de la dulce damisela que finge desgracia, para luego convertirse en un –sexy- monstruo del mal?

-En todo caso, -Kakashi la soltó, reacomodándose en su posición anterior- no veo en qué pueda ayudarte, lo siento, busca a otro guapo y fuerte hombre que te ayude.

De acuerdo a la reacción, él evaluaría la verdad. Ya había llegado a la muy probable hipótesis de qué es lo que quería. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, anonadada. Si no estuviera tan incorrecto hacerlo, ella hubiera dejado la boca abierta o como mínimo le hubiera dado un buen bofetón.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Explícame cómo ayudar y quizá lo intentare, pero no prometo éxito garantizado.

Konan inhaló aire, para que no se colorearan sus pálidas mejillas de coraje.

-Yo… necesito salir de Akatsuki, pero necesito entrar a un grupo fuerte que me proteja.

-¿Y quienes son esos? –preguntó con descaro.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Si hablas con Namikaze-kun, estoy seguro de que él…

-Entonces habrás de hacerlo tú. Verás…- se puso en pie, inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos.- Yo soy el cínico mujeriego del grupo, Minato es nuestro héroe altruista.

-Me parece que no nos estamos entendiendo.

-Si. Sólo te equivocaste en dos cosas: una en el venir a mí para ser un medio de acercarte a mis amigos e influir en Minato, y la otra es en pensar que somos un grupo que efectivamente es fuerte, pero no competimos contra ustedes. No nos interesa.- Le hizo una pequeña inclinación.- Señorita, es en este momento cuando te levantas y me dejas parado en medio de la nada para que piensen que soy el grosero, antes de que yo lo haga. Me parece que a ti si te gusta guardar apariencias.

Konan se puso en pie, evitando en todo lo posible poner una cara de enfado. Inclinó un poco su cabeza como señal de despedida y se retiró. Kakashi se dejó caer de nuevo al sofá, buscando con la vista. Kushina seguía bailando; Minato platicaba animadamente.

Konan mandó un mensaje de texto desde su celular al resto de su fraternidad.

Minutos después de que se había decidido a levantarse para irse, ni siquiera tuvo que obligarse a sentirse bien de nuevo. Obito y Rin se habían ido a sentar con él, llevándole algunas bebidas. Los muchachos bromeaban sobre el hecho de que Kakashi, parecía beber por absorción osmótica desde sus manos. El líquido de los vasos desaparecía y ellos jamás se daban cuenta del momento en que Kakashi, se descubría el rostro para beberlo.

La fiesta transcurrió más rápido de su debido tiempo.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó y con el la más horrible resaca que hubiera sentido jamás Minato.

Tan sólo el abrir los ojos le hizo llevarse torpemente las manos a la cabeza. Sentía cómo su cerebro se hacía grande y chico a la vez, generándole la sensación vertiginosa más horrible vivida. Respiraba rápido y con dificultad, debido al dolor un poco debido a la nueva sensación. Sintió el ácido gástrico quizá aún mezclado con alcohol, subir por su esófago, pero él tragaba la suficiente saliva para evitar vomitar.

La culpa de haber sido tan irresponsable, como para estar en esa situación indicándole que en algún momento perdió la noción de cuanto estaba tomando, le avergonzó. ¡Él jamás bebía tanto, y siempre había sabido controlarse para disfrutar!

No sabía si la nausea se debía al asco del enfado hacia sí mismo, o lo que sea que hubiese ingerido y lo hubiera dejado en esas circunstancias.

Cuando su mente pudo traducir más allá de sus pensamientos lo que veía, frunció el seño, reconociendo que ese era un techo conocido. Algunos de sus músculos se relajaron al saber que estaba en su departamento. Quizá Kakashi o Kushina, le habían llevado. Y se sintió aún más avergonzado de poner en esa situación de acarrear a un estúpido borracho, a sus apreciados amigos.

Se removió hacia un costado, estirando la mano para medir hasta dónde podía moverse sin cometer la estupidez de caerse de la cama. Se horrorizó al sentir piel y cabello.

Dio un salto en su lugar moviendo toda la cama sin querer. La persona a su lado se removió. Si… al menos sabía que era una persona, por lo que su susto disminuyó. La luz estaba apagada, pero entraba mucha luz solar desde la ventana, la suficiente para distinguir perfectamente las cosas o despertarle.

Aquella muchacha estaba boca abajo en el colchón. Su piel era muy blanca y lisa, tanto, que a Minato le dieron ganas de rozarla con sus manos para ver si estaba fría como algo inanimado –quizá porcelana o mármol- o en realidad poseía calor. Su abundante y larga cabellera, le cubría en marejada el rostro. Cuando Minato saltó, el movimiento de la cama seguro le había despertado, así que levantaba su cabeza, por lo que su cabello caía como cascada a los costados de su cabeza y por la espalda.

-Oh dios mío… -Minato dejó caer la cabeza otra vez, cuando notó que la _chica_, no lo era. Porque al ponerse de rodillas, la persona carecía de las protuberancias normales en el tórax y en su lugar había un par de bien formados pectorales. Más abajo, sólo dios podía saber que eso era con lo que dotaba a los varones –en menor o mayor proporción-.

Pero la razón por la que en realidad le iba a dar _algo_ a Minato, tenía nombre. Al retirarse el cabello, el rostro se reveló como el de Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Continuará

Sun_11: Pues tanto como esforzarme no… nada mas mejor espero que las ganas lleguen XD. Saludos.

Tsunade: Pues sí, esta pequeña fraternidad Akatsuki, dentro del consejo es un nido de… un montón de ponzoñosos seres –no supe cual poner en particular-. Nada mas que estos sí se dedican a estudiar, después de todo también están obsesionados con ser los mejores _en todo._ Pero eso no les quita que sean unos desgraciados. Y peligrosos.

Haima Yagami. ¡Ah! Pues irá evolucionando de una extraña y retorcida manera. Es que no es para menos, no puede ir algo normal con tipos que no son normales –risas-. Gracias por leer.


	10. Parte 6

**¡Atención!: **Esta ocasión hago dos entregas: parte cinco y parte seis, si comienzas con esta mejor regresa.

* * *

**Parte seis.**

Como muchos de otros días el sol estaba en el cielo y las nubes no se molestaban en cubrir ni un poco de sus odiosos rayos, que hacían sudar a más de una persona en el colegio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el alumnado buscando cubrirse del sol, quizá escapar de uno que otro compañero.

-No gracias, estaré ocupado apoyando en las actividades extraescolares al consejo.

Ese era Uchiha Itachi, negándose a ir a una fiesta. A su lado el pobre Kakashi, cargaba un gigantesco lote de libros, que más bien parecía ser una columna de libros con piernas, y cabellos grises asomándose por un costado.

Minato estaba a una prudente distancia mirándole. Ese era uno de los pasillos que llevaban hacia las canchas deportivas, de donde venía Minato, y también era la banca que estaba enfrente del edificio en donde se reunía el consejo. Minato se preguntó por qué ponía tanta atención en cada cosa y pensar en que _eso era_ tal o cual. Su cerebro se estaba secando o como mínimo aparte de hidratación necesitaba un masaje.

Kakashi saludó como pudo a sus amigos cuando los vio; Kushina le sonrió hermosamente agitando duro la mano, para luego matar (o intentarlo) con la mirada a Itachi, aunque desafortunadamente para ella no lo logró. Minato se limitó a ofrecer una sonrisa débil para despedirse de los dos. Itachi devolvió la despedida con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

A Kakashi se le empezaron a liar muchas ideas extrañas en la cabeza. Otra vez.

A Kushina se le antojó que Minato, ya la había ignorado lo suficiente. Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos hablándole, Minato asentía sin realmente poner atención. Incluso cuando Kushina, a propósito empezó a decir disparates para probarlo, Minato siguió asintiendo y así comprobó que su atención era nula.

-¿Entonces puedo compartir sus ganancias?

-Ajá.

-Si Kakashi te prostituye me dará el cuarenta por ciento de ganancias.- Esa era una plática real, aunque en broma, que había tenido con el de cabellos plata.- Él se encargará de traer a los compradores, yo sólo te pondré guapo.

-Si.

La ceja de Kushina tembló de rabia contenida.

-Y prostituiremos a Naruto.

-… Ajá.

-¡Escucha de una vez, estúpido Minato!

Esa era Uzumaki Kushina, golpeando tras la cabeza del rubio con una sonora colleja, para ganar su atención.

-¡Y te atreves a decirme "ajá" cuando se trata de Naruto!

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? –Se extraño Minato, mirándola con el gesto serio.

Eso le ganó otro buen zape. Kushina quería a Naruto, como si fuese su propia familia. Ni hablar de que Minato le amaba. Si estaba tan distraído como para no regresar de la nada desde que Kushina, le nombro al inicio, era algo serio.

-Mira yo… -se sentó, estrujándose las manos de forma poco usual.- Yo no soy la que… pues tú ya sabes, es el otro el que sabe cómo sacarte la sopa cuando estás preocupado y esas cosas… aunque no pasa seguido, tú sabes de veras, porque arreglas todos tus asuntos ¡y hasta los nuestros!, como cuando nos molestan los de la maldita fraternidad y los bastardos esos... ah me desvié. El punto es que… ¿Qué era?

Minato sonrió, mirando el aprieto de Kushina.

-Que tú no eras quien sabe qué… y el otro si era el de la sopa.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah no me confundas! –le metió un codazo que casi lo deja en el suelo, ¡tenía la guardia baja! - El punto es que… ¿a ti que te pasa? Llevas días así de raro.

-No tengo nada.- Fingió una sonrisa despreocupada, Kushina lo miró mal. Sus ojos azules no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre.

-Los amigos no sólo se dicen la verdad por ley, sino por mandatos del corazón. ¿Qué hay de eso? Siempre nos andas diciendo cosas para que te digamos todo, pero no nos dices nada.- Giró la cara con molestia. Minato suspiró profundamente.

-Sé que puedo arreglarlo, es un pequeño problema.

-Si, si, si, ¡claro! El perfecto Minato, no necesita a una boba, un _genio_ inadaptado y el resto de los estúpidos que lo rodean y llama amigos nada mas de nombre, porque puede solo siempre, ¿no? Nos exiges confianza cuando tú mismo estás todo ojeroso y desnutrido desde hace días, ¡y no nos la tienes! Estoy preocupada. Hasta el idiota de Kakashi lo está.- Se puso en pie, caminando con los brazos cruzados de lado a lado.- Pero dijo "déjale solo, él tiene que pensar las cosas, no lo presiones"… ¡bah! Él también dice y no hace… tampoco come todo en su charola, y se la pasa despegando su vista del libro porno que lee para ver qué haces o no, y eso es una señal alarmante… ¡idiotas!.

Minato deseaba poner en serio cara de regañado, pero no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada. Incluso preocupada, Kushina era adorable. Dio unas palmaditas en la banca, invitándola a sentarse. Aún en morritos y de brazos cruzados, se dejó caer sentada a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Kushina tuvo que morderse más de una vez los labios para no hablar.

-Está bien… te diré que es lo que me pasa.- Suspiró profundamente. Hundió su labio superior dentro de la boca en gesto preocupado.- Tengo un gran y serio problema. –Miró a Kushina, que tenía un inusitado gesto calmado y serio en el rostro. No daba rastros de exaltarse o hablar, y eso fue algo que a Minato, le dio valor. – Me parece que soy homosexual.- Cerró fuerte los ojos. ¡Ella era su ex novia, maldición!- y… me gusta un muchacho de la escuela.

Esperaba un golpe, gritos típicos de sorpresa, cualquier tipo de reacción marca Uzumaki. Pero lo único que sintió fue un abrazo.

-Gracias por confiar en mi.- Le susurró ella al oído.- No se como pero vamos a solucionar esto. ¿Quieres contarme más?

La acción fue tan reconfortante que Minato, por primera vez en su vida, quiso hasta llorar de sentirse consolado, precisamente por esa persona en esas circunstancias. Se limitó a carraspear, sonreír y retirarse un poco del abrazo tras corresponderlo brevemente.

-Es que no se si sea correcto contártelo a ti.

- Que más da, ¿es porque soy tu ex o que?

Minato asintió, teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse un poquito.

-¡Bah! Agua pasada. Lo único que me trauma –tomó su barbilla fingiéndose pensativa.- Es que por mi culpa te hayas hecho gay… ¿fue así?

Minato se carcajeó ante la cara excesivamente preocupada de Kushina.

-¡Claro que no!

-Ay que bueno, eso me tranquiliza… como sea. A ver, cuéntame quien es el que si te hizo. –Acercó su rostro, con los ojos engrandecidos y encendidos de una extraña chispa. Esa era en realidad una situación extraña, pero Minato supo que si podía contárselo a alguien por como se desarrollaban las cosas, era a ella.

Le contó cómo es que había mantenido a distancia la relación de amistad con Itachi, la forma en que había esperado a que creciera gradualmente. Kushina supo así, como es que un pesado como el odioso bastardo maldito, podía "de la nada" como todos creían hablarle a Minato. Para Kushina era difícil creer que Itachi, fuera la persona sensible y apasionada que contaba Minato, pero decidió (raramente prudente) callar su perspectiva. Se emocionó cuando Minato, comenzó a contarle como fue dándose cuenta de que le quería. Y finalmente, llegó lo que Minato esperó desde el inicio: el gran grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ustedes se acos… -La gran mano de Minato, le tapó la boca. Kushina luchó para poder liberarse (y respirar, porque le tapó hasta la nariz), porque Minato, estaba volteando para todos lados para ver si nadie muy conocido había escuchado. Sólo uno que otro volteó, pues la mayoría había partido a sus clases, pero siguieron en sus asuntos.

-Gracias por la discreción.

-No tienes que ser sarcástico… oye, no todos los días uno se entera de que su amigo anda cogiéndose a bastardos malditos. ¿Qué te preocupa, si ya te lo comiste? ¡Lo tienes en tus garras!

Minato la miró con odio fingido, y se cruzó de brazos.

-El punto es que a él no le importa.

Aunque sólo le contó lo relevante sin entrar en grandes detalles que le comprometieran (mas, si se podía), Minato tenía vívidamente el momento en su mente. Tras la gran sorpresa, notó el frío rostro de Itachi, mirarle sin emoción alguna. Itachi se sentó al borde de la cama. Minato asustado, notó una mancha de sangre en la sabana del lado de Itachi. Por si las dudas, Minato revisó mentalmente su cuerpo y no percibió más dolor que aquel que generaba uno que otro moretoncito en su pecho y cuello. Le había preguntado muchas cosas, a las que Itachi respondió con monosílabos. De alguna manera, si habían llegado a ese punto, ebrios o no, Minato se hizo a la idea de que se debía quizá a cierta tensión sexual que era bien correspondida, así que se hizo ilusiones. Al final, tras vestirse le miró directamente a la cara, y con su rostro inmutable, Itachi le dijo claramente que le agradecería mucho si olvidaba todo, porque por su parte nada había pasado.

El corazón de Minato, que por un momento había tenido una pizca de esperanza, se había destrozado en pedazos. Sin embargo, Itachi aseguró que dado que eso no había sucedido, entonces ellos seguían siendo amigos. El rubio no supo si dolía más el saber que tras haber tenido relaciones sexuales –y por su parte, hacerle el amor,- seguir siendo su simple amigo, o le hubiera dolido más que lo alejara para siempre por lo mismo.

-¡Que idiota, ese bastardo desgraciado! –Refunfuñó Kushina, retorciendo el borde de su falda como si fuera el cuello de Itachi.- Debería estar agradecido de que te fijas en él y besar el suelo donde pisas… ¡uy como lo detesto!

Minato sonrió tristemente, y puso su mano sobre la de ella para que parase.

-Estará todo bien. Me parece que sólo tenía que hablarlo.

Kushina dejó todo movimiento, dedicándose a poner nervioso a Minato, con la mirada fiera y fija de sus ojos verdes.

-Es que tú estás pendejo.

-¿Qué?

-Bien que me oíste, pero si quieres lo repito. Como estás acostumbrado a que te digan lo genial que eres siempre, cuando te dicen una verdad de ese tamaño te espantas. ¡Más deberías espantarte de que sigas en ese estado de estupidez crónica! ¿Quién diablos eres tú, y qué hiciste con Minato Namikaze, el gran rayo amarillo de este pueblucho?

Él la miró como si estuviera bajando de una nave espacial. Pero era verdad, excepto por Kakashi, o su padre, difícilmente alguien le hablaba de manera dura cuando asomaba algún error. De alguna manera sabía también que estaba cometiendo un error grande, si Kushina le estaba hablando así, el punto era que aún no identificaba cuál era.

-Sé que fue una tontería acostarme con él, y no puedo decir que sea una excusa el exceso de alcohol. El punto es que el único remedio que hay como él dice, es seguir con nuestras vidas.

-¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

-Si.

-Pero paso.

-Si pero…

-Y para ti significó algo.

-Kushina es que…

Otro zape resonó.

-¿Ya se te movieron las ideas, o necesitas otro más duro?... Mira, voy a explicarlo tan sencillo, como para que un genio como tú lo comprenda fácilmente.

Minato frunció el seño, tomando la nota mental de hacer que ella se alejara un poco de Kakashi, porque manejaba un sarcasmo bastante molesto seguramente por su causa.

-El Minato que yo conozco, no se sienta a ver lo que codicia desde una banquita, suspirando idiotamente como una colegiala enamorada. –Exageró con las manos en gesto teatral.- No. Él va y lucha con todo lo que tiene por lo que desea.

Minato se mordió el labio.

-A él no le interesan los hombres.

-Ya… -entrecerró los ojos.- Por eso deja que Kakashi lo ronde; pasa de largo de sus admiradoras, pero no de ti, a quien se nota a kilómetros que te roba la mirada. Además en vez de alejarse definitivamente finge frialdad y madurez para espantarte, o en su defecto, romperte el corazón, porque o le gusta demasiado sentirse admirado, o le gustas mucho tú. Quizá está asustado porque su educación fue distinta y esas cosas; no es que no le vayan los muchachos, ¡es que tiene prohibido aceptarlo!

Minato entreabrió un poco los labios.

-¿Puedo saber quien eres?

Ella se dejó caer a su lado. En realidad excepto por el dato de saber que se acostaron, era una plática que había tenido con Kakashi, -y ahora usaba casi textualmente las palabras de su otro amigo,- cuando Kushina sospechó algo, y para evitar que ella se entrometiera, Kakashi tuvo que explicarle las cosas. Con eso al menos les permitiría ir a su paso. A regañadientes y diciendo que el paso parecía el de una tortuga, Kushina aceptó. Pero ahora, si todo se estaba presentando de esa manera y por fin Minato, estaba lo suficiente triste para estirar la mano en busca de ayuda –un poco obligado por la pelirroja,- ella de ninguna forma le dejaría solo, y le ayudaría a retomar el camino hacia su felicidad.

-Si es que eso podría suceder con un bastardo odioso y pesado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, pensaba en voz alta. Como sea, el punto es este. ¡Anda sólo imagínalo! –ella volvió a ponerse en pie, más entusiasmada.- Visualízate ya de una vez con el bast…- carraspeo,- con Itachi, como tu pareja.

-Kushina…

-Maldición, anda, sólo cierra los ojos y hazlo.

Él no podía dejar de reír y lo que al inicio le pareció estúpido, cuando comenzó a sumergirse en el juego, le tocó realmente una fibra interna profunda. Se vio a sí mismo besando a Itachi, tranquilamente, sin desesperación. Nada de exceso de sensualidad, sólo el hecho de que no existía nada más que Itachi, y el beso compartido. Precisamente era eso: Itachi daba la misma entrega que él. Era correspondido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, bajó la cara con el seño fruncido.

-Eso fue cruel.

-¿Eh? Ah no, si resulta lo contrario. Ahora que ya te viste viene la siguiente fase.

-No puedes ver una siguiente fase, porque no hay una primera.

-Cállate, ¡claro que la hay! Ya aclaramos que existe la posibilidad de que el bastardo Uchiha, no sea después de todo asexual, sino nos salga gay.

Minato movió negativamente la cabeza, dándose (un poco) por vencido. A Kushina se le había metido algo en la cabeza, y no había poder que se lo sacara. Y él estaba siendo más ingenuo, quizá estúpido por escuchar todo. ¡Rayos, se supone que era un genio! Y desde que se _enamoro_ todo cambiaba radicalmente, y su mente se iba a dar un largo paseo.

-¡Hazme caso!

-Te oigo, si.

-Bien, porque lo que te diré es muy importante. Tú y yo volveremos a salir como novios.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Minato, seriamente asustado. No porque le pareciera mal alguien como Kushina, sino por las circunstancias de las que hablaban ¡y ahora salía con eso!

-Shh, calla. Luego dicen que la gritona soy yo. Fíjate bien, el bastardo odioso tiene una especie de enfermedad o… un instinto innato, de que siente como que todo lo bueno le pertenece y nadie puede ganarle en nada. ¿Y qué si finjo que le gane la partida? ¡El no soportara el hecho y luchará en mi contra por tu amor!

Minato se palmeó la frente. Por un momento juraría que a la muchacha le saldrían alitas en los pies, y corazones en los ojos.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Claro que no, hablo muy en serio. ¿Tienes otra idea mejor para conquistar su corazón?

-No se trata de eso, Kushina, es que…

-Ash que pesado. Solías ser más inteligente cuando salíamos.- Posó su mano en la mejilla del muchacho, acariciando con el pulgar la piel.- Aunque no te veías tan bien.

Él no pudo menos que sonreír ante el gesto.

-Entonces quizá fue bueno que nos separásemos. Le hizo bien a mi imagen… ¡Auch!

Ella le dio un pisotón.

-Tranquilo Minato, todo estará bien.- Dijo ella, ignorando al pobre rubio, que sobaba su pie.- ¡Tu heroína favorita, Uzumaki Kushina, te ayudará a conquistar a Itachi, es una promesa, y yo nunca retiro mi palabra!

Y esa última frase, le dio escalofrío a Minato.

* * *

Continuará.


	11. Parte 7

**Parte**** siete.**

Aquel día de la fiesta de Akatsuki, Konan se había acercado lo suficiente a Kakashi, como para saber que no sólo era alguien de cuyas acciones habrían de cuidarse, sino de sus palabras. La muchacha había utilizado su cara más amable, pues siempre portaba ese aire de perfección y frialdad que le caracterizaba. Kakashi no se había dejado convencer ni medio minuto, tal y como Konan predijo. Yahiko se había molestado por el fracaso anunciado, pero sin más tuvo que recurrir al segundo plan: Itachi.

Kakashi se había quedado tan encantado charlando con los dos _perdedores_ -llámense Obito y Rin,- que sin duda alguna Minato y Kushina quedaban libre de su perspicacia. Si bien el rubio no carecía de ella, seguramente desaparecería como cada ocasión que se acercaba Itachi. Efectivamente, probablemente de los últimos en saber de los sentimientos del propio Minato hacia Itachi, era el mismo Uchiha.

Kushina había seguido robando pista, para envidia de las féminas y codicia de los varones. Es por eso que no fue difícil para Hidan, y otro par de Akatsuki, bordear a la muchacha mientras bailaba para que no interrumpiera.

Konan entonces se acercó junto a Itachi. Igualmente que como con Kakashi, bastó que la presencia del par de jóvenes se acercara para que los demás abrieran paso. Minato se vio de pronto casi solo, escuchándose una que otra disculpa sin real motivo aparente. Cuando los recién llegados a su lado ofrecieron un saludo, comprendió la razón verdadera.

Minato sonrió como solía hacerlo pero su sonrisa para inconformidad de Itachi, no tenía la hermosa energía de siempre. O mejor dicho la sincera calidez que le brindaba sólo a él. Itachi le ofreció un vaso con licor que se suponía sólo era para los Akatsuki. Uno en donde previamente, Konan había vertido una pequeña cantidad del polvo que Yahiko, le había entregado en la reunión. Algo que se suponía, Itachi no sabía.

Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era entonces un poco tarde. Itachi había tomado su lugar como aquel que acercaría a Konan con Minato, sin levantar sospechas. Su estómago se estrujó, no por el hecho de saber que si él hubiera aceptado ir con Konan, hubiera podido también observar las intenciones o acciones de la muchacha; se lamentó por la mirada iluminada de los ojos azules y claros, mirando tan intensamente a Itachi, que parecía deslumbraría en cualquier instante a todos los presentes. Estaba básicamente declarándosele con la mirada. Y lo mas lamentable todavía es que el esfuerzo del propio Minato, para que no se externaran del todo sus sentimientos por el Uchiha, se habían ido por la borda tan sólo por sus ojos delatores y la suavidad que había tomado su voz cuando hablaba con él.

Incluso alguien como Konan, fue capaz de sentir remordimiento en ese mismo instante, al ver la honestidad de los sentimientos del rubio. Bajo el influjo de esa droga, hacía lo posible por no incomodar a Itachi, a la vez que lo trataba con tanta calidez y distinción, que le dio envidia no destructiva.

Excepto por Kakashi, por fortuna apenas alguien más lo notó al estar tan metidos en sus asuntos; incluso medio drogado, Minato fue lo suficiente sutil al hablar con Itachi, confesándole entre líneas ingeniosas que le quería. Itachi sólo tenía la perspectiva de que como no bebía Minato, era bajo influjo del alcohol esa actitud y no se tomó muy en serio la declaración, aunque él mismo se dio cuenta también de que quizá no le desagradaba. Konan se había retirado ya, no pudiendo soportar ver esos ojos tan azules aclararse de dicha nada más porque la sombra de Itachi, había cubierto su vida. Igual no era que le agradase la idea de ver a un chico declarándose a otro.

Ese era del tipo de personas que brillaban por luz propia e iluminaban la vida de los otros. Excepto la de alguien como Itachi, meditó ella y el pensar en una persona que pudiera resistirse a esa luz, le hacía dar un vuelco en el estómago. A ella misma le hubiera gustado poder gozar de esa dicha, pero apreciaba demasiado al grupo personas al que pertenecía como para botar el lugar que ocupaba, decidiendo por cuenta propia obscurecer también su corazón y por añadidura infligir esa oscuridad sobre los demás.

Fue cuando ella supo que el plan por ir destruyendo de a poco a Minato Namikaze, no sólo fue bueno al elegir a Itachi, sino que podían conseguirlo con una pasmosa facilidad que nadie se imaginaría. De alguna forma lo lamentó, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Si bien Kakashi, intentó intervenir cuando Itachi, comenzó a acercarse más de la cuenta a Minato, terminó en el suelo. Él no se había percatado cuándo bebió tanto. Quizá lo había hecho demasiado rápido cada ocasión que sus buenos amigos se distraían y el se bajaba la bufanda para beber de golpe la bebida. Sólo hasta días después, se enteraría que Obito, queriendo quedar bien con su primo, había aceptado como obsequio por estar ahí una botella. El propio Itachi, no estaba enterado de que el delicioso licor que contenía, estaba adulterado.

Cuando Kushina, vio que Obito estaba discutiendo más airadamente de lo normal cuando Kakashi, al trastabillar cayó en las faldas de Rin, tocando sin querer de paso sus piernas al sostenerse para no caerse, decidió que era suficiente fiesta para ellos. Itachi había hecho un gesto de hastío, al ver a alguien de su familia comportarse de esa manera. Incluso en estos tiempos seguía preguntándose cómo es que Obito era un Uchiha.

La pelirroja para decepción de los varones dejó de bailar, centrándose entonces en regañar al par de muchachos que no callaban sus gritos y cacareos estando a punta de los golpes, ni con las súplicas de Rin. Alcanzó a pescar en el aire a Obito, que se había abalanzado con los puños encrespados a Kakashi. Y el de cabellos grises sin duda se encendió de enojo cuando Kushina, terminó prácticamente en el suelo por no poder contener todo el peso del otro muchacho.

Pain sonrió porque eso que no estaba en los planes, salió aún mejor que los originales: el grupo de Namikaze, que les estaba robando cámara en su propia fiesta al adaptarse tan rápido y bien en un ambiente que no era el suyo, ahora mismo hacía alboroto. Y se estaba quebrando desde sus cimientos.

Minato intentó poner su mejor cara, pero estaba lo suficiente mareado como para no avanzar rápido a intentar intervenir. Kushina y sus gritos estridentes, pareciera que al final fueron suficientes para poner en paz a Kakashi y su sensible oído; y Obito que casi se puso a llorar como niño pequeño. Kushina lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá, mientras se despedía de Minato, y Rin sacaba a Obito.

Ella tendría que llevar al borracho a casa, dijo. Para esos momentos, Minato parecía estar lo suficiente inconciente, con todo y ojos abiertos, como para asentir en un gesto casi bobalicón a las palabras de la pelirroja. No entendió, pero cuando su mente estaba perdida a todo le decía que sí. Viéndolo en ese estado la pelirroja suspiró, regañándole por ser tan descuidado y ordenándole recargarse en ella para llevarlo también a casa.

Para su pesar, Itachi se levantó para sostenerlos antes de que llegaran al suelo, y se ofreció a llevarlo. Kushina se aferró a Minato, pero el hecho de que Kakashi, quien sabe cómo llego hasta ellos y se colgó prácticamente de Itachi, -susurrando por supuesto cosas obscenas y haciendo que en la cabecita de Kushina, aparecieran escenas alarmantes que casi le causan un derrame nasal,- le hizo tomar la decisión. Por fuera, el rostro de Itachi permanecía impasible; por dentro era ebullición pura de furia y vergüenza, pero se controló como de costumbre.

Era que Itachi, llevara a Minato al departamento de soltero que poseía –y el cual había visitado anteriormente varias veces Itachi, con el rubio, como buenos amigos que se supone eran-, o permitir que el Uchiha fuese violado por el ebrio Kakashi, si es que mejor llevaba a ese otro a casa.

Y con menos o más detalles, hasta ahí era donde se acordaba Kakashi, y también era parte de la información que recavó de a poco.

Bueno, también recordaba débilmente que Kushina, se había caído de bruces al menos cuatro veces, por no soportar el peso del alto muchacho y que a los dos les había dado un ataque de risa estúpida en el suelo la mitad de las ocasiones. Luego la muchacha había tenido que buscar un taxi, y lo dejó prácticamente en la calle de una patada, pero fuera de su casa. Por fortuna por ser la primera vez que llegaba así, en vez de que Sakumo, le echara bronca, lo ayudó a llegar a su cama y lo dejó botado sin más hasta el día siguiente. Y no se quitó la burla de su padre de encima.

La resaca del día siguiente, le indicó que no sólo se había excedido de alcohol y se prometió no beber de nuevo de lo que le ofreciera alguien tan estúpido como Obito, mucho menos cuando se encontraran en el mismo territorio de un Akatsuki, que fácilmente podrían engañar al inocente –e idiota,- muchacho. Kakashi se preguntaba frecuentemente cómo es que era ese un Uchiha.

Ah… y gracias a Kushina, a quien era relativamente fácil sacarle información incluso cuando quería ser reservada –y dioses, aunque no se lo dijo con todas las palabras, casi le saca un nuevo trauma a relucir,- supo que el desgraciado –aunque malditamente sexy,-de Itachi, se había acostado al final con Minato, y lo había desairado.

Malditos Akatsuki.

Y maldito Minato, había de agregar, por no hablar claramente dese el inicio con él.

¡Era su mejor amigo, rayos! No sabía por qué de repente le ocultaba así las cosas. Kakashi no era precisamente del tipo de personas que juzgaban duramente a alguien por sus preferencias, ¡lo habría escuchado y comprendido! Pero igual si no quería decirle nada, no le presionaría y sería paciente. Aunque lo supiera _todo_, quería que el implicado se lo dijera.

Al menos a través de Kushina, jugando con su mente, picándole la curiosidad de a poco con traviesos acertijos sobre el propio tema de Minato, explicándole cuando había encontrado un indicio, Kakashi había conseguido un gran avance: Minato se abrió con uno de ellos. Y si era de esa manera como se desarrollaría todo, aunque internamente le recordaría a todo su parentesco de mala manera, lo estaría apoyando a través de ella.

Para empezar, la segunda "misión Kakashi" –la primera, había sido la intervención propia de Kushina,- era mantener vigilado y alejado de Minato, a Itachi Uchiha. De ahí que desde el inicio se le declarara incesantemente. No es que al principio le gustara tanto, lo que pasaba es que era su forma de proteger a Minato, dado que su amigo de toda la vida nada decía. Quizá desde el inicio lo hizo tan bien actuado, que ante la nobleza de Minato, no dijo nada para dejarle el camino libre a Kakashi. No. Eso no explicaba en absoluto que no le hubiera hablado de su creciente relación –amistad, o lo que fuera,- a distancia y el establecimiento de ella cuando Itachi regresó. Y menos el que Minato, no le dijera que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de un chico. De _ese_ en particular.

Kakashi disfrutaba enormemente a las mujeres, pero tenía la mente lo suficiente abierta para probar otras tantas opciones si se presentaban. A pesar de que no lo planeó de esa manera, el Uchiha vino a ser algo novedoso para él, y eso desvió un poco su plan-misión original.

Itachi le intrigaba, lo excitaba, lo asqueaba, le agradaba hasta cierto grado y a veces también lo odiaba. Sentimientos que no todas las personas podían despertar en él, que solía ser bastante apático hacia la gente. Eso por un lado le hacía intentar acercarse pero Kakashi, igualmente no solía dar un paso sin una intención tras el. Sabía de los celos que Minato, intentaba tragarse. Y con mayor razón insistía Kakashi, porque sabía también que mientras más trabajo le diera el Uchiha, más trabajo generaría el propio Kakashi, que revisar y realizar, por ende, estarían mas tiempo juntos. Descubrió que Itachi, podría llegar a ser hasta agradable cuando quería, algo que se sumaba al respeto que le tenía a su enorme inteligencia natural, humor negro y encanto sutilmente masculino. Eso lo magnetizó aún más. Pero Kakashi, se daba sus bien puestas patadas mentales, para no desprenderse de su intención original y cuidar de su amigo de la infancia, que era como un hermano.

Sonrió sutilmente pensando en que quizá el acercarse tanto a Itachi, -y rayos, que jamás se imaginó que le permitiera rondarlo,- y hacer rabiar a Minato, -si, aunque lo disimulara tan bien,- era su pequeña venganza hacia el rubio, por no decirle nada desde el principio. Si bien es cierto que tenían por supuesto sus propios secretos y asuntos personales, ese tipo de cosas tan grandes siempre las habían hablado como buenos amigos y casi familia que eran desde la infancia.

Maldito Minato, otra vez, por hacerse querer tanto y aparecerse interrumpiendo hasta mentalmente cuando quería masturbarse al imaginarse a Itachi, o quería convencer de follárselo en serio al Uchiha. Es que lo que comenzó como juego y forma de cuidar a Minato, se había convertido en realidad y ahora Itachi le gustaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la nueva fiesta a la que fueron invitados tras algunas semanas, ahora organizada por otros clubs, se tomaron varias decisiones con antelación.

Para comenzar, Minato llevaba su lujoso automóvil –envidia de todos, por el buen gusto con que habían sido forrados los asientos, y el espectacular equipo de sonido que Jiraya, le había puesto-. Convirtiéndose con eso en el conductor designado. Uno menos que bebería cuidar, planeó Kushina.

Obito estaría obligado a _intentar_ no responder a las provocaciones de Kakashi, mientras que él prometió _intentar _no burlarse de alguien _tan estúpido. _

Dado que Kushina, les había prohibido beber más de dos copas –o tres les permitiría aún, si se portaban bien,- cuando las llevasen a ellas, en esta ocasión no habían tocado tan siquiera el ponche con un poquito de licor. Tras las amenazas que ella hizo a sus _bolas_, no se les antojó tocar ni una tacita de sake.

Sobre todo, se cuidarían mucho como siempre entre sí y nadie saldría _perdiendo _con nadie, porque no se irían de estúpidos a acostarse con alguien sino que regresarían juntos.

Minato bailó algunas piezas con ella y se preguntó por qué motivo Kushina, parecía más sensual e insistente de lo normal, repegandose de esa forma. Cuando ella le cerró el ojo y le hizo girar la vista hacia atrás al obligarlo a dar una vuelta, comprendió. Le dio escalofrío otra vez el saber que Kushina, hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no retiraría su palabra.

Le seguiría la corriente sólo lo justo para no hacerla enfadar, pero tampoco como para permitirse enrolarse en serio de nueva cuenta con ella.

Alguien seguramente había convencido a Itachi, de terminar yendo a la fiesta a la que se había negado a asistir.

Aunque supuestamente habían quedado de acuerdo en no romper su amistad, Minato estaba lo suficiente dolido y apenado para querer evitarlo. Por eso cuando Itachi, se había negado, decidió ir.

Tras finalizar la pieza, Kushina decidió ser ella quien fuese por las bebidas, porque se negaba a ser una _nenaza_ que dependiera de _su hombre._ Minato se dejó querer, y se sentó en la silla que Kushina, le había traído para sentarse. Recargó el brazo en el respaldo y cruzó la pierna, haciendo que su cuerpo luciera relajado. Muy sensual, susurraban algunos pero igual Minato, ni se percató.

Sin querer sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia donde estaba Itachi. La odiosa rubia pequeñita que siempre andaba tras Itachi, e iba también en el grupo de Kakashi, nuevamente estaba a su lado. Era esa misma que sin duda tenía algo en contra de Kushina, y hasta donde medio tenía entendido, iba en su clase de arte y habían tenido un feo altercado por algo que Kushina, le rompió sin querer. También era a quien Kakashi, le había roto los brazos. Minato y Kakashi, discutieron en ese entonces el punto de que a una mujer no se le debía golpear y como a Kakashi, se le hizo divertida la equivocación prometió no volver a hacerlo en vez de corregir. Efectivamente a estas alturas, Minato no sabía que Deidara era un chico. Es que Itachi y Minato no hablaban de él.

Aunque a veces se esmeraba en escuchar toda la conversación de su amiga, sólo escuchaba las ininteligibles y atropelladas palabras a gritos que Kushina, profería al hablar del problema que seguramente tuvo. Por ese motivo, Minato ni siquiera estaba enterado que Deidara, era un _él. _Le había visto de lejos, y supuso al ver la cara de enfado que se daban _la rubiecita_ y Kushina, que se detestaban lo suficiente. Es que igual a él no le cabía en la cabeza, que un tipo se metiera tan intensamente con las chicas como hacía con sus amigas, por eso y su imagen pequeña y de finos rasgos, se imagino que era una mujer.

Itachi estaba en la barra improvisada, escuchando la conversación que brindaba alguno de los Akatsuki. Sonrió un poco al ver que el fanático religioso del grupo, se peleaba con otro _en nombre de Jashin_, se imaginó. Itachi parecía escuchar, pero Minato, sabía que estaba más bien perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Su rostro lucía serio, y su mirada era de introspección pura. Sus codos estaban recargados en la barra, y los dedos de sus manos cruzados frente a su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente.

Recordó entonces aquel momento en que lo vio en el aeropuerto años atrás, el día de la partida del moreno. Era esa misma mirada, con el porte frío, orgulloso y eternamente meditabundo. Él supo mejor que nadie después, que a pesar de que exteriormente eso fuera lo que demostraba, era precisamente una fachada para cubrir un gran momento de debilidad interna. Itachi debía tener algún problema, y eso le dolía en el alma. El no poder hablar con él como antaño, el no ser útil ni siquiera para escucharlo. Ver y saber de esos momentos de debilidad, le hacían saber cuanto lo amaba, porque detrás de ese mar de perfección, había también imperfecciones que también había aprendido a apreciar.

Sintió estremecer su cuerpo cuando algo helado rozó su cuello. Kushina lo había sacado de su ensoñación, pegándole a la piel la fría bebida.

-¿En donde estás?

Minato pareció meditarlo.

-En un aeropuerto varios años atrás.

Ella sonrió asintiendo. Miró a Deidara, que platicaba animadamente con Itachi, con la absurda cara de felicidad como si el Uchiha, en verdad le estuviera poniendo atención. Kushina se asqueo de ambos. Bastó observar unos segundos la mirada fugaz de Minato, que se desviaba a cualquier lugar cuando el pequeño rubio se le acercaba al moreno.

-Estás celoso.- susurró.

Iba a acotar algo más pero le calló el profundo suspiro de Minato. La pelirroja alzó las finas cejas, y él le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

-Creo que en verdad estoy muy enamorado de ese tipo.

Kushina puso la cara como si hubiera chupado un agrio limón.

-Rayos… estás destruyendo a martillazos orales la hermosa imagen perfecta que tenía de ti en mi mente.

Minato soltó una carcajada limpia por la broma que mezclaba sinceridad.

-No es para tanto Kushina. Además ¡por dios, deja de juntarte con Kakashi! Me asustas cuando hablas tan él.

-Me gusta el humor que usa y sus palabras, así que las robo cuando quiero. Además para aligerar mi trauma tienes que asegúrame que no fue mi culpa que te hicieras homosex…

-¡Dios, que no!

Minato comenzó a molestarse por la broma insistente, y Kushina tuvo miedo de verlo enojado por primera vez, así que utilizó la mejor técnica recomendada por Kakashi, para que ella la usara. Usó su mejor aire indefenso y femenino, acercando cariñosamente su cabeza al hombro de Minato. Los ojos verdes y grandes lucían tan bonitos, parpadeando tan lentamente abanicando sus espesas pestañas y fingiéndose encantadoramente inocentes, que a Minato al instante se le bajó el coraje.

-Anda, tómate tu bebida, que cuide no le pusieran alcohol y si mucho hielo.

-Bien.- Minato le dio un trago, y se preguntó seriamente si a quien tuvo que amenazar para que le prepararan una piña colada sin alcohol (bebida nula en la fiesta), estaba sano y salvo. –Gracias. Eres un ángel refrescándome ahora que los celos me hacían hervir la sangre.- Exageró él, y le dio un beso en la frente. Es que simplemente no había manera de que fueran otros besos sino castos. Ella solía emocionarse cuando él se portaba como conquistador, así que lanzó un gritito y se abrazó posesivamente de él, haciendo que el rubio se carcajeara.

-¡Ojala que hubieras hecho esta escena con otro muchacho! –exclamó con ojitos brillantes, que asustaron a Minato.

¡Era toda una fan girl! O estaba muy cercana a convertirse en ello. Definitivamente debía de dejarse de juntar también un poco con el pervertido de su papá. A veces el malvado viejo verde le hablaba a la muchacha por teléfono para decirle hasta obscenidades. No que Kushina, no hubiese aprendido a contestarle debidamente, porque era un juego que se habían inventado.

Precisamente en ese momento Itachi, regresó de su muy remoto interior. Elevó un poco la fina ceja, y se giró hacia Deidara. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, y lo apretó un par de veces casi de forma afectuosa.

La risa se le fue de la cara a Minato, y Kushina soltó un hastiado suspiro, percatándose de lo que había pasado. Sin duda se había puesto celoso y para desviar ese tipo de sentimiento se intentaba interesar en la… el otro chico. Deidara.

-Demonios, ese bastardo siempre voltea en los momentos menos indicados.- Pero ni así, se soltó de Minato. Ella le mostraría lo divertida que estaba por sólo encontrarse con alguien tan genial como Minato, y el estúpido ese era el que se lo perdería.

-Esto no tiene caso.- Sentenció Minato, intentando alejarla.- ¡Auch! –se quejó tras un duro collejazo.

-No digas tonterías, que esto sólo es el principio. -Se cruzó de brazos.- Si te das por vencido desde el inicio, estarás perdiendo de antemano la batalla antes de pelearla. No estoy diciendo que tenemos que estar juntos por la fuerza ni nada, sino que tienes que seguir adelante con o sin mi ayuda.

Minato volvió a mirar raro a Kushina, preguntándose qué demonios estaría leyendo últimamente para decir cosas tan sensatas. Kushina se guardaría el hecho de que le robaba una que otra frase a Kakashi, porque algunas eran ideas que ella misma tenía pero no sabía cómo expresarlas.

Deidara miró socarrón hacia Kushina y Minato.

-Mírales… son tal para cual. Unos imbéciles de nacimiento. –le dijo a Itachi.

El moreno elevó una ceja, gesto que Deidara no supo si era de aprobación, pero parecía más bien molestia.

Itachi sintió como su estómago se estrujó, cuando ella se acomodó nuevamente entre los brazos del rubio, y él se dejaba dar de beber del vaso que ella le ofrecía directo a los labios.

Las mariposas mutantes y seguramente roñosas en su interior estaban haciendo estragos, e Itachi se preguntó si había alguna medicina que sirviera para eliminar el deseo de despellejar a la pelirroja. Quizá si se abriera el propio vientre y dejara que esas mariposas hicieran el trabajo…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos fingiendo bien indiferencia. El que ellos se hubiesen querido tanto en el pasado según estaba enterado, le hacía mucho daño. Más aún el saber que ese cariño seguía vigente como lo demostraban.

¡Ese desgraciado de Minato, al que amaba e idolatraba internamente, lo había engañado! Por un momento le hizo sentirse querido y deseado como nunca antes en su vida. Su educación había sido tan distinta, que cuando se presentó en su vida ese muchacho que se desenvolvía tan fácil y desenfadadamente, aún conservando esa especie de aura de perfección ante el mundo sin necesidad de portar el careto tipo Uchiha… su mundo se cimbró desde los cimientos.

Itachi aún luchaba con la educación que le había fomentado su familia y sus propios sentimientos. Quizá si Minato, realmente le hubiera querido, se hubiera dado una oportunidad. Él sólo tenía que llevarlo a su apartamento, donde dejaría la puerta sin cerrar para que entonces los desgraciados de sus _amigos_ se encargaran de su pequeña venganza, y por fin dejarían en paz a Minato, cuando sintieran una pequeña victoria en él.

En el fondo no quería hacerle daño, pero no podía evitarlo por aquel asunto que tanto lo presionaba. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, aunque su corazón se estrujara en pensar hacerlo sufrir, o ayudar a ese patético grupo al que quien sabe cómo fue a parar, lo hiciera. La idea de las estúpidas fotografías y…movió la cabeza, para despejarse de todo lo que hizo y le faltó hacer según lo planeado.

Porque Minato, había sido tan noble, tan terriblemente dulce y pareció tan sincero al declararle sus sentimientos, que Itachi cayó y terminó acostándose con él. En realidad, Itachi le hizo el amor, y creyó que el otro lo hacía por igual. Al despertar y caer en cuenta que eso en absoluto había sido un sueño, se asustó tanto, que quiso demostrar indiferencia para protegerse.

Por un momento creyó que Minato, le entendería como de costumbre, pero ni siquiera intentó contradecirlo ni un solo segundo, como si estuviera totalmente de acuerdo desde el inicio cuando dijo que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Si Minato hubiese demostrado aunque sea el mínimo sentimiento de rechazo a esa idea, o un mínimo dolor ante su actitud fría, todo hubiera sido distinto, e Itachi se hubiera rendido a sus pies, renunciando a toda solución a sus problemas que venían con el sólo hacerle sufrir.

Y su corazón se dañó aún más, cuando supo que ese diminuto ser llamado Kushina Uzumaki, había regresado a ser la novia de su amado.

Miró hacia otro costado, en donde encontró por casualidad que Kakashi, giraba el rostro hacia él. Curveo ese ojo alegre y elevó un poco la mano. Itachi sentía esa actitud como otro cambio agradable en su vida. Kakashi le hacía sentirse bien al estar con un igual cuando se trataba de inteligencia y basta cultura general. Su actitud desenfadada era un trago fresco ante tanta patrañera de rectitud forzada en el consejo, y era hasta divertido ser fina y astutamente acosado, cuando no se portaba como un cerdo vulgar.

Suspiró ligeramente, bebiendo otro pequeño trago de su copa cuando la diminuta sonrisa se borró al mirar otra vez a Minato. Quizá si estaba perdiendo la oportunidad. La detestaba en ese momento tanto que hasta le pasó por la cabeza que quizá prefería que Minato, no le quisiera, a que opinara que esa estúpida era mejor partido que él.

Al final después de todo, debía de aceptar que a Minato, no le gustaban los hombres. ¡Pero era Kushina, por sus ancestros!

Esperaría un poco, sólo el tiempo le haría pensar bien qué hacer.

Pero él era tan hermoso en tantos aspectos, que hasta dolía el saber que lo perdió desde antes de que algo iniciara.

Después de todo, el problema inicial que lo orillo a terminar acostándose con Minato, -fuera de sus propios sentimientos,- y confabular con el grupito en su contra, aún estaba presionándolo. ¡El no quería hacerlo, maldición!... ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¡Era un genio, debería poder salir de todo esto!...

Si sacrificar su cariño por Minato, herirlo –después de todo, ¿qué mas daba si a él Itachi, no le importaba?-, y hasta seguir perteneciendo a esa fraternidad que tanto lo asqueaba a veces, era la solución, entonces sin duda lo haría aunque doliera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

NOTA: Como dije desde el primer intro que escribí, la historia está escrita hasta la octava parte desde el inicio, así que los próximos capítulos si serán –al menos para mi,- algo nuevo. Más o menos la historia la tengo pensada, y espero que pueda subirla con la misma periodicidad. ¡Espero aún me sigan!

Contestando reviews:

Haima Yagami: ¡Hola! Me parece que quizá no leíste ni el resumen, ni las primeras advertencias. No es que le de ahora mismo protagonismo a Kushina, avise desde el inicio que lo tendría. Yo misma aún no se muchas cosas que resultarán, porque la historia la seguiré sobre la marcha en base a algunas ideas que tengo. Me parece que la única forma de saber si te gustará o no la historia y el desarrollo de esta, sólo lo sabrás si la sigues, pero siempre será tu elección.

Tsunade: Pues que decir, ¡lectora impaciente! Pues ahí está la situación de cómo llegaron a eso… cabos suelto atado. Es bueno tener amigos que te apoyen, pero no se si sea _tan bueno_ que estén tan locos. Un saludo.

N. Heln. ¡Gracias por iniciar este fic, y seguirlo hasta el momento! Pues como ves, la buena Kushina, está un poco tan loca como los demás protagonistas. Quizá un poquitín mas, aunque quien sabe, ¡contamos con Kakashi!. Por otro lado está nuestro confuso Itachi, y nuestro ya no tan perfecto Minato. A saber qué les pasará…

Sun_11: ¡Ah, reemplazo!... no tengo idea. No he escrito la verdad el siguiente capítulo, espero yo también los musos no me abandonen y pueda hacerlo pronto.

Noemicita: Estoy muy contenta de que el fanfic te haya gustado; es bueno saber que la historia es lo suficiente fluida como para leerse de tirón. Minato e Itachi son un muy buen elemento para explorar y explotar, así que ¡hagámoslo en lo posible! XD Saludos.


	12. Parte 8

**Parte ocho**

Las cosas habían sucedido tan condenadamente cómodas y tranquilas, que a Kakashi casi le asustó el que le salieran tan bien con el Uchiha. No se trataba de que igual el ligero temor que lo embargaba, le hiciera acobardarse para dejar las cosas.

Era un resultado que había esperado desde el inicio: Kakashi siempre conseguía a la persona que le gustaba y se tenía en la suficiente alta estima para no esperar una negativa al final, aunque hubiera inicialmente varias. Aunque en realidad Itachi, fue su "primera vez" en recibir una respuesta que fuera _casi_ un rotundo no. Igual no se desanimo, porque inicialmente no era en serio, pero el estúpido Uchiha, tenía bien escondidas las verdaderas cualidades positivas fuera del dinero, la actitud aristocrática, la cara bonita, el estatus de genio que lo elevaba a un buen lugar en sitio de popularidad o el aura misteriosa.

Esas eran cosas gastadas que él mismo poseía, para que negar con falsa modestia, aunque no le gustaba ostentar la mitad de esas supuestas virtudes e incluso las ocultaba en su excéntrica forma de ser.

Kakashi había descubierto en Itachi, a un muchacho responsable, vanguardista en pensamiento pues había hecho alguna que otra reforma a los comités de su grado; que sabía experimentar y comprender metáfora y poesía verdadera aplicándola a veces en su vida y mirar; emprendedor y agradable como buen conversador fuera de los temas insignificantes, que regularmente evitaba. Hasta un buen candidato para dejarse seducir con galanteo estilizado, además de que tenía una encantadora forma de llamarlo cerdo despreciable cuando se pasaba de la raya y le decía obscenidades. Ni hablar de que era sofisticado y tenía estilo propio. Además de que era un gran hermano mayor.

Sabía que si algo odiaba Itachi en particular, era perder. Estaba al tanto de las muy pequeñas y fugaces miradas que enviaba a Minato, cuando estaba con Kushina, y mejor que nadie estaba al tanto de todas las cosas que sucedían alrededor de ellos. Tenía por un lado a Kushina, a quien era relativamente fácil sacarle información de Minato, y fácilmente manipulable sólo con utilizar un poco de lenguaje rebuscado. Era su espía doble. Gracias a la gran boca de la muchacha y la proverbial astucia de Kakashi, estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con Minato, le cuidaba y aconsejaba a través de ella. No que estuviera feliz de que siendo su mejor amigo, Minato no confiara desde el inicio en él, pero si así sucedían las cosas, él no malgastaría esfuerzos en intentar cambiarlas y mejor enfocaba esa energía en encausar las cosas de forma en que aún pudiera tener el control sin requerir de demasiado tiempo o esfuerzo.

Por el otro lado, él mismo era la segunda fuente confiable, ¡estaba con el mismísimo Itachi! Si el imbécil ese con su fraternidad quería lastimar a Minato, sería el primero en enterarse y ahora sí podría cuidarlo debidamente. El Uchiha era capaz de dibujar un rictus parecido a una sonrisa cuando estaban juntos trabajando, de hecho cuando Kakashi no le acosaba degeneradamente podía hasta entablar una buena y amena charla. Cuando se comportaba seduciéndolo decentemente, Itachi le permitía rondarlo sin que tuviera un moretón nuevo. Kakashi era buenísimo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ese flaquito podía ponerse muy serio cuando quería y darle mejores surras que Kushina, de la que ni se defendía.

Al terminar la fiesta sus amigos llevaron a casa a sus amigas en el automóvil de Minato, él se alejó a pesar de los remilgos porque tenía que tratar unos asuntos. ¡Itachi le había mandado con el rubio pequeñito que lo acompañaba –si, esa imitación de artista al que Kakashi, ya le había roto los brazos con anterioridad,- con un CD de información y una carpeta con varias hojas por leer para esa misma noche!.

-_Estúpida fiesta en domingo, cabe señalar._- Al menos Kakashi, ya tenía la buenísima excusa de que llegaría tarde al siguiente día por que su esclavizador presidente de grado lo había puesto a desvelarse.

Honestamente era muy difícil ser secretario de alguien tan terriblemente perfeccionista como Itachi, que cuando Kakashi, hacía los trabajos a mano porque no le alcanzó el tiempo –leer el Icha Paradise y mirar el cielo con atención, tomaba su tiempo-, o se le caía una gotita de lo que estuviese bebiendo o comiendo, o sólo hasta porque había puesto una sola letra mal en su bien redactado y breve informe como a ambos le gustaba, le hacía repetir el trabajo escrito porque después de todo el práctico ya había sido bien realizado.

Pero el propio Uchiha confiaba en las capacidades de Kakashi, si no haría él mismo el trabajo, como sucedía en cada ocasión en que le arrebataba lo que les había encargado a Kisame o Deidara y sentía que no lo terminarían en el tiempo deseado o con los resultados exactos que quería. Para Kakashi, deducir lo que pasaba no era problema. Perdonaba sus defectos –como retardos, acosos entre otras sufribles cosas,- sólo porque sus capacidades positivas podían llegar a ser más útiles. Y con suerte, también porque le caía bien al Uchiha. Algo que era obvio, o ya le hubiera mandado dar una golpiza que lo dejara muerto o muy cercano, siendo el heredero mismísimo de su clan. O se la hubiera dado desde hace mucho él mismo, como cuando aquel profesor del colegio, llamado Orochimaru, -o algo así- intentó propasarse.

Mientras andaba con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó hasta el jardín de la casa en donde se había hecho la fiesta. Su muy afinado sentido del olfato, a pesar de la bufanda que le cubría la nariz, distinguió los diferentes aromas de las flores, el pasto húmedo e incluso la tierra. Y también el aroma a loción cara y madera que desprendía Itachi.

-Yo- Saludó en voz baja sólo hasta que Itachi, giró la cabeza para verlo. Le miró tan ensimismado observando con atención al cielo casi sin estrellas visibles, que quiso dejarle ese momento para sí mismo. Mientras él disfrutaba de ver algo tan discorde y a la vez hermoso, como Itachi alumbrado por la poca luz nocturna del cielo y las farolas callejeras, con su ropa moderna pero reservada y muy cara, teniendo como fondo la naturaleza tan pura y menos efímera.

E Itachi, agradecía inmensamente que Kakashi, fuese lo suficiente listo para comprender ese tipo de cosas.

-Hola. ¿Has leído lo que te envié?

Kakashi sonrió nerviosamente. O al menos es lo que Itachi dedujo por lo poco que se veía de su rostro, debido a la bufanda que le cubría más de la mitad de el.

-La verdad es que no. Pero te aseguro que para mañana estará hecho.

Itachi no asintió con la cabeza, pero la duración de la mirada seria sobre Kakashi, antes de girarla de nuevo al cielo, le confirmo que creía en su palabra.

Ambos ya se conocían lo suficiente. Itachi no era expresivo, pero a veces bastaba un ligero cambio en la agudeza de la mirada o en la posición de las cejas, para que Kakashi interpretara con una asombrosa asertividad. De la misma forma para Itachi, gestos mínimos en los ojos o en movimientos corporales del otro bastaban.

Aunque a Itachi, siempre le había sorprendido un poco Kakashi. Debía de aceptar que no era algo a lo que un Uchiha estuviese acostumbrado, por eso era algo relevante. Aunque era un inadaptado relativo –escaqueaba de casi todo tipo de reunión, su grupo de amigos era reducido, era un pervertido, y a la vez podía conseguir a la muchacha que quería,- sabía hacerse entender aunque no expresara _todo_ con los gestos o palabras, como lo hacía normalmente la gente.

A estas alturas Kakashi conocía a su hermano pequeño. Uchiha Sasuke, un delgado y malhumorado adolescente que parecía casi un clon de Itachi, -y Kakashi, se asustó de pensarse pedófilo por imaginar lo bueno que se pondría a su edad de ellos-. Le buscó personalmente y acompañado del primo que era mano derecha de Itachi. Había ido a buscar a su hermano mayor por órdenes de su padre para anunciarle una cena importante con el clan, que no se había hablado con el hermano mayor para no incordiar sus actividades.

Kakashi dijo que eso había sonado muy bonito como excusa para no decir que al padre seguramente se le olvidó decirle a su heredero predilecto algo grande. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo ante el desparpajo con que ese desconocido tuteaba a Itachi, y hablaba así de su padre, ¡sobre todo el que su hermano lo permitiera!; pero no pasó demasiado rato para que el muchacho quedara prendado de la extraña personalidad del hombre y terminara soportando sus bromas. Shisui el primo que esa vez acompañó a Sasuke, fuera de su familia nuclear era el único con el que Itachi, se llevaba realmente bien y le agradaba en su familia, ¡lo veía incluso fuera de las reuniones! Nunca por supuesto lo buscaba, pero permitía que Shisui lo hiciera. El par de retorcidos desgraciados se llevaron de maravilla al encontrar que tenían en común el disfrutar ver a Itachi, perder un poco su eterna pose y se regocijaban fastidiándolo cada ocasión en que les tocaba juntarse por algún crespo designio del mal destino. Shisui también conocía a Minato, así que el par de nuevos amigos –o pretendientes, se repetía Shisui mentalmente,- eran una novedad agradable.

-No hay más que decir entonces. Buenas noches.- Finalizó Itachi, regresando a la realidad.

-Serían mucho mejores, si me permitieras acompañarte parte del camino a casa.- Y no a casa. Eso pareció contar a su favor porque Itachi, nuevamente lo miró larga y firmemente.

-No. –pero la mirada y el tiempo de espera que le tomó responder lo contradijeron.

Exactamente no supo como, pero Itachi se imaginó que tras esa bufanda se dibujó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. No se irritó. Comenzó a caminar con Kakashi a su lado.

Itachi había dejado el automóvil en el aparcamiento de esa casa. Mandaría por el al día siguiente, necesitaba caminar y había bebido unas copas. Lo que menos quería era que algún policía le recordara lo maravilloso que era encontrarse a la futura cabeza del clan, y le perdonaba el aliento etílico sólo para evitar que Itachi, levantara el teléfono y arreglara todo con una llamada. Sentirse poderoso le era a veces satisfactorio, pero otras le asqueaba.

Por eso tener a ese desgarbado hombre al lado le hacía sentirse mejor. Lo que había visto antes como capacidad desperdiciada, ahora lo comprendía. Kakashi estaba conciente de que terminaría cargando con la herencia de su padre y cargaba con el peso de la admiración social de ser un supuesto genio, pero no por eso dejaba de lado todo lo que le gustaba y siempre, siempre, hallaba tiempo para sí mismo. Parecía aletargado pero era su modo de defensa al mundo, y aunque todo le parecía ser indiferente, era bueno en cualquier trabajo que se le impusiera, cumpliéndolo cabal y responsablemente aunque con un poco de retraso. No reglas rígidas y enfermizas de educación. Las sabía, las tenía, se daba permiso de olvidarlas de vez en vez, sólo si era bueno para el caso, las usaba y conservaba como esta en que con respeto, le había dicho lo bien que le sentaba la camisa negra y la corbata rojo escarlata que Itachi portaba.

Kakashi era de ese tipo de personas extrañas en el mundo, que parecen pertenecer a el al saber mucho pero a la vez es ajeno a todo. El tipo de persona que puede llegar a asustarte si te acosa, y ser la que mas te halaga a la vez porque sus galanterías y juicios siempre serán sinceros; convertirse en la que mas puedes confiar dadas sus capacidades intelectuales, o las sentimentales relacionadas a la amistad. Quizá era por eso que Itachi, lo contemplaba precisamente a él como el inicio de romper los perfectos esquemas Uchiha, que a veces lo ahogaban, dado que Minato había sido descartado al romperle el corazón. No porque no pudiera cumplir con ellos, al contrario le era demasiado fácil. Pero quizá por cubrir tan bien el papel que le exigía su nacimiento, no siendo en el fondo lo que él deseaba, era lo fastidioso.

Su actitud fría, su empecinamiento por el perfeccionismo y su porte distinguido no era algo que prefabricado como en la mayoría de los casos de su familia, sino algo que venía anexado desde el nacimiento a su personalidad. Pero le pesaban ciertas ideas y costumbres que si tuvo que anexar a ello del clan. Un claro ejemplo era el no haber roto a tiempo su esquema de persona y, ó pareja ideal, cuya encarnación estaba en la figura de Minato Namikaze. Sólo por no ser mujer esquivo los obvios bien intencionados sentimientos que el rubio tenía hacia él, que seguramente sólo se despertaron por el típico deseo de incluir una nueva experiencia en su vida, e Itachi no supo aprovechar ese momento de curiosidad. No es que igual se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, sólo que meditando el pasado, Minato parecía un poco interesado en él.

Incluso se había unido cuando a la estúpida fraternidad se vio amenazada e hizo planes para hacerle daño; para hacer que le odiara y odiarse a sí mismo y alejarlo definitivamente de sus pensamientos. Pero sólo no funcionó –estúpido primer plan que le fallaba en toda su vida,- sino que lo había arrojado directo a los brazos de la tipa aquella, que seguramente se aprovechó de su momentánea y pequeña debilidad. Quizá y hasta hubiera sentido _menos_ doloroso todo si Minato, se hubiera hasta emparejado con Kakashi, pero…Minato no sólo no era homosexual ¡tenía que haber sido con ese ser diminuto de Kushina! Igual y cuando le dijo que olvidara todo tras acostarse, no pareció muy afectado. Quizá no le interesaba tanto como creía. Como Minato le interesaba a él.

Las calles oscuras se extendían frente a ellos. Itachi había hecho un poco más largo el camino doblando en la esquina que no correspondía, para evitar las calles engentadas. Luces parpadeantes de alumbrado público, calles solitarias y en ocasiones tan oscuras, donde el concreto sólo era apenas acariciado por la luz del cielo, cuyos pálidos rayos de luna casi ni se notaban. Y Kakashi no había intentado siquiera arrinconarlo como había amenazado muchas veces. Su respiración pausada y el agradable reconfortante silencio en el que camino a su lado, le hizo asegurarse de su decisión.

Debía aceptar que estaba dolido por lo que pasaba con Minato. Y también que Kakashi, no sólo iba a ser una excelente herramienta para hacerlo sufrir al igual que a la zorra pelirroja porque le quedaba claro el afecto que se tenían entre amigos; también sería una muy buena compañía, siempre que no quisiera propasarse. Si bien no era su ideal perfecto como era Minato, reunía muchísimas cualidades aceptables que lo acercaban. Y le agradaba a su hermano y primo predilecto, que si se enteraban seguramente guardarían el secreto. Igual no que fuera a ser algo serio, pues Itachi tenía en claro que debía casarse con alguna muchacha y dar continuidad a la cabeza del clan en el futuro. Pero sería realmente satisfactorio mirar atrás en ese futuro, y ver esa preciosa mancha adornando su pasado. Una sombra agradable y excitante, porque Kakashi era así.

Por otro lado, Kakashi aún seguía debatiéndose con tres asuntos. Uno era que inicialmente se suponía fastidiaba a Itachi, por ver las reacciones divertidas de Minato. Romper la cuasi perfección de ambos era un entretenimiento retorcido pero agradable. El otro era que Itachi, al final si le gustaba aunque por supuesto tenía claro que no lo amaba. El tercero se suponía que estaría con Itachi, para que nadie mas se lo tocara a Minato, mientras el idiota se dignaba a declarársele, pero eso relacionado a la segunda parte, era como traicionar a su buen amigo. No que no se lo mereciera, por haberle guardado tantas cosas relacionadas a Itachi, los últimos… ¡casi cuatro años! Y si Kakashi, estaba debatiéndose entre todo esto, era por que -¡si!, ¡por dios, si!- había avanzado hasta un grado en que tenía la certeza de que logró lo que quería.

Itachi aceptaría salir con él, ahora mismo inicialmente salidas simples de amigos un poco más íntimos, pero se encargaría de que fuese algo mas, aunque luego le cambiara por Minato, lo convertiría sin duda en su pareja estable por decirlo de alguna manera aunque fuera poquito tiempo. Porque el Uchiha le gustaba. Pensaba serle "fiel" en el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Minato se merecía las patadas sentimentales por estúpido. Lo quería, si, pero también lo había herido mucho con sus secretos y silencio. No lo hacía por venganza, pero sabía del espíritu competitivo de Minato. Era importante que rompiera también el esquema de amistad sacrificada, así que tenía que luchar para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía al lado de la persona que quería.

-Ten una cita conmigo.- Aunque sonara a orden, el tono de suave petición estaba implícito.

Itachi esta vez no lo miró tan largamente como para que fuese un asentimiento y cerró la puerta de su casa silenciosamente dejando fuera a su compañero.

Pero tampoco había dicho esta vez no.

* * *

No se hizo esperar que fuese del dominio público la situación. Kakashi Hatake, se estaba haciendo el nuevo mejor amigo del vicepresidente del primer grado. Habían salido toda la semana después de clases. Kushina masticaba de puro coraje con groserías incluidas acerca del renegado, que ahora comía el almuerzo con el bastardo del Uchiha. Kisame a su espalda no contaba, aunque hablara, Itachi nunca le daba conversación pues la hora del alimento era casi sagrada. Pero al desgraciado de Kakashi, no sólo le respondía ocasionalmente con monosílabos, sino que le daba pie a plática. Y aunque sólo Minato lo notó, pudo observar los furtivos roces entre manos, que Kakashi daba e Itachi no se molestaba en evitar.

Kakashi no sólo había dejado de perseguir colegialas, sino que dejó de salir con las que lo asediaban.

Las salidas amistosas entre Minato e Itachi, fueron suplantadas por citas con Kakashi. Tras dos semanas de lo mismo el día en que Kushina, encontró a Minato, mirando fijamente hacia el fin de una calle solitaria en donde Itachi y Kakashi, habían desaparecido, fue que decidió la confrontación. Junto a Kushina, le había tocado la mala fortuna de ver el primer beso entre su mejor amigo y el hombre que amaba.

¡Kakashi había esperado no sólo más de un día, sino dos semanas completitas, para que el propio Itachi accediera! Satisfecho ante la ocasión, ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para ver si alguien le miraba. Itachi no hubiese aceptado que lo recargara en la pared y el acercamiento de sus rostros si alguien estuviera viendo. Itachi estaba lo suficiente nervioso cuando Kakashi, bajó el cubre bocas hasta la barbilla, que ni se percató de que alguien mas les miraba. Es que era la primera vez que le veía toda la cara, y maldición, que era guapo el desgraciado. No había motivo para cubrir algo así.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que Minato, hubiera ido tras ellos en un simple impulso para ver a donde se dirigían, y quizá usar de excusa su amistad para poder salir con ellos.

Un beso tranquilo. De hecho una unión de labios y el movimiento tranquilo y sencillo de Kakashi sobre los de Itachi. El Uchiha lo agradeció profundamente al no ser algo pervertido como se esperaba de Kakashi, cerrando los ojos y respondiendo entonces. Ni Minato ni Kushina alcanzaron a ver sus rostros, dado que Kakashi les daba la espalda y con su estatura cubría la de Itachi, pero la posición hacía obvia la situación.

Era en la lejanía desde donde los miraban. Minato sonrió a Kushina, pero sus ojos azules con la tristeza embelleciéndolos mas lo delataron.

Se suponía que se habían quedado de ver para discutir el nuevo libro que había sacado la editorial que a ambos le agradaba. Itachi pospuso el encuentro, porque ahora iría a casa de Kakashi, que le mostraría una novedad sorpresiva. Excepto por el apartamento de Minato, Itachi jamás visitaba las casas de sus amigos.

Naruto se quedaría una larga temporada con Jiraya y Minato, un día antes a su hermanito se le había _salido_ decir que Kakashi, había visitado la mansión Uchiha y se llevaba de maravilla con Sasuke, cosa que le incomodó al Namikaze mas pequeño, porque su mejor amigo no le había puesto la atención de siempre. A Minato le comenzó a molestar la idea de que su hermano, -no por enamoramiento seguramente,- le estuviera pesando el mismo dolor de perder a una persona por culpa de Kakashi. Intentó serenarse en lo posible.

Desde que eran pequeños todas las noches, Kakashi iba a cenar a la casa Namikaze. Ahora aunque con mas faltas seguía yendo a cenar; no hablaban de Itachi, ¡pero le era ya tan difícil ocultar su incomodidad! Aunque Itachi, visitara su departamento de vez en cuando y hablara ocasionalmente de su familia, Minato no conocía en persona a Sasuke, aunque sí a Shisui, ni tampoco había visitado la mansión Uchiha.

Kakashi no sólo era su amigo, sino era algo más porque unía ese título junto al de hermano por elección y no por imposición genética. Ese con el que había crecido, convivido, reído y sufrido todo. El mundo lo conocieron de la mano casi literalmente.

_-¿Cómo me puede hacer esto?-_ Se removió en su cama, hundiendo la cara. _-¿Hacer qué?-_ le respondió su voz interna. La única que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Itachi, era Kushina. Ciertamente no tenía derecho de reprocharle nada a Kakashi, porque por alguna extraña razón no le había dicho nada al respecto. No había desconfianza sin duda, pero quizá si un poco de miedo. Kakashi era abierto totalmente con sus elecciones. Si bien le gustaban las mujeres, había declarado desde un inicio que no se cerraba ante novedosas opciones siempre que le convinieran. Minato había sonreído aquella vez que escuchó eso y le dijo que estaba loco, porque debía pensar mejor en establecer una familia debidamente. ¿Cómo contradecirse luego tan rudamente, y hacer que su relación cambiara si se enteraba que le gustaba o amaba a otro hombre? Quiso pensar que sobreponía la importante amistad con él, al callar y esconder el hecho, dejarlo como algo muy íntimo y absolutamente de él.

Por otro lado estaba el propio Itachi. ¡Se había acostado con él y le pidió que lo olvidara!...

-_¿Era porque Kakashi le gustaba desde el inicio?... ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra esto? ¡Es Kakashi, por dios! He caído tan bajo como usar a Kushina, aunque fuese su deseo, para golpear el orgullo de Itachi, y se fije en mí atropellando el hecho de que sabemos que a ella la ve menos que a nosotros, y Kushina tan hermosa como siempre se aguanta todo para ayudarme…-_ se levantó para ir a mojarse la cara al baño.

-_ He notado que surtió efecto pero de pronto sale con mi mejor amigo. ¿Es venganza de Itachi?... Es…. ¿Qué demonios es todo eso?... Además yo lo vi… A Kakashi, Itachi le gustaba. ¡Tantas veces se le insinúo arrolladoramente honesto! Jamás lo ocultó como yo. Hice caso omiso y no le conté nada a Kakashi ni me le declare a Itachi. No sólo eso… seguí con mi estúpida fijación y me acosté con él. Yo sabía… ¡sabía! Y no me importó herir a Kakashi aunque yo sabía que Itachi le gustaba y hasta tuve sexo con la persona que quiere mi amigo…. Porque es obvio. Kakashi fue paciente, esperó y jamás se rindió. ¡Ni siquiera lo presionó a pesar de su personalidad, maldición!... Quiero culparlo de todo, pero yo tampoco he sido honesto y quizá también lo he herido muchas veces con mi actitud y secretos estúpidos…_- Se miró en el espejo, observando cómo las gotas escurrían por su cuello.

_-_¿Qué me dirías Kakashi?... ¿Qué harías de estar en mi lugar?- Sus ojos dejaron de estar cristalizados, y se torno su mirada decidida.- Lucharías por lo que quieres… sin intentar herirme demasiado ¿no es cierto, amigo mío?... –Inhaló profundo aire, sabiendo que las palabras siguientes se las diría Kakashi.- No soy así… lucharé por lo que quiero con lo que tenga.- Y se sonrió. Dolorosamente, pero lo hizo.

* * *

-¡Hey tú idiota! –Llamó la voz gritona de una mujer.

El pequeño Deidara, que parecía más un montón de papeles con patas, giró el rostro con el seño profundamente fruncido.

-¿Ahora que quieres despreciable gusan…

-¡Tú no imbécil, el otro idiota!

Kisame dibujó una sonrisa socarrona, dispuesto a lanzar un nuevo insulto sarcástico a la evidentemente molesta mujer.

-¡Tú tampoco maldito mulato! –le ganó Kushina. Ambos entonces se hicieron al lado, haciendo que en el fondo se vislumbrara la figura de un tranquilo Kakashi, que tambaleándose sobre las patas traseras de la silla del escritorio del fondo, no en la mesa donde estaba el resto del consejo de todos los grados. Con los pies elevados descansando en el escritorio, leía un montón de hojas.

-No puedes entrar a la sala del consejo y menos gritando, Kushina-chan.

-Cállate estúpido y más te vale que vengas antes de que te saque arrastrando.

Portazo. Elevación de algunas cejas, dibujos de sonrisas nerviosas de circunstancia y miradas de principales miembros del consejo en Kakashi.

-Ya vengo.

-Por favor.- Intervino Pain.- Antes de que Uzumaki vuelva a interrumpir. Espero que sea algo que no vuelva a pasar.

Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo con despreocupación.

-No soy yo, es ella. No es algo que pueda prometer, pero quizá haga un esfuerzo.

Puerta cerrando suavemente. Silencio incómodo. Luego reinicio de sesión.

Alcanzó a ver a Kushina, al final del edificio. Ella caminó lo suficiente rápido para que el paso tranquilo de Kakashi, no la alcanzara hasta que ella paró en el jardín trasero. Verla molesta no era algo novedoso, preocuparse por algo común hubiera sido absurdo. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que Minato, no estuviera asistiendo a la junta de ese día.

Claro que Itachi le gustaba. Por supuesto que disfrutaría cada momento con él, pero quería todavía más a Minato, como para saber cuando retirarse del camino sabiendo que a Minato no le embargaba sólo el gusto sino el amor. ¡Pero quería disfrutar en lo que se pudiera también a esta persona! Quizá ya se estaba pasando un poco de la raya, pero Minato tenía que despertar de alguna manera. No se trataba de seguir un plan dulce e ingenuo como el de Kushina, que a la vez también la presencia de la muchacha lo consolaba con caricias y roces furtivos llenos de afecto.

Kakashi se había impuesto algo: Minato tenía dos opciones, fingir que no pasaba nada y seguir hiriendo su amistad; o ser honesto con ambos, dejar de ser un idiota y pelear por lo que quería; de paso hacer sentir bien a Kakashi, cuando lo viera nuevamente como a un igual y decidiera ser un buen rival, luchando hasta que Itachi, dejara por él a Kakashi. Por que no se la dejaría fácil y menos llegando a estas alturas.

Le irritaba horrores que siendo supuestamente amigos de toda la vida y hermanos, no sólo Minato, le hubiera ocultado todo. Kakashi, sabía que Minato no podría reclamarle nada, porque él si se había declarado abiertamente a Itachi, muchas veces. Que no lo viera como un rival digno de dar batalla, poniendo como pretexto su amistad, le enojaba más todavía. Minato no era así. Habiéndole ganado Kakashi, toda esta partida, con el dolor que seguramente era peor que una patada en el culo, Minato debía regresar a ser él mismo.

Sonrió pensando que sin duda la segunda opción era la más larga y complicada, pero lo que alguien de la calidad de Minato, podía superar con creces.

Si Uchiha Itachi era orgulloso, Minato no se quedaba atrás. Además Minato era puro corazón, y sabría al final cuando se quitara la venda de los ojos, tomar las mejores decisiones, luchando por lo que quería, hiriendo lo menos posible a la gente para conseguirlo, pero sin él mismo tener que sacrificarse tontamente. ¡Ese sí era su amigo, el que extrañaba! No el tipo que rumiaba la cena en silencio, evitando su mirada, y se sentaba a ver cómo besaban a su amado en una banquita, o se limitaba a observar cómo se lo llevaba un pervertido a su casa mientras él lloriqueaba con una chica pelirroja en algún solitario espacio. No que hubiera intentado algo mas allá de besos y una que otra pequeña caricia en Itachi, pero él mismo sabía de su estigma como conquistador y pervertido, que no se molestaba en esconder.

Seguramente si Itachi, había aceptado ir a su casa, Minato y Kushina debían de imaginarse que hasta se habían acostado. Y no que le doliera que sus amigos pensaran en eso porque regularmente no tomaba a nadie en serio y era lo que hacía, pero esta vez ni siquiera le habían preguntado qué era lo que realmente pasaba entre él e Itachi. ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado compartirles lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo, de soportar las ganas de echarse sobre él y follárselo locamente, como hacía con toda cita que tenía! Además casi cumplía tres semanas seguidas de salir con Itachi, contentándose sólo con _engañarlo_ mentalmente con su amado libro, y nadie de carne y hueso. En otro caso, tras contárselo a Minato, seguramente irían a tomarse un delicioso y bien preparado café envinado para celebrar el hecho. Estúpidos amigos que de pronto cambiaban sin previo aviso y se hacían idiotas luego de ser geniales. No podía compartir sus pequeños grandes logros.

Últimamente Kushina estaba luciendo más masculina desde perspectiva de Kakashi, que el propio Minato. Ella estaba partiéndose literalmente la cara con Akatsuki, por Minato. Se aguantaba el hecho de que Itachi, la mirase como algo inferior, para impulsar su espíritu de lucha y supremacía, al no perder contra ella. Y se intentaba devanar los sesos para comprender las explicaciones de Kakashi, ante las situaciones y hasta memorizaba las palabras para ir y decírselas a Minato, y con ello reforzar un poco sus ánimos.

Él mismo estaba dándose gusto con esto, ni cómo negarlo, rompiendo los estatus de perfección de los otros dos muchachos que a veces tan duramente le criticaban, además de que disfrutaba de su nueva relación con el Uchiha, que se caía de bueno y besaba como pocas personas, a la vez que le daba sus merecidas patadas sentimentales al idiota de su amigo Minato. Rara pero acertada lógica. Estaba seguro que Itachi, acabaría con Minato. De eso se encargarían tanto ellos como él. No estaba dentro del cálculo enamorarse del Uchiha. Eso _No_ pasaría, estaba bien sólo el gustar de él, nada mas.

-¿Me dirás que pasa, o sólo seguirás intentando matarme con odio en la mirada? –le preguntó a Kushina, y ella respondió de la forma en que mejor le pareció.

-Esto es por Minato…

Un derechazo que lo dejó en el piso, se vislumbró sólo como el inicio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

Corta de tiempo, último cartucho que tenía resguardado, así que tenerme paciencia para la próxima entrega...

Tsunade, Haima Yagami, Artemisav, Dark-ekin, N. Hel´n y anónimos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! incluso y si lo dejan de leer a partir de aquí, por acompañarme hasta el momento. ¡Un saludo!


	13. Parte 9

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay yaoi lemon. Es decir, escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres. No apto para menores de edad. Igual si no te gusta, no leas. ¡Ya avise!

Parte nueve

Estar debajo de una mujer era excitante para Kakashi. Verlas tomando el control le era desconcertantemente satisfactorio. Pero esta vez no era agradable y mucho menos esa rodilla ejerciendo presión en la espalda baja, precisamente a la altura de las vértebras lumbares. Kakashi se odia por poder pensar en el nombre de la zona precisamente cuando le duele.

-Kushina-chan… en serio… Au… seamos razonables…

-¡Cállate bastardo!

Tras el inicial sorpresivo puñetazo que lo tiró de nalgas, ella se había agachado sólo para tomar la muñeca de él, levantarlo de un jalón para estrellarlo luego en el suelo, con el brazo bien sujetado atrás.

-Tú precisamente… ¿cómo puedes ser un descarado traidor?

-No entiendes nada.

-¿Qué no entiendo? –Más presión de rodilla en la espalda.- ¡Estás saliendo con Itachi! Tú sabías que Minato lo quería. No te importó ni sus pensamientos, ni sus sentimientos, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?

La sola mención de Minato, le enfadó. Sabía a qué venía todo esto, pero Kushina estaba siendo unilateral. Si bien Kakashi, a vista de ellos no estaba siendo justo, tampoco lo estaban siendo hacia él. Kakashi no había ocultado su gusto por Itachi, y ni así le había dicho nada Minato. Y estaba conciente que no era por "sacrificio", porque estaba claro que el silencio no era por favorecer a Kakashi. Minato no era una víctima.

Había hecho hincapié incluso frente al rubio, como para impulsarle a decirle lo que tanto tiempo le había guardado a Kakashi, quien supuestamente era su confidente y su mejor amigo. Quizá la justicia era ciega, lo suficiente para no darse cuenta más que de un solo lado, y Kushina realmente era justa en ese sentido.

-¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú para mí?

La pregunta desconcertó a Kushina, que aflojó el agarre. Kakashi se giró violentamente, cuidando de no empujarla tan duro como para que se lastimara pero sí para zafarse.

-Ay dios… -exclamó Kakashi, como perdido.

La muchacha perdió el equilibrio. La falda que llegaba debajo de las rodillas se subió más de la cuenta –arriba de la cintura, para ser más preciso,- cuando ella terminó en el suelo, y él giró la cara aún levantándose, para ver que no se hiciera daño. ¡Y las vio! Diminutas y de un intenso color naranja, las braguitas le decían un gran hola. Normalmente ella usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos de espandex debido a que era muy activa y hacía mucho deporte; pero esta vez, Kakashi pensó que había tenido la fortuna de que los olvidara. Kushina se tapó las perfectas piernas –esas que le habían encantado a Kakashi y demás comunidad académica o no que las viera,- casi al instante siguiente, dando una certera patada en el rostro del hipnotizado Kakashi, que ni reaccionar pudo al golpe.

Se quedó revolcándose un poco en el suelo, porque sintió claramente cómo su mandíbula casi se salió de su sitio.

-No sé que demonios pase contigo. ¡No puedo creer que unos simples pantalones puedan más que el cariño que le tienes al que llamabas hermano!

Kakashi se sentó, mirándola desde abajo mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula en su sitio. No había fracturas pero dolía como una patada en el culo. Quizá no tanto. Ella se había puesto en pie, con los puños crispados y lo miraba con desprecio. Algo en el pecho de Kakashi, parecía quebrarse.

-Maa Kushina-chan, es complicado para las chicas comprender la perspectiva de los hombres. Dado que Minato se ha convertido en una buena _amiga_ tuya que lloriquea por los rincones, y se comporta como colegiala enamorada… no espera, -se puso la mano en la barbilla en actitud pensativa,- las colegialas tienen más valor. Al menos entregan cartas con sus sentimientos.

-¡Ya cállate, no te atrevas a hablar así de Minato, que siempre ha demostrado ser mas hombre que tú o cualquiera! ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres entonces? ¡Traidor!

Kakashi no quitó el porte tranquilo, aunque ella ya estaba gritando a viva voz. Se levantó sin prisas mientras hablaba.

-Dejemos algunos puntos claros, Kushina-chan.

-¿Cómo qué?... ¿Que ahora que te lo folles cuando quieras y luego lo botaras tras divertirte?... ¿o que sólo estás haciendo esto rompiendo tu promesa de que no permitirías que se le acercara nadie que no fuese Minato? ¡Tramposo!

Kakashi suspiró profundo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sé que no me dejarás de gritar en un buen rato, y en realidad no tengo por qué excusarme contigo, pero lo haré de todas maneras, aunque será difícil que escuches.

-¡Empieza entonces! Porque después te aseguro que te daré una bien merecida paliza que jamás olvidaras. ¡A los amigos no se les debe lastimar de esa manera!

-Al menos no a Minato, porque a mi sí, supongo.

-¿A qué diablos te refieres? ¡A ti nadie te ha hecho nada!

-Oh, es verdad. Kakashi es el único culpable, porque él no anda por ahí ocultando sus emociones, cuando el amigo sí lo hace.

-No quiero oír que te hagas la víctima.

-Kakashi habla sobre que le gusta el mismo muchacho que al otro, quien es la víctima sólo porque se calla; porque no quiere romper su imagen de niño bueno socialmente aceptado o quizá por temor al rechazo aún y cuando el muchacho en disputa es tan gay como él, quizá porque también teme cambiar por su situación familiar. Pero como el _amigo_ bueno esta tan cegado supuestamente por cariño, no se da cuenta que no se anima tampoco a hablarle probablemente alguna de esas mismas razones.

-Ya cállate.

-Ah y quien por cierto ha tenido una relación cercana desde hace años por medio de cartas, y aún así deja al demonio Kakashi, siga merodeándolo incluso y cuando _amigo _miente y le hiere con silencio al malvado.

-¡No fueron así las cosas!... A ti… ¡a ti ni siquiera te gustaba en serio!.

-¿Qué tal si… sí me gustara, pero yo fingiera que no, porque noté que _amigo_, quien me había ocultado todo aquello, estaba interesado en él, y quería investigar de esa manera?

Kushina abrió la boca, pero terminó por cerrarla no hallando palabras. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar mucho más que Kakashi. No sólo cambiaron los roles, sino que no tenía tiempo suficiente de pensar sus respuestas al estar aturdida.

-Si bien inició como juego, luego por el interés de hacer que Minato, si no mínimo se armara de valor para confesársele a Itachi, al menos para que me contara algo que parecía dolerle, al final se hizo realidad. Itachi me gusta y estoy haciendo limpiamente lucha por él. Jamás les mentí ni use a mis amigos como él lo hace.- Sintió una bofetada de Kushina, e ignoró el hecho de que ella mencionara que había sido su elección, aún así siguió.- Nunca obligue a Itachi y esperé pacientemente haciendo uso de todo mi arsenal de conquistador para lograr precisamente lo que tengo en este momento. Ni siquiera me he acostado con él. A mí si me dieron la espalda mis amigos, en vez de sentirse felices por mí.

Los ojos de Kushina se cristalizaron, apretó los labios haciendo que se afinaran y se pusieran casi en blanco.

-Tu lucha es _casi _limpia y te fallamos _un poco_, pero también eres cruel. Es verdad que no te dijo nada, pero sabías todo porque eres malditamente listo aunque te hagas el estúpido. Siempre ves quien sabe como a través de la gente. A ti te gusta, pero él lo ama. Yo soy amiga de ambos y los quiero mucho a los dos, y te aseguro que le pegaré también ahora que sé que su silencio te hizo sentir triste y defraudado pero... te lo merecías mas.

Kakashi se hizo un paso atrás cuando ella le pico duramente el pecho con el índice.

-Él se vuelve estúpido porque está enamorado, pero tú por contrario eres un viejo sabueso alevoso y mañoso. Jugabas con todas las cartas más grandes y estabas al tanto. ¡Porque precisamente usaste todo el conocimiento que tenías de ti, de Minato, de Itachi y hasta de mi!

Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de Kushina. Ella se había vuelto más aguzada de lo que esperaba. ¿A quien quería engañar? Era verdad cada palabra, excepto porque sobre valoraba sus capacidades como cupido y ella pensaba que pudo hacer algo para que terminasen juntos Minato e Itachi. No estaba jugando tan limpiamente, porque daba cada paso con conocimiento previo. No podía alegar precisamente ante Kushina, la ignorancia de los sentimientos de Minato, sólo porque no le había dicho nada con su propia boca el rubio.

Se había percatado desde el inicio, por más discreto que fuese Minato. Y había utilizado a Kushina también, con pleno consentimiento de ella, porque fue quien le explicó que a Minato, le gustaba Itachi, y la impulsó a ser su confidente para aconsejarlo y consolarlo también poniendo sus palabras a través de la boca de ella, pero siempre por el bien de Minato. Jamás hizo algo que afectara la percepción de Minato, jamás desinfló sus esperanzas ni hizo nada para que no estuvieran juntos si luchaba Minato. Lo que sí es que si bien no dejó de cortejar a Itachi, tampoco evitó los pocos o muchos avances que tuviese Minato. Era su competencia lo mas limpia posible, después de todo.

-Entonces que me valore como hombre, tanto como me llegó a valorar antes como amigo, y que luche conmigo con todo lo que tiene, que es mucho. Es atractivo, inteligente, y hasta maduro mientras no se comporte como una estúpida niñita enamorada. Él ni siquiera quiere la herencia de sus padres, por lo que es independiente. Pero también tengo las suficientes virtudes para hacerle frente. Si no hace nada no es mi asunto, el problema entonces lo tiene _él._

Kushina lo miró con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Hablas en serio?... ¿esa es tu venganza porque no te dijo nada?

-No, Kushina. No es que no tome a Minato, o al propio Itachi en serio, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado precisamente en el momento justo. Minato pudo haber tenido _todo_ el tiempo con Itachi, si no lo aprovechó siempre habrá alguien que tome las oportunidades que otro deja pasar. Si bien no estaré ese _todo_ de tiempo con Itachi, este es _mi_ tiempo y no voy a desperdiciarlo. No me gusta jugar papeles de víctima, ni hacer sacrificio absurdo.

Kushina se rascó la cabeza intentando entender. Kakashi no pudo menos que sonreír.

-No es tan complejo. Cosa de orgullo masculino si quieres llamarlo por un lado, por otro los tres lo valemos.

-No entiendo. ¡Rayos! –se despeinó su largo cabello.- Luego dicen que las chicas somos las complicadas.

El muchacho le pasó el brazo por el cuello, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Míralo por este lado. Itachi está en buenas manos conmigo. Lo valoro lo suficiente para no meterle mano hasta que él me deje, así se lo mantengo seguro a Minato, porque no permitiré que nadie se le acerque excepto él… si es que me lo quita.

-Chistoso…- dijo ella con sarcasmo, dándole un pequeño codazo.

-En serio. Pongámoslo de esta manera: Se lo cuidaré hasta que él se decida a lanzarse como el príncipe salvador de las garras del villano pervertido, ¿neh?

Ella no pudo menos que reírse, y se abrazo suavemente al cuerpo de él. No se había percatado hasta ese momento de cuanto extrañaba a Kakashi. Y que parte de su enfado, era porque al estar con Itachi, estaba menos tiempo con ellos.

-Pero entonces eso significaría que… si se va con Minato, te quedas sin Itachi.

-Sip. No es que lo ceda a Minato, porque el tipo tiene mucho que ofrecer como para decir que yo haga algo como eso, pero es justo que se gane debidamente a Itachi. Igual y no es que yo este enamorado, me gusta sí, pero no pasa de eso. Ha sido bueno experimentar con algo más sano que no sea el acostón de una noche –dijo despreocupadamente.- Y lo disfrutare cuanto dure y si se puede mas.

Kushina elevó la cara para ver al alto muchacho, con el seño fruncido. ¡Que raros eran los dos, pero cómo los quería!

-Bueno… poniendo las cosas así… -se intentó acomodar el cabello, pasándose las manos por la cabeza,- supongo que es lo… ¿justo?.- Titubeó la muchacha. El gesto hizo reír a Kakashi.- ¡Cállate tonto! Bien hagamos un trato. Sigues cuidando a Itachi, pero nada de sexo.

Kakashi hundió la cabeza en los hombros.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera oral?

-¡Cochino! No me digas esas cosas… ¡No!. –Arrugó el entrecejo.- Igual y no creo que se deje.

-Dejémoslo entonces así, sólo si se deja.

-Bueno, al fin que no creo que se deje contigo, estoy demasiado segura de que prefiere a un hombrezote con el cuerpazo de Minato, que a un flacucho como tú para iniciar.

La cara de mosqueo de Kakashi, era todo un poema.

- Aunque con la cara que tiene se ve que le hace falta mucha acción… como sea, sólo tiene permiso con Minato. Para eso estas tú, para que evite cualquier contacto que no sea con él.

Kakashi dejó caer los hombros.

-¿Y sólo tú puedes darte vuelo con Minato?

-No seas igualado. Yo no hago esas cosas con Minato.

-Pero le das besos y varios arrimones. Yo te he visto.

-¡Ah! Pero esos son sin intención de excitación ni nada de interés amoroso. Es sólo para darle celos a Itachi.

-Ya… y no lo disfrutas.

Kushina se puso roja.

-Bueno… quizá un poquito. – se sinceró. ¡Era Kakashi, maldición! No podía engañarlo.

-¿Por qué tu puedes y yo…

-¡Ya pues! Nada más eso, ¿vale?

-Vale.-contestó él con desgana.- Quedamos de acuerdo en disfrutar en lo posible y medido. Si yo no tengo derecho a diversión, tú tampoco. ¡Sólo si se dejan!- Sonrisa ladina, que Kushina adivinó por la curvatura de los ojos. Ni con la zarandeada le había podido ver el rostro completo, la maldita bufanda nunca se cayó, nada más apenas se movió de lugar.

-Entonces así está el nuevo plan, amigo mío. –Kushina pareció resplandecer.- Que Minato se enfrente en una dura lucha por ganarse al bastardo de Itachi, ¡Que buena idea has tenido Kakashi, no se me hubiera ocurrido! También picar el orgullo de Minato, y así hacer que tome iniciativa de lucha, recuperándose a sí mismo de las garras idiotizantes del estúpido maldito bastardo y…y… en fin, el caso es que se queden juntos, ¿a que sí?

Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi, de rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo. Ese no era un plan inicial, pero algo así iba. Si Minato no hacía nada, Kakashi pensaba quedarse a Itachi al final. No sería su culpa después de todo y no era estúpido, ni mártir, para desaprovechar una buena oportunidad.

Tenía que cuidar que el gusto no se convertiría en enamoramiento con el tiempo, con la exclusión del caso de que Minato, no hiciera nada, entonces sí se daría esa libertad. ¡Era complicado querer tanto a alguien que ni compartía su sangre! Pero eso era Minato al final, su familia elegida. Aunque bastante estúpido últimamente, para variar, aunque él era quien había mostrado una mente más brillante que la suya en años anteriores.

Estaba conciente de que ese par, aunque muy idiotas, estaban mutuamente enamorados y si se quedaban juntos era lo mejor, igual a él no le gustaba meterse en grandes conflictos y se haría a un lado. Ya habría tenido la experiencia que quería.

-Algo así.

-¡Por algo te llaman genio! Pues bien hagamos una promesa.

Kakashi comprendió que Kushina, definitivamente no había entendido del todo. Estiró su dedo meñique para unirlo al de ella, no porque realmente fuera a cumplir una promesa fuera de sus propios pensamientos. Pero era más fácil verla enojada en un futuro que ahora mismo de nuevo que ya se habían reconciliado.

- Los uniremos pase lo que pase, en cuanto decidan estar juntos nos hacemos a un lado ¡y no nos enamoraremos!

Kakashi suspiró, pero cuando ella tenía tan encendidos sus bonitos ojos verdes, y lucía esa centellante sonrisa, él no podía negarse a nada. Así que con el dolor que esto le generaba entrelazó su meñique.

-Espero que no lo hagamos de nadie en verdad.- Susurró para sí, cuando ella se alejó tras dejarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. O al menos sobre la tela que la cubría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro semanas más enteras pasaron rápida pero sucintamente. Itachi se encontró extrañado de lo cómodo que se encontraba con la situación. Se había relajado de sus estresantes tareas escolares, que se sumaban a las de preparación para ocupar el puesto más importante en las empresas de su clan; y todo gracias al ejercicio que últimamente habían intensificado por un supuesto festival deportivo que el director arregló con otra escuela.

No era precisamente que amara estar compitiendo con esos pobres muchachos que casi morían de sobre esfuerzo por intentar alcanzarlo. De hecho él ni siquiera notaba su presencia, y se limitaba a llegar a la meta a su velocidad. Eran ejercicios bajo la guía de un maestro de educación física y se meterían en boleta curricular como puntos de actividades extra escolares y estudiantes de todos los grupos asistían. Aunque prácticamente era obligatorio. Sarutobi lo había pensado precisamente como algo que estimularía tanto el espíritu sano y competitivo, como la convivencia de los estudiantes.

No que eso le interesara a Itachi, pero sin duda fue ventajoso el que Fugaku, su padre, accediera a dejarlo un poco más libre siempre y cuando no se retrasara en sus responsabilidades.

Por otro lado, estaba su relación con Kakashi. Había pensado que inicialmente al estar en el mismo salón, se convertiría con el tiempo en un fastidioso que lo ahogaría. Por fortuna –y aunque pasaba generalmente muy pocas ocasiones- se equivocó.

Kakashi seguía comportándose como siempre, aislándose del resto de sus compañeros de clase. Incluso lo acosaba mucho menos que antes; de hecho parecía sólo como si fueran buenos amigos. Kakashi era definitivamente muy selectivo con sus amistades, porque no era en absoluto grosero cuando le hablaban otros alumnos, pero prefería estar sólo con ciertas personas; alejaba al resto sumando su personalidad "rara" con sus incisivos comentarios mordaces, de los cuales los otros no sabían si molestarse o echarse a reír por la forma tan fresca en que lo decía el aparentemente despreocupado muchacho. Eso sin duda le agradaba a Itachi. El no estar rodeados todo el tiempo de gente, como a veces ocurría con gente más popular, porque él mismo era todavía más selectivo que Kakashi.

Pasaban casi todo el día juntos, dado que entre las clases o después de ellas, seguían con su trabajo del consejo estudiantil. A estas alturas que se había acostumbrado tanto a su forma de laborar y presencia, que difícilmente podía pensar en que otra persona reemplazara el excelente trabajo que hacía como su secretario y asistente personal. Ni Kisame y Deidara juntos, lograban algo tan eficiente, y sólo alguien como Shisui tenía su nivel. Ahora de hecho Kakashi, también estaba encargándose de ayudarle a algunos pocos asuntos de la empresa familiar Uchiha, que en un futuro estarían relacionadas con la empresa Colmillo Blanco, pertenecientes a Sakumo Hatake ¡y lo hacía estupendamente! Si bien siempre lo entregaba casi todo con algo de retraso, suplía ese defecto cuando terminaba haciéndolo bien al final.

Lo poco que odiaba determinantemente, era la caligrafía tan sucia y descuidada de Kakashi; no comprendía cómo era que un muchacho tan inteligente pudiera tener tantas faltas de ortografía cuando sabía las reglas de memoria. Y siempre regularmente le entregaba los trabajos a mano, ¡aunque tenía excelentes calificaciones en clase de informática! Otro defecto es que no usaba teléfono celular, y siempre que le mandaba un mensaje al suyo –y por cierto, Kakashi era de los poquísimos que tenían el número de Itachi,- era de un número desconocido. Borraba luego tanto el número como el mensaje que le enviaba, pero en todo caso era molesto también que cuando no se veían, tuviera que esperar su llamada porque no se podía comunicar con él. Aunque en todo caso Itachi, no tuviera la costumbre de llamar a nadie…

Y sólo hasta ese momento, se percató de que pensaba demasiado en_ él_.

-_Estúpido idiota.-_ Pensó algo irritado.

Inicialmente Kakashi, había sido elegido para iniciar su primera relación estable y… homosexual, debido a que por un lado pensaba que sólo sería algo provisional para recordar alguna mancha obscura pero agradable en su pasado cuando él formara una familia; después de todo era de las pocas personas que equiparaba sus cualidades como sagacidad, intelecto y cultura. Por otro lado en realidad no iba a ser más que un reemplazo para el vacío que Minato, estaba dejando en su corazón. Y por último tendría así al mejor amigo de Minato, quitándole de alguna forma tiempo de alguien muy querido a cambio de haberle herido eligiendo a ese ser diminuto que era Uzumaki Kushina, y haberle desairado cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales. O al menos eso por parte de Minato, porque aunque no fuese el plan inicial, Itachi le había hecho el amor.

El inicial deseo de una aventura, la pretensión de desquite y cualquier frialdad en su pensamiento había sido sustituido por un nuevo sentimiento en tan sólo ese mes al descubrir lo que había más allá de esa máscara ambigua que portaba la personalidad de Kakashi. Era distinto con él de cómo se portaba con los otros, aunque conservara la esencia de su particular personalidad. Jamás contó con que Kakashi, se abriera terreno por sí mismo sin que Itachi, se diera cuenta hasta que ya estaba comenzando a gustarle tanto realmente.

-_Mientras no pase de eso, todo estará bien. Aún tengo claros los objetivos a futuro._

O lo que _tení_a qué hacer por su familia y su clan, omitió pensar para no amargarse el día.

Fue entonces que escuchó las risas y lo observó. Minato aún a sus ojos –y seguramente a muchos otros- seguía pareciendo un sol, siempre con gente girando a su alrededor. Era popular sin duda no sólo por su carácter sensible y agradable, sino también en el terreno deportivo por su ya legendaria velocidad en carreras. No había conocido a alguien que pudiera ganarle. Itachi no podía comprobar aún si era algo en lo que pudiera hacerlo porque nunca habían competido. Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado en el consejo como para pertenecer a un club deportivo en especial.

Era inevitable el pasar cerca de su grupo, porque estaba rumbo hacia los lavabos que se encontraban finalizando el campo, entre ellos estaba Kushina, que se le pegó como lapa al brazo nada más al verlo; los baños estaban todavía más lejos y aún le faltaba algo más de práctica ejercitándose así que no sería bueno darse una ducha. Necesitaba asear un poco su rostro sudoroso. Había sacado de su pequeña maleta su toalla.

Se trataba de una pared corta que tenía empotrada a cada lado un lavabo; fue en ella donde dejó su toalla, mientras sintió el agua refrescase. Escuchó del otro lado el chorro del agua, pero no puso atención. A ojos cerrados buscó a tientas en el sitio donde había dejado su artículo personal.

¡Ah que aroma tan delicioso tenía! Era un aroma conocido pero que no supo identificar. Quizá las trabajadoras domésticas habían cambiado la marca de suavizante de telas.

-Itachi… ¿puedo usar entonces tu toalla?

Se estremeció al escuchar tan cerca la voz que se supone estaba varios metros atrás. Se retiró la suave tela del rostro, para notar que efectivamente era una de color rojo y la blanca que le pertenecía, estaba en manos de Minato Namikaze.

-No era mi intención, no me percaté.- Itachi dudó en regresarla ya usada, por eso la mantuvo en la mano.

-Fue en todo caso mi culpa, tengo la misma costumbre de poner la toalla aquí.- Palmeó suavemente la superficie de la pared.

Itachi no quería saber de las costumbres similares que tenían, menos sobre el cabello rubio humedecido y el agua que dejaba sendas gotas recorriendo su rostro, el cuello y se perdían en la camiseta blanca sin mangas que también se mojó por no secarse prontamente, y se le pegaba exquisitamente al cuerpo.

- ¿Puedo entonces?

Itachi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, claro que podía usar lo que quisiera, con tal de que se secara y dejara de lucir tan espeluznantemente sensual. Menos ahora que antes se podía permitir nublar su juicio ante la imagen de el hombre que tanto le gustaba.

Tras él escuchó claros murmullos del club de fans femenil de Minato, que nombraban algo sobre vice presidentes de grado aprovechados, que usaban con alevosía la toalla del extraordinario Minato.

-Permíteme dártela mañana. –Extendió su otra mano para solicitar su propia toalla, la que por cierto tenía el símbolo de su familia bordado.

Minato sonrió hermosamente.

-En compensación de que lavarás mi toalla, entonces me llevaré la tuya para regresarla en tan perfectas condiciones como la hallé.- Bromeó. Y dicho y hecho, antes de que Itachi aceptara, se la colgó alrededor del cuello. Maldición, al menos esperaba que no se impregnara también de su aroma.

Personas como él no se olvidaban fácilmente: aún amaba a Minato. Su sonrisa, su sencillez y alegría, que se unía a su indudable inteligencia y un cúmulo indefinible de cualidades en una sola persona.

-Entonces mañana te la daré.- Comenzó a caminar rumbo a los baños. Definitivamente por hoy acabaría el entrenamiento, ya mañana buscaría una excusa para darle al profesor. Era Itachi Uchiha, siempre intachable y responsable. Claro que por ser una única ocasión le creería. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

-¿Escuchaste entonces el CD que te presté?

Itachi dio un respingo al escuchar a su lado la voz. Lo había alcanzado sin que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. No de balde era apodado el rayo amarillo por nada.

-Si, me parece bueno.- Comenzó como de costumbre la charla ocasional, que se daba siempre que se encontraban, aunque ya no salieran tan a menudo como antes de que todo sucediera.- Hay melodías estremecedoras, sin embargo me gustó, aunque no tuve tiempo de escucharlo completo.

-Siempre valen la pena invertir un poco de tiempo en algo como eso. Tengo toda la discografía del grupo, así que te prestaré el siguiente álbum. Vamos a vernos mañana en la noche para que te lo de.

Itachi miró los hermosísimos ojos azules, con ese brillo tan particular que sólo él poseía. ¡Estaba tan tentado a decirle que sí!

-No puedo, he hecho planes. –Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono que fungía también como agenda electrónica.- Tengo libre el lunes por la tarde.

Minato elevó las cejas, eliminando un poquito la sonrisa. Apenas era martes, ¡faltaba toda una semana!

-Vaya, sin duda te dará tiempo de escuchar el resto del otro disco.- Movió la cabeza de lado a lado para relajar los músculos de su cuello.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, alargando inconcientemente los pasos para llegar más rápido al baño. Su estómago se encogió cuando observó al mencionado recargado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta del lugar a donde iba. A su lado estaban Obito y Rin. Al verlos acercarse se despidieron con un ademán de Minato, y de Kakashi después. Él ni siquiera quitó la vista del libro ni para despedir a sus amigos ni para observar a los que se acercaban.

- Supongo que saldrás con tus amigos… ¿Kakashi quizá?

Kakashi traía puesto un muy holgado pantalón verde militar, tenis negros que más bien parecía botines y su muy despeinado cabello grisáceo como caído hacia la derecha de su cara, sostenidos por una cinta atada a su cabeza. Daba la impresión de un soldado o un guerrero de post guerra.

-Si.- Aligeró el paso entonces. Cualquier rumbo que tomara la conversación no quería que fuera escuchado por Kakashi. Últimamente se estaba portando muy bien, como para arruinarlo todo. La imagen extremadamente relajada de Kakashi, leyendo su libro porno cubierto sólo por la sombra del edificio, le hizo sonreír.

Minato sintió como sus tripas se apretujaban como si se estuvieran ahorcándose las unas con las otras. Celos. Itachi se había relajado nada más de verlo, cuando antes el mismo Itachi, le había confesado que se tensaba nada más de saber que el depravado lo iba a acosar si andaba cerca.

La mente de Itachi, en ese preciso momento era un nudo nada coherente. Momentos antes estaba casi a punto de empalmarse nada mas de ver a su "amor" empapado con gotas recorriéndole la piel. Y ahora mismo no quería de ninguna forma que ni siquiera su mirada tocara a Minato, para que Kakashi, no se sintiera herido por alguna acción suya.

-En todos los años que te conozco nunca vi que aceptaras tan rápido a alguien, me alegra que ustedes se lleven tan bien.- Soltó Minato, con la sonrisa ahora forzada. Itachi continuó en silencio, pero frunció el seño.- Lo mismo pasó con Kakashi, nosotros nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes y jamás había pasado más tiempo con alguien que no fuera yo.

El primer pensamiento que asaltó entonces la mente de Itachi, fue que Minato estaba celoso porque sus dos amigos estaban juntos y le estaban dedicando menos tiempo. O al menos eso parecía indicar sus palabras. Se paró en seco sabiendo Kakashi, aún no podía escucharlos.

-La relación que tengo con Kakashi, no cambia para nada la que tengo contigo. Él te aprecia mucho, y tú y yo aún somos amigos.

-_Eso no es lo que quería escuchar…-_ pensó con pesar Minato.- Me preocupa que estés enamorado de él.

Ah… también era eso. No había duda de que Minato, era noble hasta la médula desde la perspectiva de Itachi. Seguramente estaba preocupado porque Itachi, no fuera a herir a Kakashi, si es que no lo amaba.

Aunque si tenía parte de verdad, Minato en el fondo estaba más preocupado realmente de perder su oportunidad con Itachi.

-A veces me da la sensación de que me conoce mejor que yo.-Dijo Itachi, con voz bajita. No podía mentirle, ahora mismo se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba lo suficiente confundido para no saber si amaba o no realmente como antes a Minato, o ahora mismo estaba enamorándose de Kakashi. Ya no era tiempo para desviar sus ideas. Giró el rostro hacia el aludido.- Me ayuda en ocasiones a encontrar respuestas sin que él se lo proponga o yo se lo pida. Y hay algo que quiero saber.

-No creo que en realidad necesites mucha ayuda; eres muy inteligente y tarde o temprano lo que sea lo podrías solucionar. Aunque no está mal que tengas un amigo en el que confíes tanto como para ver ese único lado endeble de Uchiha Itachi.

-Estoy aprendiendo algo importante. A veces por más inteligentes que nos juzgue la sociedad o nosotros mismos, debo aceptar que los asuntos sentimentales que descuidamos por enfocarnos en cuestiones más mentales, no sabemos cómo llevarlos por falta de experiencia y al final nos vuelve un poco tontos. - Miró a Kakashi.- Y como él es un idiota casi de tiempo completo es fácil que entienda.

Minato sabía a qué se refería Itachi, por que él mismo había pensado de esa forma. Y maldición, lo había ya comprobado en carne propia. El amor no era estrellas, flores y todas las cosas absurdamente romanticotas que hablaban. El rubio sentía que se volvió cada vez más torpe y hacía cosas absurdas que lo herían a él y a los que quería; al final el amor que debía ser algo que hiciera feliz, dolía y parecía que el nombrado paraíso del amor no era más que un infierno disfrazado. Pero estaba dispuesto a condenarse con Itachi, si aún lo aceptaba.

Tal y como se lo había dicho desde poco más de un mes atrás, no habría mala lucha, daría todo lo que podía de si para poder conseguir el agrado de Itachi y de ser posible su corazón entero. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía dejar de reñir por lo que quería. Era obvio que tras ese careto tranquilo de su… mejor amigo, Kakashi en realidad tenía en cuenta de que estaba en pie de guerra para ganarse a Itachi. Había observado el tipo de miradas que le daba, o el lenguaje corporal que usaba tan simple como rozar la mano de Itachi, cuando Minato aparecía, como para desviar nuevamente su atención.

A su manera para Minato era obvio que Kakashi, también estaba haciendo su disputa silenciosa. ¡Y rayos, ahora mismo siendo su pareja llevaba las de ganar! Pero sólo por el momento. Kakashi era un extraordinario rival en toda la extensión de la palabra, digno y temible como ningún otro, porque era quien mejor lo conocía, pero precisamente por eso Minato, también podía hacerle frente. Aunque quizá en esos asuntos sobre relaciones de pareja estaba peor que Kakashi. Él con trabajos había tenido una sola novia en el último año de secundaria, que fue Kushina; mientras que Kakashi, estaba lo suficiente vivido en cuanto a andar con un montón de mujeres distintas cuya mente era un mundo diferente cada ocasión y eso ligado a su astucia, podía por ello saber más o menos adivinar como actuarían las personas.

Era por eso precisamente que no podía tolerar la idea por un lado, de que Itachi sólo fuera para Kakashi, el experimento de algo nuevo como una relación variada al ser algo homosexual y por otro que precisamente a los dos les terminara gustando la misma persona. Minato amaba a Itachi, por ser simplemente Itachi, no por el deseo de una nueva experiencia ni nada por el estilo. Pero había tenido mucho miedo de esos sentimientos, más allá de temer contradecir sus propias palabras al estar a favor de su futuro en pareja heterosexual.

No quería lastimarlo, pero le quedaba claro que no se trataba aquí de quedarse con papeles de víctimas o tiranos, sino simplemente de luchar por lo que querían, sin herirse demasiado el uno al otro en el proceso.

_-__¡Y aún así cómo duele!_- pensó el rubio al observar a su amigo.

Kakashi quitó la vista del libro, sus ojos tomaron una suave curvatura que hacia imaginar que sonreía y elevó la mano para saludar a ambos. El saludo era tan simpático y acostumbradamente sincero que aunque hubiera querido el corazón de Minato, no hubiera resistido hacerle un agravio, por lo que también elevó la mano para saludar desde lejos.

Ese saludo forzado con falta de animo y desde esa distancia le dolió más a Kakashi, que si Minato le hubiera dado la espalda como fingiendo no verlo. Al menos hubiera podido haber una excusa. Pero igualmente no se movió de su lugar. Tenía la certeza de que el orgullo de Itachi, llevaría sus pasos directo hacia él, dejando a Minato esperando merecidamente, por no haber aprovechado la buena oportunidad cuando la tuvo. Por la mente de Kakashi, no pasó ni por un momento que fuese por los nuevos sentimientos descubiertos por Itachi mismo hacia él.

Itachi no olvidaba ni un momento lo grata que era la compañía de Minato, ni la calidez que sentía estar a su lado. Mas con Kakashi, sentía esa extraña sensación de paz acompañada de divertido enfado; una calidez distinta, pero ninguna de las dos sustituía a la otra. Mas sin embargo lo que tenía claro es que había tomado una decisión antes de que de pronto, Minato intentara estas últimas semanas recuperar su extraviada amistad.

-Kakashi me está esperando.

Minato asintió, renovando una sonrisa.

-También yo estaré esperando… me refiero al martes.- compuso, para no verse más obvio todavía.

Itachi estaba todavía más confundido por esas últimas palabras que dijo antes de alejarse.

-¡Yo! –saludó la vocecilla tras él.

No se había dado cuenta de que con la vista por unos minutos había seguido a Minato, mientras se alejaba. Tiempo en que Kakashi, lo observó a él.

-_Cada día tengo menos duda de que es cuestión de tiempo el que terminen juntos, y se reduce el mío con Itachi. Lamentable pero está bien, se supone que así iba a ser desde el inicio. Maa Kakashi, te estás ahogando en un vasito con agua. Como sea ¡a aprovechar lo que se tiene!_

-Hola. Me asearé primero.

-Si. –Extendió la mano para tomar un extremo de la toalla que el otro llevaba en la mano.- Mira que hasta la blanca y afelpada toalla que tenías se pone colorada nada más de tocar tu deseable piel.

Quiso reír por el torpe halago, que era a la vez una solicitud de explicación, pero se quedó serio.

-Minato y yo nos equivocamos hace rato. No le iba a dar su toalla sucia.

Kakashi jaló un poco más la toalla e Itachi no opuso resistencia, haciéndose de ella, la enrolló un poco entre sus manos acercándola a su rostro, aún cubierto por tela. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del baño.

-Sip… que curioso que la dejó precisamente cuando te lavabas y huele a su loción y no a jabón o suavizante. Algo infantil o recomendación femenina, pero bastante efectivo.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

-Maaa me parece que quien te hace insinuaciones es otro.

-No se a qué te refieres, te estás poniendo desagradable.

-Será por las renovadas fuerzas con que Minato, vuelve después de no hablarse a ser insistente para que tengan "salidas de amigos", cuando sabe que ahora estamos… ya sabes, juntos.

-No es insistente, sólo está siendo amable como siempre. Solíamos hacer las mismas cosas antes de que nosotros saliéramos, tanto en su departamento como fuera de el.

-Yep como cuando te buscó para darte el CD mientras cenábamos en mi casa sin papá en ella.

-Coincidencia, fue a verte a ti y lo compró ese día.

-Aja… o la sudadera que te pidió le regresaras en fin de semana y aprovecho tu visita de entrega para ver películas en su departamento.

-Tenía mucho tiempo con ella. No tengo por qué dar tantas explicaciones por _nuestro_ amigo.

-O esa vez de…

-Basta.- se paró en seco, justo antes de llegar a las regaderas.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? No voy a tolerar que…

-Estoy celoso.- Reveló Kakashi; elevó y bajó sus hombros. Itachi cerró de repente la boca inevitablemente ante la confesión.- No hace falta ser un genio para percatarse de que él tiene herramientas suficientes para llamar tu atención. Tú me gustas mucho y aún quiero estar más tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

-_¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas tan fácilmente?_- Trago duro saliva. Desde el inicio él había sido así.- Deberías preocuparte más de no ser tan desagradable, porque entonces quizá si comience a pensar en que estar contigo y no con otra persona es un error.

Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin decir absolutamente nada cuando Itachi, se dio la vuelta para entrar en los vestidores que llevaban hacia las regaderas.

Bajo el chorro de agua al cerrar los ojos, Itachi visualizó nuevamente en su mente la imagen de Kakashi. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero tenía perfectamente cada músculo definido sin un gramo de grasa. Ese día en particular para deportes, contrastando con su enorme pantalón que se sostenía descuidadamente de la cadera, fuera de su costumbre traía puesta una camiseta sin mangas de tela expandex negro, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de lo entallada que estaba, excepto el deseo de tocar el abdomen y pectorales que se contorneaban exquisitamente bajo la tela. Todo perfectamente entallado de la cintura hacia arriba. Y la particularidad eterna de Kakashi, es que había aprovechado el cuello de tortuga de la camiseta y con eso había cubierto la mitad de su rostro, como si fuese una máscara. Un rostro que ya conocía bien; la nariz de él, respingada y fina que le acariciaba con la punta las mejillas, o sus labios que le besaban al ritmo que Itachi marcaba.

Maldición, el ver que a pesar de los torneados brazos que aparentaban fuerza su mirada podía lucir tan triste por la crueldad de sus palabras, le estrujó el pecho. Y fue en ese momento también que se dio cuenta de que deseaba más tocar a su pareja que tener ese absurdo control sobre sus emociones. Por irónico que fuera, a veces extrañaba al Kakashi, que se lanzaba a él intentando tocarlo o seducirlo cada ocasión.

Quizá el hecho de ya haberlo "obtenido" como pareja, le restaba la pasión que normalmente, Kakashi ponía en el cortejo y acoso para tenerlo. Y él mismo tratándolo así se estaba restando cada vez más puntos, ahora que precisamente había descubierto que sí quería estar con él cuando Kakashi, había sido tan honesto con sus sentimientos desde el principio, tan paciente incluso con alguien de un carácter tan complicado como sabía tenía Itachi mismo.

-_Idiota…_

* * *

El plan de salida era más simple de lo esperado por cualquier pareja común. Se verían en la casa de Kakashi, para después de comer, -y Kakashi cocinaba condenadamente bien, porque por simple gusto y costumbre ocasionalmente lo hacía para él y su padre desde niño-, ordenar todos los asuntos pendientes que tenían para entregar el informe al consejo en la próxima junta. Luego, Itachi trabajaría en su laptop para enviar lo que restaba de la información que él tenía a la compañía Uchiha, mientras Kakashi se ponía a leer sus libros y hablaba con Itachi. Entonces si les quedaba un poco de tiempo, improvisarían como siempre hacían. Si tenían ambos ánimos salían, pero regularmente se quedaban en el mismo lugar en que quedaban de verse a trabajar –una cafetería, un restaurante o la casa de alguno,- y si era un poco más íntimo y nada concurrido se ponían a ver una película o discutir sobre algún libro, mientras se repartían besos fugaces y leves caricias por encima de la ropa. Y no era que Kakashi, no disfrutara en sí todo el tiempo con él, pero en ocasiones esperaba que el día pasara más rápido o que pudieran ellos mismos apresurarse, para llegar a esa última parte.

Si algo más podía reconocerle, es que a pesar de que inicialmente se imaginó que Kakashi, sería un enfermo que le saltaría para casi violarlo en casa ocasión, en realidad se había portado más de la altura que el momento requería. Aunque se le insinuaba y lanzaba constantes mensajes en doble sentido, literalmente habían ido al paso que Itachi marcaba. Kakashi era un buen conversador; su voz era masculina y modulada, al grado de que sin importar si hablaba por mucho tiempo –cosa que rara vez pasaba,- no desagradaba. Por contrario desplegaba tal tranquilidad que era hasta extraño no escucharlo si se tenía cerca. Precisamente como en ese instante.

Tras salir del baño, contrario a lo que pensó, Kakashi no le había intentado espiar, sino que se había sentado nuevamente fuera de los baños a leer. Como Kakashi, no tenía un automóvil –y si, ya era notorio que estaba peleado con bastante de la tecnología,- a pesar de que Sakumo, su padre, había ofrecido regalarle uno, seguía yendo a pie a la escuela –Jiraya a veces lo llevaba junto con Minato, todavía,- y si hacía planes con Itachi, regresaban en su automóvil de él. Desde que subieron hasta el momento en que llegaron a la residencia Hatake, estuvieron en silencio.

El orgullo de Itachi, no le permitió intentar iniciar un tema sin antes disculparse. El problema era que un Uchiha, nunca se disculpaba, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar. ¡Precisamente ahora que en el asiento de atrás, tenía la maldita mini laptop y el teléfono celular, que le pensaba regalar! Aunque claro, si lo tenía ya en el automóvil iba a ser obvio que lo había comprado desde antes y no para obtener una disculpa.

_-Sé que no le gustan pero si yo se lo pido los usará… mas me temo que si se lo doy ahora, lo aceptará todavía más obligado y hasta tendría que darme un agradecimiento inmerecido por mi grosería__ ante su reacción exagerada._- Suspiró.- _Y si se lo doy después entonces no sabrá que lo tenía antes de todo esto y pensará que efectivamente es para comprar su indulgencia._

-¿Estás bien Itachi? –preguntó Kakashi, agachándose ya fuera del automóvil en la ventana de su lado. Él ya hasta había tomado los papeles que traía en el carro, y hasta tomado sin querer los paquetes que le correspondían, pensando que era algo que ocuparía Itachi.

-_Todavía vienes y te preocupas, idiota.-_ Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta, bajando por fin del automóvil. Se odiaba por preocuparse de cosas que antes hubiera considerado tontas o insignificantes.

Sólo cruzaron las palabras necesarias para realizar sus labores, por lo que estaban terminando rápidamente. Entonces Kakashi, pensó que esta era la primera vez que no quería que terminaran pronto, porque ahora sí sería muy incómodo el momento que quedara para ellos. Su intención no había sido molestar a Itachi. De hecho ni se había dado él mismo cuenta de en qué momento sus pensamientos perdieron el hilo racional que siempre tenían incluso ante ese tipo de temas sentimentales, y se desbocó su instinto para aflorar sus celos. Los celos simbolizaban inseguridad, algo que él no tenía porque su lógica era indiscutible y había formado un muy buen plan. Y era, valga la redundancia, estar sólo un tiempo con Itachi, para disfrutar la nueva experiencia de que descubrió le gustaba muchísimo; picar el orgullo de Minato, para que luchara por lo que quería y que a la vez tuviera la lección merecida por lastimarlo con su silencio; disfrutar del tiempo con Itachi, hasta que Minato y él decidieran que era el momento para estar juntos. Kakashi había conseguido como siempre también lo que quería,- mejor dicho a quien quería,- porque estaba seguro de sí mismo, de su capacidad e inteligencia para conseguir lograr lo que deseaba. Desde que comenzó a "acosar" a Itachi, estaba esperando tarde o temprano un _sí_ al menos provisional. Por eso una palabra tan fea como celos no estaba dentro de su diccionario.

-_No se si sea el que a esto se le llama enamoramiento, o nada más me jode que Minato se porte así. Sólo porque es la primera vez que alguien le gana entonces se decide a obtener lo que piensa es suyo. No, Kakashi, no te dejes vencer por pensamientos que nunca han sido tuyos. Él no es así, lo ama y mucho… y.... pues Itachi le corresponde. Aunque tienes que tener cuidado, el reconocerlo antes no dolía… Poco más de un mes se me antoja muy poco, pero quizá va siendo hora de que me haga a un lado. Itachi es fuego mismo y si sigo atizándolo terminará quemándonos a los dos. Piensa Kakashi, piensa, disfruta y luego aléjate. Se supone que tal como Kushina dijo, siempre he tenido las cartas volteadas a mi favor y más claras que todos. Cuerpo bien caliente como siempre y cabeza fría._

-¿Kakashi?

-¿Nh?

-Estás anormalmente silencioso.

-Ah… es que podría pensar en voz alta, pero me da corte que vayas a pensar que soy molesto.

Itachi exhaló cansinamente, pero sin variar un ápice su serio rostro. Miró su computadora, aún no terminaba su trabajo, pero observándolo tan concentrado poniendo su mirada en la página de su libro, sin su habitual seño relajado y sus sonrisillas pícaras por la lectura, era ya algo inquietante. Venía pensándolo desde tiempo atrás, pero ya había tomado la decisión. El caso es que no sabía como orillar las cosas a eso…

-Ve a dormir si quieres, con confianza.

-Itachi… estamos en mi casa, sé que puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas pero no voy a dejarte aquí.

Se suponía que normalmente, Kakashi haría alguna invitación con alusión sexual aprovechando esas palabras. Ese no era un resultado deseado e Itachi comenzaba a molestarse.

-Entonces me iré para que descanses.

-No dije eso. –Respondió Kakashi, con aire relajado.- Si por mi fuera tú ya no salías de aquí, te ataría de un pie a mi cama y te haría mi esclavo sexual.- Puso sus "ojitos felices", y de pronto el ambiente se destensó en un santiamén. Itachi desvió la vista, intentando no ponerse colorado porque sin querer se había imaginado la escena.

-Idiota…

-Lo se.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado y lo observó con sus ojos hermosos con ese aire de príncipe atormentado. Cuando se relamió los labios como para humectarlos, Kakashi giró la vista para no echársele encima a besárselos hasta mantenerlos húmedos toda la noche.

-¿Tu padre?

-De viaje.- Se había puesto colorado por todos los pensamientos inoportunamente sexuales que le llegaron, ¡es que cuando Itachi se ponía así de agradable, le ponía todavía más que con el porte frío con el que mataba de pasión a toda la gente! Y no tanto por los pensamientos gráficos en sí de lo que podía hacerle, sino del esfuerzo que representaba el aguantarse.

-Qué oportuno invitarme entonces precisamente ahora que estamos solos.

Y le subió más el calor a la cara distribuyéndose a todo el cuerpo. Kakashi no lo había hecho con esa intención, pero si se daba él no ponía objeciones...

-No lo hice con esa intención pero si se dan las cosas...- Oh, grandioso genio. Al menos decía precisamente lo que estaba pensando. Aunque tenía cubierto el rostro, las orejas de Kakashi, también se habían puesto coloradas.

Itachi supo que obviamente no era por vergüenza, y sonrió con una enorme satisfacción. No era que Kakashi, lo hubiera dejado de desear ahora que ya era su pareja y lo había "conseguido". Lo que realmente pasaba es que no lo presionaba y nada mas.

¿Ya acabaste? –preguntó al verlo cerrar su lap top.

-No.- Se puso en pie, tomándole la mano lo incitó a hacer lo mismo.- Pero quiero mostrarte de la única forma en que un enfermo como tú puede entenderlo, que no hay por qué sentirse inseguro, porque no una vez que tomo una decisión nunca vuelvo atrás.- Acarició su pómulo, bajando con ello la máscara.- Soy siempre firme en todo lo que hago.- Y le dio un intenso beso profundo. Restregó su cadera ante un anonadado Kakashi, que efectivamente sentía lo "firme" que tanto él como Itachi, se estaban poniendo con la situación.

Itachi pasó entonces sus brazos por su cuello, comenzando a repartir besos cada vez más húmedos por su rostro y cuello. Por supuesto al instante, Kakashi respondió a cada uno, también abrazando y acariciando su espalda.

- Vamos a tu habitación.

Entonces tras el espanto inicial de no saber si era un sueño erótico o estaba despierto, el mundo de Kakashi se volvió no rosita, sino de un rojo intenso que se traducía como sangre circulando rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, como alistándolo para lo que vendría. Y poniéndolo muy duro.

Por eso quizá fue tan tosco de tomarle los muslos mientras le besaba con avidez, para poder hacer que le enrollara las piernas en la cintura, y en el proceso perdió el equilibrio y le estrelló la espalda contra la pared. Itachi no pareció molestarse, por contrario sólo se aferró a su cuello sin romper el beso, y jugando él mismo con su lengua. Por fortuna aún estaban en el escritorio, así que pudo acomodarlo mientras le acariciaba las largas piernas. La verdad era que no le importaba que estuvieran en el estudio, y no subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto; con gusto se lo haría a Itachi en donde fuera. Pero el quería la habitación, así que le cumpliría ese o cualquier otro capricho que en ese mismo instante tuviera. Hasta si quería invitar a Minato a un trío…no se le hacía tan mala idea.

Se alejó en lo posible dejándolo aún sentado en el escritorio y él entre sus piernas. Se tomaron unos segundos para tomar aire, mientras unían sus frentes, y exploraban por encima de la ropa sus cuerpos, con casi desesperadas caricias. Algunas hojas estaban regadas por el suelo, debido al tumbo inicial que dieron contra el escritorio, pero poco les importaba ahora mismo.

Kakashi hundió el rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de Itachi, jalando la tela de su camiseta desde la manga para dejar la piel que besaba expuesta.

-Kakashi… ¿Has hecho esto con un hombre?

-¿Mnh?...- sorbió un poco de saliva que casi se le escurría, Itachi sonrió sensual de medio lado, eliminándole el exceso de un lametazo. Eso fue el último incentivo que al parecer Kakashi necesitaba. En su abdomen el moreno sintió cómo es que algo parecía apuntarle amenazante.- Maa no pero no te preocupes, soy de muy rápido aprendizaje ¡hasta empírico! –y volvió a atacar su cuello.

Las eróticas caricias y besos que estaba recibiendo debían ser de alguna forma recompensadas. ¡Sus gestos y palabras lo hacían sentir tan bien! Es por eso que Itachi, había bajado en una sola caricia por su espalda, extendiendo los brazos para sostener fuertemente sus nalgas y acercarlo raudamente a sí. El roce de sus miembros atrapados fue alucinante. Itachi no podía imaginarse entonces cómo sería con sus cuerpos desnudos ese movimiento, si ya de por sí era así de placentero.

Kakashi estaba en las nubes. Y esperaba que ese dios de obscuridad reencarnado que lo había vuelto en sus sombras no lo dejara caer ahora mismo que estaba tan alto.

-No, no, no espera…

Itachi frunció el seño aún aturdido porque Kakashi, se separase de pronto precisamente cuando estaba todo tan amenizado.

-No voy a poder subir las escaleras si seguimos así.

La cabeza de cabellos obscuros se movió negativamente, y una de las comisuras de su boca se retorció en un intento de sonrisa.

-Vamos estúpido.- Le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de salir para ir a la habitación de Kakashi.

El problema no fue tanto las manos inquietas de Kakashi, que lo tocaban y paraban cada tres escalones y le hacía dar tumbos por los pasillos, sino el hecho de que se ese desgarbado hombre se le antojaba de pronto tan salvaje y erótico, que por un instante pensó que no le importaría hacerlo con él en cualquiera de las partes en las que por momentos paraban. Pero la verdad es que una cama para ser la primera vez con él, era lo que de alguna forma deseaba.

Cerraron la puerta mientras continuaban abrazados, recargándose sobre ella. Como siempre que entraba ahí, Itachi se sentía en su propio ambiente. Kakashi estiró la mano sin desatenderlo ni un momento y tras un click suave se encendió la luz. Espaciosa, pocos muebles, muchos libros y olor a limpieza era lo que reinaba. Una manía que compartían con Minato. Después de todo ellos habían crecido juntos, conocían sus gustos y debilidades y quizá entonces también aunque eran tan dimensionalmente distintos compartían similitudes por el sólo hecho de conocerse desde jardín de infantes.

Y el maldito pensamiento que nada tenía qué hacer en su cabeza, cuando el hombre apasionado que le acariciaba lo incitaba a cada paso, le hizo caer una gran verdad encima.

-_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciéndoles?..._

Si bien era cierto que Minato, debía estar celoso por que sus dos amigos pasaban más tiempo juntos que con él, ahora mismo estaban separándose cada día más precisamente por su culpa.

-Ka… Kakashi.- Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del nombrado, empujando suavemente para hacerse espacio. Iba a decirle que parasen, que fuera con Minato, y entonces hablaran de lo que realmente querían.

Pero la forma indescriptible que lo miraban esos ojos gris obscuro, y las manos que amasaban sus nalgas y cadera, hizo que todo tipo de idea coherente se fuera de paseo. Cerró los ojos ofreciendo sus labios. Tras el breve beso, Itachi giró el rostro para no verlo a la cara. Si seguía haciéndolo entonces quizá la chispa del pensamiento anterior se encendería y terminaría no haciendo algo que él mismo había dicho no tendría marcha atrás. Entonces Kakashi, hizo algo extraño como para ayudarle. Lo giró hacia la pared.

Kakashi se abrazó firmemente a su cintura. Itachi recargó las palmas de las manos y la frente en la fría madera de la puerta que fue donde terminó, sintiendo cómo la dureza bajo el pantalón de Kakashi, se friccionaba entre sus nalgas. Los labios de de cabellos grises fueron a su oído, susurrándole cosas ininteligibles mientras lamía despacio su lóbulo. Las manos dejaron pronto la cintura, colándose bajo la camiseta para tocar la piel.

-Nh…- Itachi apretó los dientes cuando los habilidosos dedos pellizcaron sus tetillas sin causar dolor. Él mismo comenzó a moverse para crear más fricción entre sus cuerpos. Kakashi le giró de nueva cuenta, sólo para despojarle de frente de su camiseta. Itachi extendió los brazos hacia arriba, mirando cómo después de que desaparecía la tela negra de sus ojos, se encontraba la mirada curiosa y lasciva de Kakashi, sobre su torso desnudo. Se deshizo de la suya y luego con cuidado tomó los costados de su rostro, le acercó sosteniéndole la nuca, llevándole la boca a una de sus tetillas, invitándole a probarlo.

Era verdad que de entre los dos, era Itachi el que se había acostado con un hombre, pero sin duda la mayor experiencia la tenía Kakashi, con esos pequeños detalles que llenaban de erotismo cada instante.

Itachi lamió despacio, escuchando el sonido parecido a un ronroneo que Kakashi, hacía con la garganta como indicio de que lo estaba disfrutando. Por besos fue subiendo hasta su cuello para lamerlo de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, mientras le abrazó de la cintura para acariciar su espalda. ¡Sólo dios sabía por qué se veía tan delgado, si se sentían bien delineados cada uno de sus músculos!

Kakashi volvió a elevarle la cabeza, abriendo mucho su boca capturó por completo los labios de Itachi, succionándolos de una forma deliciosa que le causó a sus piernas un ligero temblor. Las manos de Itachi buscaron entonces el borde del pantalón deportivo para bajarlo, pero en el intento se encontró con el miembro endurecido bajo la ropa. Kakashi soltó un grave sonido con la garganta, poniendo más avidez en el beso. Comprendiendo, Itachi comenzó a acariciar su pene primero por fuera, después con la otra mano tiró hacia abajo del pantalón hasta tenerlo entre su mano.

Kakashi desabrochó diestramente el pantalón de Itachi, tirándolo de los costados con todo y ropa interior. Se deslizó por si mismo hasta las rodillas gracias a las caricias otorgadas a la piel desnuda. Echó un vistazo entre sus cuerpos, y observó la mano izquierda de Itachi, que hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre su miembro. La retiró unos segundos, pero sólo para unirlos y masturbarlos a la vez. A Itachi no le hizo falta nada más para terminar de ponerse caliente. Su juicio estaba totalmente en sombras, con la sensación de la mano de Kakashi, que frotaba briosamente ambos miembros que parecían amoldarse para tan grato fin. Itachi agradeció ser el que estaba pegado a la pared, porque el temblor de sus piernas estaba haciendo que casi no se sostuviera. Kakashi mismo tuvo que recargarse de la pared con la mano libre, para soportar su propio peso y el de Itachi, que se había aferrado a sus hombros como para no perder equilibrio.

-Es… espera.- Dijo el propio Kakashi, bajando la velocidad del movimiento.- Creo que mejor si nos vamos hasta la cama.- Soltó una risa nerviosa, que se eliminó al momento en que Itachi, le miró directo a los ojos.

-No detengas el paso entonces.

-Si… si, eso es.- Con algo de reticencia quitó su mano, dirigiéndose él primero a la cama. Se echó boca arriba, estirando la mano para invitarle.

Itachi no la tomó. Puso las manos a los costados de su cabeza, recostándose sobre él para continuar besándose. El sentir nuevamente la piel de sus miembros tocándose les hizo gemir bajo los labios del otro. En sendos besos, Itachi bajó hasta su vientre, en donde se entretuvo unos segundos en su ombligo. Kakashi se retorcía aguantando la risa por la sensación placentera y graciosa. Itachi sonrió al descubrir que era cosquilludo en esa zona, y de pronto se le antojó saber más cosas sobre él.

Aunque la risa se le quitó a Kakashi, cuando sintió cómo es que le abrían las piernas e Itachi se acomodó entre ellas, o al menos su cabeza. Sin duda alguna, Uchiha Itachi estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de todo. Mas cuando Kakashi, elevó su propia cabeza para decir algo, toda palabra se ahogó al observar cómo besaba sus muslos e ingles, mientras con una de sus manos frotaba su pene.

Estaban haciendo todo con la luz encendida. Sus pestañas abundantes casi brillaban en los ojos cerrados con suma concentración. Las normalmente pálidas mejillas tenían un suave tono sonrosado y los labios parecían un poco más coloridos y gruesos de lo normal, quizá por tanto beso y lamidas que el propio Kakashi les había dado.

Teniendo a esa hermosísima criatura entre sus piernas se dio cuenta de que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo dejarlo tomar las riendas y recibir esas ansias que parecía tener ocultas. Eso precisamente era, Itachi era siempre tan sereno y mantenía tanto la compostura, que ahora mismo Kakashi estaba siendo el centro de desfogue de todo lo suprimido y no le molestaba para nada.

Mas el asunto estuvo en que Itachi, cesó movimientos y se le quedó mirando nada más al miembro erecto de Kakashi.

-Eh… ¿algún problema?- se recargó en sus codos para elevarse un poco y tenerlo casi cara a cara. Itachi estaba recargado también en sus codos, como analizando algo.

-Es que no se cómo… pero quiero hacerte sentir bien con… _esto.-_ Besó la base del pene frente a su cara, lamiendo casi tímidamente con una lengua temblorosa.

¡Ah maldición!, Kakashi apretó las mandíbulas para aguantarse de no soltar ahí mismo su semen aunque ni siquiera le había hecho una felación en todo el sentido. Era terriblemente excitante que ahora le saliera tan inocente cuando parecía que él era quien tomaría el control absoluto. No era anormal estando al tanto de la personalidad de Itachi. Era tan serio y categórico que por supuesto nos e acostaría con cualquiera. ¡No tenía realmente mucha experiencia en esto! Minato quizá era su primer hombre… o primera experiencia femenina o masculina, a saber, y habían tenido relaciones sexuales con el rubio ebrio y quizá hasta drogado según había deducido Kakashi, aunque Itachi mismo lo sabía.

No. Ahora mismo estaba con él y nada más importaba, y con gusto él le mostraría. Itachi se vió de pronto alzado de los hombros y se voltearon los roles.

-Déjame mostrarte cómo, después te dejaré hacer conmigo lo que quieras.- Y sin esperar respuesta, le tomó los tobillos para abrirse paso pasándolos por sobre sus hombros, y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Itachi abrió la boca sin poder evitar el sonido de delectación que salió fuerte de sus labios. Kakashi había metido todo el miembro a su cálida boca, que ahora lo succionaba ansiosamente, deteniéndose ocasionalmente en la cabeza para lamerla como si se tratara de un caramelo. Itachi le agarró en un puño duramente el cabello, no para detenerlo sino por no saber cómo controlar él mismo esa sensación de desesperación que se combinaba con placer. Así que al final se tapó la boca para intentar regular inútilmente con la nariz su respiración.

-No… voy a…- No terminó de decirlo ni de jalarle el cabello lo suficientemente fuerte para poder evitarlo, y regó su semen manchando la cara de Kakashi.- Dioses… ¡que vergüenza! –exclamó susurrando, buscando con la vista algo para limpiarle la cara.

-Oi, oi, aquí no pasa nada malo. – Subió a gatas sobre él, hasta que sus rostros quedaron de frente. Kakashi sacó su lengua hasta donde alcanzaba dirigiéndola a su propia mejilla, lamiendo parte del semen que había manchado ahí.

-Eso fue asqueroso, idiota.- Y terriblemente excitante, le faltó decir, pero no diría algo tan sucio. Tomó un extremo de la cobija sobre la que estaban y le restregó duro la cara para quitarle el resto de semen al muy divertido rostro de Kakashi.

Nada más de ver el miembro aún erecto de Kakashi, y sentirlo de nuevo sobre él acariciándolo y besándolo comenzó de nuevo a ponerse a tono. Kakashi se acomodó boca arriba, e Itachi comprendió. Se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas, comenzando primero tímidamente a lamer su miembro; no le interesó en lo mínimo analizar el sabor o la contextura, su única intención era regresarle la gratificante sensación además de tener esa satisfacción oral él mismo. Kakashi jamás lo corrigió, ni siquiera cuando uno de sus dientes rozó un poco más duro de lo debido la cabeza de su pene y le hizo dar un respingo. Se limitó a echarse a reír y apartarle los mechones de cabello negro que se le pegaban por el sudor al rostro, mientras sus cabellos también se movían arriba y debajo de forma desigual junto al movimiento de su cabeza.

Entonces llegó el momento temido de Kakashi, Itachi buscó su boca para hacer que lamiera sus dedos. La abrió sin reparos, ensalivando los dedos que acariciaban su lengua y labios. Cuando bajó la mano su amante, decidió que lo mejor era cerrar duro los ojos nada más para esperar el momento turbio. Pero nunca llegó, sólo nuevamente la sensación se la boca succionando su miembro. Al abrir los ojos, notó que Itachi estaba recargado en uno de sus codos, que era el de la mano con la que se ayudaba a darle una de las mejores mamadas que había recibido en su vida. Itachi estaba a gatas y la otra mano estaba entre sus piernas. Un gesto de concentración total.

-_Por dios… se está preparando el solo…_- Se tapó la boca tan duramente, que los dedos seguro se le quedarían marcados en las mejillas, pero le importó poco.

Kakashi le alejó la cabeza de su miembro, incitándolo a subir a su cuerpo de una buena vez. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas en flor de loto, sentando a Itachi con las piernas bien abiertas consigo entre ellas, y extendidas en lo posible que permitía la cabecera de la cama para que estuviera cómodo. Le abrazó por completo la cintura para elevarlo un poco y con la otra mano embadurnó de saliva su pene, acomodándolo luego en el ano de Itachi. Dejó que él fuera penetrándose, y aunque pensó que sería despacio para no lastimarse al parecer Itachi, estaba tan cegado de deseo como él ahora mismo, porque lo hizo en sólo tres movimientos y estaba hasta el fondo.

-Mnh… Itachi… déjame conocer mas de ti… -agarró su miembro para comenzar a agitarlo entre su mano.- déjame saber en dónde debo tocarte para hacerte gemir y temblar de éxtasis como me lo provocas nada más de verte…- le acarició con el pulgar la cabeza del miembro.

-Ya cállate idiota.- Le dijo con la voz ahogada en deseo, pero jamás un insulto resultó con un tono tan poco ofensivo, y menos con el beso apasionado que le dejó en los labios.

Los movimientos cadenciosos y enérgicos de ambas caderas, hacían una experiencia inolvidable. La carne que apresaba su miembro y era atravesada les daba a los dos la sensación quemante de estar unidos totalmente. El miembro de Itachi se rozaba entre los dos abdómenes, doblando por ello el placer y mitigando el dolor que sentía.

Kakashi se giró aún dentro de Itachi, dejándolo recostado en la cama; colando una de sus manos bajo un muslo para elevarle la pierna, aceleró entonces las embestidas, desbocando toda la frustración que se había acumulado al aguantarse por tanto tiempo el poseer ese cuerpo hermoso y deseado.

Llenos de semen y sudor, ambos terminaron rendidos en la cama. Itachi le permitió quedarse dentro sólo unos minutos a pesar de que habían terminado, mientras se besaban como una especie de ritual, que se iniciaría desde ese momento cada que compartían la cama.

Ese día, durante la intensa sesión sexual, se olvidaron tanto de las promesas que se habían hecho como a otros. Itachi pensó que quizá no fuera tan malo luchar por tener una pareja fuese o no Kakashi, pero con la que se sintiera a gusto, siempre que cumpliera las responsabilidades de su familia. Existía Sasuke para dejar un heredero de primera línea. Se regañó mentalmente cuando por su cabeza, pasó el hecho de que si se sentía tan bien hacerlo con Kakashi, seguro se sentiría igual o mejor hacerlo con Minato si no estuviese drogado o ebrio. Eso no pasaría en definitiva. Estaba con Kakashi y nada más, era Minato el que había echado todo por la borda y no le quiso realmente nunca.

Kakashi se olvidó de la promesa a Kushina, o más bien la cumplió a pie de letra. No había hecho nada con Itachi, hasta que él se lo permitió.

Para ser honestos, aunque ocasionalmente ambos se había acordado de Minato, en el momento en que sus cuerpos se entregaron por completo, también desapareció un instante.

Por eso la culpa inundó un poquito el corazón de Kakashi. Pero él no estaba obligando las cosas, sólo disfrutando del flujo de los acontecimientos. Aquellos gracias a los que que si el mismo Minato, no hubiera sido tan idiota, le habrían brindado tener precisamente en ese momento como él, descansando con su gesto tranquilo a Itachi; ver su gesto relajado y satisfecho, y el sueño llegando hasta su cuerpo tras el cansancio sin importarle por primera vez en mucho que su trabajo no estuviera terminado, dejando también de lado el eterno insomnio.

Ya mañana buscaría la forma en cómo sacarlo del apuro por no mandarlo a su casa y que por su culpa no terminara el trabajo de la oficina de su molesto y odioso padre. A todo esto.. ¿Cómo es que un tipo como Fugaku, podía tener hijos como Itachi y Sasuke?. Genes maternos, no se podía imaginar nada mas.

Y así se desviaron sus pensamientos.

* * *

Casualmente esa misma noche, Minato no pudo dormir.

Quizá por el alcohol, quizá por el deseo reprimido que se encarnaba en Itachi, aquella vez que se acostaron Minato, había sido rudo y voraz. Le había costado trabajo traer del todo a su memoria lo que había pasado, pero después lo tenía todo claro.

Desde el momento en que salieron de la fiesta de los Akatsuki, hasta que llegaron a su departamento e Itachi, le dio un dulce beso fugaz en la comisura de sus labios. Minato había devuelto el beso con hambre; lo recargó duramente en la pared y lo había despojado de su ropa casi sin esfuerzo. Quizá por la misma euforia que le otorgó más fuerza de la común, quizá porque Itachi mismo, se estaba entregando dócilmente desde el momento que le dijo "te quiero". Quizá Itachi, tenía sentimientos por él pero… demonios, ¡ahora estaba con Kakashi!

Masturbarse ya casi no le era suficiente. Deseaba tenerlo de nuevo a él.

Se arremolinó en su cama solitaria por su enorme estupidez. Al otro día había intentado no salir herido y por eso no le confesó todo ahí mismo. Que lo amaba, lo deseaba y si era con él no le importaba que fuese hombre… ¡o extraterrestre! Daba igual, maldición. Era Itachi Uchiha, su sueño encarnado y hecho realidad, ahora seguramente retozando con otro.

El cuerpo de Itachi, parecía mantequilla deshaciéndose ante sus caricias, portándose con ese aire de lo que Kakashi, llamaba de "príncipe atormentado", como si le permitiera rescatarlo por medio de besos y caricias dejando su latente deseo en la piel de ambos.

Descaradamente lo había dejado desnudo incluso cuando Minato, aún traía la ropa puesta. Se la quitó sólo hasta que estuvieron juntos en la cama, mientras se restregaba contra él para sentirlo cerca.

Casi no lo dejaba respirar entre besos, porque apenas si ensalivaba alguna parte cuando regresaba de nuevo a la apetitosa y bien formada boca del moreno.

Y después… dios, ¡ojalá y pudiera borrar esa parte de su mente! No por ser desagradable en cuanto a sensación para él según podía recordar, sino por el hecho de que había entrado en él apenas sin prepararlo para la intromisión de algo tan grande en su –ahora lo sabía- virgen ano. Lo había lastimado con la ruda intromisión que a él casi lo ahoga de placer al sentirse tan delirantemente apretado entre anillos de carne de su amado; pero Itachi no se negó en ningún instante, y sólo se aferró a su espalda casi con uñas y dientes, permitiendo que lo penetrara con frenesí.

Había quedado tan embotado en ese instante por la sensación física y sentimental, que se combinó con la droga, que su cabeza parecía engrandecerse y empequeñecerse; el cansancio extremo en todo aspecto le obligaba a dormir. Casi juró que hasta vió lucecitas antes de quedarse totalmente inconciente.

-Oh Itachi… ¿por qué tuvo que complicarse todo tanto por algo tan simple y grave a la vez como sonidos en el silencio?...

Jamás supo que para Itachi, esa había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, por más ruda que fuera. No en sí mismo por el acto sexual, pues en realidad ese no era Minato mismo, sino el resultado de una droga que había afectado parte de su cuerpo y entendimiento, sino simplemente porque había hecho el amor con el hombre que en ese entonces amaba. Había sido por un cruel acuerdo con Akatsuki, y sólo lo había hecho porque había sido obligado por las circunstancias; las luces que creyó ver Minato, eran reales y no fueron otra cosa que flashes de cámara. Por supuesto Itachi, había aplazado después de aquello lo suficiente todo para que las fotografías no fueran divulgadas, bajo el alegato de que él mismo estaba perteneciendo a la organización estudiantil y eso le afectaría. El plan inicial no era en sí que se acostara con Minato, pero todo se había dado tan sencillamente natural, que Itachi no paró el flujo de los acontecimientos aunque sabía que mezclarse precisamente en ese momento estaba mal para todos. Fue más que nada por eso, y para proteger su propio corazón del rechazo, que Itachi dijo que se quedaran sólo como amigos. Y el que Minato, no intentara contradecirlo sino dejar todo en un acostón, le dolió tanto por que también lo había dicho con el fin de que fuera la prueba de fuego para saber que si lo detenía era porque realmente le gustaba.

Pero absolutamente nada de eso lo sabía Minato, y ni él ni Itachi se habían atrevido a mencionarse mutuamente algo al respecto. Kakashi sólo estaba ahí, y fue sumergido a una historia que quizá no le correspondía pero fue inevitablemente absorbido por la cercanía que tenía con ambos.

Es por eso que aún acongojado por sus propias culpas y ajeno a esa triste realidad, Minato seguía suspirando, lamentándose por comportarse peor que una colegiala.

-_Ahora estas todo el tiempo con él- _ y no supo si esas palabras las dirigía a Kakashi o a Itachi. ¡Claro que extrañaba a su amigo casi hermano! Pero él mismo había iniciado con los secretos por años y el silencio que hizo a Kakashi alejarse. Y ni hablar de que añoraba el tiempo que pasaba con Itachi, aunque no fuera como pareja.- _¿por qué me siento tan traicionado, si yo he tenido gran contribución en que ellos terminaran juntos?... soy un idiota, ¡y más lo son ellos, maldición! Si a Itachi ya no le agrado entonces… ¿por qué aún es amable conmigo, como si le gustara mi compañía? _– se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.- _Siempre he pensado que sería feliz cuando mis amigos encontraran una persona a la cual amar, pero… ¡me es intolerable, no puedo soportarlo! No puedo rendirme, no ahora. _

-¿Minato estás-teba?

Se destapó con desgana la cabeza, viendo la otra cabecita rubia asomarse por la puerta.

-Te han dicho que toques antes de pasar Naruto.

El más joven adolescente quitó la sonrisa, suplantándola con un gesto de fastidio. Entró de todas maneras, aunque Minato rodó los ojos. Ambos compartían ese particular encendido tono de azul, que parecía sobresalir hasta en la obscuridad, así que a Minato no se le hizo complicado saber que lo miraba con fijeza. La habitación sólo se alumbraba por la débil luz de una lámpara en el buró, mitigada bajo una prenda de ropa.

-¿Qué necesitas a estas horas? Si no puedes dormir despierta a papá para que te de un té o algo.

Naruto encendió la lámpara, y se recostó al lado de su hermano en un espacio pequeñito, con medio cuerpo casi flotando.

-Normalmente tú eres el que hace esas cosas para mi-tebayo.

Minato se quedó callado sabiendo que era cierto. Su humor había estado dando cambios radicales, pues aunque hacía lo posible por mantenerse de buenas y portarse ameno como siempre, a veces sobre todo en casa se permitía que la depresión le golpeara. Había regresado a ocupar la casa paterna, por solicitud de Naruto, que rogó por días que se quedara un poco con ellos, no sólo para ir a cenar.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero ahora no estoy para eso.

-¿Puedo dormirme contigo-teba?

-Preferiría que no. Ya no eres un niño, no está bien.

Naruto suspiró, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Se quedó unos largos minutos en silencio. Eso en Naruto, ya era algo extraño y preocupante.

-Si no te importa quiero dormir.- Se cubrió con el dorso del brazo los ojos.

-Si me importa, y no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que puta suerte de la vida te tiene así.- Exclamó el muchacho, alzando la voz.

-No me hables en ese tono jovencito, y mejor lárgate a tu cama.- Se sentó para ser más convincente.

Naruto dio un saltito en su mismo lugar, pero no se amedrentó demasiado ni se movió.

-¡Ya te dije que no!.- Se arrodillo en la cama, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Minato, y su rostro de seño fruncido y ojos cristalizados de aguantarse lágrimas muy cerca.- Quiero que me regreses a mi perfecto y alegre hermano, y no se qué es lo que tenga qué hacer; si tengo que dejar que me pegues, me grites o cualquier cosa un rato para que mañana estés bien ¡Pues lo hago y ya!... ¿Qué te pasa Minato? ¡Somos tu familia! Hasta papá que es un viejo pervertido, tonto y loco está preocupado, y la vieja ocupada que es mamá, se le sale cuando está borracha por teléfono decir cuanto le preocupas; pero como según dicen que todo lo puedes ni se quieren meter… ¡pero yo si porque soy tu hermano-tebayo! ¿Qué pasa?... dime por favor. Tú siempre me has ayudado y guiado, ¡déjame intentarlo aunque no sea tan listo como tú!

Y cuando Naruto, se abrazó a él con tanta desesperación, se le vino el mundo encima. Su adorado hermanito estaba preocupándose por su culpa. Ese año Tsunade, tenía que retomar todos los frutos de investigaciones pasadas así que concentrarse en ello y cuidar a alguien tan hiperactivo como Naruto, era complicado. Jiraya sin duda le dijo que se lo dejara. Normalmente Minato, pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto, que se unía a sus salidas con Kakashi y Kushina. Era también la adoración de Jiraya, que lo traía de un lado a otro felizmente, pero en casa era quien más atención le ponía en cuanto a mandarle a comer sano, dormir temprano, o poner mayores reglas cosa que siendo ya adolescente creyó no necesitaba. Naruto ya no era un niño y se podía cuidar muy bien por sí mismo, pero también estaba acostumbrado a cierto tipo de atención de cada miembro de su familia, y si de por sí ya le era dolorosa la separación de su hermano por los viajes, con mayor razón estar tan cerca corporalmente y tan lejos a la vez por problemas que no comprendía.

No sólo estaba descuidando sus relaciones de amistad, ahora resultaba que estaba permitiendo que su depresión afectara su equilibrado núcleo familiar. Porque sí, aunque su madre bebía copas de más y su padre fuera un poco pervertido, todos se amaban mucho, se comunicaban y eran felices con su rara forma de vida que no muchos entendían.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Naruto; lo escuchó suspirar como aliviado y destensarse. ¡No tenía idea de que a Naruto, le hiciera tanta falta un abrazo suyo! Y la verdad el sentir ese calor agradable, el olor a ramen instantáneo y la preocupación latente por cada poro de la piel de su hermanito, le hizo saber que lo estaba necesitando mucho también.

-Es que…- apretó los labios. Naruto se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Unos azules, limpios y enormes, que esperaban con ansia poder ayudar como siempre, cuan bondadosos eran como su dueño. No podía decirle nada a Naruto.- Estoy preocupado, nada más.-Se hizo a un lado dándole más espacio a Naruto para acostarse y él lo hizo. Pero Naruto, no se recostó.

Hubiera sido una locura contarle tanto embrollo a su puro y dulce hermano menor, ajeno a todo ese mundo de…

-¿Es por que andan de novios Kakashi e Itachi tebayo?

Minato abrió mucho los ojos, mirando con fijeza a Naruto.

-¡Pero qué cosas andas diciendo, Naruto! ¿Quién te dijo tremenda estupidez?

-¡No es estupidez, Sasuke lo sabe y me dijo, de verdad!. Además ya es muy obvio y el mismo viejo pervertido que tenemos por papá dice que no tiene nada de malo siempre que la gente se quiera. – agitó la mano como restando importancia.- Lo que quiero saber es por qué andas así tú. ¿Es por que no sabías que Kakashi era gay y te da cosita tenerlo cerca, o sólo porque te preocupa que no lo sea y esté cometiendo una locura? Al menos es lo que Sasuke, dice de su hermano, pero como Kakashi le cae bien, pues no le ve problema mientras su papá no se entere, ¡porque entonces sí arde Royal!

-Es Troya, Naruto.- Minato volvió a sentarse, pasando los dedos cansinamente por sus ojos. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto Naruto? Sus labios se secaron de repente, y los lamió despacio bajo la necesidad de un buen trago de agua. Y si tenía cianuro para evitar ese penoso momento, sería mucho mejor.- Es en parte un poco de eso… pero…- tragó con dificultad saliva, no podía eludir la mirada de Naruto, pero tampoco la realidad.

Para empezar necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse, por otro lado, él no tenía pensado estar sin Itachi, así que tarde o temprano tendría que tener esa plática con su hermano.

-¿Entonces tú no tienes nada en contra de los chicos que son homosexuales?

Naruto arrugó la nariz, mirando a Minato como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Mi papá me da a leer porno desde los doce, y ahí entra de todo. Además nuestra vieja madre y el viejo pervertido no nos han enseñado a ser de esa forma. Además Itachi me cae bien, y a Kakashi lo queremos mucho, porque es como nuestro hermano anexo ¿a poco no?

Minato sonrió por la inevitable verdad y la sencillez con la que Naruto, aceptaba algo que él mismo no había podido y no por malicia o agravio en contra de la "comunidad" homosexual. Él ahora mismo estaba más que convencido que no lo era, pero sí estaba enamorado de Itachi. Una de las razones por las que había callado todo a Kakashi, no era por desconfianza, sino porque él mismo había hablado que no había nada mejor para su futuro que una familia formada con una mujer amada que pudiera darte hijos, y le daba casi hasta vergüenza contradecirse por haberse enamorado de un muchacho.

-Si yo te dijera… -arrugó el seño,- que…-dudó. Diablos, esto era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Naruto quitó la sonrisa tranquila, se llevó las manos a la melena y desordenada cabellera rubia y tiró un poco de ella.

-¡Madre... entonces mi mamá tiene razón y sí eres gay!- gritó de repente.

-¿Qué? –se exaltó Minato, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Tras la puerta la risa estruendosa de Jiraya se escuchó. ¡Su papá había estado escuchando tras la puerta!

- Oh demonios, no lo soy.

Jiraya abrió, pero se quedó parado recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Tranquilo hijo, no hay nada de malo en eso. Tu mamá al inicio parecía un poco mosqueada, pero al final dijo que no había nada de malo.

Naruto bajó los hombros con cierta desgana, pero luego pareció recuperar sus ánimos de la nada.

-Hablo en serio, no soy homosexual es sólo… -se puso totalmente colorado, pero dijo las palabras con total claridad.- Me gusta un solo hombre, y nadie más.

-No te preocupes-teba, ya habíamos notado cómo desde que Kakashi e Itachi, comenzaron a salir, tú andabas todo apagado. Primero cuando le conté a mi mamá por teléfono dijo que tal vez andabas triste por que ya no pasabas todo el tiempo con ellos, pero cuando este viejo cochino –señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar a un mosqueado Jiraya,- dijo que a la mejor más bien eras un enamorado celoso, pues nos pusimos a verte. Primero pensé que eran cosas de anciano, pero luego cuando Sasuke, me dijo eso que te conté y pues…- tomó aire para seguir hablando.- como que confirmé las sospechas.- Se cruzó de brazos con aire de sabelotodo.- Pero no te preocupes, porque te aceptamos todos como eres y al otro también.

Minato se sostuvo las sientes por la dura jaqueca que le comenzaba a dar. De pronto se enteraba que su familia confabulaba y deducía a sus espaldas cosas que supuestamente se había empeñado en mantener como propias. ¡Eran unos chismosos!... unos benditos chismosos, que no sólo se preocupaban silenciosamente sin estorbarle, sino que lo aceptaban. Todos ellos. Sintió la mezcla de enfado y alegría al grado de que no sabía cómo responder.

-Basta ya entonces de sufrir por los rincones, hijo. No es que esté muy contento con la idea de que no me vayas a dar un bonito nieto, pero lo principal para nosotros es que seas feliz.- Jiraya le sonrió honesto como siempre, y Minato sintió hasta ganas de llorar.- Escucha sé que Itachi te agrada, pero es justo que luches por quien quieres,

-¡Eso quítale a Kakashi y sé feliz de una buena vez a su lado!

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Minato, totalmente anonadado. Las palabras volvieron a registrarse en su cabeza y ni así estaba pudiendo realizar una respuesta coherente.

-¡Si hermanito! Los Namikaze siempre seguimos adelante y si te gusta - arrugó la nariz, ante la idea de ver a su hermano con su… "otro" _hermano_, pero siguió con el mismo regocijo.-si dices que lo conquistarás no tienes por qué retirar tu palabra-tebayo. No es raro que conociendo de toda la vida a Kakashi, pues lo quieras mucho por eso.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa estúpida idea? –se acarició las sienes, intentando permanecer calmado, ¡como si no tuviera suficiente ya con lidiar con el problema mismo!- No es Kakashi quien me gusta, sino Itachi.- Confesó ya fastidiado, mientras más rápido lo supieran más pronto se terminaría todo. Lo que le extraño fue el denso silencio que trajo la confesión. Abrió los ojos y vió la cara descolocada de ambos.

-¿Eeehhhhhhhhh? –Aulló Naruto, volviéndose a agarrar su cabecita con tanta fuerza que parecía como si quisiera detener una pronta explosión dentro de ella.

Minato se tapó los oídos, el grito chillón sólo agudizó la jaqueca.

-Ya, Naruto, no hagas tanto drama.- Regañó Jiraya, aunque él tampoco tenía muy buena cara.

-No entiendo, ¿si es Kakashi está bien, y si es Itachi es asunto de drama?

Jiraya suspiró, sentándose al borde de la cama de Minato.

-Me parece que es mejor primero escuchar de primera mano la historia, antes de que demos nuestro juicio precipitado.- Habló el hombre con la sabiduría que le caracterizaba en los momentos serios.- Y nos callaremos hasta que termines para escuchar todo.- Miró a Naruto, poniendo su muy grande mano sobre su cabeza para agitarla.

-Dios… Naruto tiene trece años, no es para que esté escuchando estas cosas.

-Tiene casi catorce, vive y supera cosas más fuertes que un hermano homosexual.- dijo duramente Jiraya.- No menosprecies su capacidad de entendimiento y menos su corazón. Te ama tanto como nosotros como para aceptarlo.

Era verdad. Aunque nunca se notara triste, Naruto iba siempre de un lado a otro para estar con sus padres, en un eterno viaje con pocas escalas de estabilidad, que se la lograba dar ocasionalmente Minato, que era el único que no salía a viajar para encontrar su propósito en la vida a diferencia de sus padres. Una hacía viajes de investigación científica y el otro para "inspirar" sus exitosas novelas. Además le tocaba ver a su ninfómano padre yendo de mujer en mujer al no encontrar quien llenara el vacío que Tsunade y su insaciable deseo de mujeres le dejaba.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho.- comenzó Minato, con las manos duramente entrelazadas recargadas en sus muslos y la mirada fija en ellas.- No como cree la gente que sólo nos hicimos amigos esporádicamente en la universidad…

Y fue así cómo les contó con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, sin entrar en detalles impertinentes para un padre y un hermano pequeño, que Minato refirió su parte de la historia.

Se sintió comprendido y aliviado en cierta medida. Si bien a pesar de que el propio Jiraya se guardó sus opiniones, no igual Naruto, que animo a su hermano aunque se tratara de Kakashi, porque dijo que seguramente si su amistad era lo suficiente grande, podía superar un lío de faldas. O en este caso de pantalones. Y también le dijo de forma sorprendentemente elocuente, que si en todo caso era Kakashi, quien terminaba al lado de Itachi, él debería comportarse como esperaba se comportara Kakashi, si es que aceptaba más bien a Minato y no a su amigo.

Lo que sí le quedó claro, es que a pesar de la explicación sobre el interior de Itachi, siendo en el fondo alguien noble y de buen corazón a pesar de su apariencia metódica y fría, y el desarrollo de sus sentimientos hacia él, no lo veían como un partido digno de Minato. Lo ilógico es que a Kakashi si, aunque no fue algo que ninguno de los dos dijera fuerte, no hizo falta por los gestos de los eternamente sinceros que eran su padre y su hermano.

Se fueron después a dormir a su habitación, sin duda también mucho más aliviados. Minato no durmió esa noche más de una hora.

Lo que no supo ni se imaginó es que además del alivio inicial por la comprensión de su familia, también se había conseguido dos alcahuetes que planeaban desde ya intentar ser sus cómplices silenciosos, con tal de no verlo decaído.

* * *

Continuará.

Cosas que ni valen la pena leer pero de todas formas pongo: Me dieron un día extra de descanso en el trabajo como pago de un festivo, y lo agarre para escribir el capítulo. Sip, en un día. ¡Es que ojalá pudiera justificar que no me llega la "inspiración" pero en realidad me pega la flojera!. Sólo hasta ayer me dieron animos de escribir. En fin… hecho está. Amo a Kakashi e Itachi juntos, son mi pareja obsesión actual. Comienzo a pensar que me costará un poco de trabajo derle buen rumbo al fic MinaIta tras este capítulo XDD

Contestando reviews:

Tsunade: Pues aquí la otra entrega, e inevitablemente babeo con Kakashi. Es bueno que sigas leyendo para mi XD! Y sí, he tenido mucho trabajo y me afecta porque me vuelve perezosa XDDD

Noemicita: Pues si, desafortunadamente todos son víctimas de sus acciones, o quien sabe, porque bien dice Kakashi que esto no debería tratarse de víctimas y victimarios, sino de gente que elige y ya XD

Lestat: Pues ya aquí la siguiente entrega… me parece que será un poco más complicada la forma en cómo corresponderá Itachi a Minato. Tengamos paciencia a ver qué les pasa.

Gracias por leer, un saludo.


	14. Parte 10

Advertencias: Un poquito de lemon; Angst, drama y violencia .-. ahh también chistes malos, ¡cuidado!

* * *

Parte diez

Nunca supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Él, que precisamente sufría de insomnio ante las innumerables preocupaciones y responsabilidades, terminó incluso durmiendo en una cama ajena a la suya.

Kakashi le provocaba un calor que comenzaba a ser desagradable. Entendía que ese tipo de novelas rositas estaban muy equivocadas, cuando decían que era esplendoroso despertar entre los brazos de la pareja tras una noche de deseo.

Kakashi estaba abrazado a su cintura, pegando su cuerpo como si fuese lapa tras él y todo apestaba a sudor y… semen.

No que tuviera algo en contra de un acto que les fue tan agradable y placentero, pero cuando tenía la presión encima del cuerpo de Kakashi, el apremio de terminar su parte del trabajo de la compañía que dejó pendiente por acostarse –y quedarse, que no estaba en los planes- con él, y estar cercano a llegar por primera vez tarde en toda su vida a la escuela –o cualquier otro lado-, entonces se volvía algo estresante.

-Kakashi… - llamó con su voz enronquecida. Carraspeó, moviéndose despacio con el fin de hacer que se despertara. Por más respuesta recibió un sonido de la garganta del otro y que se aferrara más a su cuerpo.

Se intentó sentar entonces, pero la pierna que Kakashi le subió encima le impidió terminar de hacerlo.

-Suéltame estúpido.- Ordenó ya seriamente. No le apetecía tener una lucha que sabía tarde o temprano ganaría al dominar mejor el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; por eso se limitó a darle uno de los ancestrales codazos en el vientre, que lo dejaba a la primera fuera de combate de los días en que Kakashi, no era más que un simple acosador.

Kakashi se quejó y balbuceó algo ininteligible, pero logró incorporarse para volver a recostar a Itachi, que casi ya se había podido recargar sobre uno de sus codos.

-Estás siendo molesto de nuevo. No me estorbes.- Le dijo Itachi, sin responder a los besos que Kakashi le prodigaba en el cuello.

-Sólo un poquito… no te molestaré más luego si me dejas.- Le dijo con ese tono de voz bajito y suave, que hacía a todo aquel que la escuchara que se le erizara la piel. Esta vez la voz no se hacía tan profunda porque nada la estaba cubriendo, quizá por eso le repercutía tanto a Itachi. Sabía que era por el momento a la única persona que le dejaba tener su rostro descubierto a su merced.

Las manos de Kakashi, estaban acariciando su vientre y pecho. Itachi apretó duro la sábana revuelta bajo él. Le permitiría entretenerse un rato tal y como quería, a cambio de que no lo molestara en todo el día. No porque le estuviera gustando ni nada…

-¡Nh!... no- …o quizá si, un poquito. ¡Al diablo! Su voz lo estaba traicionando, y es que ese idiota le comenzó a lamer una de las tetillas, mientras su otra mano hacía un recorrido entre sus muslos y bajo vientre, jugando con su necesidad de sentir el toque por fin en esa parte que estaba comenzando a despertar con esas atenciones.

-Tócame… - le susurro al oído Kakashi, una vez que pudo apartar la lengua de su pecho al subir con besos que apenas si tocaban su piel. Su mano se posó sobre la de Itachi, acariciándola para intentar que aflojara el agarre a la sábana.

-No.- Se mantuvo Itachi, girando el rostro para evitar un beso en los labios.- Dijiste un poco a cambio de no molestar más. Estoy dándotelo. Quítate o llegaremos tarde.

Kakashi hizo oídos sordos y se removió hasta acomodarse bien encima de él, intentando hacerse espacio entre sus piernas. Besaba sus mejillas con besos húmedos repletos de deseo, y hacía lo posible por intentar llegar hasta la boca que Itachi le negaba, moviendo la cabeza.

Maldición, el imbécil sabía lo que hacía, porque si bien no estaba logrando abrirle las piernas, se estaba restregando de lo lindo contra él y de paso hacía que sus sexos se rozaran. Y no es que a Itachi, tras eso le faltaran ganas. Pero si ya de por sí le seguía doliendo el maldito trasero, no se quería ni imaginar cómo es que llegaría a la escuela si le permitía continuar.

-Te he dicho que no.- Ordenó tajante, alejándole de un firme aventón en los hombros.

Quizá más fuerte de lo deseado, porque Kakashi terminó tirado casi bajo la cama. Itachi se tapó con una mano la cara ante lo patética -y a la vez graciosa- que estaba resultando la situación.

-Maaa… tampoco tenías que ser tan cruel.- Dijo incorporándose, recargando los brazos en el colchón.

Kakashi tenía varios perros que siempre saludaban muy contentos a Itachi, pero ponían una cara parecida a la que ahora portaba el dueño, cuando les prohibía seguirles hasta el interior de la casa o alguna habitación. Itachi le miró desde arriba y por la cara de cachorro apaleado que ponía Kakashi, casi hasta sonrió.

-Deja de hacer tonterías y muévete de una vez.

-¡Pero es temprano! –Se quejó,- ¡mucho! Esto es un atentado en contra de la naturaleza.

-De la tuya-

-¡Exacto! –se movió despacito para de nuevo estar en la cama.

Para sorpresa de Itachi, el idiota ese se inclinó directamente sobre su miembro, y de una sola bocanada lo hundió entre sus labios. Apretó los labios para evitar que saliera cualquier exclamación, pero fue tarde. Y aunque llevó su mano con toda la intención de apartarlo al sostenerle en un puño el cabello, al parecer le había bastado la ocasión anterior para aprender muy bien cómo es que debía hacerlo para que le gustara.

Unos diez minutos nada más… es lo más que se permitiría llegar tarde.

Kakashi se había acomodado nuevamente, abriéndole las piernas para seguir con su labor oral. Sin consentimiento previo, había tomado unos segundos para humedecerse los dedos y meter dos a la vez al ano de Itachi, que dadas las condiciones difícilmente podía resistirse. El idiota sabía lo que hacía y lo estaba haciendo bien, al grado de que incluso lo estaba haciendo terminar rápido.

El sonido de un claxon y música a todo volumen interrumpieron el éxtasis posterior al hecho en que había expulsado su esperma en la boca del otro.

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó aún luchando por recuperar el aire perdido, estirando el cuello para intentar ver por la ventana. El sentarse por fin completamente le trajo una muy fuerte punzada en el trasero, que se irradió por toda su espalda, haciendo que se pusiera de lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Miró a Kakashi, que aún -el muy maldito- tenía semen en la comisura de los labios. Claramente le había dicho que no, pero como había hecho desde el inicio de su _no_ relación, se empeñó hasta que consiguió lo que quería. El saber que lo había convencido _de nuevo_, le dio el suficiente coraje para incorporarse y darle un certero puñetazo –duro, malditamente duro- en el ojo, que se lo dejó morado para el resto del día. Y probablemente para el de la semana también. Itachi se levantó sin mirar si quiera al pobre Kakashi, que seguía sobándose el ojo.

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al notar que abajo, estaba asomada la cabeza de Jiraya, en el lujoso auto que se suponía era de Minato, pero le cedía a su necio padre.

-¿Qué hace Namikaze-sama aquí?

-Au… Jiraya-san viene por mí a veces para que no vaya tarde.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo. Para empezar él iba en el mismo salón que Kakashi, y constataba que _siempre_ llegaba tarde. Por otro lado podía distinguir una cabellera rubia dentro del carro. Por tanto quien sabe qué demonios hacía Kakashi, si incluso cuando lo llevaban a buena hora a la escuela llegaba a esas horas tarde al salón.

-Dile que irás solo.

-Es tarde Itachi; te aseguro que los Namikaze son las personas más agradables del mundo, siempre y cuando no los hagas enojar.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

-No voy a dejar mi automóvil aquí.

-¿Qué más te da? –se puso en pie cerrando el ojo. Itachi casi y hasta sintió un poquito de remordimiento cuando notó que aunque ya no se quejaba se lo tallaba con frecuencia, mientras Kakashi buscaba su ropa.- De todas formas se supone que programaste para hoy que estudiáramos aquí, e hiciéramos el resto de los puntos a tratar en la reunión del consejo. Luego de sonar las bocinas me dan diez minutos antes de bajar por mí, ya sabes, por si no me levanto. Es una costumbre que tiene Minato desde que éramos niños.- Aunque Itachi, ni lo notó, la faz de Kakashi se obscureció con esa última oración.

Minato seguía bajando por él, pero no se sentía de la misma manera que antes ni sus acciones ni sus palabras. Y si era honesto, él mismo tampoco se comportaba como antaño por más que intentara. Lo quería y lo extrañaba.

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas, pero eso era verdad. Después de verse con su padre por la tarde, terminaría de nuevo en la casa de Kakashi. Es que era más fácil sin la interrupción de Sasuke, Mikoto, Shisui o su propio padre dándole más responsabilidades. Itachi ni siquiera sabía si Sakumo, estaba o no en casa de Kakashi, puesto que era todavía más tranquilo y callado que su atolondrado hijo.

Sus planes habían cambiado cuando decidió acostarse con Kakashi y se quedó en su casa. Se suponía que terminarían sus labores; Itachi enviaría la información correspondiente a la compañía familiar; quizá hablarían o mirarían algo de cine de culto –y gracias a dios eso no pasó, pues esta vez la película la había elegido Kakashi-; luego iría a su casa y al otro día, ocurriría eso de lo que estaba hablando Kakashi.

Mas ahora su automóvil se quedaría hasta el final del horario escolar ahí, y perdería tiempo –llegando probablemente otra vez tarde a un lugar por segunda vez en el día, ante su muy seguramente furioso padre en la oficina,- en ir de la escuela hasta esa casa por el.

Y es que era ya obvia su presencia, pues Minato conocía su automóvil y sería una grosería el "_ocultarse"_. Estaba sin duda nervioso no obstante exteriormente su gesto estoico no cambiara; aunque no tenía razón alguna. Se suponía que estaba con Kakashi, nada tenía que esconderle a Minato. Por eso no se explicaba la inigualable sensación de asfixia y el deseo de escapar de ahí.

-¿Te duchas conmigo para ahorrar tiempo? –preguntó Kakashi, ya desde el baño. El sonido de la regadera fue el que se lo indicó. Elevó elegantemente una ceja.

-No.- ¡Y por supuesto que no! Si eso sucedía entonces seguramente le metería mano de nuevo y perdería más tiempo en alejarlo.

Miró su ropa en el piso toda arrugada y sucia; dadas sus cualidades no podía usarla de nueva cuenta. Cerró fuerte los ojos, jamás había usado tampoco ropa de otra persona. Mucho menos cuando era la ropa de su… novio, al que descubrió quería mucho –mucho, maldición- pero que a la vez era el mejor amigo de la persona que amaba –estúpido, mil veces estúpido eres, Itachi Uchiha, se repetía,- y que probablemente estaba haciendo que se separasen.

-¿Itachi? –llamó Kakashi.

El otro se había bañado rápido y él se sorprendió a sí mismo perdiéndose en tontos pensamientos que lo hacían perder tiempo. Estaba frente al closet abierto de par en par del dueño de la habitación; toda la ropa estaba sumamente ordenada y cada cosa tenía su lugar, incluyendo las innumerables bufandas. Hasta una cajita tenía para los cubre bocas. Si bien Kakashi, lucía eternamente desgarbado, tenía una reconocida compulsión por el orden y sólo toleraba que Sakumo, Minato –y ahora Itachi, obviamente para sí mismo- tocaran sus cosas.

-Iré a bañarme.- Salió de la habitación, evitando cualquier pregunta.

Mas era proverbial que el buen olfato de Kakashi, terminara por llegar a la conclusión de lo que pasaba. Suspiró mosqueado.

No es que se hubiera hecho falsas esperanzas, estaba conciente de que Minato e Itachi aún se amaban y que él sólo desde el inicio, había dicho que quería disfrutar de estar con Itachi, el mayor tiempo posible antes de que aquel par terminaran juntos. Pero sin duda que a veces las cosas se dieran de esa forzada manera lo estresaba. Mas eso no hizo que se quitara su rostro despreocupado, cuando se convenció de que tenía que dejar las cosas correr como hasta ahora. Por el momento si bien su relación con Minato, se había distanciado –y Kakashi, seguía conciente que era en parte por culpa de Minato y sus condenados secretos, y también por orgullo mismo de Kakashi, al desear que su amigo de la infancia sufriera como castigo y reparara los errores por haberlo herido-; también había traído cosas muy buenas. Como la de anoche y esa misma mañana. Dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino, siempre observando a la vez las cartas en su mano, era una particularidad propia de Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto observó por el retrovisor de nueva cuenta. La atmósfera tenía algo raro y pesado, como si de pronto una invisible capa de plomo se hubiera filtrado por el techo del auto y estuviera aplastando a todos.

Minato iba atrás en una orilla, del lado de Jiraya. Tenía recargada la barbilla en una mano y miraba hacia el exterior, como si con eso pudiera escaparse de lo que pasaba. Kakashi estaba en medio, leyendo muy atentamente el libro entre sus manos. E Itachi estaba en el mismo extremo que Naruto, inclinado un poco de ladito también observando a la ventana. Era raro que Itachi, se sentara de esa manera, dado que siempre era muy correcto en sus modos. Por eso Naruto, tenía que hacerlo dar a notar.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche con Kakashi? – preguntó directo, poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento para mirar de frente a Itachi.

El mencionado se limitó a mirarlo con su gesto neutro. La pregunta consiguió que el otro par también pusiera sorprendida atención.

-¡Naruto! –reprobó Jiraya, jalándole con una mano la chamarra para obligarlo a sentarse bien otra vez, sin dejar de ver al frente o soltar el volante. Naruto soltó un alarido de disgusto.- Maldición, no seas tan indiscreto.

-¡Pero viejo! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él también me pregunta lo mismo cuando exactamente como él, paso la noche con Sasuke en su casa.

Minato abrió mucho los ojos, poniéndose colorado. Kakashi comenzó a intentar buscar una vía de escape para Naruto. E Itachi estaba entrando en una especie de conflicto interno, reprobándose por imaginar… _cosas_, como las que él hizo con Kakashi, con su pequeño hermano y el de Minato.

-Está bien, Jiraya-sama. Es sólo una pregunta inocente.- Afirmó Itachi, creyendo en sus palabras para evitar que Jiraya, siguiera tirando del pelo de Naruto.- Hemos estudiado mucho y ha sido lo suficiente amable para prestarme su ropa.- Dijo con sencillez.

-¡Que suerte tienes! Con lo cochino y pervertido que es, uno hasta se imaginaría que te intentó hacer cosas-tebayo.

-Basta de decir tonterías Naruto.- Ordenó Minato.

-Maaa déjale, es sólo un adolescente cuyas hormonas bullen. Es natural que su mente esté bien activa.

-Kakashi… -advirtió Jiraya, mirándolo por el retrovisor.

Pero más que el temor a la advertencia de Jiraya, que era como otro padre, le dolió mucho más la mirada que por fin se dignó a brindarle Minato, que no era nada menos que una cargada de rencor no fingido. Y lo que no se dio cuenta y que hizo a Minato casi gritar, fue que le miró de la misma manera y al rubio le dolió también.

-Ne, ne, Kakashi. ¿Itachi si da la talla?

-Si te refieres a la ropa, si, de alguna.- Y entonces volvió a su lectura.

Jiraya miró fijamente a Naruto. El mocoso pasó los brazos para atrás de la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba logrando vengar de alguna manera a su hermano. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se le borrara.

Si bien había dicho todo aquello para incomodar a Itachi, porque obviamente lo había convertido en el receptor de todo lo malamente merecido y culpable de todo por ser la manzana de la discordia, a él mismo le dolió darse cuenta de que había herido con ello a Minato y Kakashi, que de pronto por su bocaza impulsiva se habían puesto más serios que al inicio, y hasta habían hecho un poco de más espacio si era posible entre ellos.

Jiraya suspiró profundo y subió el volumen de la música otra vez. No toleraba ver los ojos acuosos de su más pequeño retoño, ni tampoco el ambiente pesado que se hacía entre los tres allá atrás. ¡Cuánto extrañaba las pláticas vivaces de Minato con Kakashi, mientras los llevaba al colegio! La ausencia de charla, risas y fraternidad era palpable. Y era también sumamente dolorosa hasta para él. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería para los implicados.

Minato se cubrió la boca, fingiendo haber cambiado la posición para recargarse. Se habían acostado, era obvio. ¡Dios, jamás pensó en que en algún momento de su vida, querría hacer daño a Kakashi!

Para su mala fortuna, a su mente vino la imagen de los tiempos del jardín de niños, cuando él era popular debido a su modo desenvuelto de ser, mientras que Kakashi, era ya desde ese entonces un flaco y excéntrico chiquillo, que guardaba su enorme genialidad y agradable forma de ser, bajo su apatía y desinterés. Por eso lo molestaban los grandes y Minato siempre iba en su ayuda. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado las cosas, que ahora mismo él era quien quería golpearle?...

-_Claro Minato, es mucho más sencillo culpar a otros de tus errores.-_ Suspiró profundo.- _No fue su elección que tú te callaras todo, pero sí lo fue ser honesto. Él sólo tiene aquello por lo que luchó con tanto ahínco. Y ahora yo soy el granuja que le quiere quitar a su novio, cuando desaprovechó su propia oportunidad- _Aceptó.

Se reacomodó en el asiento, mirando primero al frente, girando de a poco su cabeza mientras tomaba internamente fuerza.

_- E__s por eso precisamente por lo que no te puedes dar por vencido. Por extraño que parezca, Naruto tiene razón. Es verdad que debo intentar mantener mi amistad con Kakashi, pues si yo logro estar con Itachi, me gustaría aún estar con mi mejor amigo también. Y sin embargo… si lo elige al final a él, yo mismo debo de comportarme como me gustaría que él se comportara conmigo y ser su amigo por sobre todo. Kakashi me ha aceptado como su rival pues aunque sé que ha notado mis intentos por llamar la atención de Itachi, no se ha rebajado a echarme bronca directa sino que lo hace a su manera. Dar la mejor batalla es bueno pero lo será también si acepto una derrota honorablemente… aún no pierdo la batalla, pero no tengo por qué comportarme como un mal perdedor que ya lo ha hecho. No puedo ser tan bastardo por que los quiero a ambos. Tengo qué seguir adelante y hacérselo entender. Yo seguiré con mi pelea, incluso y cuando Kakashi es genial; en todo caso, también merece algo tan bueno como Itachi, mas no me daré por vencido ahora mismo._

Tomó un largo respiro y lo sacó despacio por la nariz. Sólo hasta ese momento, con el rabillo del ojo notó que Kakashi le miraba. Cuando fue sorprendido en el hecho, Kakashi sonrió, o al menos eso se adivinó ante la curvatura de sus ojos sobresaliendo de su bufanda. Y a pesar de que no se notaba por completo daba la sensación de ser una sonrisa muy, muy triste aunque sincera. El corazón de Minato se empequeñeció, por eso no pudo menos que regresar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué lees?... –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, que hizo casi susurrante su voz. La música estaba tan fuerte que no se escuchó su voz, pero se le alcanzó a leer los labios. Kakashi sintió el deseo de echarse a correr, porque le estaba hablando como si nada y no era una actitud esperada.

No. Kakashi se corrigió. Este sí era Minato Namikaze, aquella única persona que aceptaría que era mejor que él. Ese que podía conservar su talante ante cualquier circunstancia y por eso lo admiraba y respetaba. ¿Sería acaso que el Minato, que él conocía por fin estuviera regresando?...

Minato estaba con la espalda erguida, la mirada decidida y firme puesta en Kakashi, e incluso miró de soslayo a Itachi, sin ese tipo de ensoñación absurda o triste que a veces se posaba en su mirar al verlo.

_-Maldición… hasta gusto me da así competir por Itachi con él__- _le asaltó de repente en el pensamiento a Kakashi- _… a esta persona que aprecio y estimo, que conoce mis limitaciones y mis alcances… por esta persona que lucho para que me considere su igual al grado de verme como un rival…_

Como una de sus viejas costumbres, Kakashi volvió la vista en su libro, llevando su índice a la rodilla de Minato. Comenzó a dar golpecillos en ella sin mirarlo siquiera, pero respondiendo así.

Minato soltó una pequeña risa alegre. Ese era el juego de la "comunicación en Morse" que hacían cuando no podían hablar en voz alta durante las clases, mientras estaban en primaria y secundaria.

Aunque fuese a cenar a su casa, aunque viajaran casi todos los días a la escuela, y encontrarse por los amigos mutuos que tenían, era como no estar juntos pues su mente estaba en otro. Ah, por ese motivo no se le hizo complicado de pronto entender las razones de Kakashi. Y hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no sólo estaba molesto con Kakashi, por lo que pasaba con Itachi, sino porque estaba terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo por extrañarlo y con él por abandonarlo por otra persona.

Quizá después… sólo después… se darían el tiempo para hablar. Porque si bien no querían perderlo _a él,_ no querían perderse tampoco. Por ahora lo primordial era hacer lo posible por envainar la espada momentáneamente y era menester desviar su atención a otra cosa que no fuera Itachi.

Ese mismo que de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar y horriblemente celoso. Hasta se sentía estúpido, por el infantil y absurdo deseo que lo embargo de querer estar entre esos dos.

-_Idiotas…_

Y lo pero era la mano de Kakashi, en la rodilla de Minato.

_-No lo toques… ¡sólo yo puedo hacerlo!...-_ Pensó Itachi. El pequeño golpeteo no cesaba y Minato respondía con asentimientos o negaciones. Su rostro tranquilo como el de Kakashi, y la sonrisa en los labios del hermoso rubio. A veces también él contestaba de la misma manera, golpeteando con el dedo sobre el dorso de la mano de Kakashi…- _no dejes que te toque… ¡maldición!… no permitas que te toque otra persona._

Y lo peor es que no supo a quién quería decírselo. El pensamiento de que ellos estuvieran juntos de "_otra" _manera, al verlos tocándose las manos, le erizó la piel. Si bien era cierto que había pensado con anterioridad que era preferible que Minato, lo hubiese cambiado por Kakashi en vez de por un ser diminuto como Kushina, ahora le erizaba la piel.

* * *

-Comamos juntos.- Dijo Minato al terminar las clases, en ese tipo de peticiones que ocultaban una orden implícita que no molestaba.

Los sobresaltó a ambos, puesto que la proverbial velocidad de Minato, los había sorprendido saliendo de su salón, sin ser siquiera escuchado. Estupefacto, Kakashi sintió el brazo de su amigo de la infancia pasando por sus hombros.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes.- Respondió Itachi, aunque su voz sonó neutral, por dentro estaba entre pesaroso por no poder disfrutar de la compañía de Minato y fastidiado de ver que estaba abrazando a Kakashi.

Por una parte, porque sin duda le gustaría estar bajo el brazo del rubio; por la otra porque aunque no le agradaba que estuvieran distanciados por "su culpa", no le gustaba esa repentina cercanía renovada, puesto que se suponía que Kakashi era _su_ pareja. Las cosas de un Uchiha, nadie las toca sin permiso, por más querida que sea la otra persona.

Minato desvió la vista debido al rechazo porque si bien sabía que Itachi, solía estar muy ocupado, a veces se daba al menos el tiempo de comer algo con Kakashi, tras salir de su aula en el receso.

-Maa eso te pasa por no enviarle las cosas a la empresa familiar como te dije.

Itachi lo miró casi con desprecio. ¡Claro que no le había dicho nada! Habían estado demasiado ocupados en una de las sesiones sexuales más intensas que Itachi había vivido, como para que ahora le saliera con eso. No iba a ponerse a discutir con Kakashi, de todas maneras.

-Idiota.

Minato se aguantó una risita de la especie de nube negra sobre la cabeza de Kakashi, que apareció con ese simple y seco insulto. Nuevamente los celos le invadieron al ver lo bien que se llevaban y se entendía ese par, pero decidió no volver a caer en la tonta actitud de todo el tiempo anterior. Y esta vez pareció un foco prenderse dentro de su mente, deslumbrando casi tanto como su sonrisa.

-Lo siento Itachi, pero me temo que entonces te robaré a Kakashi.- Soltó de repente, dando una vuelta casi hasta ruda en el pasillo más cercano.

Itachi se quedó todavía unos segundos más de lo necesario parado en el mismo lugar.

-¿Eh? –Cuestionó Kakashi, siendo todavía duramente apresado bajo el brazo de Minato, que lo hacía avanzar.- ¡Iba a acompañarlo por su auto!- se quejó sin armar escándalo, casi más bien como si no tuviera ganas ni de eso.

-Él sabe el camino, ¿no es verdad? Además los chicos preguntan demasiado por ti, ya es tiempo de que les dediques un poco de atención.

-Oh… es por eso entonces.- Dejó de dejarse llevar, oponiendo un poco de resistencia en los hombros para hacer notar que quería liberarse.

-Si, también por eso.- Minato lo soltó regalándole una sonrisa que logró que un par de chicas que pasaban a su lado suspirasen. No supo por qué, pero estaba contento dejándose llevar por su insano instinto de esta vez molestar a Itachi llevándose a Kakashi, en vez de enojarse estúpidamente con Kakashi porque tenía a la pareja que quería para si, siendo él quien no fue honesto ni tuvo la iniciativa.

Durante el camino, Minato había comenzado una agradable plática impregnada de su personalidad antigua repleta de vivacidad, del tipo de las que nadie se podía negar a seguir. Kakashi llevaba internamente el debate entre el hecho de sentirse feliz y culpable, puesto que Minato parecía ser el mismo de siempre _antes_ de que se suscitara todo con Itachi. Minato se sintió culpable de haber sido tan inmaduro de no poder aceptar que se había quedado con las ganas de estar realmente con Itachi, por su propia falta de valor –sólo con él precisamente, el "genio" cuando se trató de amor se había vuelto cobarde y estúpido- al no confesarse y habérsele hecho tan fácil el hacer objeto de su "desgracia" a Kakashi. No por eso significaba que se les olvidaba que ellos eran rivales, pero ¡maldición, cuánto se habían extrañado!

-Hey, son Minato y Kakashi, ¡vienen juntos! –avisó Obito, alegre ante el hecho. Eliminó la sonrisa y giró groseramente la cara cuando Kakashi se acercó, sólo para remarcarle el que todavía estaban indignados por su abandono. Pero igual Rin no le apoyó mucho, pues le dio un feliz recibimiento tan dulce y modosa como ella era.

-¿No falta alguien? –preguntó tras las presentaciones.

-Kushina-san está en una de sus competencias post clases.- Explicó Rin.- Dijo que nos adelantáramos al restaurante de siempre, porque quizá no vendría.

-Ya sabes Kakashi, el de siempre, ¿o ya se te olvidó? Digo… como ya no te juntas con gente de poca monta pues… –molestó Obito. Fue codeado suavemente por Rin.

-En absoluto, no tengo la mente tan estrecha para necesitar ir a diario a recordar como cierta persona.- Puso las irritantes curvas en sus ojos, que hacían pensar que sonreía.

-¿Estás queriéndome decir ago?

Minato y Rin sonrieron un poco ante la añeja pelea también extrañada, limitándose a mover negativamente la cabeza. Kakashi no se tomaba la molestia de discutir con nadie que no apreciara o mínimo considerase relevante, puesto que tomaba importancia a muy pocas personas. Era algo de lo que el atolondrado Obito, no reparaba concientemente, pero no desaprovechaba de ninguna forma el momento de atención exclusiva que le dedicaba su amigo. Aunque con anterioridad Minato, era el que siempre les servía de mediador terminando sus rencillas, esta vez los dejó ser. Tenían mucho que descargar a su manera y se les notaba –incluso ante la desfachatez perezosa de Kakashi,- que ambos estaban muy animados con el asunto.

Quizá hubieran seguido discutiendo todavía un rato más, de no ser porque el repique de un celular los calló de repente. Las miradas se centraron en un distraído Kakashi, que esperaba a que sus amigos pusieran fin a la molestia al contestar esos molestos aparatos de localización que rompían momentos.

-Eh… Kakashi creo que eres tú.- Soltó una muy sorprendida Rin.

La nube negra volvió a aparecer en su faz.

-Haré como que tengo grabado una de esas cosas para que te dejen recado…. ¿Moshi moshi?

-¿Qué haces tú con algo moderno para comunicarse? –soltó Minato sorprendido.

Como si el aparato tuviera imán, Obito y Rin casi se le pegaron para observarlo. ¡Ni le dejaban escuchar!

-¿Moshi moshi? –insistió Kakashi, ahora cubriéndose el otro oído logrando así escuchar un poco la voz de Itachi. -¿Hola? ¡Soy yo!

-Wooo –soltó sorprendido Obito.- ¡Pero si es el último modelo que sacó esta compañía… ¡déjame verlo! –pidió sosteniéndole la mano. Kakashi palmeó volviéndose a destapar el oído y dejando de escuchar debido al barullo de sus dos amigos.

-"_Estúpido idiota… ¿Kakashi?" –_sonó la voz de Itachi. A Kakashi le dio un escalofrío de lo increíblemente sensual que se escuchaba esa voz por el aparatejo.

-¡Dije que soy yo! ¿Eh? ¡ah, no estoy disponible en este momento! –le sostuvo con una mano las dos a Obito; así jamás podría hablar adecuadamente con Itachi.- Los siento –se le salió una risa al ver la frustración de Obito, jaloneándose para soltarse –Deja tu número y razón de tu llamada después de este…

_-"No comiences con estupideces,- _adivinó las intenciones de Kakashi, simulando ser un mensaje pre grabado.-_ puedo escuchar a mi idiota pariente"__._

-¿Hum? ¿Qué?...Idiota… –se le olvidó la simple palabra "mensaje", por eso se insulto. No había escuchado a Itachi. Infortunadamente se podía entender que más bien lo hacía a quien llamaba.

-"_Como quieras, no llames, no contestaré tu llamada"_

-No digas eso,- dijo con voz casi de súplica ahora sí pudiendo escuchar, empujó a Obito, girándose tan de repente que se le olvidó que Minato estaba ahí y chocó con él.

-"_Si no quieres escuchar no gastaré mis palabras"._

-¡No seas tan odioso! Déjame verlo nada más.- Pidió Obito, cruzándose de brazos frustrado.

-Déjale atender.- Regañó Rin.

_-_¿Qué aún no has dicho nada? Oh perdón, perdón, después del bip dilo… que lo escucharé todo.- su tono de voz fue bajando cada vez más, haciéndose cómplice.

La mente de Itachi, hizo conexión. Su primo estaba ahí, por tanto si escuchaba alguna conversación con Kakashi, estaría –mas- expuesta su relación y ahora sí con fundamento. Obito no era mala persona pero no era difícil sacarle información, eso ponía en riesgo la situación de Itachi frente a su temida familia.

-Biiip… -susurró tan bajito y sensual, en ese tono con que lo había puesto eróticamente disponible una noche antes. Rin se puso colorada y decidió desviar la vista.

-"_El ama de llaves me abrió tu casa, pero no encuentro mis llaves"._

_-_Kakashi asea su propia habitación, si no te las dio es porque las dejaste en otro lado. Tienen una caja en donde el ama de llaves pone lo que haya, pregúntale.

Kakashi miró mosqueado la escena.

-"_… ¿Minato?"_

_-_El mismo; perdón pero por hoy Kakashi es nuestro, llamémoslo un secuestro. De verdad perdona, pero lo extrañamos muchísimo, espero que después tú también puedas unirte si tienes tiempo, tenemos que irnos.- Sin más le colgó.

Kakashi lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo de la situación. No sólo le había arrebatado de repente el teléfono y atendido su llamada, ¡sino que le había colgado a Itachi!

Si como parte de su plan de "ataque" para tener a Itachi, era enemistarlo con Kakashi, no sólo no podía negar que era bueno, sino que avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Pero igualmente ¡él mismo perdería puntos con esa actitud! Era ilógico… o a menos que en realidad, Minato estuviera enfocándose realmente en ellos sin pensar en Itachi, entonces era más viable que…

-¿Kakashi? –preguntó con voz suave Rin, jalándolo un poco de la manga para llamarle la atención rompiendo su hilo de pensamientos.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó con una dulce sonrisa en nombre del otro par, que unos pasos más adelante, veían felizmente el teléfono de Kakashi, con sus propios celulares fuera para anotarle los números a su vacía agenda y pasarle imágenes.

Una foto de los muy juntos rostros de los cuatro –con el evidente rechazo por salir en ella de Kakashi,- fue la que acabó como su protector de pantalla.

De camino al restaurante y ya en el, a Rin le quedó claro que si Kushina, Obito o ella no habían podido conseguir ni la mitad de acercamiento que hubo ese día, esos momentos eran los que sin duda sólo Minato podía lograr.

* * *

-¡Minato! –dijo una voz chillona, alargando la última letra. El nombrado hasta se atragantó con el pedazo de pastel que se había metido a la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó educada pero fríamente un muchachito de cabello obscuro que acompañaba a Naruto.

-¡Io Sasuke, Naruto! –saludó Kakashi, curveando su ojito. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Obito saludó a su joven primo con una sonrisa, el joven se limitó a llamarlo por su nombre como saludo.-Permítanme presentarles a mi primo Uchiha Sasuke-kun; a Kakashi no, porque al idiota ya lo conoces. Este es Namikaze Minato…

-¡Mi hermano! –interrumpió un orgulloso Naruto.

Sasuke se sintió hasta momentáneamente intimidado por la presencia de Minato. Es que si bien eran casi clones físicamente él y Naruto, el mayor poseía una presencia arrolladora. Además de que se le quedó viendo demasiado fijo, sin ser mal educado, pero sí incómodo para el muchacho menor.

-Y la hermosa dama es Rin.

-Si… mucho gusto.- esperó Minato, a que terminara esa introducción,- este es mi hermano menor Na…

-¡Namikaze Naruto, que ha venido a que su extraordinario hermano mayor nos lleve a esta exposición! –le dejó con una palmada en la mesa, un panfleto con el nombrado evento.- Obito-san, Rin-san, Kakashi-nii, ¡me lo llevo porque hoy es el último día!

-¿Quién te dijo que sí, Naruto? No seas tan grosero. Además…-bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro.- ¿Qué quieren hacer ustedes dos en una exposición erótica para gente mayor a ustedes?

Naruto unió sus manos en un gesto teatral.

-Te lo suplico hermano… tenemos qué hacer un trabajo para la escuela con bases de exposiciones, bibliografías y todas esas cosas; mi papá iba a llevarnos pero tuvo que irse de repente, como mi mamá al llamarme no nos dejó ir solos, el viejo loco dijo que si tú no nos llevabas, que no nos preocupáramos pero ¿cómo no lo voy a hacer? ¡Dijo que él iba a hablarnos sobre sexo!

Minato le tapó la boca a Naruto, viendo alarmadamente hacia la gente que había comenzado a ponerles más atención de la necesaria. Suspiró con un pequeño deje de derrota, puesto que la única persona por la que admitiría y permitiría una derrota, estaba ahí mismo frente a él. Aunque quería estar con sus amigos ¡por supuesto que no permitiría que Jiraya le diera al pobre Sasuke, una de las traumatizantes pláticas que incluían historias de sexo explícito! No quería que un Uchiha, por fin matara a un Namikaze; lo decía por Itachi. Por otro lado por más que escandalosamente le diera a Naruto, todos los tomos del Paraíso Erótico y hablara tan naturalmente de sexualidad con él, no era lo mismo a que se quisiera ponerse a dar una cátedra completa a su pobre hermanito.

-Está bien, pero a cambio tendrás que hacerme luego un favor.

-¡Genial!- Naruto codeó a Sasuke.- ¡Te lo dije, bastardo!.

Obito ahora fue el que se atragantó ahora con el refresco. ¡Le habían dicho bastardo al segundo hijo de la familia principal y aunque el ofendido tenía cara de hartazgo, seguía fresco como una margarita en vez de estarlo asesinando! Decidió que lo mejor era no entrometerse si las aguas estaban tan calmadas.

Sasuke por su parte a pesar de que colocó un gesto neutral, estaba sorprendido. Naruto había dicho con una asombrosa seguridad que aunque su hermano estuviera ocupado, los acompañaría. No se equivocó. Si bien Itachi, le había mostrado siempre que le quería con detalles y costumbres dedicados sólo a él y distintos a los que llevaban el resto de la familia, no dejaría nunca uno de sus asuntos personales para cumplir una petición de Sasuke, sin al menos programarla o pensarla más tiempo. Sasuke incluso había contemplado como opción de solicitarles que los llevara a Kakashi, pero no sabía como encontrarlo y le avergonzaba preguntar a Itachi por su "cuñado".

Tras despedirse de sus amigos y prometer una futura reunión con Kushina incluida, se llevó a los dos adolescentes.

-¡Ah mira la hora! Apenas si nos dará tiempo de dar una vuelta en el centro.

-¿Con quien irás? –preguntó Kakashi.

-Pues co ustedes dos, ¿con quién más si no?, escuchaste a Minato, estás secuestrado.

-Kakashi, hace mucho que no estamos juntos como antes… y sé que seguramente tienes muchas labores como secretario de nuestro vicepresidente de grado, pero… si es necesario te ayudaremos con tus pendientes. ¿Por favor? –solicitó Rin. Se quedó unos momentos meditando.

-Ah al diablo.- se enfadó e repente Obito.- Si no quiere no le ruegues.

-Nunca dije no.

El par de muchachos sonrió entonces. Minato y Kushina habían llegado mucho antes a la vida de Kakashi, y aunque estaba en otro salón le habían tomado un incomprensible y gran afecto al excéntrico peliplateado. Kakashi siempre estaba más tiempo con Minato, que con nadie más –antes de lo de Itachi,- y siempre habían buscado la manera de estar más tiempo los tres juntos sin el rubio y la pelirroja. No porque disfrutaran poco de la compañía de los otros dos, pero simplemente era diferente y agradable estar de esa manera. A Minato de alguna forma lo veían más como un guía comprensivo y protector, y por irónico que pareciera, a pesar de que Kakashi era tan diferente de ellos y otro inalcanzable "genio", lo veían más como a un igual que al rubio.

O simplemente eran de las cosas que se sentían necesarias y no eran necesarias de explicar, sólo porque era agradable tenerlas para uno mismo.

* * *

Sasuke se preguntó cómo era posible que los Namikaze, tuvieran una complexión física tan buena. Cuando su hermano menor le pidió que les comprara un antojo dulce, primero preguntó si habían comido. Ante la negativa habían parado a comer –tristemente para Naruto, satisfechamente para Sasuke,- carne y ensalada. Era la condicionante para comprarle el asqueroso ramen al que el rubio menor era adicto y finalmente vino el antojo. A Sasuke le dio galletas saladas porque Naruto había informado que no le gustaban las cosas dulces. ¡Pero le compró un montón! Y todas las ocasiones, Minato también había comido y compartido lo que comía con ellos. Con Naruto había una sencilla explicación: gastaba cada caloría _tragada_ con su hiperactividad. Con el otro surgió cuando se enteró gracias al orgulloso Naruto –que gozaba al parecer, de presumir a su hermano,- de que era corredor y miembro del consejo como representante de los clubes deportivos.

Sasuke hablaba poco y muy pocas veces por iniciativa comenzaba una conversación. Pero la presencia de Minato, de alguna forma le hacía querer lo contrario. Por un lado, porque le hubiera gustado preguntarle a su mejor –y único- amigo, si su hermano siempre tenía esa especie de complejo de hermano/mamá, que por un lado lo consentía y por otro lo ponía en su lugar cuidándole a la vez.

Por otro para preguntarle al Namikaze mayor qué tipo de don tenía por la forma prodigiosa de hacerse obedecer con una sola mirada de advertencia, porque hasta lograba el milagro de que Naruto, a la primera que le veía mal se quedara calladito o tranquilo. ¡Ni Iruka-sensei, con todos sus estudios pedagógicos juntos, Tsunade con su renombre y fuerza, Jiraya con sus mimos y sabiduría, podían hacer algo de forma tan sencilla!

Además cuando descubrió que a Sasuke, los temas comunes no le motivaban a conversar, había comenzado a hablar de asuntos más interesantes. Explicaba las cosas de forma honestamente sencilla pero que no lo hacía sentirse estúpido. No tomaba el error típico de los mayores, de hacerlo sentir mucho más joven o minimizando su opinión –oh, si, ahí se dio cuenta de que participaba en la conversación,- e incluso le miraba directo a los ojos al hablar. Se desenvolvía de forma muy natural, sin poses de sabelotodo incluso y cuando era obvio en su corta conversación impregnada de un montón de información, delataba que tenía una inteligencia mayor al promedio. Hasta hacía que las intervenciones idiotas de Naruto, se convirtieran en una ingeniosa broma. ¡Qué manera de rescatarlo!

Incluso se preguntó cómo es que un tipo… _así,_ fuese hermano de alguien como… Naruto. No que minimizara a su amigo, pero es que la verdad Naruto podía sobresalir por su forma de ser en cuanto a popularidad y en los deportes, pero ni sus notas ni su cultura general eran para él algo presumible. En ninguna circunstancia.

Minato al final resultó ser tan buen conversador y sabía tantas cosas, que Sasuke estuvo tentado a hacerle preguntas. Un Uchiha no sólo se no se prestaba a ello jamás, puesto que regularmente su inteligencia superior les permitía saber sobre el tema hablado y era casi hasta deshonroso aceptar que no se dominaba del todo un tema; por eso Sasuke, muchas ocasiones cuando no sabía algo se limitaba a callar e investigar después. Sólo se permitía mostrar esa pequeña debilidad con Itachi, puesto que era la persona que más genuina y desinteresada atención le prestaba.

Cuando era pequeño, Sasuke era al único que sonreía, le dedicaba tiempo incluso cuando sus padres le ordenaban no molestar a su hermano mayor y lo miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba. Fue un golpe duro cuando Itachi, se fue a estudiar a otro país y cuando regresó las cosas no eran lo mismo. Fugaku se había enfocado todavía más si se podía a su primogénito, relegándolo a él a ser entonces menos que un cero a la izquierda, puesto que Sasuke, se había vuelto un poco rebelde a su parecer y no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser la mitad de lo que era Itachi.

Sus celos sin embargo, no habían logrado romper del todo la relación que tenía con su hermano mayor, puesto que Itachi, seguía dedicándole el tiempo que podía de su apretada agenda. Incluso le parecía que a veces, Kakashi, comenzaba a tomarle más atención que el propio Itachi. Kakashi le agradaba, pero no era su hermano mayor ni lo consideraba a luces, sin embargo absorbía cuanto podía de él y su extraña pero grata personalidad.

Cuando Naruto, había afirmado que aunque no estuviera programado y estuviese con sus amigos, Minato lo apoyaría en esta "urgencia", Sasuke le miró –al menos por dentro- incrédulo y lo siguió nada más para burlarse de él. Y de paso consolarlo a su manera, para qué negárselo a sí mismo. Naruto hablaba tanto de lo maravilloso que era su hermano mayor y todos los diplomas que había tenido, que se imaginaba que vivía en una situación similar a la suya. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Cuando estuvieron al final en la exposición, Sasuke se dio cuenta que por todo lo anterior, Minato comenzaba a darle desconfianza. Ningún otro hermano mayor podía ser mejor que el suyo.

-Se me antoja un jugo de tomate con hielo…

-¡Que asco! –expresó Naruto, seguido de un sonido de vomito fingido- ¡auch!

-¿Qué te he dicho de expresarte mal de la comida de otros? Tú puedes tomar otra cosa. ¿Quieres tú uno, Sasuke?

Cuando Naruto se adelantó a comprar su bebida en el pasillo del mini super, Sasuke fue directo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?

Minato desvió la vista, mostrándose un poco apenado por ser descubierto.

-Naruto a veces habla de ti, lamento si te molesté, pero la verdad es que a mi también me gusta.

O quizá si alguien podía ser más _cool_ que Itachi, por más que le pesara. ¡Mira que recordar detalles del amigo de su hermano!

* * *

-¡Ah me duelen los pies!

-¿Y quién fue la que quiso caminar por todo comercio existente?- comentó Obito sin malicia hacia la quejosa Rin, que se limitó a hacer un adorable puchero.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo Kakashi?

Recordando el buen puñetazo que Itachi le había dado por la mañana, y le dejó el ojo morado –aunque había disminuido un poco durante el día,-Kakashi ladeó el rostro.

-Digamos que problemas de perspectiva.

-¿De perspectiva?

-Es que yo quería estar arriba de alguien que no quería que lo estuviera.

Rin se puso colorada. Siguió un largo silencio y varias feas miradas de Obito hacia Kakashi.

-Ya anocheció… y Kakashi sigue casi tan callado como al inicio.

-¿Eh? Ah… es que pensaba en mi clase.

-¡Entonces es cierto!

Rin les miró interrogante, percatándose de que era la única que no se sabía la historia.

-Se dice que Kakashi, está asistiendo a la casa principal Uchiha, a darle clases particulares a Sasuke-kun.

La faz de Kakashi, volvió a obscurecerse, como si tuviera otra vez la nubecita negra volando sobre él.

-Mikoto-san me lo pidió de favor, no pude negarme.

-Vaya eso es… bueno, pareciera irreal. Aunque no me parece extraño, debe ser terrible crecer a la sombra de Itachi-san.- reflexionó Obito.- Es normal que Mikoto-san desee que su hijo sea tan eficiente como el otro.

-Eso en apariencia, Obito, es lo que Mikoto-san desea que la gente piense, sobre todo Fugaku-san.

-Hablas misteriosamente Kakashi.- Rin se agarró suavemente de su brazo,- ¿Cuál es el objetivo real entonces?

-Ella permite que Naruto y Sakura entren a su casa a estudiar con él.

-Que tenga amigos, en resumen ¿o no?.- Obito se rascó la barbilla orgulloso por su "descubrimiento", cuando Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Jamás lo hubiera esperado! Supongo que quiere hacerlo un poco más social, a mi me critican por ser tanto –soltó una risita,- pero me ha confesado que es algo que le agrada de mi, que parezco muy feliz a pesar de que me juzgan duramente en mi familia.

Si por algo Kakashi, respetaba a Obito, era precisamente por ese detalle. Sin importar cuán dura fuera la educación de un Uchiha, seguía siendo él mismo intentando a la vez no deshonrar su nombre.

Habían salido ya de la zona comercial y habían comenzado a caminar entre calles para poder hacer más corto el camino a pie, puesto que para estar más tiempo juntos habían decidido optar por ello en lugar de tomar transportes.

-Itachi es tu primo, ¿acaso no jugabas con él?

-¡Ja! Eso fue una excelente broma Rin. Itachi estaba siempre ocupado. Creo que precisamente por ser Sasuke, permiten que la pequeña Sakura entre a la casa principal; nunca hubieran permitido que alguien con menor nivel social o cultural que Itachi, entrara a desviar su preciosa atención a cosas mundanas. En todo caso a la fecha él ni siquiera nos mira como sus iguales, ¡a ningún miembro de la familia! y… -alzó y bajo los hombros- desde ese entonces me daba miedo. Como sea ¿no va también Sai a veces a estudiar con Sasuke?

-¿Quién es Sai?

-¿No sabes Kakashi?, el hermanito de Obito, ¡quizá hasta le has dado alguna vez clase junto a Sasuke!

-Ahhh ese niño... mm sabía que era su primo, pero no sabía que era hermano de Obito, raro que con tu bocota no me hayas dicho sobre él.

-Es que no hablo mucho de él… ¡y no tengo una bocota!

-Ni hablas casi de Itachi, ni de nadie de tu familia.- repuso Rin.- Y eso que él es tu hermanito.

-¿Hermanito? ¡Es un espíritu maligno enviado del más allá! Hasta pálido como uno está… me maltrata psicológicamente hasta cuando intento ser amable. ¡Es que él es más raro todavía que los otros Uchiha!... también me da miedo- repuso Obito con un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Qué malo y exagerado eres.- Regañó Rin.

-Eso dices porque aún no le conoces.

-Con lo llorón que eres, de seguro te hacías pis en el pañal nada más de ver a Itachi de niño.- molestó Kakashi.

-¡Cállate Kakashi! No hables de nuestro pasado.

-¿Entonces todavía te haces en los pantalones?

-Muchachos… -Rin se estremeció y se agarró más al brazo de Kakashi, hablando en un ligero murmullo.- Saben que amo romper sus discusiones, pero esta vez no la dejen para disimular, sólo apresuren el paso.

Al sentir la presión, Kakashi giró apenas un poco la cabeza, hacia la dirección hacia donde Rin miró discretamente. Obito comprendiendo ni giró la vista y siguió hablando con el mismo tono de voz, entendiendo la indirecta. Dentro de la supuesta pelea verbal, Obito pasó el brazo por encima del cuello de Kakashi, fingiendo hacerle una llave aún caminando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos siguen.- Afirmó Kakashi. Cada que doblaban en una esquina también los otros lo hacían.

-Vete con Rin, pase lo que pase no giren.- Dijo Obito, anormalmente serio.

-No Obito…

-¿Y qué harás? No seas estúpido. Sé mejor defensa personal que tú.

-No empieces con alardes Kakashi.- Sonrió Obito, palmeándole el pecho.- Precisamente por eso debes de apresurarte. Tú la defenderás mejor.

-¡Ahí vienen! –casi gritó Rin, demasiado asustada para controlarse.

Kakashi la soltó de su brazo, Obito la empujó un poco para indicarle que corriera.

Una mirada cómplice hizo que ambos se quedaran mientras ella huía.

* * *

Observando nuevamente la pantalla de su celular, colgó al ver en el identificador el número era de la casa de Kakashi. Era la cuarta vez.

Si para el imbécil estaba bien que Minato, tomara el regalo que recién le acababa de dar y le colgara, sin volver a intentar a llamar para disculparse, entonces podía irse al diablo.

No se había podido quitar de la cabeza, el hecho de que Minato se hubiera comportado tan extraño hacia él. Para su pesar, quizá esa especie de chispa que había notado en Minato hacia él, se había extinguido y al final se había decidido a optar por estar como amigo de Kakashi.

Nunca se trató de querer enemistarlos, puesto que era una relación de años en la que básicamente habían crecido más que amigos, como cómplices hermanos. Con Minato todo había sido casi hasta doloroso. Si bien había aceptado estar en el plan de los Akatsuki por dañarlo, el terminar acostándose con él aprovechando que había notado que le gustaba un poco, terminó desbocándose en algo negativo para él, porque estaba profundamente enamorado de Minato, y al parecer acostarse era lo único que le había interesado. No podía haber más cuando tuvo una respuesta tan seca como un asentimiento cuando Itachi le dijo que hicieran como que nada había pasado.

Había optado entonces por estar con el insistente y honesto Kakashi, para ser simplemente una experiencia que no quería perderse al rememorar en su vida pasada, cuando él fuese padre de familia y cabeza de su clan. Pero con lo que no contaba era con tomarle estima al estúpido idiota ese.

Como si no fuera suficiente ese problema, por su culpa se había quedado dormido y no entregó el trabajo pendiente de la empresa; ahora como si fuera un tipo común más, parecido -¡oh dolor!- al propio Kakashi, por retrasar las cosas tenía más pendientes acumulados. El retraso lo estaba haciendo trabajar más en la empresa, puesto que tenía qué hacer varios oficios para no perder ese negocio. En cambio también los asuntos del consejo estudiantil que tenía que rematar con Kakashi, estaban aún inconclusos. Lo más probable es que le estuviera hablando precisamente para saber el motivo de su retraso a su acordada cita –reunión, maldición, nada de citas con el imbécil en mucho tiempo,- pero no iba a contestar. Prefería hacer el trabajo solo, porque no quería escuchar su voz. Sabía que al final incluso con sus estúpidas palabras obscenas, terminaría por convencerlo otra vez.

-_Deseo que se muera…él y sus estúpidos amigos.-_ Pensó irritado, sobre todo cuando imaginó a Kushina.

El no llegar a casa sin aviso previo le había costado por primera vez problemas con Fugaku y ni hablar que su falta se había sumado al hecho de no haber culminado su importante parte del trabajo encomendado. Su abuelo lo había estado recalcitrando mezclando burla con mal humor. Madara sabía ponerse muy pesado cuando quería, e incluso había hecho comentarios sarcásticos acerca de su vida social y los amigos que le estaban quitando el tiempo y a los que probablemente se les debía hacer una visita para avisarles que no estorbaran asuntos importantes que sobrepasaban sus fútiles vidas.

Aunque su mente prodigiosa podía hacer más de una cosa a la vez, no podía quitarse de la cabeza los sucesos de ese día y lo que más le recalcitraba es que la actitud de Minato, permitida hasta por el idiota de Kakashi, fuese lo que más le estuviera molestando, cuando la discusión con su familia debería tener mayor relevancia.

Respiró profundo para enfocarse en la pantalla luminosa de la computadora y siguió tecleando, observando documentos y analizando información.

El estúpido teléfono sonó de nuevo, así que terminó apagando su celular.

No tardó mucho en tocar la puerta un asistente. Aunque era tarde, ese muchacho siempre se quedaba en la empresa por órdenes de Fugaku, cuando Itachi permanecía en la sede hasta tarde.

-Perdone la intromisión, Uchiha-san. El hijo del presidente Namikaze está al teléfono, se encuentra muy insistente y solicita que lo comunique con urgencia.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se retirara.

-¿Si?

Quizá si Minato, no estuviese tan preocupado, hubiera reparado en la seca respuesta. Itachi y él hablaban de una manera distinta.

-Lamento molestarte, pero ¿sabrás algo de Kakashi u Obito?

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, recargándose en el asiento.

-Estabas con ellos.

-Estuve, si, pero acompañé a Naruto a otro lado y luego traté de comunicarme con ellos pero ninguno contesta… incluso llamé a la casa de tu tío y tampoco Obito ha llegado; temí hablar a casa de Rin, pero al hacerlo me contestaron lo mismo. Eres mi última esperanza.

Itachi observó el reloj y por inercia sus músculos se tensaron.

-Kakashi ha estado llamándome, te daré de todas formas el número de su celular.

-¡No era él, era yo! –Minato apretó las mandíbulas, recordando la molestia que sintió de que no le tomara la llamada. ¡Se supone que Kakashi, era su pareja!.- Estoy en su casa porque vine a entregarle su celular que sin querer me quedé porque le tome fotos, yo estoy sin batería y…. –suspiró intentando ordenar sus ideas.- Perdona Itachi, es obvio que no sabes nada tampoco.

-Espera… -Itachi miró su computadora. No lo meditó mucho tiempo, puesto que sus decisiones siempre eran determinantes; guardó la información y se puso en pie.- Veámonos para buscarlo.

Buscarlo y no buscarlos. Minato adoraba a Itachi, su inteligencia, su porte elegante y un montón de cosas más que poseía; pero si había algo que no soportaba, era el desinterés o la forma en que rebajaba a las personas, en especial cuando se trataba de su propio primo. Y sin embargo, el que lo acompañar al menos a buscar a Kakashi, de una inexplicable razón lo reconfortaba y hacía querer refugiarse entre sus brazos. De cierta forma aunque no había perdido la compostura e intentaba pensar claramente, ahora mismo necesitaba de esa frialdad con que Itachi, podía manejar las cosas. Quizá combinando sus caracteres podrían solucionar el problema.

Itachi se colocó la gabardina tan despacio, que sintió un gran peso en sus hombros. Le pesaba aquel pensamiento que había tenido momentos atrás.

-_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Itachi.- _le dijo su voz interna.

* * *

Se decía que el momento más obscuro de la noche, significaba sólo que estaba por amanecer, como lo mostraba la nula luz del cielo por la ventana. Para inicio, la muchacha hubiera querido que esa horrible noche jamás llegara.

-¿Kakashi?.- Rin entró susurrando su nombre, restregándose nerviosamente los brazos con las manos.

-Estoy despierto, puedes entrar.- Sonrió, curveando el único ojo que estaba visible.

La muchacha no se arrojó a llorar a sus brazos, aunque lo deseara simplemente ella no era así.

Kakashi observó cómo la poca luz artificial que entraba por la rendija de la puerta entre abierta, le daba un aspecto casi fantasmagórico; ella de por sí estaba más pálida, se veía cansada y aún con todo eso ella le sonrió. Siempre había pensado que además de ser tan femenina, lista y dulce, ella era muy fuerte. Sin duda Obito tenía una y mil razones para estar tan enamorado de ella y quizá si no se hubiera metido su gusto por Itachi entre ceja y oreja, probablemente competiría con Obito y no con Minato. O a estas alturas quizá con todo y lo extraordinaria que era Rin, más bien competiría con ella por Obito puesto que a pesar de que era un poco idiota, era valiente, bueno y fiel a morir; lo quería mucho, se daba cuenta ahora mismo por lo que había pasado entre los dos. Sonrió por las ideas absurdas que se le ocurrían hasta en esos instantes.

Rin se paró al lado de Obito, que se encontraba dormido, sentado en la silla y recostaba su cabeza en la cama que Kakashi ocupaba. Le acarició el cabello obscuro y luego acercó despacio su mano al rostro de Kakashi.

Pasó muy, muy delicadamente la yema de los dedos por la ceja del ojo descubierto de Kakashi. El otro estaba cubierto con un vendaje.

-Lo siento tanto…

-Estamos bien. No que hubiera perdido un ojo o algo… hasta gané otro. - Se rió Kakashi; deseó no haberlo hecho, puesto le dolió que el costado que había sido dañado por el puñal. Casi tanto como dolía su pecho por tanta sobre carga de sentimientos.- Obito también debería estar en su cama, pero es necio, no me obedece y cree tener la razón. En eso es igual a toda su familia.

Rin se sentó en los pies de la cama, observando al muchacho dormido. Tenía vendada una mano y varias gasas cubriéndole media cara.

-Me contó cómo estuvo todo… dijo que fuiste tú quien lo salvó y te lastimaron.-inhaló profundo aire para poder hablar adecuadamente.- Estaba llorando muy amargamente; cuando te metieron al quirófano estaba casi enloquecido.

-Él siempre llora y exagera.

-Te metiste en medio cuando iban a apuñalarlo.- Dio un trago duro de saliva, con eso pareciera que se hubiera tragado también las lágrimas, que nunca salieron de sus brillosos ojos cafés.- Casi pierdes tu ojo…y la vida. Eres un buen amigo.

-Maaa cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.- giró la cara, ocultando que estaba apenado.- Soy mejor que él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y me estorbaba, por eso me metí en medio para empujarlo, lo de la puñalada fue coincidencia.- Carraspeó cuando escuchó una risita entre amarga y divertida por parte de Rin.-Además él me dio sangre y estas cosas…-señaló su vendaje,- así que se puede decir estamos a mano.- Se tocó despacio el ojo por encima de la venda. Obito también había autorizado el transplante de su cornea y pupila. Se quedaría ciego de ese ojo…

Por primera vez en toda su vida, había usado la influencia de su apellido y toda amenaza que conocía, para que obedecieran la petición. De por sí el tipo de sangre de Kakashi, ya era rara y complicada de encontrarse con facilidad, con mayor razón fue la premura bajo el hecho de que ellos fueran compatibles.

A Rin la había alcanzado uno de los maleantes y aunque la habían maltratado, gracias a la buena seguridad de la zona le salvó una patrulla con la que regresó por sus amigos; la policía no había alcanzado a la banda de maleantes, pero al menos habían llegado a tiempo para encontrar a un lloroso Obito, que evitaba que Kakashi quedara inconciente y apretaba fuerte su herida del costado para que no desangrara. Gracias a sus reflejos, el arma no había dañado gravemente el músculo, pero sí había llegado a lastimarlo. Rin ayudó en mucho con primeros auxilios. La ambulancia no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y los llevaron al hospital más cercano.

Dentro de su estado estuporoso, Kakashi había pedido que no le llamaran a su padre. Obito estaba más preocupado por convencer –o más bien amenazar- en gritos a los médicos que dieran la indicación del transplante y Rin estaba tan compungida, que realmente no pensaron en algo parecido. Mientras ambos estaban en el quirófano, las manos temblorosas de Rin, colgaron el teléfono dos veces cuando luchaba contra sí misma, decidiendo si debía avisar o no a los Uchiha la decisión de Obito. Tenía más miedo de que tomaran represalias en contra de sus amigos, por la actitud impulsiva de Obito. Él de por sí no era muy bien aceptado en esa familia y hacer algo que podía llamar la atención de los medios además de violar parte de sus normas absurdas de conservación intacta de cada Uchiha, la hizo decidirse por respetar su decisión. Al final llamó al padre de Kakashi, cuando ellos lograron salir, pero sucedía que estaba en un viaje de negocios, según informó el ama de llaves.

Los habían dejado en la misma habitación y Rin había quedado del otro lado del pabellón en la sala de espera; al parecer las enfermeras de guardia habían cambiado de turno de descanso, puesto que ella al no notar a nadie en el pasillo se apresuró a ir con ellos. ¡Había sido un martirio esperar esas horas cuando les avisaron que ellos salieron de recuperación post quirúrgica!

La cirugía por fortuna no presentó ningún tipo de complicación. Al menos no el proceso, pero sin duda la vida de ellos había cambiado.

-Es un idiota.- Las manos de Kakashi, se aferraron a la delgada sábana que lo cubría.- Un maldito infeliz que hace cosas que nadie le pide.- Desvió la mirada, su pecho se movía rápido como indicación de que estaba alterado. O muy probablemente tenía ganas de llorar. Escondidas tras esas palabras, Rin adivinó agradecimiento, temor y enfado.

Rin hipó, tapándose la boca para no llorar. Se puso en pie para caminar unos pasos y despejarse, volviendo a tomar su lugar. Tomó los hombros de Obito, moviéndolo con suavidad hasta que se despertó. Por inercia al no poder ver se llevó la mano a las gasas, al recordar todo su rostro de desconcierto se eliminó, pasando de la seriedad a una animosa sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno que estás aquí Rin!, no sabes el alivio que tuve cuando te vi a salvo, no te lo había podido decir.

Ese era el amigo de Rin y Kakashi. Su Obito.

Ella lo abrazó, sobando su espalda. Él amplió su sonrisa devolviendo el abrazo. Se puso colorado cuando vio a Kakashi y recordó algo más.

_-Eres un imbécil._

_-Pareces CD rayado diciendo lo mismo… ¡deberías darme las gracias en vez de insultarme!.- Se aguantó las ganas de llorar otra vez, puesto que le dolía. _

_-Sólo un idiota se lastima a sí mismo por ayudar a otro, en vez de buscar que todo salga bien._

_-¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice.- Esta vez una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.- Entonces, señor idiota por excelencia, estamos a mano. Sólo te estoy dando algo que perdiste por mi culpa, ¿no? Además…_

_El pequeño monólogo de Obito, fue roto cuando Kakashi jaló su bata para acercarlo, plantándole un suave beso en los labios. La mente confundida de Obito, no pudo registrar lo que sucedía y por inercia sus labios se movían al compás que el otro marcaba. Sólo hasta que terminó el beso y se cubrió los labios con las manos, fue que comprendió qué había pasado._

_-¿Qué?..._

_Kakashi elevó y bajó los hombros como restando importancia._

_-Únicamente es en lo que puedo mostrarte que soy bueno aquí postrado._

_La mente de Obito hizo conexión. Tiempo atrás había comentado que él no toleraría andar con tantas chicas como lo hacía Kakashi, puesto que para él un beso significaba un acto de amor. Kakashi compartía hasta cierto grado esa idea; manteniendo siempre su rostro cubierto, no besaba a sus amantes ocasionales, sólo las acariciaba y tenía sexo eventual, sólo que él agregaba el hecho de que un beso lo merecía una persona interesante o que le gustara mucho._

_Obito se percató de dos cosas importantes. Una que la pequeña venganza por enfado e impotencia de Kakashi, se mezclaba con el implícito agradecimiento y el hecho de que le decía que le quería y era importante para él con ese beso. Un beso de sus labios, del atractivo rostro que incluso después de el dejó descubierto._

-"A todo esto… ¿Por qué rayos se cubre, si no tiene nada qué esconder?".- Se preguntó Obito, observando que de nuevo, traía el cubre bocas puesto que le había pedido a la enfermera, desde que salieran de recuperación.

-Anda Obito, ve a tu cama a descansar, si no, tampoco Kakashi podrá hacerlo.

Obito miró a Rin intensamente, con el mismo ojo visible del mismo lado que Kakashi tenía descubierto; tanto que la chica no le pudo sostener la mirada.

-Pero mírate nada más… tú tampoco has descansado ¿verdad?

-Lo haré cuando los vea a los dos tranquilos. Ven, hazme caso por favor.

Kakashi sonrió un poco, observando que como un niño él la obedecía y le permitía arroparlo. Se acomodó él mismo y Rin permitió que lo hiciera solo, respetando su forma de ser.

Quizá ellos no se conocían de toda la vida, pero el tiempo en que lo habían hecho era suficiente para haber creado ese tipo de lazo, que seguramente en mucho tiempo no se rompería.

Fue ahí cuando Kakashi, se prometió contarles todo lo que sucedía entre él, Minato e Itachi. Había estado tan seguro de tener todas las cartas a la vista, que se había olvidado por completo de las más importantes, por apostar en un juego que desde el inicio no estaba realmente convencido de querer jugar para ganar, puesto que los otros dos se amaban mucho y él estaba entrometiéndose con plena conciencia sólo por que su inteligencia motivaba su capricho. ¡Pero Itachi, de verdad le gustaba tanto! Sólo quería un poco de tiempo con él… un poquito más de ser posible. Probablemente fuese hora de terminar el juego, puesto que ahora se percataba que había abandonado cosas más importantes por enfocarse en eso.

-Descansen muchachos.- Rin cerró las cortinas para que cuando amaneciera la luz no los molestara; acomodó la silla entre las dos camas, recargando su cabeza en la pared. Se quedó dormida casi al instante, aunque su honesta intención era vigilarles.

En cuanto se dejó de ver luz, dos ojos derechos se abrieron. Por supuesto no podrían dormir.

* * *

-¿En dónde están? –preguntó Minato, luego de entrar casi corriendo y básicamente estrellando las palmas de las manos en el mostrador del recibidor.-Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi y Yakushi Rin.

La recepcionista lo miró de mala manera, buscando perezosamente en una lista.

-Tendrá que esperar hasta que los médicos traigan los nuevos informes, siéntese.

Minato hizo acopio de su legendaria paciencia y sonrió encantadoramente.

-Perdone que fui tan grosero señorita, ellos son amigos muy queridos, ¿podría ser tan amable de decirme tan sólo si efectivamente están en este hospital?

Al instante la mujer se ruborizó por el amable y atractivo muchacho de voz varonil y pareció más dispuesta.

-Están en el pabellón de cirugía, habitación 105. Pero no podrá pasar más que con un pase especial.

-¿Cómo puedo conseguirlo, señorita?

-Tendría qué ser familiar. ¿Tiene una identificación?...

Otra mano puso una frente a ella.

-Uchiha Itachi. Uno de ellos es mi primo.

La mujer se estremeció ante la faz sombría y la mirada penetrante del otro muchacho. Por más atractivo que fuese, turbaba nada más de mirarle. Quitando la sonrisa se irguió inevitablemente en el asiento. No era complicado saber a quién pertenecía ese apellido y nombre, de hecho en cuanto supieron el nombre del jovencito que llegó con los otros dos, fue avisada la familia. Lo extraño es que aunque les había llegado la papelería suficiente para hacer trámites de traslado a las mejores instalaciones médicas del paciente, ningún familiar se presentó, hasta ese momento. La gente con mucho poder era extraña, esa fue la única conclusión a la que llegó el personal. Ellos no sabían de las costumbres Uchiha y menos de la vergüenza que representaba Obito para su familia, y que si se encargaban del caso, era sólo porque llevaba su sangre y apellido.

-Puede pasar entonces, Uchiha-san.- Se puso en pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Su personal nos ha enviado la documentación y se está preparando a las unidades que transportaran a su paciente al hospital central.

Minato elevó una ceja, apretando los labios. ¡Los Uchiha estaban enterados! No perdió su confianza en Itachi, dado que el hecho de haber movido a la policía con sus influencias, cuando no buscaban a las personas perdidas hasta luego de cuarenta y ocho horas, pudo haber ayudado a la localización efectiva. Además desde el principio tampoco sabía su paradero.

El rostro de Itachi no mostró sorpresa alguna; si bien a él no lo enteraron, no se le hacía extraño el rápido actuar de su familia para cubrir cualquier hueco que pudiera afectar su prestigio. ¡Cuánto los odiaba a veces!

-A eso le llamo tener facilidades por prestigio.- Señaló Minato, sonriendo un poco a Itachi. Sin duda todo fue más fácil gracias a él, y había podido compartir su sentimiento opresivo con alguien. Si bien Jiraya, también estaba haciendo su labor y momentos antes les había llamado para avisarles dónde estaban puesto que desde la distancia, Tsunade movió a sus conocidos para buscarlos en los hospitales, ellos se habían enterado antes gracias a las influencias de Itachi.

-Tendrías la misma facilidad si refirieras tu ascendencia más seguido.- Lo decía sin sarcasmo. El apellido de su padre era más que respetado y conocido; ni hablar del prestigio que acarreaba el ser hijo de Tsunade.

Pero Minato siempre había sido independiente y hacía lo posible por lograr todo por sí mismo, por más que cargara el peso de su ascendencia.

Avanzaron hasta el pabellón. Itachi se quedó con los médicos, puesto que era el familiar presente, a recibir internamente sorprendido -aunque su rostro no mostró ni ápice de sus emociones- todo el informe de lo acontecido.

Minato entró despacio en la habitación. Y sólo hasta ese momento al observarlos a todos dormidos, se acercó hasta la cama de Kakashi, pudiendo soltar el primer suspiro de alivio en toda la noche.

-Debí quedarme con ustedes… perdón- susurró, rozando los dedos de Kakashi; estos se movieron un poco, pero por fortuna no despertó.

Sabía que no era su culpa. Que de todas formas probablemente no hubiera podido hacer mucho… pero quizá hubiera hecho lo posible por que no fueran ellos los que ahora estuvieran en cama. No se arrepentía de haber ido con Naruto, pero por algún motivo, ese molesto sentimiento de desazón no se iba de su pecho.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Más fácil no pudieron habérnoslo puesto. Parece que sus mamás nunca les dijeron que no caminaran por callejones obscuros- dijo la burlona voz.

-¿Callejones? Eran calles comunes, tuvieron suerte de que no había mucha gente transitando.

-Todo fue rápido y al parecer bien hecho, Hatake y Obito Uchiha están en el hospital.

-Parece ser que Hatake fue apuñalado por los bastardos inmundos que contratamos, pero sigue con vida.

-Bien… muy bien.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Continuará._

_Cosas que ni vale la pena leer pero de todas formas pongo:_ Me pasaron dos cosas feas que no me permitían escribir: el ocio improductivo me atacó y con ello la pereza de mover los dedos al son de una historia (y el hecho de que me sigue frustrando que no me salga como está en la cabeza); y el que me meti en un foro donde se juega por medio de rol, y ahí escribo un montón de post –largos y muy explicativos,- en el que también me toca revisar un montón de cosas por ser parte del staff XP pero estoy trabajando en dejar ambas cosas feas un poco… y pues salió esto en sólo dos días, creo que no está tan mal. Para colmo el curso "original" de la historia se me olvido XD! Ja ja ja como de costumbre me pasa en cada fic que planeo "corto" y termina siendo una larga barbaridad… pero se está reescribiendo solo, así que no hago drama. Por otro lado XP espero que los siguientes capítulos se me hagan y me salgan cortos, espero deshacerme de problemas graves de esta verborrea… Me gustó Minato de este capi, uwu como que regresa a su origen y deja de ser un obsesivo-depresivo extremo. Noto que muchos están muy preocupados por el futuro de Kakashi XD! Es sin duda un protagonista que ha pegado bastante duro.

_**Agradecimiento especial**_**:** A Sahel, por compartir mi nuevo e insano gusto por cierta pareja XDDD y por soportar mis locuras durante horas, mientras trabajaba en mis avances ¡Gracias, mosha-2 (XD!) por ayudarme y echarme porras! es inspirador n.n

¡Gracias también a los que toman el tiempo de dejar reviews, y a los que anexan esta historia a sus favoritos… y los que no hacen eso pero la leen XD!

Respondiendo reviws:

**Akasuna:** Efectivamente las cosas se complican XP esperemos que pronto tengan momentos respirables nuestros protas. Minato ya reaccionó un poco, pero me temo que estaba más empelotado con el hecho de que su amigo des-tecnológico tenía un celular XD! Al hecho de quién se lo dio. **Lestat: **Pues Minato está mostrando trazas de su madurez en lo que le es posible, dado que sigue sufriendo su corazoncito. A ver que pasa luego. **Tsunade: **Algunos de tus comentarios me sacaron una sonrisa XD! Kakashi es fuerte, se repondrá pase lo que pase. Minato no es tan idiota como parece, sólo que nunca se había enamorado, le cuesta trabajo tan sólo el hecho de pensar (jajaja), Naruto es idiota pero es listo ocasionalmente, además quiere mucho a su hermano. Y hay un nuevo elemento a favor de Minato. **Lina; Sun; Dark; Kira; Tania; **pues la actualización ahí está . ; Iruka aparece de nombre porque es sensei de los chicos, pero no tiene más relevancia en esta historia; menos para metérselo a Kakashi como pareja cuando tiene a gentes como la que lo rodean en este momento. Naruto y Sasuke, se conocen de la escuela puesto que también la familia de ambos gozan de prestigio, no narré el inicio de su amistad porque la historia está más enfocados en sus hermanos mayores. No creo que en realidad haya mucho SasuNaru o NaruSasu, puesto que ellos son más bien un apoyo para la historia, no tanto como co-protagonistas, de hecho aún no se si los dejaré tan sólo como amigos, que es lo más probable. Aún no se qué pasara con Kakashi, si se quedará con alguien o no XD! Pero me estoy haciendo un par de ideas, depende de cuál gane más peso a lo largo de la historia, Kushina no está descartada… como otros personajes tampoco XD!

Si es que aún leen XD! espero no tardarme tanto con la actualización -;, me voy a poner a trabajar en Reemplazo, así que si hay retardo es por ese otro fic.

Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!


	15. Parte 11

Advertencias: No he revisado (soy floja), si encuentran muchas faltas, ustedes disculparan, pero quería dar actualización; como de costumbre en este fic, los personajes sufren XD!, el fic es medio tedioso (más por lo largo, y este capítulo se lleva las palmas) así que leen bajo su riesgo!. (Altamente recomendado leer en dos o más partes –risas-)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PARTE ONCE**

-¿Quieres más comida?

-Nop, estoy satisfecho.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, dejando el plato con rodajas de manzanas en las piernas de Kakashi.

-Es que en serio…

- Tsunade sama así indicó y así lo harás. Tienes que comer todo.

-¿Oh en serio?... –tomó una rodaja y la arrojó hacia el patio por la ventana abierta.- ¿Qué tal si vas o me dejas ir por la que me hace falta? Porque es _todo_ ¿cierto?

Si bien Tsunade había dicho que tenía que elevar la ingesta de frutas para ayudar a su glucosa y vitaminarlo naturalmente para mejorar sus defensas, apenas terminaba algo y ya le estaban enjaretando –Itachi, o cualquiera de sus amigos cuando le visitaban,- otro plato mas.

No tenía nada en contra de que Itachi, ahora fuese el que rondase por su habitación. Lo que sí resentía es que –aunque muy sexy- era un pésimo enfermero. Al término del horario escolar se la pasaba en el escritorio de Kakashi, haciendo sus labores escolares y mandando mails a la compañía familiar. Se levantaba a traerle más comida, le ordenaba duramente que se metiera a bañar si no lo había hecho, lo regañaba fría y secamente porque no se acomodaba adecuadamente el vendaje como habían dicho los médicos que debía hacerse.

Kakashi no era la persona más sociable del mundo y entendía lo complicado que era intentar comportarse en un estándar de normalidad, por eso intentaba comprenderlo. Probablemente era la fuerza de la inexperiencia la que lo hacía tratarlo casi de forma cruel; Itachi de por sí estaba acostumbrado a ordenar y probablemente por el tipo de educación que llevaba, el mantener el "orden" era el sinónimo de que podía mantener la situación bajo control y todo estaría bien. Pero que lo entendiera no quería decir que eso le agradaba. No que Kakashi, fuese un mimado al que le gustaran los arrumacos y que todo el tiempo estuvieran encima de él –no al menos, cuando estaba enfermo y no podía tener el tipo de acción que a él le gustaba,- por contrario prefería tomarse él solito sus medicamentos, sus comidas y estar lo más solo posible porque estar enfermo lo ponía irritable e insoportable. Su padre lo sabía, Minato también y por eso siempre lo habían dejado lo más tranquilo posible toda la vida cuando tan sólo se agripaba.

Pero sucedía que siendo su "pareja", Itachi estaba cumpliendo con la "responsabilidad" de atenderle. Y tuvo el error de decírselo de esa forma a Kakashi, por eso desde el inicio sus cuidados no fueron recibidos con el mínimo gusto y gratitud debidos. En el fondo, Itachi si estaba preocupado y por eso había ido, pero su personalidad normalmente fría le había motivado a esconder el hecho bajo el manto del compromiso. Y si soportaba los malos modos con que le respondía y lo caprichoso que estaba el enfermo, es porque entendía que por una parte estaba irritable y por la otra porque era obvio que lo había lastimado, pero no sabía cómo repararlo. Así que terminó frustrándose y cuando eso sucedía sólo lo reflejaba con una actitud cruel.

Ahora le estaba tocando ver esa faceta odiosa de Kakashi a Itachi, cuyo carácter orgulloso ante las negativas o malas contestaciones del de cabellos plata, le ponía de un peor humor del habitual. Estaba acostumbrado al Kakashi tranquilo, listo, ocurrente, excitante de manos largas y con humor negro pero agradable.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Minato, tocando primero la puerta desde afuera.

Los dos sintieron tan solo al escuchar su voz que el ambiente se relajaba. Aunque sabía que no le gustaba estar acompañado, Minato de todas formas estaba al pendiente de Kakashi desde que eran pequeños. Y era probablemente la única compañía que quizá por mera costumbre soportaba. Aligeraba enormemente la tensión que se había creado entre Itachi y Kakashi desde que este último salió del hospital.

-Traje dango.

Y tenía algún detalle que al menos a uno de los dos hacía muy feliz.

-Yo no quiero comida.- soltó Kakashi, aún con el plato en las piernas.

-¡Pues ya no comas! Seguro te están atascando por lo que dijo mi mamá; vi a Rin con Obito, me dijo que te visitó hace un rato y te dio de comer… y supe que Kushina vino ayer y te preparó algo. Pobre de ti.

Kakashi asintió, viéndolo casi con estrellitas en su ojo visible. Por fin alguien lo entendía.

Todos habían ido a verle a diario, pero Kushina se quedaba más tiempo puesto que Rin y Minato, también visitaban a Obito.

Eso sólo acumulaba el estrés de Itachi, que de por sí ya comenzaba a tener problemas con su abuelo y su padre por no asistir a diario debidamente a la oficina.

Kushina por lo regular llegaba a veces en la noche, cuando suponía que Itachi estaba por irse –o presionar un poco con su presencia-, y a veces ¡hasta se acostaba al lado de Kakashi! Supuestamente mientras él se dormía; mandaba a callar al pobre enfermo que ni a discutir se ponía e Itachi, fingía indiferencia dándoles la espalda y siguiendo con sus múltiples actividades que estaba haciendo desde esa casa.

-¿Quieres manzanas? –ofreció Kakashi a Minato.

-Ya lo creo.- Dejó el dango en el escritorio y se puso a comer las rodajas mientras comenzó una breve conversación. Itachi giró de nuevo la vista a su lap top, dándoles la espalda para dejarles ese breve momento para ellos y comiendo dango. Al final fue Minato el que estaba comiendo las manzanas que él mismo partió y peló, así que por ese detalle perdonaría el "insulto" de Kakashi, por no aceptar lo que hacía por él. Pensó que cuando se quedaron callados fue porque Kakashi se había quedado dormido, pero se sorprendió al ver que compartían silencio y nada más. Kakashi seguía con el ojo abierto pero miraba el techo, después tomó su libro. Minato ojeaba una revista que estaba en el mismo taburete de la cómoda. Y otra vez esos celos extraños lo aquejaron.

De cierta forma le agradaba saber que Kakashi, le permitía conocer otra faceta suya, pero le molestaba a sobremanera el no saber cómo lidiar con ella. En el pasado Kakashi había sido tan paciente soportando los malos tratos de Itachi, mientras lo convencía para que salieran, que no se imaginaba cómo toleró todas esas veces en que Itachi había sido frío y desconsiderado, rechazándolo hasta groseramente en ocasiones. Él estaba por pegarle a veces de tanto que lo desesperaban sus malas respuestas.

Minato parecía hasta saber qué quería Kakashi, aunque ni siquiera lo estuviera diciendo. Kakashi a veces parecía también adivinar con exactitud alguna actitud de Minato. Llevaban toda una vida de conocerse después de todo. Y él no podía hacer nada para entrar en esa estrecha relación.

No. Sabía que eso era mentira porque sí entro y negativamente, al grado de que incluso ellos estuvieron distanciados un tiempo e Itachi no era tonto como para no saber que fue en parte por su causa. Si bien quería de Kakashi, obtener una excitante y distinta experiencia para que al voltear a ver su pasado –cuando fuera heredero de la empresa y padre de familia,- también se había aprovechado de cierta manera para vengarse de Minato ¿Para qué negarlo ya? El hecho de que terminara encariñándose con Kakashi, no estaba del todo en los planes, pero terminó aceptándolo también.

Kakashi se había quedado dormido con el libro en las manos, así que el otro par de hombres decidieron estar en la planta baja hasta que despertaran. Comúnmente cuando llegaba Minato o Rin llegaban, Itachi se iba puesto que sabía lo dejaba en buenas manos. Sakumo Hatake asistió desde el instante en que Jiraya avisó, pero se metía en lo menos posible en la vida de su hijo; no porque no le amara sino todo lo contrario, encontraba satisfacción en el hecho de que su hijo tuviera una vida social tan buena y amigos estables.

-¿Té?

-Sin azúcar.

Minato e Itachi aprovechaban un breve intervalo cada que podían para poder platicar un rato. Era muy agradable volver a poder entablar conversaciones y disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Lo que era una lástima fue que tuvieron que tener esas circunstancias a cuestas para poder lograrlo. Sólo había pasado semana y media desde el suceso de la persecución del grupo de Kakashi, pero de cierta manera todos se habían vuelto más unidos si se podía, y hasta Itachi, comenzaba a entrar de poco a poco. Sorprendentemente no gracias a la relación con Kakashi, sino porque Minato mismo, lo incluía en las pláticas cuando estaban Kushina y Rin. Las muchachas se sorprendieron cuando el estoico y serio Uchiha, conversaba de forma tan desenfadada con Minato; Rin le temía menos y a Kushina le desagradaba un tanto menos por igual.

-Se acerca por fin la fecha del festival deportivo en el distrito. En todas las escuelas habrá eventos.- Comentó Minato.

-Así es, haz hecho un buen trabajo organizando a los presidentes de los clubes.

-Para nada, todos han sido muy cooperadores; incluso nos han ayudado miembros del club de arte para hacer diseños y panfletos; sólo falta que Yahiko-san apruebe que se de la solicitud al director para que sea abierto al públlico en general.

-Es lo más probable.- Itachi bebió su té, embebido en la voz varonil y suave de Minato; miraba mover sus labios que se humedecían entre cada sorbo de té, sus aperlados dientes que formaban una fila casi perfecta cada que su boca profería palabras o dedicaba exclusivamente para él una sonrisa. Claro que sentía un poco de culpa precisamente porque estaban en casa de Kakashi, pero no podía evitarlo, así que simplemente desviaba ocasionalmente la visa para no parecer grosero.

-Parece que Naruto y Sasuke participaran en su escuela.

Itachi observó ahora sí con atención a Minato, como cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-Sasuke fue a comer de nuevo el otro día a la casa, es un muchacho realmente brillante, su conversación es muy elocuente.

-Lo es.- Itachi elevó elegantemente una ceja, extrañado precisamente de que otro le hablara de su hermano. O lograra sacarle palabras a su hermano. "De nuevo"… o sea que hasta otras ocasiones habían sucedido.- ¿Es él quien te ha dicho?

-Si.

La simple palabra fue como si a Itachi, le hubieran dejado caer un yunque encima. Sasuke hablaba cada vez menos con él y eso si tenían suerte de verse entre los apretados horarios de ambos.

Aunque sí mantenía breves conversaciones con Sasuke, no era precisamente que le hubiera referido todo a Minato, puesto que el anuncio de la futura participación fue dado por Naruto y Sasuke acompañaba asintiendo o negando. Pero si algo tenía Minato, era un cariño extremo por su hermanito y no podía tolerar que su adoración –Itachi,- fuera tan torpe a veces hacia los sentimientos de los otros; aunque Itachi no dijera nada y su expresión no pareciera cambiar, para Minato que era un experto observador de Itachi, no era secreto ese brillo de celos en la mirada. Tenía que recibir una pequeña lección.

Aún recuerda Minato cuando preguntó que si sus padres lo irían a ver y Sasuke escuetamente dijo que el favorito era Itachi; dando a entender que no asistirían a ver su participación en los torneos escolares.

-Tu hermano no te dijo que iba a participar este año ¿verdad?

Itachi bebió muy tranquilamente un trago de té, cerrando con pasividad los ojos.

-No.

¡Ja! El tono de su voz había sido demasiado seco, delatando que la actitud exterior no cuadraba con sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa en la familia Uchiha, Itachi?

Abrió los ojos para enfrentarlo, pero esas cerúleas pupilas eran siempre demasiado intensas para poder soportarlas. El grandioso Uchiha Itachi que podía tolerar las pesadas miradas de Madara, Tsunade y Fugaku sin pestañear, terminaba siempre desviando la mirada de ese Namikaze.

¿Cómo explicarle a Minato, toda una serie de costumbres y caracteres que se van formando desde el nacimiento, generación tras generación?

Lo que para ellos era practicidad para los otros era frialdad. Lo que significaba relaciones familiares para otros era crueldad. Reglas rígidas, caracteres calculadores y personalidades estrictamente serias, cultas e inteligentes.

Por eso Obito era tan repudiado: rompía el esquema. Por eso Itachi, se alejaba. Admiraba a Obito, pero le estremecía porque finalmente a pesar de que en el inicio fue educado de esa manera rompió los esquemas. Muchas ocasiones le gustaba pensar en que Sasuke, fuese así de feliz defendiendo su verdadero espíritu, que se hiciera de la personalidad buena, inocente y afable que escondía. Pero él se empeñaba en hacer lo que por naturaleza, Itachi era sin esfuerzo: un Uchiha.

-Nada que logre afectar a tu hermano.

Minato lo tradujo fácilmente: nada que te importe, porque no te afecta directamente.

El verlo bajando la cabeza y morder nerviosamente un trozo de pan en silencio, le hizo percatarse a Itachi, que estaba comportándose indebidamente con él. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Era Minato! A la única persona que inicialmente por mails y luego en su reencuentro en la universidad, le había contado sobre su vida personal.

-No se por qué Sasuke, toma esa actitud conmigo.- Trago de té.- Quiero acercarme pero no lo permite.

¡Ah! Parte del peso del yunque se fue de su cabeza. Por fin había podido sacarlo.

-Se aísla más de lo común incluso de mi, cuando antes era inseparable. No contesta todas mis preguntas o incluso me ha llegado a desobedecer.- suspiro.- Supongo que está en la edad rebelde. El ciclo de la adolescencia es complicado.

Minato apretó la boca para no reírse. Le encantaba cuando la gente daba por sentado algo que todavía no conocían a fondo y lo achacaban a una especie de sintomatología generalizada para cierta edad.

-Nosotros mismos no hemos acabado del todo ese ciclo.- se atrevió a decir, pero quitó inmediatamente la sonrisa cuando la "mirada Uchiha" lo fulminó.- ¿Pero no sabes algo más? No lo sé… quizá se enojó contigo porque sin querer le has dedicado menos tiempo sin explicarle, o porque hiciste algo bueno precisamente cuando a él le salió algo mal y loo regañaron mientras te felicitaron… qué se yo…

Maldición, ahora que recordaba era todo eso y más. Sasuke debía de tener en su cuarto muñecos para hacerle a Itachi budú. Itachi siempre había detestado que su padre se jactara de sus capacidades, puesto que se sentía más como un trofeo que como su hijo. Si bien su madre ponía atención a Sasuke, era un poco más de lo mismo. Y para rematar Minato tenía razón; desde que regresó a Japón su tiempo con Sasuke, entre sus actividades y líos amorosos había disminuido.

Para colmo, durante la cena a inicios de semana, Fugaku le había dicho secamente a Sasuke, que ahora que su tutor estaba enfermo le pidiera consejo a Itachi, para que no fueran a bajar sus calificaciones en los inter escolares porque él no era un genio como su hermano que no dependió nunca de nadie. ¡Sasuke había contestado en vez de quedarse callado y asentir aunque fuese por compromiso! Dijo que no necesitaba nada de Itachi ni de nadie, y que no necesitaba ya su apoyo en ningún otro día; que él podría solo. Basta decir que lo hicieron retirarse de la mesa por objetarle de mala manera a su padre y lo castigaron. Itachi se había sentido abatido también, puesto que aunque Fugaku le regañara, se sabía foco de admiración y cariño de Sasuke, y esas palabras le habían dolido. Pero como siempre, prefirió poner su manto de frialdad y permitió el distanciamiento para combatir ese sentimiento.

-Ya veo… eso fue lo que pasó.- Dijo Minato cuando le refirió a grandes rasgos la historia.

-Desde que éramos niños lo han comparado conmigo. Es una pena que no vean lo maravilloso que es él.

-¿Y se lo has dicho?

-No desde que tiene seis años; es un adolescente, no les gusta recibir ese tipo de vergonzosas atenciones de sus hermanos mayores.

Minato se rió, recargándose en la mesa.

-¿según qué manual de hermanos? Porque yo no lo conozco. En todo caso, si él te considera superior pero te quiere, quizá no te ha invitado no porque esté enojado contigo, sino además de triste… ¿cómo decirlo?... Quizá el que lo mires competir lo intimide.

-Es probable.

-Siendo honesto ¿qué te parecen las habilidades deportivas de Sasuke?

-Tiene buena condición, no es malo…

-¿Pero?

-Tiene déficit de concentración, si padre o yo aparecemos se distrae y se retrasa teniendo que poner más empeño para volver a tomar ritmo. A veces su carrera es inestable y hace que sus articulaciones se lastimen por ponerlas más rígidas de lo debido. Me perturba.

Minato elevó las cejas, observando con sorpresa. Había comentado más errores que aciertos.

-Y eso se lo has dicho a Sasuke.

-Por supuesto, quiero que mejore.-trago de té.- ¿también te lo dijo?

-Aish… -se pasó la mano por el cabello.- No hace falta Itachi. Sólo… imagínate un poco en sus zapatos; tienes un hermano mayor que hasta en deportes se dice que es un genio, vas en las mismas escuelas en las que él fue y además practicas los mismos deportes ¿no tendrías un complejo?

-Tú tienes un hermano en las mismas condiciones y no se le nota acomplejado.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes de inicio que no son las mismas condiciones, tú has visto para empezar su interacción con mi papá y…- carraspeo,- la verdad es que yo no le digo mayormente sus errores, sino que trabajamos en ellos y lo insito a que pula sus aciertos… eso es todo.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo. Claro que sabía que Naruto y Sasuke, no tenían en lo mínimo una vida igual aunque en apariencia pudieran tener condiciones similares, viviendo a la sombra de un hermano considerado como un genio. Pero aunque Naruto, fuera todavía más idiota, se esforzaba y lograba buenos resultados y por supuesto estaban estas personas que lo ayudaban a crecer así.

-De ser así… yo tendría que esforzarme por mi cuenta para rebasar la pared que mi hermano representa. Estoy al tanto… por eso en parte me fui.

Minato lo miró interesado, esa parte de la historia no se la sabía.

-Fui el hermano que Sasuke, quería que fuera y no temo decir que mejo de lo que mis propios padres esperaban, puesto que me encargué también de Sasuke cuando ellos le dieron la espalda.- cerró los ojos apretando en su pierna el puño.- Pero también soy la barrera que no puede cruzar hacia ellos; de alguna forma tenía que hacerse fuerte, aunque fuera por medio del rencor o los celos.

La mirada de Minato, tomó un tinte muy triste. Más que parecerle estúpidas esas palabras le conmovieron, era obvio que a Itachi le dolía mucho y ni hablar de Sasuke.

-Creo que a la mala ha aprendido la lección pero… si ese camino no está surtiendo efecto ¿por qué no cambiarlo, Itachi? –alargó el brazo, tomando entre la suya la mano que estaba sosteniendo la taza.- Vive una época complicada en su vida, necesita hoy apoyo y vigilancia más que nunca, la guía ideal es la figura que más ha marcado su vida. Probablemente no ha estado tan nervioso de que le mires que precisamente ahora que pasa todo esto. Por favor… se gentil con él.

En un impulso llevó la mano a sus labios. Itachi quedó embobado al grado de que no pudo moverse; Minato por contrario tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, soltarlo y mirar el reloj.

-¡Oh pero mira la hora! Kushina de seguro ya no vino y prometí ver una película con papá.

Itachi asintió poniéndose lo más tranquilo que pudo de pie. Es que le temblaban las piernas.

-Será mejor entonces que te vayas.

-Por cierto ¿irás entonces a verlo? Es el próximo viernes.

-Tenemos junta de consejo por la tarde, se supone que tienes que estar ahí también.

-No seas tonto.- gruñó Minato, haciendo que Itachi abriera mucho los ojos al recibir la inusual palabra hacia él.- Eres vicepresidente de grado. Mamá dijo que la recuperación de Kakashi ha sido rápida y puede regresar al colegio. Permite que vaya en tu representación.- amplió su sonrisa- yo faltaré.

-No se cómo puedes sonreír anunciando una gran irresponsabilidad.

-No veo el punto negativo. Mis labores estarán hechas para ese día, mi secretario irá a dejarlas y punto. No hay irresponsabilidad en ello.- se jactó Minato, poniendo su preciosa sonrisa irresistible que convencía a cualquiera.

-No me apetece ir. Me frustraría y entristecería verlo perder.

Minato frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Lo afirmas antes de verlo!

-Su déficit de atención y…

-Lo que quieras, pero eso es cruel de tu parte. Quizá Naruto no gane aunque es bueno en deportes, puesto que competirá con Sasuke, pero ¿Qué importa? Ganar no lo es todo, él se esforzará al máximo y si no lo consigue esta será la próxima ocasión. Aquí lo importante no siempre es ganar. Es tu oportunidad.

Ese era un dialecto no Uchiha, pero estaba logrando algo realmente en Itachi.

-Bien.

-En serio Itachi.- antes de continuar para salir de la cocina, le puso la mano afectuosamente en el hombro.- Creo que más que ganar, recibir un elogio tuyo será más satisfactorio, piénsalo un poco.- Acercó su cuerpo pasando esta vez el brazo por el cuello de Itachi, en un gesto de complicidad.- Esta vez aunque pierda, te tendrá a ti ahí, eso será bueno. Y Naruto y yo estaremos también, gane o pierda quien sea, les haremos una fiesta para hacerlos sentir de lo mejor.

Y lo besó. Pulcro y casi inocente roce de labios y nada más. Es que sentir su aroma tan cerca, su voz masculina vibrando hasta en el pecho contrario y sus consoladoras palabras fue demasiado para el control de Itachi.

Minato se quedó estático por la sorpresa unos segundos, pero luego se alejó. Miró hacia todos lados y después se quedó mirando hacia el techo, como si alguien lo estuviera observando desde ahí.

-Creo que… -sonrió nervioso- nos dimos un tope o algo así… es… -gran trago de saliva- la casa de Kakashi. Y tú y yo sin querer nos hemos acercado de más… él es mi hermano y… mi oportunidad ya la tengo… yo…

Itachi asintió para detenerlo, sintiendo la boca de pronto seca.

-_Qué estúpido soy… lo siento tanto… no te alejes otra vez…_

Pero nada salió de su boca. Minato se talló el rostro con la mano y apareció de nuevo su calmado gesto y se comportó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se despidió con un además y salió de la cocina.

-_Oh por dios…_

Para encontrar frente a él a Kakashi.

-_Dios… se que no he sido bueno pero por favor… que no haya visto nada._

-Quiero un poco de agua.- Dijo Kakashi, rascándose la cabeza con aire somnoliento.- ¿Itachi ya se fue?

-_Gracias, querido Dios, por no hacer tan triste mi historia._- Y es que si no sabía si el otro estaba o no, es porque no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, por tanto no "vio".- No; bebe té en la cocina, te daré agua.

-No te preocupes, puedo pararme y servirme, sólo que les gusta atormentarme.- Curveó su ojito como sonriendo. En rostro ya traía una bufanda, se había deshecho del cubrebocas que trajo durante el día.- Creo que se están vengando de todas las que les he hecho.

-No digas eso.- Minato titubeó al avanzar; no esperó que las piernas por un momento le fallaran.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es sólo cansancio.

-Que descanses entonces.

Minato asintió sonriéndole para luego retirarse de la casa.

En la cocina Itachi seguía sentado en el ante comedor, consumiendo a tragos lentos su taza de té. No dijo absolutamente nada cuando Kakashi, lo contempló en silencio y es que había escuchado la conversación entre él y Minato. Si no se había dado cuenta no lo sufriría, así que lo mejor era estar callado y luchar para evitar ese impulso de nuevo. Kakashi era una buena persona y una buena pareja; no se lo merecía.

Se sintió otro poco peor cuando sintió un beso pequeño en sus labios, y observó en vivo la sonrisa de Kakashi sin tener que adivinar sólo por la curvatura de su ojo su expresión.

-Te ves cansado, ve a casa. Papá llegará en breve, me avisó. –Mintió; pero Itachi no lo notó y se limitó a asentir. Realmente necesitaba salir de ahí.

Viéndose solo en la cocina, Kakashi terminó en sorbos lentos la taza de Itachi.

_-Maa… debería tener una libreta para anotar resultados predecibles… idiotas_… -cerró fuerte su ojo, pasando una mano entre sus ensortijados cabellos platas. Sus propios labios estaban punzantes de haberlo besado, sabiendo que Itachi había besado momentos antes a Minato, pero es que tampoco había podido resistir el impulso aunque lo intentó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En todas las escuelas las actividades deportivas de entrenamiento habían comenzado tras el horario de actividades normales. Y aunque Minato últimamente estaba muy feliz, puesto que nuevamente tenía a sus amigos en la escuela y volvían a llevarse también como siempre, pese a que intentaba a medias aceptar la relación entre Itachi y Kakashi, surgía nuevamente un conflicto que comenzaba a ser molesto.

-¿Escuchaste de ello? Esa mujer era tan fiera, que incluso golpeó a su profesor sólo porque le hizo bajar su falda que traía muy corta.

-¡Qué horror! Y yo que pensaba que Uzumaki-san era genial… con lo bonita que es, pero si ya de por sí daba miedo.

-Dicen que ella es un poco más que… "alegre", tú me comprendes; de otra forma ¿cómo engatusar tan fácilmente a chicos como Namikaze-kun y Hatake-kun? Aún ahora se rumora que les hace "favores" a cambio de que ellos le enseñen para mantener sus notas y pueda estar entre su popular círculo.

Las muchachas corrieron al llamado de una tercera compañera a lo lejos. Minato apretó a su pecho las bayas que tenía en las manos, puesto que iba saliendo de la habitación en donde guardaban los artículos deportivos.

Minato arrugó el entrecejo y rechinó los dientes. El inicio sólo era parcialmente verdad; Kushina sí había abofeteado a un profesor en la secundaria, pero fue por defenderse debido a que el profesor no le ordenó bajar su falda, sino que quiso meter las manos bajo ella. Era proverbial que sus piernas eran bellísimas y atraían la atención de todos los varones, Kakashi venía haciendo la observación desde que la conocían.

Aunque Kusihna no era buena en la escuela, se empecinaba por sacar buenas notas; el acoso de un profesor que las tenía en sus manos no era en absoluto positiva. Y eso sólo paró debido a la intervención de el propio Minato, que le hizo una secreta visita al profesor para darle una pequeña advertencia. Ellas no sabían la verdad entera ni lo triste que fue ese tiempo para Kushina y él mismo que fue su novio en esa temporada, ¡no tenían por qué hablar así! Y mucho menos en lo segundo que no era en absoluto cierto. Quizá si no hubiera estado tan enojado, no se hubiera quedado trabado y pasmado en su sitio, pero es que ya era durante la semana era otra de las muchísimas veces que en pocos días que escuchaba cosas por el estilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah… -suspiró la chica,- Minato-san participará en la carrera, no puedo esperar a verlo. ¡Tenemos que apartar lugares en las gradas!

-¿Es que no sabes lo que se dice?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lamentablemente dicen que el es gay, aunque en lo personal me niego a creerlo, pero la información fue sacada de buena fuente.-susurró.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser cierto! Con lo guapo y talentoso que es…

-Pues eso es lo que están diciendo últimamente.

-Pero si fue novio de Kushina-chan en la secundaria.

-No, no, eso es lo que se dice para poder cubrirlo, aunque no me sorprendería que tuvieran algo, porque después de todo, ella se ha acostado como con cien chicos. Incluso con varios profesores, ¡hasta golpeó a uno cuando la rechazó! Y siempre es una violenta…

Y lo último fue lo que Kushina escuchó.

-Uhhh y he hecho peores cosas que esas.

Las chicas que murmuraban dieron un salto en su lugar al escuchar su estridente voz. Kushina sonrió, cruzándose de brazos. Aprovechó la jardinera para subir su pie en ella haciendo que su falda se levantara un poco más de lo decoroso al abrir las piernas. Se asqueó al ver que una de las que hablaba de ella, la que se había atrevido a llamarla "Kushina-chan", era una de las muchachitas que últimamente se habían acercado a ella en busca de protección de los Akatsuki.

-Así que será mejor que se informen adecuadamente, o les romperé sus femeninas las narices… ¿no han escuchado que también la grandiosa Kushina Uzumaki, ha derrotado a más de cincuenta chicos en luchas y deportes? ¡Eso si que es una gran verdad!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me alegra que tu herida haya mejorado, Obito.

-Lo mismo digo Rin… ahh pero pronto tendré que ser intervenido otra vez.

-Míralo por el lado amable, la mamá de Minato es la mejor médico; ella es quien hará en persona tu cirugía de transplante, verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Lo se, pero eso significará retrasarme otra vez en la escuela con eso de la recuperación. Además cuando la familia sepa que un "valioso" Uchiha tiene un transplante de una persona ajena al clan, pondrán el grito en el cielo; de por sí lo hicieron cuando se enteraron que Kakashi iba por ahí con "algo" Uchiha, no tanto porque fueran partes de mi ojo. Agggh los detesto a veces.

-Pero en tu familia dijeron que no había quien te hiciera un transplante y Tsunade-san fue quien halló a alguien compatible para ti; calma Obito, Sakumo-san y Jiraya-san lo han arreglado todo con lo de Kakashi también, se paciente y tolera más.

-Si. A veces las reglas de mi familia son de lo más estúpidas y retrogradas… Cambiando el tema, al menos el idiota de Kakashi regresará a la escuela, haré que me pase todos los apuntes y las tareas.

-Tonto- sonrió Rin, dándole un pequeño codazo.

-Ya decía yo, Obito-kun no lucía como un Uchiha.

Tanto Rin como Obito, se quedaron parados en seco antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo al escuchar la voz que hablaba del muchacho.

-Pues casi obvio que no lo es; comparado con el porte y elegancia de Itachi-san, y el renombre de su familia, ¿cómo no creer que es adoptado?

-Además siempre mete en problemas a su familia e incluso a otros. Dicen que faltó todo este tiempo y perdió el ojo porque se metió en una pelea callejera, e incluso hirieron a Kakashi-san debido a ello.

-No me se esa historia.

-Es que a la chica que está siempre con él, le gusta Kakashi-san, entonces Obito-kun que la quiere llevó a unos maleantes a hacerle daño en venganza porque ella no le hace caso, pero se encontraron con otra pandilla…

-¡Ah! ¿Acaso entonces la herida de kakashi-san fue por su culpa?

-Ya lo creo que si, toda la información es de buena fuente…

Obito dio un paso al frente, Rin con el seño fruncido también le acompañó. Dejarían bien en claro un par de cosas.

-… porque Kakashi-san es quien lo ha dicho.

Y los dos terminaron por quedárseles mirando sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

-O…Obito-kun… bue…nas… -la muchacha tragó saliva, dándose media vuelta. Las otras que le acompañaban hicieron una leve inclinación antes de casi correr tras ella.

-Rin…

-¿Si?

- Miénteme. Dime por favor que aún estoy dormido en mi cama y fue un feo sueño.

Habían pasado ya tantas cosas juntos, que incluso el sólo rumor de que precisamente hubiera sido Kakashi, el que dijera todas esas cosas, era doloroso.

Rin se mordió la uña del pulgar.

-Mjum.

-Tomaré eso como un sí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y bien?- rugió Kushina, acorralando a una chica al golpear en la pared.

-Tranquila, Kushina… -intentó apaciguarla Minato, él iba pasando por el patio cargando varios artículos deportivos, cuando la encontró casi echándoseles encima.

-¿Quién fue quien inició esos estúpidos rumores?

Eran tan populares que desde el inicio hablaban de ellos, pero con el tiempo esos rumores subían de nivel e insistencia y comenzaban a ser demasiado molestos; después de todo con anterioridad sólo hablaba de cosas reales o más geniales de las que hacían, pero ahora tomaban un tono ofensivo.

Y es que Minato fue inmediatamente informado también de lo que estaban diciendo de él, puesto que encontró a otro pequeño grupito hablando de su persona.

Ahora se explicaba el por qué el resto de su grupo se salía de las duchas en cuanto él entraba, o aunque mantenían aún cierto respeto, los capitanes y miembros de otros equipos y disciplinas comenzaron a tomar distancia.

-Ha… Ha…

-¿Quién? –gritó con fiereza.

La muchacha se empequeñeció apretujando sus manos en su propio pecho.

-¡Hatake-san!

Kushina puso un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos, mirando con la misma cara boba de extrañeza que puso el rubio.

Minato soltó lo que traía en las manos para agarrarse el vientre y después los dos se soltaron a reír a carcajada limpia; las chicas aprovecharon para huir corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahh que mierda! –gritó Kushina, ensortijándose los dedos en la cabeza despeinando su larguísima melena, incluso su brusco movimiento hizo que su almuerzo terminara en el suelo. - a veces detesto a la gente, han trastornado nuestras historias.

-Tranquila Kushina, son rumores y nada más; no dejemos que nos afecten.- Minato siguió comiendo con semblante pacífico su almuerzo.

-Son mentiras- afirmó Rin, comiendo casi hasta con timidez un poco de arroz.- incluso el hecho de que sea Kakashi quien está esparciendo esos rumores.

-Si…

Largo silencio. El alegre y parlanchín Obito, ni siquiera había abierto la boca más que para meterse uno que otro bocado.

-Pensé que cuando regresara de nuevo a la escuela estaría más tiempo con nosotros, pero está siempre con Itachi y los Akatsuki… incluso cuando acaban las clases no viene a vernos en las competencias ni los entrenamientos.-gruñó Kushina.

-Eso es porque está muy ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido. Recuerden que es el secretario de nuestro vicepresidente de grado y ese es Itachi.- Volvió a intervenir Minato, comiendo más despacito.

-Lo sabemos pero… la parte de que Kakashi es quien esparce cosas privadas y además distorsionadas… es también mentira, ¿verdad Minato? –Rin le miró con esperanza.

Minato giró el rostro para no ver los rostros de los tres.

-¿Verdad?... –insistió Rin, como queriendo escucharlo de la voz de él, tan segura siempre de sí misma que los hacía confiar ciegamente.

Minato apretó los labios, tardando un poco demasiado en contestar con un cansino asentimiento.

-Es que además… -los hombros de Minato, comenzaron a moverse por risa contenida y soltó luego tal carcajada que no pudo ni hablar.

-¿Y ahora a este qué le pasa? –la pelirroja le dio palmaditas en la espalda cuando el rubio comenzó a ahogarse.

-Es que… no me imagino a Kakashi tomando un té con Kisame, Konan o Deidara y de pronto se ponga a hablar de viejas anécdotas de sus amigos que ellos pudieran usar en contra de nosotros.

Konan rechazada en la fiesta Akatsuki, Deidara a quien Kakashi rompió los brazos, Kisame que siempre discutía "cordialmente" con Kakashi cuando les tocaba estar juntos con Itachi; Kakuzu y Hidan irritados por sus comentarios al grado de que amenazaban con matarlo, entre un montón de episodios más que pasaban por su mente.

Los otros terminaron por contagiarse de lo ridículo de la imagen de los Akatsuki bebiendo té y comiendo galletitas mientras escuchaban a Kakashi.

-Por favor… ¿Quién podría creer que es Kakashi quien esparce esos rumores? –ahora sí habló Obito, limpiándose una lagrimita que brotó por la risa.-Ese loco vive fuera de este mundo. Es de esos genios excéntricos bien raros.

-Su mundo es su asqueroso libro porno dirás, además sólo habla con nosotros y el idiota del bastardo odioso.

-Se llama Itachi, Kushina.

-Da igual… sólo preguntémosle por diversión.

-No haremos nada de eso, podría ofenderse.

-No seas ridícula Rin, ¡es Kakashi!

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rin…

-¡Oh vamos Minato!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No creen que esperamos mucho para esto?

-Sólo lo necesario para acrecentar las cosas. Las situaciones han tenido un curso satisfactorio.

-Los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse desde poco antes de que Kakashi se fuese incapacitado, se detuvieron necesariamente un tiempo pero ahora han vuelto más fuertes.

-Hatake está en manos de Itachi, ¿no es verdad?

-Es así, ha hecho un excelente trabajo granjeándose su confianza. Aunque ese Uchiha últimamente ha estado demasiado evasivo con nuestras solicitudes, pero con lo que ha hecho es bastante. Su… "relación" será suficiente para nuestro objetivo. ¿Cuándo termina Hatake con sus encargos?... más que eso ¿Cuándo tendrá tiempo para regresar con _ellos_?

-Hn…Maldición no quiero aceptarlo, pero el perro tiene buenas cualidades. Se nos ha cargado de nuevo la mano con el trabajo que él hace como secretario jhn.

-Pregunté cuando, Deidara.

-Pasado mañana.

-Gracias Konan. Comiencen a hacer las ampliaciones y sacar las fotocopias.

-Está hecho líder, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en los costos excesivos que ha tenido este plan.

-El dinero no es problema Kakuzu. Entonces esperemos a mañana para esparcirlas. ¿La información?

-Ha estado corriendo desde el momento en que Hatake piso la escuela de nuevo, las imágenes no tendrían el mismo impacto sin ello.

-Avisaré a Itachi.

-No Kisame; Itachi debe seguir fuera de estas juntas y no tiene por qué ser informado. Desde que pasa tanto tiempo con ellos él se ha convertido en un arma de doble filo y tenemos qué ser cuidadosos. Pasemos al festival deportivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Encontraron a Kakashi?

-Parece que se hubiera desaparecido.

-Pregunté a algunos miembros del consejo, le dieron un encargo que lo hizo retirarse más temprano. Al menos lo positivo es que terminaron las clases.

-Pobre Kakashi, no sólo tiene que ponerse al corriente en las clases sino también tener tantas responsabilidades.

-No vale la pena preguntar, yo insisto, ¡es absurdo!

-Es verdad, después de todo saldrá con alguna estupidez que nos hará enojar, él no es una blanca palomita después de todo y aunque no sea cierto nos dirá alguna de sus bromas pesadas.

-Cierto, él no hace cosas bondadosas para ayudar a la gente; muy dadivoso no es, más bien cumple con sus funciones en el consejo para que nadie le de lata y porque es obligatorio.

-Basta ya, se parecen a todos esos que esparcen palabras feas y rumores.

-Ustedes dos son todo un caso.

-Agh… Minato y Rin siempre nos regañan.

-¡Lo merecen! Sólo dejemos pasar esto, tarde o temprano la gente se cansará de esparcir los rumores y nos dejarán en paz. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Como sea Minato, tú eres quien mejor podría preguntarle, sólo hazlo por probar… por nosotros, ¿por favor?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hola?- Al responder dejó lo que tenía en las manos, avanzando para alejarse mientras miraba como el cielo terminaba de obscurecerse.

_-"¡Hasta que por fin enciendes el celular! Hola Kakashi"._

-¿Qué hay Minato? Lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbro a esta cosa molesta.

_-"Ven a cenar a la casa, papá pidió comida para cuatro. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"_

-Eso suena realmente bien, pero no estoy en casa. Tuve que regresar a la escuela por lo del evento de mañana.

_-"No es bueno que te agotes, si recaes tu recuperación será más larga"._

-Eso díselo al dictador que tengo como "jefe".

_-"Pues estoy muy tentado a hablar con Itachi"._

-Ya lo creo, como creo que no querrás hablar de mi con él.- se mordió la lengua cuando se percató de que sus celos habían hablado antes que su mente o su corazón.

_-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

-Ambos sabemos. Maaa como sea, guárdame de lo que cenen para mañana.

_-"Kakashi… ¿A qué?"._

- …

_-"Mira no se si te he hecho algo para que de pronto te molestes, pero si es así dímelo para que pueda disculparme adecuadamente"._

-No, eso pasó tiempo atrás, pero la idea es hablarlo de frente. Aunque nos hablamos de maravilla ahora mismo, aún queda ese hueco sin rellenar.

_-"Si no tienes el tiempo, lo mejor será hacerlo ahora. No me gusta el rumbo que esto está tomando"._

-Es que así no se cómo empezar. No estoy acostumbrado a usar esto; tu voz se escucha extraña.

_-"Bueno Kakashi, aunque en este momento estuviera frente a ti, podría decir que tu voz de todas formas se escucha lejana. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"._

-Sobre Itachi.

_-" … ¿hay alguien a tu alrededor?"_

-Kisame y Deidara, pero están en lo suyo.- En realidad ya los había dejado bastante atrás, a pesar de los gritos de Deidara para que regresara a hacer su labor.

_-"¿Hablas de nosotros con ellos?"_

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

_-"Rectifico la pregunta ¿hablas con Itachi de nosotros frente a ellos?"_

-Lo hago, pero no sé que tiene que ver cuando era yo quien quería hablar de …

_-"¡Dioses Kakashi! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que haces?"_

-Es que no entiendo a qué va encaminado esto. Son irrelevantes, da igual si hablamos o no frente a ellos, son como un mueble o…algo – quitó importancia.

En realidad, Kakashi e Itachi jamás hablaban más de lo necesario en las juntas del consejo, que era cuando ellos estaban, pero algunas veces Kakashi había mencionado que tenía cosas más interesantes que quedarse, como el juntarse con sus amigos o charlaba sobre algo de su día frente a Akatsuki, sobre todo encaminado a molestarlos con lo geniales que eran sus amigos para hacerlos rabiar con los celos que les tenían; pero quería saberle hacer a Minato, que ellos no tenían importancia y mucho menos comparados con sus valiosos amigos.

-Igualmente ellos se meten en sus asuntos porque saben que no es conveniente meterse en los nuestros, pero ese no es el caso. Quiero decirte algo referente a Itachi.

_-"Eres un idiota… imbécil"._

-… ¿Y a qué viene eso? Tú no me hablas así.

_-"Has lastimado a Kushina, Obito y Rin"._

-Maaa estás alterándote y todavía no se ni por qué.

Si bien Kakashi era un "genio", él no había tenido tiempo de quedarse ni un momento tranquilo al tener que actualizarse en las clases, pero no sólo era eso puesto que también le habían asignado un sinfín de tareas que no le había dado tiempo ni de escuchar los rumores circundantes. Por supuesto no es algo que los otros supieran, porque Kakashi igual no se quejaba.

Escuchó que Minato, respiró profundo para calmarse y comenzó a preocuparse. De por sí le estaba costando reunir fuerzas para poderle decir sobre todo lo que había pasado entre él e Itachi, la razón inicial de por qué decidió entablar una relación con el Uchiha, incluso y cuando ya se había percatado del hecho de que a Minato le gustaba.

_-"Creo que mejor nos hablamos luego, no quiero ser tan directo porque estoy molesto"._

-No… pienso que es mejor hablar ahora como dijiste. Últimamente por mínimo que sea cuando aplazamos es peor.

_-"Mira Kakashi… ya has hecho suficientes estupideces todo este tiempo como para seguir soportando otra por hoy"._

-¿Estupideces como robarle el novio a alguien?

Minato apretó los labios. ¡Se había dado cuenta! O más bien por fin lo había dicho en voz alta. Desde mucho tiempo atrás, Minato había entablado otra vez su relación de amistad con Itachi y hasta había librado su pequeña batalla personal en contra de Kakashi, al aceptarlo como rival para quitarle a Itachi intentando seducirlo. Hasta que vergonzosamente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto al estar enojado con su mejor amigo y quererle quitar a su pareja. ¡Es que si fuera Minato, el que se hubiera quedado con Itachi, no le hubiera gustado que Kakashi le dejase de hablar por no aceptarlo o se hubiera comportado de la forma tonta que él lo hizo!

Y de lo que en ese preciso instante no se dio cuenta Minato, es que Kakashi se refería a sí mismo, no a Minato.

_-"Si es por ese día en tu casa en que… yo e Itachi… en verdad lo lamento"._

-¿Tú e Itachi?...

Oh, rayos. Metía la zanca y hasta el fondo. Tragó saliva duro, ahora tenía que confesarlo. ¡Qué demonios! Era hora por fin de hacerlo de una vez por todas.

_-"Kakashi a mi… me gustaba… _-carraspeo_,- me gusta Itachi"._

Aunque pensó que sufriría ahora que se había encariñado con Itachi, en el momento en el que Minato se lo dijera directamente, no pasó.

-Lo se…

Más bien sintió de nuevo esa ira repentina del pasado. ¡Minato le había ocultado todo a él, que era su mejor amigo desde el jardín de infantes! Su grandiosísimo y genial amigo hizo el tonto, ocultando sus sentimientos por no contradecir lo que había hablado en el pasado por un lado y por otro no confiando en Kakashi y probablemente tener miedo a que lo rechazara por su preferencia, incluso ante el temor de desmentirse. Y es que Minato había sermoneado a Kakashi lo importante que era formar una familia y todas esas cosas antes de conocer bien a Itachi, justo cuando en la secundaria, Kakashi decía que sería bueno experimentar con otras cuestiones sexuales como un hombre si le gustaba lo suficiente.

-No te lo voy a entregar.- Soltó de repente, ajeno a las líneas originales a las que tenía planeadas desde un principio. Porque después de todo, iba a confesarle que si bien Itachi le gustaba, había comenzado a hacer precisamente hincapié al inicio tan cínicamente, porque quería hacer sufrir a Minato, para que reaccionara y se le declarase antes de que se lo ganaran; porque también quería vengarse de que Minato lo hubiera herido con su silencio y hasta se podría decir que desprecio.

_-"Lo se… lo entiendo"._

-Oh… ahora lo entiendes. No Minato, no entiendes nada. Puedes ser un genio para muchas cosas pero el amor te hace estúpido. Por que sí… a ti no te gusta Itachi, lo amas.

Minato se quedó mudo, tuvo que sentarse cuando las piernas le flaquearon.

En la soledad del patio que encontró, Kakashi comenzó con su costumbre y subió a una rama en el árbol que halló en su camino aprovechando el mutismo del otro.

-¿Te rindes porque no me ves como tu igual como para competir por él contra mi, o porque tienes miedo de que mi amistad no sea lo suficientemente fuerte, como para resistir el hecho de que la persona que me gusta se vaya contigo? Quizá deberías platicarlo con Kushina, que seguro te entenderá más y te da mejores consejos de los que yo te podría dar.

La pregunta sorprendió a Minato. ¿Qué no lo veía como su igual? ¡A nadie había visto con tantas virtudes y capacidades! -exceptuando a Itachi, pero a él le veía como un gran potencial de pareja- Y claro que valoraba su amistad y le tenía confianza… en quien desconfió por un tiempo fue de sí mismo y estúpidamente por eso no le contó todo a Kakashi. Tenía miedo de un montón de cosas.

Y fue cuando su cerebro comenzó a hacer una pequeña conexión. Kakashi se había dado cuenta desde el inicio ¿Cómo si no, Kushina a veces sonaba tanto como Kakashi, cuando le hablaba sobre conquistar a Itachi, precisamente antes de que comenzaran a salir?

_-Tú… es…_

-Voy a explicártelo todo.- Kakashi se sentó dejando colgadas las piernas, recargando la espalda. Su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía una jaqueca del demonio.

No sólo estaba sobrecargado de trabajo, sino también de emociones; se había alejado del sitio en donde Deidara y kisame aún discutían sobre decoraciones y organización del evento del día siguiente.

-Pero por favor, como tu amigo primero cuéntame antes cómo es que comenzaste a amar a Itachi. Olvídate de que él y yo estamos juntos… quiero escucharlo de ti, porque yo haré como que no es así, nada ha pasado por tu tontería o la mía y no tendré que recurrir a Kushina para no estar preocupado y llegar hasta ti por medio de su voz…

Minato se sentó en el suelo, aún a obscuras y se frotó los ojos que le comenzaron a arder. Kakashi siempre, siempre supo todo…

-No tendré que poner las cartas a mi favor y moverlas para tener también algo bueno de ello en compensación de sentirme desplazado, mientras buscaba que tú y él estuvieran juntos… ni tendré que sentirme inútil al grado de no ser digno de tu confianza o luego cuando ni te des cuenta de todo lo que hago para que te pongas celoso y te confieses… ni de que me veas como alguien indigno de ser tu rival poniéndote todo triste y solitario en vez de enfrentarme directo y fuerte como eres, que fueras honesto conmigo para decirme que te hería y entonces pudiésemos hablar claro… y haré … como que nunca me enemiste contigo por este gran, gran malentendido en donde nos hemos hecho tanto daño.

Desacostumbrado a hablar tanto y tan seguido, Kakashi tomó mucho aire. A Minato casi le pareció como si estuviera a punto de soltarse a llorar. O más bien él era el que tenía ganas de eso.

_-"Discúlpame"._

-Tonto Minato, el que se está disculpando de esta rara, rara forma soy yo. Así que háblame honestamente para que yo pueda seguir haciendo lo mismo.

Tras un escaso silencio en el que a Minato le dio tiempo de encerrarse bajo llave en la habitación a la que desde casi el inicio entró, donde Naruto y Jiraya lo dejaran tranquilo para contarle todo. La primera vez que tuvieron una conversación en el aeropuerto, el comienzo con mensajes de celular para terminar con mails; la forma en cómo conocieron sus gustos, inquietudes y necesidades. El regreso de Itachi y su amistad con Minato, que escondía de ambas partes una muda declaración que no fue atendida. Las visitas al departamento de Minato y las salidas tan simples a beber un poco de té que terminaba en cálidas conversaciones sobre sus aspiraciones o hasta discusiones positivas para discutir sobre un libro o un tema filosófico. Cada palabra estaba tan entremezclada de sincero apego y pasión, que Kakashi se estremecía de escuchar tal muestra de afecto con la voz hacia una persona. Se le hacía increíble que incluso a través de simples ondas electromagnéticas como lo era el teléfono, Minato pudiera ser capaz de expresar a través de su voz tantos sentimientos. La culpa era ahora un feo bicho que le carcomía el pecho y las entrañas.

-"_Pero… ahora tú le amas y yo me he percatado de que no quiero luchar más en tu contra. No porque no te vea como un extraordinario rival, puesto que el propio Itachi al final te acepto; sino porque… alguien me dijo que yo debería comportarme como me hubiera gustado que te comportaras tú de haber cambiado papeles. No me hubiera gustado perder tu amistad si yo hubiera iniciado a estar con Itachi a quien desde el inicio dijiste te gustaba. Menos me hubiera gustado que siendo mi amigo estuvieras rondándolo para alejarlo de mi"._

_-_No puedo llamar amor a lo que siento por él.

-" … _¿Cómo es eso?"_

_-_No es amor, pero lo anhelo. Nunca había estado tan a gusto con alguien como para querer hacerlo duradero. Mas aún pienso que él debe estar con la persona que ama y que lo ama… creo que si yo lo amara jamás contemplaría el dejarle ir.

Minato por contrario, no podía ver mayor muestra de afecto, pero decidió permanecer callado al escuchar que Kakashi continuó. Le habló entonces de su propia versión; la molestia de sentir que le ocultaba algo importante por nimiedades; el dolor que le causó su desconfianza; la rabia que le daba el que no diera el paso definitivo con Itachi por simples roles sociales. Cuando se unió al consejo intuyendo que Itachi, le gustaba a Minato y con ello conseguir seguirle la pista porque después de todo Itachi pertenecía a Akatsuki; hasta su unión con Kushina; el hecho de que el coqueteo con Itachi y que declarara tan abiertamente que le gustaba, había comenzado como algo para poder incentivarlo a declararse ; y había terminado con el hecho de que Itachi, realmente acabara gustándole, mas estuvo con él bajo la consigna de que disfrutaría sólo el tiempo necesario de esa nueva experiencia y lo dejaría irse con la persona que amaba –y sabía que le correspondía,- pero disfrutando en lo posible el tiempo juntos, y cuanto pudiera alargarse mientras ese par que eran los implicados no lo cambiaran.

-Es que… oportunidades como esas en la vida no se pierden.

Una risa seca se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Minato no sabía ni como responder. Kakashi había sabido todo el tiempo la situación; incluso se había aguantado las rabietas absurdas o depresivas de Minato con entereza. Y desde el inicio de la relación con Itachi, jamás había dejado de pensar en él y Minato. Y de pronto otra idea más se le vino a la cabeza.

_-"Provocaste que estuviéramos juntos muchas ocasiones… hasta hace poco cuando estabas en tu casa, de la nada te quedabas dormido"._

-De otra forma no se iban a animar jamás…

_-"Tú… no se si ir y pegarte o abrazarte y darte las gracias"._

-Bueno, puedo decir lo mismo, después de todo tú eres el que no te declaraste primero y luego le coqueteaste descaradamente a mi novio.

_-"Ah… por dios… no se ahora si disculparme o enojarme"._

-Me parece que ahora yo podría estar en la posición de querer vengarme de ti por arrebatarme a la persona que es mi pareja.- Soltó con un bromista tono jocoso; se sentía aliviado y sabía que al fin y al cabo eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer y decir desde hace tiempo, pero estaba esperando con ansia a que Minato aceptara todo, incluso esas palabras de su boca.- Minato… él te ama mucho.

Minato apretó los labios. Si fuese él quien tuviera a Itachi a su lado, y fuese Kakashi el que le estuviera diciendo todas aquellas confesiones, probablemente no hubiera podido hacer tal declaración en voz alta. Estaba entregándoselo sin darse por vencido, puesto que siempre estuvo un paso adelante. Kakashi debería querer a Minato más que a Itachi, -aunque obviamente de otra forma,- como para poder hacer algo como renunciar a él desde el inicio.

_-"Pero aunque yo le quiera él está contigo"._

-No por mucho_._

_-"No tienes qué hacer esto"._

-Calla por favor y no me salgas con galanterías de caballero andante. No me estoy sacrificando ni nada, sólo es hora de que termine el plan trazado nada más. Obtuve el tipo de honesta relación a largo plazo que quería, incluso hasta se me pasó la mano con la "lección" que quería darte, pero finalmente te incentive a que fueras por lo que querías y regresaras a ser quien eres.

_-"Perro… Eres justamente como una conciencia encarnada, pero maldita por algún embrujo malévolo. Desgraciado… es verdad que te hice sufrir, pero me diste mi buen merecido a cada instante. Incluso te divertiste de lo lindo con él y además debiste divertirte cuando yo le coqueteaba a Itachi". _

_-_Si y hasta debes estar colorado por acordarte.

-"_Cállate… tú también"._

-Pero a mi no se me ve.

-"_Se te ponen las orejas rojas aunque no se te vea en la cara"._

_-_Maaa… detalles mas, detalles menos.-instante de silencio.- Perdón… por casi todo.

No sabían precisamente cómo actuar ante esta situación desconocida, probablemente por eso en vez de enfadarse y enemistarse como harían otros, ellos terminaron por comportarse como siempre lo habían hecho.

Dejaron de escuchar sus voces, de pronto se habían quedado sin algo qué decirse. Pero era agradable poder escuchar sus respiraciones. Los sentimientos entre coraje y afecto se entremezclaban, pero al menos por fin habían podido ser honestos.

-Creo que al final fue una buena idea usar este aparatejo, aunque ya está caliente.

-"_Es así- _río Minato,- _creo que estando uno frente al otro nos hubiéramos interrumpido o algo por el estilo. Debo confesar que estuve a punto de colgar más de una vez, pero estaba lo suficiente impactado para no hacerlo"._

-Si, me pasó lo mismo. Ne Minato, sé que con eso de tu integridad y demás te agrada decir la verdad (aunque a mi me ocultaste y… en fin, ya lo hablamos) pero creo que sería lo mejor si esto se queda entre nosotros.

- "_Estás realmente desquiciado si pensaste que este asunto iba a saberlo Itachi por mi boca. Y mencionando a los habladores, hay algo más que quiero preguntar"._

Vio acercarse a la figura de Itachi, que se veía empequeñecido debido a la altura de la rama en la que estaba sentado.

-Sólo si la situación lo amerita mejor lo discutimos luego; por cierto recuerda que mi venganza será terrible por quitarme a Itachi y haberme hecho pasar tantas.-

Bromeó Kakashi, colgó sin esperar respuesta para hacer la situación absurdamente más tensa y por otro lado evitar que Itachi, escuchara cualquier cosa.

En su casa, Minato volvió a marcar a Kakashi, encontrando que había apagado el teléfono. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera negado en ese instante, que hablaba frente a los Akatsuki! Ocuparon tanto tiempo que ni siquiera pudo hablarle sobre los rumores y el chisme mismo de que él era quien los había esparcido. No importaba si lo hacía frente a otros miembros del consejo, pero frente a los Akatsuki era un peligro potencial. Quizá Kakashi, sólo hablaba de alguna situación normal y los otros eran los que la distorsionaban, puesto que estaba (casi) seguro de que Kakashi no los decía tal cual se hablaban.

-¿Y mi cena? –preguntó al llegar a la sala.

-Me la comí porque se enfriaba-tebayo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, Naruto! Dile algo papá.

-Pues ¿quién crees que me dijo-teba?

-Ya no te quejes tanto, sabes que aquí es a la supervivencia del más fuerte. Hay leche en el refri.

-¡Ah pero si hasta la que era para Kakashi se tragaron! Esa leche está echada a perder….

-Tú tienes la culpa entonces, porque eres el que hace las compras.

-Jo… valiente familia que tengo.

-¡Ah! Por hablarle así a tu extraordinario padre te irás a la cama sin cenar.

La risa de Naruto, inundó la habitación.

-Se iba a ir así de todas formas-datebayo.

Indignado y casi con morritos, Minato se dio media vuelta murmurando sobre canibalismo con tal de deshacerse de las latas. Ya era de todas formas tarde para regresar a su departamento, sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tardaron hablando.

-Ne, neh, viejo pervertido…

-Soy tu padre, no me hables así.

-Ñaaa como sea, no se si fue mi idea pero se me hace como que Minato anda más tranquilo; el aire de hacerse la víctima se le está espantando.

-Es cierto, si lo vemos de otra perspectiva hace mucho que no nos seguía una broma familiar como esta.

-Ohhhh que horror- gritó Naruto sosteniéndose la cabecita,- eso quiere decir que a la mejor tiene que ver con Itachi o hasta hacen un trío con Kakashi.

Jiraya se atragantó con saliva.

-Mocoso enfermo –le dio un zape,- ¿de quién aprenderás esas cosas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maaa Itachi, estoy cansado.- se estiró, pero si espalda hizo un feo sonido que lo hizo quedarse quietecito para comprobar si no se rompió algo. Todo ese tiempo la falta de ejercicio le había afectado.

Kakashi recostó su cabeza en el escritorio, ignorando los codazos que de vez en vez, Itachi le daba para mantenerlo despierto.

-He estado haciendo todo este tiempo tu trabajo. Incluso Deidara estuvo trabajando con tu computadora, no debiste prestársela.

-Se que no es mi estilo pero no tiene nada de malo por hoy porque la necesitaba para hacer mi trabajo… además aún estoy convaleciente.

-Exageras tu pena.

-Bueno… la verdad es que sí pero si tú quisieras… -su mano comenzó a acariciar el muslo del otro, mientras acercaba despacio su rostro ya descubierto- …podrías incentivarme.- quedando a muy poca distancia de sus labios.

-Estás cansado, vete a tu casa a dormir.- Itachi giró el rostro, haciendo que la nubecita apareciera de nuevo en la faz de Kakashi.

-¡He vivido en abstinencia mucho tiempo!

-Muere en ella.

-Au que malo, pero está bien, me voy antes de que te arrepientas y me hagas trabajar. Sólo acabo esto.

Retomó su trabajo en la libreta puesto que la luz de la computadora le lastimaba. Era Itachi el que la estaba utilizando trabajando en conjunto. Los últimos proyectos escolares habían sido pesados mas nunca complicados; al menos descubría que el transplante le había dado una mejor visibilidad, pero a pesar de ello comenzó a usar gafas puesto que su ojo era ahora el que no estaba en el nivel de visión de su adquisición y eso le cansaba la vista.

Kakashi hasta extrañaba estar en casa cuando primero ya ni lo soportaba, puesto que no podía ver a sus amigos tan frecuentemente como lo estaba haciendo cuando estuvo en recuperación. Ni siquiera estaba pudiendo pasar más tiempo con Obito y Rin como planeó ni tampoco hablar y visitar por fin con Minato como antaño.

-Vayamos mañana a ver la carrera de Minato.

-Bien.

-¿En serio?

-Si, hemos terminado lo más relevante.

-Con el resto de mis amigos…

-Si.

-¿Incluyendo a Kushina?

-Basta de parlotear tanto de lo mismo.

-Es que… me gusta oír tu voz.- Dijo, en vez de "me sorprende que accedas tan fácil a estar con ellos" como pensó.

-¿Por qué no mueres aún?

-Aw si me tratas así terminaré muriendo bajo el látigo de tu desprecio.- se inclinó a volver a escribir.

Esa tonta expresión arrancó una diminuta sonrisa a Itachi, que Kakashi no notó. Se aguantó el quejido cuando Itachi, tiró del desordenado cabello para estamparle de lleno un beso, que no tardó en profundizarse.

-Oh… creo que puedo trabajar ahora un poco más.

-No seas tonto. Te llevaré a tu casa, es tarde.

-Que caballeroso pero tomaré un taxi; aceptaría tu oferta pero eso significaría que no te dejaría salir de mi casa puesto que te haría el amor hasta el amanecer.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior.

-Era la idea.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Kakashi le miró extrañado.

-Eso suena muy bien pero tengo otro capricho un poco más… extraño.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo seriamente.

-No voy a usar ningún disfraz, ya te lo dije.

Kakashi no pudo contener su risa, negando con la cabeza cuando pudo tranquilizarse.

-Sólo quiero que duermas conmigo toda la noche para sentir tu calor… sin hacer mucho más que hace un momento.

Incluso estando Kakashi "convaleciente" habían tenido encuentros ardientes sin llegar a terminar, hasta que lo dieron de alta y entonces se desquitaron una noche antes de que Kakashi regresara a la escuela. Kakashi debía estar realmente cansado si se negaba a tener sexo. Eso o estaban en un extraño mundo al revés. Sin embargo se dedicó a asentir cuando sintió un beso muy, muy suave en los labios. Y no supo por qué, pero el beso se le antojó tan melancólico que le urgió convertirlo en uno más apasionado para quitarse esa molesta sensación que le contagió el otro. Por otro lado, si bien había hecho la insinuación de tener sexo con Kakashi, era por la cruel realidad de que últimamente tan sólo en pensar en Minato le enchinaba la piel y se veía en la necesidad de desfogarse de alguna manera; no hallaba mejor manera que con su actual pareja, dado que no podía tener a Minato mismo. ¡Es que últimamente lo había tenido tan cerca… pero tan lejos a la vez!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era de sorprenderse que siendo Konoha una de las mejores escuelas, en cuanto a nivel de enseñanza e instalaciones se refería, fuese la sede de ese día de las actividades deportivas. Las clases por ese día serían suspendidas, puesto que los maestros habían incluso adelantado algunos exámenes por el evento.

Uniformados o con ropa de civil según al colegio al que pertenecieran, comenzaron a llegar las escuelas visitantes. Adornados los pasillos, preparados todos los campos, los alumnos estaban dispuestos a presenciar desde muy temprana hora todas las competiciones.

Lo que no se esperaban, era ver varios pasillos o árboles con hojas de papel pegadas y en ellas imágenes comprometedoras como si fueran simples panfletos decorativos, o paredes tapizadas con esos mismos papeles a color con las fotografías del infartante cuerpo de cierto rubio apenas cubriendo lo necesario. Quizá no hubiera sido eso tan escandaloso –aunque de por sí ya lo era,- de no ser porque a su lado había otra persona entre las sábanas revueltas, que aunque no podía verse su rostro, algo era claro: era un hombre también; y en otras era demasiado obvio lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué mierda? –gritó Kushina ante la primera que vio. Era lo suficiente despistada para no notarlas hasta que estuvo una en el espejo del baño de mujeres. La arrancó con fiereza y salió corriendo. No fue sino hasta que ya llevaba muchos pasos recorridos que notó como algo distanciadas unas de otras, por el pasillo también había fotografías. Entre sonrojados y burlones, muchos estudiantes estaban observándolas.

-¡Largo! –gritó, aventándolos sin escuchar sus burlas o quejidos, arrancando las que encontraba a su paso, haciéndolas bola y tirándolas en el suelo.-¡Suelta eso! –Su rabia era tal, que incluso salía una que otra lágrima de coraje puro; más adelante se encontró a otro pequeño grupo de chicos que levantaron una bola del suelo y la extendieron para ver la fotografía de cerca. Eso quería decir que alguien más estaba arrancándolas aparte de ella.

No fue difícil encontrar quién, cuando Obito llegó a arrebatarles las hojas de las manos. Lo único que recibió fueron más burlas, puesto que Obito estaba llorando todavía más que Kushina y Rin le daba palmaditas en la espalda. El siguiente rumor en correrse es que probablemente quien estaba con Minato, era Obito. Incluso se burlaban que bajo la ropa escondía un cuerpo extraordinario.

Rin quien era la más recompuesta, los había llevado a las escaleras para que se calmaran. A Kushina se le habían quitado las lágrimas de la cara cuando empezó a echar bronca a los burlones que estaban molestando a Obito en ese instante. Él estaba demasiado afectado y necesitaba calmarse.

-Maldición… no me importa que digan de mí, -hipeó, y sorbió los mocos. Lloraba a lágrima viva como niño pequeño.- Siempre han hablado mal, que si soy lloron o que si no soy un Uchiha digno, incluso que si soy adoptado… hasta en mi familia lo dicen, pero no me importa… -lloriqueo y largos suspiros,- es que… ustedes son los únicos que me han aceptado tan honestamente… es injusto que digan todo eso de Minato… esto debe ser un foto montaje o algo así…

-Tranquilo Obito, encontraremos quien hizo esto y le partiremos las piernas.

-No se trata de eso Kushina. Date cuenta del daño que le están haciendo a la figura de Minato. Está nombrado como el mejor estudiante y el año que viene a pesar de ser de segundo se convertiría en el presidente estudiantil… ¿te imaginas también qué pasara con su trayectoria escolar? Muchos otros colegios asistieron.

Kushina se sostuvo con las dos manos la cabeza al entender el alcance de la situación.

-Tienes razón no sólo les partiré las piernas, ¡los voy a matar!

El golpe en la pared de su puñetazo sonó tan seco, que incluso a Obito se le fue el acceso de llanto.

-¡No te lastimes así, no sirve de nada!... tenemos que calmarnos y terminar de recoger todo eso.- Rin al instante le revisó la mano; estaba bastante magullada, lo único que pudo hacer fue envolvérsela con un pañuelo.

-Es imposible, están por todos lados.- dijo Obito más calmado; apretó a su pecho varias bolas de papel que traía,- yo traje estos de los jardines, iba a ver a Minato antes de la carrera para desearle suerte.

-Es obvio quien hizo todo esto… ¿Quién querría lastimar a Minato, de no ser los Akatsuki?

-Es una fuerte acusación.- dijo la voz varonil. Minato subió hasta el descanso donde ellos estaban agrupados.

-Oh querido... ¿estás bien?

-Estaría mejor si no me hablaras de forma afectada Rin. No se preocupen.- Respiró profundo. Tomó uno de los papeles de las manos de Obito, la extendió mirándola por un rato. Venía de soportar las suficientes burlas y no estaba de buen humor para nada. Marica, niñita, asqueroso homosexual. Esas sólo eran de las pocas cosas que estaban escritas sobre las imágenes y que también le habían gritado numerosas veces en lo poco que iba de la mañana.

-Hey espera Hatake.- Se escuchó más arriba Kakashi iba apenas a acercarse a las escaleras y estaba fuera de su vista; el peli gris ni siquiera había escuchado su voz, puesto que estaba meditando algo. Los cuatro miraron pero sin moverse, quien le llamí era la voz de Deidara.- ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?

-Es mezquino preguntar eso, cuando es obvio que ustedes mismos tienen mucho.- dijo Kakashi, casi estrellándole la fotografía en la cara.

-Mnh… que cosa tan horrenda no sabía que nuestro presidente del consejo en deportes hiciera eso. Yo ya tengo muchas que he quitado, pero no es suficiente hn.-mostró a Kakashi sus brazos, sólo hasta ese momento reparó que efectivamente aún tenían cinta adhesiva adherida a ellos como si los hubieran estado arrancando.

-Dejen de parlotear, estamos perdiendo tiempo.- dijo Sasori.- Es ya problemático el escándalo que se está haciendo, tenemos que resolver el problema. Yahiko está en junta con el director ahora mismo intentando solucionarlo, ha mandado a muchos estudiantes a retirarlas.

El rostro consternado de los cuatro abajo no se hizo esperar. Sonaba casi como si los Akatsuki, más bien quisieran acallar el escándalo, puesto que si lo hubieran provocado no actuarían de esa manera.

-Debes estar molesto Kakashi, después de todo Namikaze es tu amigo, ¿no?- picó Deidara.

-Minato-san…- habló suavemente todavía más abajo la voz femenina de Konan, él hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.-Llama con carácter de urgente el director.- Habló aún con su voz suave y bajita, señaló de forma elegante a los otros tres presentes, terminando con lo que quedaba de distancia entre ella y Minato, le tomó la muñeca para jalarlo suavemente.

Kushina iba a gritar improperios por el atrevimiento, pero los paró la voz de Kakashi.

-Él no es mi amigo… -la respuesta de Kakashi, sonó como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

Minato no quiso entonces escuchar más, bajó corriendo las escaleras, llevando a Konan que no le había soltado la muñeca; ella misma llevaba un auténtico rostro de sorpresa a pesar de sus acostumbrados inexpresivos rasgos. Instantáneamente las piernas de los demás se movieron corriendo tras él, puesto que su mente estaba en blanco y es lo que mandaba el impulso.

-¿Eh? –Deidara parpadeó dos veces, mirando a Sasori que también levantaba una ceja.- Pues… parecía que…

-Él es como mi hermano.- Extendió la mano para sostener el pecho de Deidara, estrellándolo en la pared.- Y sabes bien quién es la persona que está en la fotografía porque se supone que es tu amigo.- un puñetazo en el vientre hizo que Deidara se derrapara por a pared hasta el suelo.- Sé que fueron ustedes… excelente planeación el hacerse los buenos intentando resolver lo que provocaron, pero me temo que Minato, no tiene los suficientes enemigos para pensar en alguien más.

Sasori giró los ojos suspirando con fastidio.

-Aunque no fuera así ¿No fueron Itachi y tú los últimos que se fueron ayer? No creo que nos diese tiempo, ni siquiera somos tantos y no todos los miembros del consejo son Akatsuki.

Kakashi lo miró con incredulidad, pasando por su grisácea melena la mano.

-Son… realmente unas mentes geniales pero repletas de maldad… Incluso ese detalle lo planearon cuidadosamente… claro que ahora más de una persona debe estar al tanto que nosotros nos quedamos al final… si eso llega a oídos de Minato…

-Deja de fanfarronear sobre tu aguzado sentido de investigador, deberías preocuparte más en hacer tu trabajo como secretario y aprovechar tu posición para ayudar a tu "hermano".

-Si él se entera de esa manera, aunque sea inteligente no tendrá la malicia suficiente para darse cuenta como yo... –entre cerró los ojos comenzando a meditar con más cuidado.

-Hn… -Deidara se sobó el vientre, avanzando cuidadosamente hacia Sasori para comenzar a descender las escaleras.- me sorprende que no se nos haya echado encima. Es un salvaje.

-Te equivocas.- comentó Sasori, ya bajo las escaleras sin dejar de caminar.- Él está atando cabos.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Y llegará pronto a las conclusiones que deseamos con mucha suerte.

-¿Y cuáles son esas?

Antes de contestar Sasori resopló con fastidio.

-¿Quién si no, pudo permitirnos tomar las fotos? Según Kisame, él debe de conocer el cuerpo de Itachi. Sabe también que aquella noche en la fiesta de Akatsuki, fue Itachi el que se ofreció a llevarlo a su apartamento. Es obvio que llegará a la conclusión acertada de que Itachi, nos permitió tomar las fotografías; pronto como quiere el jefe ellos también se separarán.

-Ya veo.- se frotó el hombro que al recordar las manos de Kakashi, lo sintió adolorido.- Eso hará que se enoje con Itachi supongo, hn… porque creerá que estuvo con él hasta el fin del día de ayer para ser distracción y porque igual hasta piensa que Itachi sabía sobre todo esto.

-Si. Itachi inició una relación con él después de todo, que pudo servir también como señuelo.

- Nh… aún le debemos un poco de dinero a los Yakuzas a los que le permitimos pasar para ayudarnos… y a los veladores.

-El jefe lo ha financiado, todo está saldado.

-Vaya, Yahiko pensó bien en todo.

-No dije nuestro líder; él no lo planeó todo solo, sino con nuestro jefe. Tuvieron que ser cuidadosos para arruinar la carrera brillante de Minato Namikaze; aunque aún falta para culminar con ello.

-Ja… casi hasta siento pena por ellos.

-Mientes.

Deidara sonrió asintiendo.

- Después de este escándalo, cuando se compruebe nuestra "inocencia" difícilmente esta escuela aceptará que Minato, siga aquí en un buen puesto y sabiendo también las otras escuelas mucho menos le permitirán ingresar en ellas. Y por fin el imbécil de Itachi, recibirá también su merecido cuando sus "amorcitos" lo rechacen. El año que viene tú o yo seremos los presidentes, seguiremos de cierta forma las instrucciones aún de Yahiko, pero gozaremos de poder sin duda, porque no creo que el líder deje a Itachi como presidente; a veces se le va la olla y desobedece.

-Parecieras disfrutarlo, pero deberías callarte un rato. Siempre hemos sabido nosotros de tus celos hacia Itachi, pero no sólo eres molesto como siempre, también podrías provocar que alguien más se enterara.

-Estoy hablando bajo, hn entiendo, ¡pero deberías entenderme a mí! Esto es como si explotara algo… este plan es arte mismo; hermoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los amigos de Minato, habían sido mandados a llamar para tenerlos en observación en la sala de profesores. No eran malas personas, de eso Sarutobi estaba seguro, pero con lo impulsivos que eran Kushina y Obito, podrían provocar más daños de los necesarios si escuchaban que agredían de nuevo a Minato; y esta vez se trataba también de alumnos de otras escuelas.

Sarutobi miró con detenimiento a Yahiko frente a él. Konan se había quedado en pie al lado de Minato, su pálida mano se posaba en el hombro del rubio que estaba sentado como si le reconfortara.

Todos los demás miembros del consejo miraban expectantes, los Akatsuki estaba tan serios como el resto.

-_Impresionante… es una obra jamás vista en escena pero digna de ella_.- Pensó el anciano, uniendo sus manos para recargar en ellas la barbilla.- Difícilmente podría pensar que esto se escapara de las manos de un tan organizado consejo Yahiko, es por eso que no puedo explicarme a través de quien más si no, pudo hacerse esto. Ustedes fueron después de todo los últimos en retirarse ayer del colegio.

-¿Es que acaso los veladores no pudieron ver a nadie, Sarotubi-sama? Además nos retiramos sin duda algunos antes que otros.

Los ojos obscuros de Itachi, giraron hacia Yahiko. Todo el tiempo había estado tan callado que parecía ausente.

-Nos retiramos al final, pero no lo hicimos.- Hablo Itachi, obteniendo todas las miradas. Incluso la de Minato, que fue la que le dolió hasta el alma.

-¿En dónde está Kakashi? –preguntó el director.

-Fuimos por él, pero se negó a venir, hn.

-Desde su accidente sufre de dolores de cabeza recurrentes, debe estar cansado y tan impactado como todos, por favor déjenlo tranquilo de ser posible.- Pidió Minato.

-Necesitamos que todos estén aquí, Minato.

-Señor… perdón si lo contradigo, pero no creo ya que sea relevante encontrar un "culpable", sino buscar la manera de calmar los ánimos haya afuera para que el evento se realice de forma satisfactoria.

Sarutobi sonrió ampliamente, irguiéndose de nueva cuenta en su asiento orgulloso por el talante sereno y las palabras de Minato.

-Insisto en que serías un excelente sucesor de Yahiko cuando se gradúe.- Y es que todos los demás habían insistido demasiado en encontrar al culpable para que lo expulsaran; Minato estaba poniendo a la escuela sobre de sí mismo y el problema en el que lo habían metido.

-Están intentando devaluar el buen nombre de uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes; incluso si no lo fuera no podemos permitir que el culpable se quede exento de castigo, puesto que ahora eres tú, pero probablemente seguirán con otro; pienso que deberíamos llamar a los profesores de computo, conocen bien las habilidades de los alumnos y esto parece un fotomontaje muy bien hecho.

Minato apretó el puño contra su boca. Respiró profundo para armarse de valor.

-No lo es.

A Sarutobi se le cayó hasta la pipa de que abrió la boca. El corazón de Itachi golpeó tan fuerte en su pecho, que hasta zumbaban sus oídos.

-¿Perdón?

-No es un foto montaje.

Los murmullos del resto de los presentes miembros del consejo fueron acallados con un movimiento de la mano de Sarutobi.

-Entonces tal vez… ¿tú sabes quién ha sido el causante de esto?- preguntó con tacto Sarutobi, intentando serenar su semblante para no hacer notorio que estuviese sorprendido que el hijo de nadie menos que Jiraya Namikaze, un pervertido amante de las mujeres por excelencia, fuese homosexual. Y sobre todo un estudiante con una actitud intachable, hiciera algo fuera de las normas sociales.

-Puedo darme una idea.- Minato cerró los ojos, para que no girasen hacia Itachi traicionándose a sí mismo en un impulso.- pero por ahora no vale la pena señalar a nadie hasta que esté seguro.

Los Akatsuki reprimieron una sonrisa. Por supuesto que si no tenía pruebas no podía decir absolutamente nada sin afectar a Itachi.

-Si me permite- interrumpió Yahiko, extendiendo una hoja a Sarutobi.- Hemos corregido el discurso de apertura para hablar sobre esto y zanjarlo. La versión que se manejará es que es la broma pesada de vándalos que quieren devaluar a nuestro mejor deportista, después de todo Namikaze-kun ha traído muchos trofeos en torneos con otras escuelas; es reconocido no sólo aquí.

Sarotubi leyó superficialmente la hoja. Después de hablar del honor que era recibir a las escuelas participantes y ser la sede, seguía una perorata sobre los valores de los jóvenes en estas fechas y lo importante que era el deporte por ser tan disciplinado. Al final hablaba de lo bueno y grandioso que era Minato, como representante máximo del festival deportivo de Konoha y de lo desagradable que era la supuesta "broma" para manchar su reputación y discretamente exhortaba a los culpables a presentarse por cuenta propia, además de solicitar respeto a las grandes figuras con un futuro prometedor. Sarutobi no supo si dar las gracias por lo excelentemente bien redactado, porque eso realmente podría ayudar a apaciguarlo todo o arrojarselos a la cara y exigirles que salieran de ahí puesto que ellos seguramente eran los culpables. Sarutobi estaba casi seguro, pero no tenía pruebas contundentes y ahora con lo que había dicho Minato, dudaba aún más de sí mismo.

-Me gustaría llegar al fondo de esto, pero la premura nos vence. Se ha retrasado media hora la apertura, así que será mejor que vayas y des el discurso Yahiko.

-A la orden.

-Todos entonces como hablamos momentos atrás, harán lo que se les solicitó para manejar la situación. Pongan al tanto a Minato de lo hablado antes que llegara, sean prudentes y no murmuren en los pasillos nada indebido. Por otro lado, dejo claro que será castigado el que hizo esto. Vayan por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poniendo pies en polvorosa de la incómoda situación todos ya se habían retirado, sólo algunos con pasos cansinos o cínicamente despacio, se habían quedado hasta atrás.

-Minato.

Con pesar, el rubio dio vuelta despacio sobre sus talones. Efectivamente era Itachi el que le había hablado al final de la junta.

-Tengo que ir a concursar, correré hoy.

-Estoy conciente.- Apretó los puños y aunque su rostro era pétreo como siempre, Minato podía detectar el nerviosismo en sus pupilas.- Sólo… quería decir lo siento.

Minato sonrió con amargura de medio lado. Había intuido que había sido Itachi pero había querido creer que era una trampa más y no había sido él. La confirmación fue terriblemente dolorosa.

-Si… supongo.- Se frotó los ojos que le ardían horrores, pero jamás lloró y se mantuvo con su talante tranquilo.- Eso fue hace muchísimo, es sorprendente el tiempo que se tomaron para planearlo.

-Exactamente… fue hace mucho.

-En la fiesta de Akatsuki,- interrumpió Minato.- Me emborrachaste a propósito… siempre creí que yo te obligué pero igual y hasta lo provocaste. ¡Que bajo eres Itachi! Pensar que yo estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de alguien como tú.

Itachi tragó duro saliva. Es que eso había sido totalmente la verdad; pero ¿cómo decirle ahora a Minato, que fue al inicio de todo, antes de percatarse de que lo amaba también con tal magnitud? Había aceptado el plan de Akatsuki al notar que le gustaba, pero jamás se imaginó que Minato lo amara tanto.

-Fui… no fue tan voluntario como parece.

-¿Qué Itachi?, ¿me vas a decir que te obligaron? ¡Por favor! –Lo miró mal y movió negativamente la cabeza,- Tú con tanto poder y carisma, precisamente alguien que posee una facilidad pasmosa para poner a tanta gente a sus órdenes y hacer lo que quieras… ¿Akatsuki te obligo? ¡te uniste a ellos por elección!

Itachi apretó los labios y giró la cara. Es verdad que tomó la elección de unirse a Akatsuki y ayudar a dañar a Minato, pero no fue su voluntad sino la del verdadero jefe de Akatsuki. Uchiha Madara.

-Me parece que ahora mismo no sería creíble cualquier cosa que te dijera.

-Itachi sólo… sólo cállate la boca. ¡Incluso me enemisté con mi mejor amigo y si lo pienso bien… quizá hasta lo usaste todo este tiempo! Y quien sabe y lo usaste hasta para esto de los rumores y demás porquerías porque Kakashi ya ni siquiera está con nosotros... ¡lo sedujiste también! No puedo creerlo… de verdad que no quería creerlo.

Itachi movió la cabeza negativamente, eso había sido punto y aparte. Kakashi había sido el desfogue de toda esa presión ejercida sobre él, e incluso más que como su pareja valoraba mucho el que se hubiera convertido en su amigo. Y por supuesto Kakashi, no tenía nada que ver con ello. Él ni siquiera estaba enterado de la existencia de las fotografías e Itachi no tenía ni idea de a qué rumores se refería puesto que no les ponía atención a los demás estudiantes si no era necesario y tampoco había asistido a las juntas de Akatsuki cuando hablaron de ello.

Pero igual Minato ni siquiera lo miró, porque se alejó a grandes zancadas. Itachi mismo no pudo moverse de su sitio. El daño ya estaba hecho de todas maneras ¿Qué caso tenía el intentar resanarlo con palabras fútiles? El asunto con Kakashi sería fácilmente saldado cuando ellos hablaran, porque se entenderían de inmediato. Lo doloroso era no sólo perderlos a los dos, sino saber que jamás tendría ya una oportunidad con Minato, incluso y si Kakashi lo botara ahora.

_-Lo merezco de todas formas.__-_ sonrió amargamente. Ese era su sino, hacer que quien le amara o a quien amara lo odiara para mantenerlos a salvo y se hicieran más fuertes. Desde Sasuke hasta Minato, así debía ser. Tan simple como eso por el hecho de ser el heredero del imperio Uchiha.

Fueron las órdenes de Madara, ex director del colegio y co-fundador de este con el abuelo de Minato, cuando dejó un tiempo en manos de su hijo Fugaku sus empresas, que siguiera Yahiko como presidente del consejo. Debido a sus malos manejos –lavado de dinero bien disimulado al tener colegiaturas de muchos hijos de buenas familias y tomar a la escuela para realizar negocios ilícitos bien encubiertos,- que fueron mantenidos en secreto con una gran cantidad de dinero, fue decidido que la dirección se reemplazara con Sarutobi, mas el consejo estudiantil había adquirido tanta fuerza por medio de la extorsión y el miedo que incluso a los profesores los mantenían a raya. Con el buen renombre de Minato, y la fuerza que adquiría entre profesores y estudiantes él y su grupo de amigos al lidiar de forma tranquila y brillante con ellos, teniéndolo como líder del consejo y presidente del consejo estudiantil seguramente se disolvería Akatsuki y hallaría la forma de hacer que la escuela tomase un nuevo y limpio rumbo. Y por supuesto, eso iría al curriculum de Minato que seguramente heredaría las empresas de sus padres y a la postre podría aplastar las de los Uchiha.

Pero el hecho de que Madara, interviniera en el correo de Itachi y supiera de su amistad oculta con Minato, sólo hizo que se le ordenara que se le uniera y buscara la forma de herir al heredero Namikaze desde lo más profundo; arruinar su reputación fue cuestión de tiempo. Aún con el excelso discurso de Yahiko, había caído con su propia boca, los miembros del consejo que no eran Akatsuki, correrían el rumor de que las fotografías eran reales. ¿Por qué Minato, no lo mantuvo en secreto?...

Madara como de costumbre, desde las sombras y moviendo sus hilos conseguía lo que quería. Itachi había entonces cumplido cabalmente su cometido y la gran razón por la que había regresado a Japón a inscribirse en ese colegio. Arruinar la reputación de los Namikaze, líderes de empresas mundialmente reconocidas y sus rivales era menester para los Uchiha.

Obviamente Itachi, no hacía nada realmente de forma voluntaria.

-_Todo sea por Sasuke… te maldigo Uchiha Madara, una y mil veces… algún día incluso tú estarás en mi poder cuando sea tu sucesor._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Creo en él… -_meditaba Kakashi, con la cabeza mucho más fría que Minato por las circunstancias.-_ él estaba tan sorprendido como yo cuando entramos a la escuela. Itachi no sabía algo sobre esto… quizá al inicio, pero no ahora._

Kakashi dio otro click a su computadora, agrandando la imagen. Había encontrado un archivo nuevo con las imágenes que estaban pegadas por todos lados. Si se la había prestado a Deidara era obvio quien las había colocado. Y si estaba revisando su computadora, es porque uno de las admiradoras de Minato, le había preguntado el por qué de su crueldad. Habían sido enviados por medio de una dirección electrónica a diversas computadoras, pero sin duda había salido de la de Kakashi. Al revisar las propiedades de los archivos, claramente se leían sus datos; si lo conocía es porque Itachi, se había tomado la molestia de personalizársela con ello.

-_Pero incluso aunque se lo explicara a Minato, estará muy dolido… porque después de todo aunque ahora no fuera ya su voluntad, Itachi permitió que las tomaran al inicio. Demonios… y justo ahora que por fin iban a estar juntos cuando se dejaran de tonterías._

Se mordió la uña al bajar un poco su bufanda obscura. Nunca lo había hecho pero estaba demasiado nervioso para su propio gusto por más que intentara serenarse; a Rin parecía funcionarle.

-_Espera un momento… según lo que me dijo Minato, ellos ya se gustaban desde antes. Conociendo lo protector que es Itachi como pareja, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se portaría enamorado… piensa Kakashi… ¿por qué Itachi, aceptaría lastimar a Minato? Él ya estaba en Akatsuki por el renombre de su apellido… no era necesario granjearse un lugar con eso… debe haber algo más, porque valoraba más la amistad de Minato que la de ellos…_

Suspiró profundo, tomando una desparpajada pose en la silla. Se dejó derrapar hasta que sus nalgas quedaron en el borde del asiento, y milagrosamente no se cayó.

-No tengo idea…-se levantó de golpe, tomando una decisión.- ¡Desviar su enojo… es lo que queda!- dijo, como si hubiese hallado el más grande descubrimiento.- _Ama tanto a Itachi, que seguro le perdonará si habla con él y se disculpa, pero debe tener totalmente enfocado su enfado en algo más… no puedo haber fallas esta vez._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pasó sin más vicisitudes. Rápidamente se habían organizado diversas actividades para todo tipo de interés entre cada competencia, con el fin de que los alumnos no tuvieran ni tiempo de hablar de lo que había acontecido.

La sana rivalidad fue tan asombrosa y las competencias tan reñidas e interesantes, que poca atención se dio de nuevo hasta el final del día al asunto.

Se había sentido bien cuando corrió. La sensación indescriptible de sus piernas moviéndose y desquitando todo lo que le había sucedido, como si realmente no cargara nada de peso y se moviera como el legendario rayo amarillo que le apodaban. Nadie se olvidó de ovacionarlo, ni siquiera aquellas bocas que habían momentos antes hablado mal de él, e incluso los que a inicios de las competencias le habían gritado improperios sobre su sexualidad, terminaron por aplaudir por sus logros. Y es que no sólo participó en las carreras, sino que también ayudó al equipo de fútbol como suplente y aceptó ayudar al día siguiente a los de americano.

Pero incluso ante el "honorable" discurso del presidente estudiantil y la personalidad brillante del rubio, que había parecido subsanar todo daño durante el día, Minato encontró saliendo a todos de las regaderas cuando entró a bañarse. Al menos nadie le había ya faltado al respeto. Eso era un gran avance… puesto que como les había dicho a sus propios amigos, probablemente conociéndolos bien a fondo, sus capacidades positivas restarían las negativas.

Minato ayudaba mucho a los estudiantes, era protector y buena persona. Jamás decía no cuando había alguien quien le pidiera ayuda e incluso daba asesorías a los de su salón en las materias difíciles y jamás negaba sus apuntes. Esos fueron grandes alicientes cuando Obito y Rin hablaron de gente mal agradecida. Los alumnos de su grupo fueron los que voluntariamente arrancaron el resto de las hojas y defendieron valientemente a Minato, cuando estudiantes de otras escuelas se atrevieron a hablar sobre él, diciendo que no lo conocían y enumerando sus cualidades.

Ni siquiera negó el hecho cuando le preguntaron dos chicas que si era realmente homosexual, y aunque no temió afirmarlo quizá no era eso precisamente pero actualmente estaba irremediablemente del hombre que tanto le estaba hiriendo. ¡El no se arrepentía de haber estado con Itachi! Ya era tiempo de dejar de disimularlo entonces. Y hablando con Kakashi, se había percatado del gran error que significó haberlo ocultado desde el principio por el temor a contradecir lo que hablaba sobre roles sociales adecuados. ¡Su familia cuando se enteró incluso hasta lo apoyó! Y ninguno de sus amigos le daba la espalda. No había de qué sentirse avergonzado. Además amaba a Itachi, y si eso no lo afectara al otro puesto que ni siquiera estaban juntos, seguramente lo diría ahora claramente. Tuvo que pasar demasiado para obtener esa gran experiencia.

Para su sorpresa, hubo muchas exclamaciones sobre de que era una lástima, pero que era bueno saberlo para no seguirle insistiendo. Incluso unas chicas hasta se ofrecieron para que rectificara a ver si no estaba confundido y algunos chicos bromearon diciendo que no era tan mal partido si lo pensaban a futuro.

El respeto y lugar que por sí mismo se había ganado Minato, era lo suficiente fuerte como para poder resistir al parecer algo como el suceso ocurrido.

Por supuesto él era lo suficiente agradecido y buscaría la forma de pagarles el que fueran tan buenos con él.

Con la mente más despejada gracias al frescor del baño, meditó en todo lo que había sucedido. Si bien es cierto que Itachi, hubiese hecho probablemente las cosas a propósito, al menos algo en él debió cambiar. Después de todo las fotografías tenían muchísimo tiempo de haberse tomado e Itachi pasó precisamente todo ese espacio de tiempo entre el núcleo de amigos de Minato; a veces por elección como con Kakashi y otras por anexo como pasaba con Kushina y los demás. Como fuera el hecho de notarse tan arrepentido y haberse disculpado debía significar que realmente le importaba.

Quizá una buena noche de sueño le ayudaría a completar el despeje mental que necesitaba, pero sobre todo quería ir y contarle a su padre parte de lo que pasó y sin duda abrazar a su hermanito para confortarse sentimentalmente. No estaría mal tampoco desahogarse con Kakashi, que seguramente lo escucharía calladamente y al final le daría el mejor de los consejos como antaño y hasta se podrían reír de lo absurdo que sonaba el que no sólo fuese el culpable de repartir rumores tan dolorosos y ofensivos sino hasta las fotos por Internet; probablemente hasta le diría que ya había botado a Itachi y entonces podría despotricar un rato como deseaba en el fondo de su adolorido pecho por la crueldad del Uchiha.

Salió hasta los vestidores con una toalla en la cintura y otra secando su cabeza; aunque fuera lo suficiente fuerte para resistir todo lo que le había pasado ese día, no estaba preparado para la escena que vio y le descorazonó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

En las paredes cuando momentos antes de meterse a bañar no había nada, ahora había pegadas varias fotografías. Dándole la espalda, Kakashi traía en la muñeca cinta adhesiva colgando como si fuese una pulsera y entre los dedos una impresión más de las fotografías que habían combatido tanto durante el día.

-Rayos… -se giró despacio, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra rascando su cabellera grisácea distraídamente. No lo miró de frente, se dedicó a observar el suelo.- No pensé que estuvieras aquí.

Observó como la toalla con que Minato secaba su cabeza, terminó a los pies del recién bañado.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tú?...

- Está conmigo pero te ama a ti… tenías que pagar.- Le miró entonces, ladeando el rostro.

A Minato le temblaban los brazos de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños, seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Kakashi elevó una fotografía.

- Usar viejas armas que tu amorcito guardaba tan celosamente para ya no dañarte fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, es una lástima que él cambiara de opinión; me hubiera sido más útil antes.-su tono era tranquilo, lo que se veía de su rostro inexpugnable.

-Kakashi… ¿Por qué llegar… hasta este punto?

- Él debió ser mío desde el principio pero tenías que aparecerte en mi vida para intentar dejarme otra vez a tu sombra. Maa por quitármelo mi venganza será terrible; te lo dije ayer.

* * *

Continuará.

Contesto reviews en el próximo capi! (ya es mucho parlar)

Gracias por leer si es que llegaron hasta aquí (y muchas felicitaciones XDDDD)

_No diré_ que si no dejan review morirá un gatito, ni les caerá una maldición o torturaré a uno de los personajes, seré más honesta XD! ¡Y diré que el ánimo no se me apachurra al verlos luego de trabajar en la historia; me incentivan a escribirla cuando veo que los dejan! (eso pasó con los comentarios recibidos! Pocos pero efectivos XDDDDD) Un saludo.


	16. Aviso ¿o comentario?

Aviso, comentario y demás…

Estuve revisando la fecha de la última actualización y… bueno ¡Pero que podridamente mal me he portado! ¡Un año sin actualizar, que vergüenza! (Disculpas y risas nerviosas de mi parte).

Dejé pausada la historia para hacer El Cuervo y el Espantapájaros que es un KakashiItachi (y que me tarde la verdad por pereza; léanla si les es posible… es una narrativa y tema diferente pero me encariñe con la historia XD! Si no me promociono yo ¿Quién lo haría?) . Pero pienso retomar las que dejé momentáneamente interrumpidas (Llegando a ti y Reemplazo). Sólo que tengo un pequeño Gran problema…

No me acuerdo del todo de esta historia. Si, si, quien me haya leído antes sabe que me quejo frecuentemente de que me sucede, me pasa comúnmente que a media historia de como la había imaginado termina distinto: con trama complicada, más corta, larga con menos o más personajes.

Pero el colmo de los males en esta es que recuerdo cómo terminaría pero no la parte intermedia, así que haré esto un poco interactivo mientras despierta mi memoria (eso tarde o temprano también siempre pasa…si, soy un desorden pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que puede ofrecer una historia nada coherente y algo loca y tonta como esta?).

Daré una o dos semanas para ver si me dan algunas ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara o lo que suponen pasaría con los personajes (encontré entre mis notas un poquito de lo que pasa con Minato y Kakashi en el baño escrito, pero definitivamente compensare mi falta de atención al continuar, leyendo sus sugerencias porque se que puedo recrear una historia distinta a partir de la que ya he hecho, pero quiero atender sugerencias). Las que más me agraden o más bien sean ventajosas para el desarrollo, las adaptaré a la historia ya-no-tan-original ni fiel a la que pensé y así continuaré.

Y por supuesto, contestaré sus valiosos comentarios anteriores y (con suerte si llegan) los que vengan cuando escriba el siguiente capítulo.

Si no recibo nada de nada…pues ya ni modo ¿no? Ja ja de todas formas yo sigo.

¡Saludos!


	17. Parte 12

Declaraciones en capítulos anteriores (que los persos no me pertenecen, la historia sin animo de lucro, etc)

* * *

PARTE DOCE

¿Y eso es todo? –dijo exaltada Kushina, luego de que Obito y Rin se sentaran frente a ella.

-Las cosas están terminando bien, Kushina, ya no hay que hacerlo más grande. Yahiko-san dijo que había sido una broma de mal gusto. Tú misma viste que Akatsuki estuvo desprendiendo los volantes y también…

-No me lo trago.- la interrumpió Obito.- Pudieron estar actuando para que fuese creíble.

Rin lo miró impactada.

-O… Obito, tú no eres así.

-Hay cosas que he pensado en mi subconciente con picardía, pero luego me he arrepentido porque mi razón sobre lo correcto, me dice que la gente no puede ser tan mala y quiero creer en lo bueno de las personas. Pero luego me acuerdo de la mierda que es Akatsuki y de mi propia familia, entonces cosas toman forma y trasfondo. Estoy intentando pensar como lo haría Kakashi, porque Minato es inteligente pero su nobleza y positividad lo ciega; Kakashi tiene razón en que lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros y si no queremos seguir cayendo en trampas estúpidas, debemos de ser no más malos, sino más listos.

-Ni me hables de ese traidor, y no lo digo por los rumores, sino por lo que pasó en las escaleras y porque que no ha venido a vernos ni a Minato.- refunfuñó Kushina.- El despreciable presidente concede un discurso barato para tapar a nuestro querido sol con un dedo, ¿y eso es todo?- Rugió esta vez, palmeando la mesita. Estaban en uno de los salones abiertos que encontraron solos.-¡Eso No es todo, maldición! Ya nos enteramos de ellos pero todavía no se han enterado de nosotros.

Obito frunció el entrecejo asintiendo de acuerdo, Rin bajó la cabeza, desacostumbrada a ver lágrimas en Kushina. Aunque no estaba llorando todavía, sus ojos estaban acuosos como si en cualquier momento se soltase a hacerlo.

-Minato está a salvo de prejuicios en las otras escuelas con ese discutso y tenemos la certeza de qu Kakashi no fue ¿verdad? Porque es nuestro amigo y no sería capaz aunque lo metan en chismes. Eso debería ser suficiente.

-¿Qué planeas?

-¡Obito no la incentives!

-Incentivada ya está. Y también yo con todo lo que ha pasado. Esto no se trata de venganza Rin, sino de justicia. A ellos nadie les había dicho o mostrado que no pueden hacer algo, por eso detestan a nuestros amigos; con simple actitud les han demostrado su verdadero valor significante y que hay cosas que no pueden hacer. El hecho de que nadie les dé un no, y el comportarse como bastardos les ha funcionado, por eso continúan igual. Hasta que alguien les ponga un alto esto continuará. Hoy son Minato y Kakashi, después continuarán otros.

-No son héroes o algo así.

-Bueno, digamos que entonces tomaré las malas costumbres familiares, y digo que lo hare porque soy un vengador.

-¡Eso no es de ti!

-Entonces digo que soy un héroe.

-¡Basta ya los dos!... Escucha Rin, Minato no dos dirá nada pero debió apenarse y sufrir mucho hoy. El miedo a Pain fue lo que calló las burlas, con su orden entre líneas al falsear información sobre la supuesta broma. Los rumores siguen corriendo y no solo en los muros de la escuela sino en otras.

-Eso es cierto; hace un rato en el baño de hombres unos chicos estaban comentando que no se volverían a meter a las regaderas con Minato ¿y sabes por que? Dijeron que en la junta que hubo con el director por lo de los carteles, Minato confesó enfrente de todos los Akatsuki que era homo. Eso es una estupidez.

Kushina se puso pálida.

-¿Es…estás seguro?

-Bah no hagas caso Kushina, ¿no ves que es otro rumor? Ni se les vaya ocurrir comentarle a Minato.

-Yo estoy preocupada por Kakashi y Minato… él dijo… negó que Minato fuese su amigo frente a los Akatsuki.

-No te estreses Rin, seguro ha de ser un plan o algo de Kakashi. Él es muchas cosas pero no una escoria, nos ha dejado de lado por necesidad del trabajo, pero no nos abandonará. Él y Minato se van a arreglar, lo se.

-Para ser tu mejor amigo, no te ves nada celoso.- Sonrió Rin.

-Sería estúpido querer expropiármelo Rin, los chicos no somos tan así, además Minato es como algo de su familia, no su amigo. Simples rumores no romperán algo que tienen desde que están en pañales.

-Rumores no, pero la rivalidad positiva que ellos tenían se acabó. Ya no son competencias por ver quien tiene mejores notas o mas records escolares; desde lo de Itachi se ha puesto todo muy pesado y además se han encargado de urdir más intrigas y mentiras alrededor de ellos o incluso en el caso de ambos, más que mentiras ocultar las verdades también les ha hecho daño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de Itachi? –se interesó Obito. De repente varias ideas se le anudaron en la cabeza y se dibujó una graciosa cara de circunstancia.

-Si, lo que estás pensando.- exhaló profundo.- si todos lo saben ya, será mejor que ustedes como amigos cercanos lo sepan.

En pocas palabras, Kushina les explicó un poco de lo que había pasado inicialmente entre Minato e Itachi. La amistad a distancia, luego de cerca. La intervención de Kakashi y Kushina y fimnalmente, la distorsión del plan inicial de Kakashi que desembocó en una relación que estaba durando más de lo planeado. Los altibajos en la relación de amistad de Kakashi y Minato por los miedos del último y el desparpajo por celos del primero. Ambos casi incrédulos, miraban a Kushina con los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Y nosotros aquí tan cerca, sin enterarnos de nada?

-Sus peleas eran muy evidentes, pero no los motivos.

-Bueno… pues eso.

-Entonces las fotos…

-Reales.

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca para no soltar una exclamación. Obito se quedó sin respirar unos segundos.

-¿Y el muchacho ahí es…

-Itachi.

No sabían qué decir.

-Y ¿saben que es lo peor? –Kushina aspiró mocos para que no se derramaran.- que Minato en ese entonces le querían, ¿se acuerdan lo borracho que una vez sepuso? Pues Minato me contó en confidencia que esa noche se acostó con Itachi, y obviamente el muy cerdo bastardo dejó que les tomaran las fotos.

Obito estaba pasmado, negando con la cabeza sin poder o querer creer que Itachi, fuese capaz de eso. No él. Aunque no se mostraran afecto, siempre le había tenido respeto.

-Por eso Rin, estoy segura que es asunto de Akatsuki.- Afirmó Kushina, fingiendo quitarse una basura del ojo para evitar que una lágrima le corriera.- Si para ustedes es todo está bien, pero no para mi.

-Kushina por favor… es suficiente con que ellos estén mal y a nosotros ya nos tengan en la mira. Pain es como un dios en la escuela.

-Será uno de barro y como tal, puede caerse del altar y romperse.- dijo con una seriedad digna de un Uchiha, haciendo que se les erizara la piel a las muchachas al no estar acostumbrado a verlo así. Incluso los bonitos rasgos que distinguían a su familia sin su expresión bobalicona y amable parecieron de repente hermosos.

-Por dios Obito, ayúdame un poco en vez de estar del otro lado.

-Perdón Rin, pero esta vez no te haré caso. Kushina no estará sola en esto ni tampoco abandonaré a mis amigos. No cuento con tantos recursos como la familia principal, pero hay gente que debe favores a la familia secundaria y puedo pedirlos.

-Eso te va a traer problemas con tu familia. No puedes pedirle a los gangsters que arreglen asuntos escolares.

-Ya tengo problemas con la familia pero ¿Cómo que gangsters? – Rió nervioso- estamos hablando de mi familia no de la de mis primos, mis padres son buenas personas. Kushina dime tu plan e igual nos unimos.

-¡Por favor chicos! ¿Y qué harán?, nadie les confesara amablemente "oh si, hemos sido nosotros por molestar a Minato-sama que envidiamos y a Kakashi que nos estorba en el consejo" ¿jugaran a los espías y robaran información para vengarse? Ah ya se, ¡van a atraparlos y torturarlos para que confiesen!- dijo Rin algo sarcástica, fuera de su habitual dulzura. Los otros muchachos permanecieron serios, y por un momento Rin se asustó mucho de ver su mirada cómplice.- ¡lo harían!

-No torturar pero si "jugaremos".- sentenció Obito.- Se algunas cosas que Kakashi me confió y algunas memorias codificadas, con información que les robó desde hace bastante. Perdón si no les había dicho nada, pero Kakashi ya venía desconfiando de ellos desde hace tiempo y me pidió que lo guardara sus sospechas y mis posesiones, incluso de ustedes. Debe ser valiosísima y riesgosa, porque me dijo que las entregara a sensei Jiraya si él no podía por algún motivo.

Rin se sostuvo el pecho asustada, encogiendo los hombros y pareciendo más pequeña.

-Hay dios mio, pero si sólo son asuntos escolares, nadie mataría por eso.

-Hablamos de Akatsuki, pequeña.- Obito se sostuvo el ojo vendado.- no sabemos hasta donde sean capaces de llegar.

-No… no me digas que creen…

-Kakashi piensa lo mismo que yo.

-¡Por dios! Esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Es lamentable lo que pasó pero ¡no pueden tener tal delirio de persecución! Estos muchachos son sólo unos pesados en la escuela pero nadie llegaría a tanto. ¿Creen que alguien que hace algo tan malo, podría luego trabajar con Kakashi o verte a ti directo a la cara sin al menos ponerse nerviosos?- Rin estaba a punto de llorar también, contrario a Kushina que parecía más tranquila.

-Oh querida, que inocente eres.

-Lo éramos todos, Kushina, a mi también me costó trabajo asimilarlo. Después de todo… mi primo, mi propia sangre está ahí; ja, aunque se lo que son mis familiares pensé que él era diferente pero… estoy dando vueltas. No la molestes por favor.

-No eres al único al que Kakashi está proveyendo.- Kushina volteó para todos lados, antes de sacar dos cuadernillos.- Pero además de lo que él me ha dado.- les señaló uno de los cuadernos.- yo también he estado haciendo mi tarea.

Rin los miró impactada, tallando una de sus manos con la otra. Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando y temblando.

-Esto que tú tienes…parece distinto a lo que yo poseo.

-No se por qué nos dio algo distinto y nos lo ocultó de los otros, pero será hora de comparar notas, querido, y no le diremos que sabemos. Estoy llegando a un punto de la desesperación, más ahora que se que por culpa de esos hijos de puta les quitaron sus ojitos.- Ahora si, sin aviso o poder evitarlo, a Kushina se le resbalaron dos lagrimones de los ojos. Hipó antes de poder hablar.

-Guárdalos.- Sugirió Obito deslizando lo cuadernos hasta Kushina y limpiándole a Rin, que estaba a su lado una lagrima; a él mismo le salió la voz cortada.- Hoy han pasado muchas cosas, es suficiente. Mañana llevaré las memorias externas a tu casa y compararemos notas. Mañana… Hoy vamos a …descansar.- suspiró dejando caer su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de Rin, que acarició el vendaje sobre el ojo del muchacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escena era bastante extraña, de hecho. Ni siquiera se figuraba a los malos filmes norteamericanos para televisión. El baño exceptuándolos estaba totalmente solo; alumbrados por la luz que provenía de las regaderas a espaldas de Minato, en los vestidores había la suficiente iluminación para verse claramente cada contorno y distinguir apenas uno que otro color.

Los únicos ruidos tras las terribles palabras de Kakashi, eran la regadera goteando y el motor de la computadora personal de Kakashi, que estaba en el largo banquito que separaba a ambos muchachos. Kakashi seguía mirándolo con su aparente indiferencia, aún con la copia de la fotografía en mano y colgando en la muñeca el grueso rollo de cinta adhesiva para pegarlo en la pared. Era como si él, como todo alrededor, estuviera en "pausa" esperando la respuesta del otro.

Minato estaba sólo con su toalla en la cabeza, otra en su cintura aún apretando los puños. Mechones de rubios y húmedos cabellos le cubrían la frente e incluso por la inclinación de la cabeza, le ocultaban la mirada.

Kakashi comenzó a mover los dedos frotándose la palma, en un muy discreto gesto de nerviosismo suyo que poca gente notaba, al no saber si era por frío o por que quizá por primera vez en demasiados años, estaba viendo llorar a Minato.

-¡Casi me lo creo!- rugió Minato, sosteniéndose al final el vientre sin poder soportar más tiempo la carcajada, razón del temblor entero de su cuerpo al contenerla.

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces confundido, al notar que Minato se estaba literalmente doblando de la risa.

-¿Qué mier… -comenzó a irritarse. Minato se estaba burlando de él sin repararlo ni medio segundo.

-¿Pensaste….que yo pensaría… y tú?...por tanto… -entre cada intento de frase se desternillaba de risa.

-Vaya coherencia… cálmate hombre, que te vas a ahogar.- Rumió Kakashi entre dientes, cuando Minato terminó por apoyar la pierna en la banca para no caer al suelo. Kakashi estaba respirando profundo para no enojarse en serio.

Minato tomó un largo suspiro para serenarse, terminando por pasar una pierna encima del banco, para quedar sentado con ambas abiertas y entre ellas el plano asiento. La caída natural de la toalla formando una discreta "u" cubría lo debido. Giró la cara para ver a Kakashi.

-Hombre, que de todas las bromas que se te podrían ocurrir, esta es la más torpe. ¿Pretendías que me la tragaría y me enojaría contigo o algo para no dañar a _tu_ Itachi?... – Dijo aún, sin poder quitar la sonrisa.

En algún lugar de su ser, un resquicio de duda con la propia forma de Minato, se había sembrado; pero lo había apuñalado, amordazado y encerrado en el más frío ático de su mente. Minato se rió por el patético pensamiento de sí mismo, pegándose a sí mismo.

Kakashi no le haría algo así ni a él ni a sus amigos. Él no había iniciado y seguido los rumores. Un gran No. Rió por lo absurdo de la situación. El enfado, la ira, la decepción y la angustia se reunió transformándose en una abrumante desfachatez que no pudo sacar de otra manera. Era como si todo el estrés y dolor acumulado lo hubiera sacado a través de la risa nerviosa y estruendosa que lo embargó en ese instante.

En la mente de Kakashi había otra inquietud. No, Minato se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada. Él no quería verse como un sacrificado echándose la culpa. Kakashi, quien desde el inicio tuvo todas las cartas con la cara hacia el, no entraba de ninguna manera en ese papel. Es verdad que había sufrido una especie de enamoramiento que lo estupidizó. Que sus amigos le habían dado la espalda cuando incluso aunque tuviese un poquito de culpa al saberlo todo, se pusieron unilateralmente del lado de Minato. Le pasaron y _era_ un montón de cosas que habría que agregar. Pero nunca una víctima, demonios.

En lo que no se equivocó Minato es que quería que enfocara su ira en otro que no fuera Itachi, pero no quería que la enfocara en el propio Kakashi. Él había hecho eso para probar si incluso con algo de ese tamaño en las manos, Minato podía confiar tan ciegamente en él. Necesitaba saber que sus preciados amigos confiaban tanto que incluso si le veían con algo así en las manos, no era capaz de hacerles eso. Si consiguió lo que quería no entendía por qué se irritaba. Ah, si, el tercero en disputa.

Como último ingrediente, Minato había nombrado a Itachi. No de una forma agradable, de hecho había usado el molesto adjetivo _tuyo _con tanta ironía que era lo que más le irritaba. Desde el inicio una de las cosas que más le había escocido a Kakashi, aparte del silencio de Minato, que simbolizaba falta de confianza en él y su amistad (ya fuera por temor, rechazo por su "homosexualidad" o porque pensaría de él y lo tacharía con prejuicios que no eran ni de Kakashi), como el doloroso hecho de que a pesar de haber crecido _juntos_, no pudiera verlo como a un igual.

Claro que Itachi, en algún precario momento, fue _suyo_, ¡y no de esa maldita forma despectiva, como si valiera poco o menos o… demonios, que se suponía que en realidad el enfoque de ira, si era para que no lastimara a alguien!, ¡pero era a Minato mismo! Para que se pudiera por fin arreglar con Itachi, si se encauzaba la frustración de Minato, en otro que no fuera el moreno. Pero definitivamente, tampoco en Kakashi. Minato se estaba riendo de Kakashi, no de la idea de una broma; por eso estaba irritado.

Kakashi acumuló aire en los pulmones para serenarse tratando de olvidar el enfado, intentando disipar los pensamientos que probablemente, de nuevo estaba malinterpretando y sobre todo para enfriarse la sangre.

-Muy gracioso.- le masculló irónico Minato.

-De hecho muy frustrado.- le siseó Kakashi.

De cierta forma Minato, era más de lo mismo. La risa había sido sólo un antónimo de lo que hubiera querido hacer, moliendo a golpes a Kakashi por la sola broma. ¡Con lo que había sufrido y tolerado ese día! Se había podido mantener calmado pero eso ya era demasiado para su pobre ser atormentado tanto durante una tan corta temporada. Aún su boca no dejaba la sonrisa pero hacía lo posible por mantener relajada su postura y respiración.

Por eso ninguno de los dos se esperaba que el primer golpe saliera de la pierna de Minato. La dejó todavía un poco semi flexionada, mirándola desnuda; entre sorprendido y satisfecho por haberla impactado directo en el estómago de Kakashi, que se retorcía en el piso sin realmente haberse esperado el tremendo trancazo con la legendaria velocidad de las piernas del rayo amarillo.

Normalmente, siendo los jóvenes pensantes que siempre fueron y casi hasta reprobando a los pobres tontos que se peleaban a golpes por no poder hablar, hubieran parado la pelea. Tras hablar hubieran llegado a un acuerdo y todo se hubiera arreglado de forma civilizada, ordenada y conciliadora.

Pero eso tampoco ocurrió. Seguramente las mentes de Kakashi y Minato se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer un pic nic muy lejos de sus cuerpos, porque realmente no estaban pensando. Se estaban repartiendo golpes duro y bonito donde sus manos y piernas alcanzaban, desde que Kakashi jaló la pierna extendida de Minato, para llevarlo hasta el suelo con él. Sin técnica ni maña a pesar de que sabían artes marciales. Literalmente sin pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, dejándose llevar por esa especie de instinto insano y bruto que ninguno de los dos pensó tener tan puro en sus cuerpos.

Los sonidos guturales de sus gargantas, de los golpes en sus cuerpos e incluso la sangre de sus bocas parecían dotarlos de una feroz energía. Se habían levantado estrellándose varias veces en contra del mobiliario, dejando hasta sus marcas del golpe en sus espaldas en las lánguidas láminas de los casilleros. Las bancas fijas no fueron una bendición, porque si bien no se las arrojaron (y de todas maneras, estaban tan ocupados dándose con sus propios cuerpos que ni por instinto usaron el entorno más que para estrellarse) les resultaron un estorbo en el momento de moverse por el reducido espacio y los hacía terminar dolorosamente en el suelo, con las piernas más moreteadas si se podía.

La pelea no duró mucho, pero acabaron exhaustos, sudorosos y acostados el uno junto al otro (por decirlo de alguna manera, dado que aún la pierna o el brazo estaban uno sobre otro), respiraban con dificultad serenándose. El oxígeno parecía comenzar a llegar a sus cerebros, detectando el entorno, la persona a la que estaban apabullando, luego el dolor físico y emocional.

Lo segundo resultó más terrible que lo último.

-Te…odio… mucho a veces.- Soltó Minato. Cansado más mental que físicamente, se había pasado todo el día en competencias deportivas. Se sorprendía que hubiera podido resistir una pelea que se le antojó larguísima y horriblemente dolorosa. Más cuando su cerebro registró al final a la persona con la que estaba luchando.- Porque… conseguiste que te hiriera como querías.

Kakashi frunció el seño, mirándolo directamente de frente. Durante la pelea había perdido la bufanda (de hecho, estuvo a punto de morir ahorcado con ella cuando Minato se la jaló y decidió retirarla para evitarlo), pero literalmente prefería perder los pantalones a perder la prenda que le cubriera el rostro. Aunque estaba vestido se sentía muy expuesto.

-No…tenías que pegarme a mi… sino a los Akatsuki. Me…salió…mal el plan.

Minato lo miró ahora con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cuál…de… todos? –de los Akstsuki o los planes, quiso preguntar pero no tenía mucho aire. Se ladeó un poco, como en una especie de posición fetal. Aunque no calculaba que su cara quedara tan cercana a la de Kakashi, (o más bien, que básicamente lo estaba aplastando con su propio cuerpo) pero su calor en esos instantes era preferible.

El frío de las baldosas del suelo le hacía caer en cuenta que estaba por cierto, totalmente desnudo. Una rara sensación de pudor lo embargó. Desde niños se había bañado, cambiado y demás junto a él, sin problema alguno, pero no habían estado nunca tan cerca y mucho menos en esa situación incómoda. Quería alejarse y por el gesto hastiado de Kakashi (maldición, hasta ahora le había visto la cara de tan cerquita, por cierto) era obvio que también quería alejarse. Pero ninguno tenía la suficiente energía.

-No quería… que me pegaras… a mi. Teníamos que…- inhaló profundo, ahora con el peso casi encima de un hombre del tamaño de Minato, resultaba más difícil y doloroso respirar.- pegarles a otros. -Señaló la computadora en el suelo.- Yo sólo quería saber si confiabas en mi.- Dijo con más calma, pudiendo mejorar su respiración y llevando su mano a su propia frente.- Lo otro venía después.

-Ya no se… si puedo confiar en ti… Itachi te tiene… y…

Kakashi estaba lo suficiente molesto para hacer una última jugada. Ladeó el y sacando la lengua, la introdujo dentro de la boca de Minato. Sin parar la trayectoria extendió el cuello para que sus labios se unieran con los de Minato en un beso bastante obsceno y obligado. Minato alcanzó a empujarlo.

-Ahí tienes, un besito indirecto de Itachi, para que se te quiten las ganas ¿Por qué no hacer un trio?- Se inclinó sobre de él volviendo a besarlo esta vez nada pulcramente, aprovechando la boca abierta de Minato ante el gesto de sorpresa.

Minato alcanzó a tomar impulso para cambiar papeles y dejarlo abajo. La mano de Minato le agarró el cuello y se separó sin importarle que el hilo de saliva callera sobre la cara del otro, a pesar de eso Kakashi no se movió y siguió con su irritante sonrisa.

-¿Por qué de repente te obsesionaste tanto conmigo?, Tú mismo confesaste en la maldita llamada que iniciaste con Itachi, para molestarme por supuestamente no confiar en ti y decirte que me había enamorado. Ahora me restriegas en la cara que tú le tocas y me dejas las migajas.- Apretó un poco la mano y la otra la cerró fuerte, pero terminó por abrirla y darle un bofetón. Ya había sido suficiente de golpes.

-Quien sabe… -dijo Kakashi, con la voz algo ahogada- quizá me atraes y te quito al tipo que pretendes para que no estés con nadie.- dijo punzante. Minato movió la cabeza negativamente aflojando el agarre.

-¿Será eso? No Kakashi… no deberíamos de pasar por todo esto. El lazo que nos une no es tan endeble, ¡éramos como hemanos!.

Con esas palabras, la ira en la mirada de Kakashi, su seño fruncido e incluso la fuerza que estaba anteponiendo contra la de Minato, desapareció.

-¿Ya no somos?-

- Me sentí celoso de ti porque pensé que había encontrado a mi alma gemela y tú te la llevaste por mi cobardía. – Continuó como no escuchándolo. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando de apretarlo.-Pero en realidad me sentía celoso por ambos, de que mis más preciadas personas estuviesen de repente tan lejos de mi al ser tan cercanos. ¡Pero está bien! Te pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa y recogiste la ganancia de las apuestas.

Apoyó los labios en la comisura de los de Kakashi.

-Si crees que eso te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras, si eso te quitará la maldita obcecación por tu venganza hacia mi por no contarte cosas o… ó porque yo encontré lo que pensé mi alma gemela antes y te hice a un lado… ó…por lo que sea que estés tan obsesionado conmigo…si eso te va a quitar el enojo aunque me destruya, bien, bésame.

Kakashi giró el rostro para evitar el beso que Minato le deposito suave en la mejilla buscándole la boca. Era hasta doloroso.

-Aún más… si te apetece para quitarte las ganas de molestarme, follemos. Eso no me matará, ya lo he hecho con un hombre y me han expuesto ante cientos de gentes.- Metió una de sus piernas entre las de Kakashi, volviendo a poner la mano en su cuello aunque sin apretar mucho. El rostro de Minato estaba serio y pálido.

-Muy tentador, pero incesto no es lo que quiero… Incluso y cuando estabas a nuestro lado ¡te sentías tan distante!- se removía para quitarse de encima a Minato, pero sin buenos resultados.- Aún y cuando Itachi y yo somos tan distintos Tú nos complementas. ¿No has pensado… que quizá nos sentíamos tan solos sin ti que terminamos por eso juntos? ¿Qué era la forma indirecta de llegar a ti, removiéndote el mundo para que nos mirases con la intensidad con la que necesitábamos?– Kakashi se preguntó si lo decía más para sí mismo que para Minato, como si de repente le hubiese llegado la revelación.

Minato paladeó, probando su propia sangre debido al labio roto. Es verdad que se sentía molesto con Kakashi, pero ahora mismo caía en cuenta que había iniciado algo brutal. Había lastimado a Kakashi, él había iniciado la pelea, perdiendo los estribos cuando ya había recuperado su añeja y adorada personalidad tranquila y pensante, capaz de dominar cualquier tipo de situación como la que había tenido que lidiar ese día. Pero cuando se trataba de Itachi o Kakashi, todo se iba al demonio. Por otro lado se sobresaltó al recordar algo que lo estremeció y le dio más culpa que nada. Subió preocupado la mano hasta el ojo de Kakashi, tentando suavemente en donde se sentía apenas la cicatriz.

-Tu ojo… ¿estás bien, te lastime?- preguntó asustado, incorporándose con el codo sin poder emitir un quejido por las costillas doloridas. Por fin algo de conciencia fuera del enojo le caía encima.

La mano entera de Minato, estaba apoyada suavemente en el rostro de Kakashi. Las yemas quedaban en el ojo, pero el rubio pudo sentir claramente cómo la boca de Kakashi se movía para dibujar una sonrisa, aunque el de cabellos griss no giró el rostro para mirarlo.

-Eres una buena persona, Minato. A veces por eso me pregunto cuándo me convertí yo, en alguien tan cabrón como para hacerte tanto daño. Estoy bien, nunca tocaste esa parte de mí.

Minato se terminó de sentar, ayudando a incorporarse a Kakashi.

-Vaya… es bueno saber que incluso cuando mi cerebro no funciona, mi subconsciente hace un poco de buen trabajo.

-De hecho creo que te dejaste pegar más de lo que yo recibí.- Y era verdad.

Tras unos segundos de silencio sentados lado a lado (el rubio con las rodillas abrazadas), Minato sintió a Kakashi moverse un poco sin alejarse, pero no quitó la vista del suelo. Sintió luego cómo pasaba una tela sobre su cabeza. Kakashi se había quedado sólo con el pantalón y le había pasado su holgada y grande camisa de cuello de tortuga trabajosamente por la cabeza.

Agradecido y casi hasta conmovido, Minato no la rechazó y se la puso con la dificultad de la tremenda paliza mutua que se habían puesto. Esta vez se habían girado un poco, quedando un poco más reducido quizá su espacio dado que habían quedado recargados espalda contra espalda y las largas piernas de los altos muchachos daban las de uno hacia la banca y las de otro hacia los casilleros. Así que ambos estaban abrazando sus propias piernas. Tenían frío, dolor y muchos sentimientos entremezclados.

-¿Vivir siempre había sido tan doloroso? –preguntó de repente Kakashi, atropellando el silencio que sólo la resuelta gotera y el motorcito de la lap top osaban romper.

-No que yo recordara… en todo caso no tengo ninguna respuesta.

-Siempre las habías tenido.- farfulló Kakashi.- ¿Cuándo cambió todo de repente?

Minato se alzó de hombros, Kakashi continuó no como un monólogo, sino tomando el movimiento sentido a su espalda como una respuesta.

-Creo que fue cuando quise llegar a ti de una manera inadecuada.

Minato ladeó la cabeza, dejándola derrapar por la de Kakashi hasta que su nuca terminó apoyada en el hombro del otro. Sabía a qué se refería.

-El problema de "querer llegar a mi", es que es trabajo inútil cuando yo ya estaba contigo, Kakashi.

-Desde tu perspectiva así fue. –se relamió los labios.- Me parece que nunca me importó cómo se sentían los demás, jamás después de todo tomé en cuenta cuando decían que sólo miraban nuestras espaldas. Siempre, siempre… hasta que yo mismo comencé a sentir que veía la tuya. Taciturno y distante… alejado incluso de lo que tú mismo eras. Tan… -apretó los dientes, dejando que sus palabras salieran de esa manera.- Tan patético que prefería destrozar esa forma de ti antes de tolerarla.

-Entonces… -soltó Minato, con un hilito de voz,- también dejaste de ser el "tú" que yo conocía. Ambos por querer llegar a Itachi, tú también te alejaste y yo no sabía como volver a llegar a ti.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos para luego cerrarlos fuertes. Eso era una absoluta verdad que no podía discutir, porque ni él se había dado cuenta en esa perspectiva.

-¿Qué pasó ahora mismo?

El rubio sonrió antes de contestar.

-¿Podemos adjudicar a lo que siempre dice la gente y somos genios incomprendidos?... ¿O podemos llamarlo un impulso adolescente?, ¿Un acto inconciente surgido de la revolución hormonal?

-¿Es posible que hayamos vivido previa y prematuramente nuestra madurez y esto no es más que un retorno a nuestra adolescencia?- Mientras preguntaba, la cabeza de Kakashi ahora fue la que se deslizó dolorosamente hacia atrás, hasta que se apoyó cómodamente en el hombro de Minato.

-¿Podemos culpar a la hipersensibilidad generada por la acumulación de estrés que provocó que no quedara nada de eso en nosotros?

-¿Tienes que contestar siempre una pregunta con otra pregunta?

-¿Y por qué no?- musitó Minato.

Ambos sonrieron quedándose nuevamente en silencio.

-Creo… que nunca había sido tan pretencioso.- Susurró Kakashi, lo suficientemente audible.

Minato pudo haber dicho que no fue una pretensión, porque fue lo suficientemente inteligente, paciente y honestamente podía conseguir lo que deseaba simplemente por todos los atributos que en sí mismo, opinaba que Kakashi tenía. Pero no pudo menos que preguntar. Ambos siempre se preguntaban el por qué respondían con otra cuestión, pero a veces era la forma de hacerse llegar mutuamente a una respuesta más certera. A veces se sorprendían mutuamente de los resultados inesperados en las conclusiones del otro.

-¿Por qué lo has sido?

-Porque… mi razón marcó la palabra _bastante_ como poco; ¿no es razón suficiente el pretender mucho cuando no se tiene nada?

-No entiendo muy bien.- Confesó el rubio apenado.

Kakashi a veces hasta solía parecer presumido porque sin vergüenza alguna, podía enumerar sus cualidades que eran muchas y decir si hacía bien algo sin las falsas modestias. El escucharlo decir que no tenía _algo_ y mucho menos _nada_ era una molesta e irritante novedad. Y es que tenía tantas cosas extraordinarias que a Minato, no le cabía en la cabeza esa concepción.

-Me siento avergonzado de estar tan desesperado de no lograr hacer que me miraras como siempre fue y encaminarme hacia cosas que te hirieron o demasiado estúpidas para que me tomaras en cuenta nuevamente; puedo prescindir de muchas personas en mi vida, pero no de ti, porque siempre has estado ahi. Tengo muchos diplomas, soy muy bueno en deportes, con las chicas e incluso dando clases extra a niños de grados menores, pero lo que más orgullo me daba siempre, siempre, era el poder ser tu mejor amigo; tu familia elegida.

Minato se estremeció, no sabía si por frío o por lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba acostumbrado a la honestidad de Kakashi, pero no a que abriera tan expresiva y abiertamente su corazón como venía haciéndolo desde hacía poco tiempo. Pero igual no lo detendría.

-Nunca me importó cómo me vieran los demás, aún ahora. Pero el sentirme como tu igual, ser el único en caminar a tu paso… el que pudieras confiar en mi, dejar que te escuchara. Todo eso se perdió cuando te enamoraste tanto y yo me perdí con ello sin darme cuenta. Quise darte una cruel lección y a la vez salir beneficiado con ello. Porque yo estaba herido y sentía que se me debía algo; porque quería que volvieras a ser "tú", con voluntad fuerte y listo para luchar por lo que quieres… y yo… yo quería recuperar a mi amigo.

Minato asintió, pero se quedó callado por si Kakashi, quería continuar pero no lo hizo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo positivo de todo esto?

-¿Tiene algo de positivo "esto"? –preguntó consternado Kakashi.

-Por supuesto. Es… que fue dolorosísimo, pero me doy cuenta que también te lastime. Y si me diste muchas grandes lecciones. Entre ellas que puedes ser un terrible rival, un honestamente buen ganador, un honorable perdedor y sin duda alguna por más raro que parezca, seguir siendo mi hermano en el alma porque eres quien más me conoce y me entiende. –El rubio volvió a estremecerse, Kakashi se removió incómodo seguramente por culpa, pero no habló,- Realmente si todo esto no hubiera pasado, nunca me hubiera vuelto más fuerte. Reconozco muchas debilidades que pensé no tenía y ahora también sé que soy capaz de amar mucho; tanto a un amigo, como al que pretendo como amante. Y lo mejor de todo… es aprender que cuando _pierdes_ algo no puedes recuperarlo, como el tiempo pasado que ya se fue y no volverá.- Suspiró, comenzando a erguirse para agarrarse del banco y ayudarse con el a levantar.- Pero cuando sólo _olvidas_ dónde dejas algo… sólo es cuestión de ser paciente y buscar…- Se sentó en el banco, ofreciendo la mano a Kakashi que giró un poco hacia él,- porque simplemente lo dejaste en algún lugar esperándote.

Kakashi tragó duro saliva antes de darle la mano y ayudarle a Minato, para que le arrastrara hacia el banco. Tras asearse un poco y vestirse en silencio, se sentaron de nueva cuenta en el banco.

-Yo sabía que no iba a ser suficiente la llamada. Sólo hasta vernos frente a frente íbamos a poder arreglar en serio las cosas.

-¡De haber sabido que con golpes todo iba a quedar viento en popa te hubiera tirado en la coladera el primer día que vimos a Itachi! –dijo Kakashi sarcástico, haciendo sonreír a Minato.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, esto no debió pasar.

-Lo se… te diré algo más de frente, como te dije por teléfono a Itachi lo deseo, lo anhelo, admiro, somos compatibles y me gusta mucho, pero no lo amo.

-¿Entonces si no es todo eso, qué es el amor?

-Hace muchos años cuando rompieron Kushina y tú…

-Ella rompió conmigo.

-… me dijiste algo que se me quedó muy gravado. Cuando amas a una persona piensas no en ella, sino con ella un futuro. Sentir que renaces después de que le has conocido y compartido casi todo; generar recuerdos y vivencias. Ser felices cada quien, por su parte no para ser una "media naranja" sino cada quien una naranja completa y compartir felicidad. Cuando yo veo a Itachi, no me imagino un futuro a su lado. Sólo el presente, ya sea la tranquilidad o la pasión.

Minato bajó la mirada al suelo, viendo moverse sus dedos de los pies.

-¿Por qué no? Él es fantástico. Y diferente a lo que ve la gente, es sensible y se preocupa por quienes ama mucho. Su hermanito, su primo… incluso su familia intransigente.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? Tengo la certeza de que Itachi no me ve en su futuro tampoco pero que por ti sería capaz de cambiar esa idea.

-No hagas esto Kakashi, no rompas con él por mi.

-No lo haría, soy más egoísta que eso. Sólo perdurará lo que tenga que ser; no me gusta ser dejado, por eso abandono antes, supongo. Mi padre y tú es lo único que no quiero que me abandone y me aferro como sea.

-Es feliz contigo.

-Está a gusto, que es distinto. Itachi piensa mucho en el futuro, siempre preparándose para todo con antelación y renovándose. Conmigo está viviendo un presente confortable y sucio, algo deshabitual que rompe su estructura cuadrada. Sé que su padre lo intuye y me detesta bastante por eso.- Rió un poco.- Pero si no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera amedrentarme, es porque estoy seguro que también lo sabe; soy algo pasajero. Sé que le gusto, pero tampoco me ama… Itachi no dejará a su familia y se convertirá en la cabeza de su clan. Necesita un sucesor y lo lamento, pero no estaré ahí para ser el segundo cuando se case.

-También pensé eso en algún momento.- confesó Minato.- Ya sabes, antes de que ustedes iniciaran pero… pero a mi no me hubiese importado si sólo me permitiera estar a su lado. Claro que eran pensamientos que no hubiera tampoco cumplido, no haría algo que le complicara tanto la vida. Bueno, no a propósito.

-No lo dejaré ahora mismo.

-Estoy consiente y que quizá estás diciendo ahora cosas de las que uno se puede arrepentir porque cuando quieres a alguien y te corresponde no es fácil dejarle; acepto también ese hecho. Debo respetar que es su momento, discúlpame por haberlo perseguido en algún momento.

-¿Bromeas? ¡si yo pedía ser tu rival!

-Pero por más excéntrico que seas, no por eso significaba que estaba bien el entrar en ese juego raro.

-Tampoco el que yo hubiese ido por el chico que a ti te gustaba.

-A ti también terminó gustándote, incluso… si no le amas supuestamente como dices.

-Minato ¿tú veías un futuro a su lado?

-Muchos de hecho… un presente, un pedacito de futuro… muchas escenas diferentes y la mayoría bastante alejadas de la realidad, pero no importaba si al menos era corto el tiempo que pase a su lado, siempre y cuando lo estuviese.

- … Lo siento.

-Si; ahora no le vayas a dejar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lo quieres incluso y después de lo que te hizo?

-Incluso después. Pero… estoy molesto. No quiero verlo, no quiero hablarle. Ya me ha traicionado en más de una manera. Me sentí culpable de haber sido tan salvaje con él, ahora se que fue a propósito, que yo debí estar más que ebrio drogado para que pudiera lograr todo esto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi papá y mi hermanito hubiesen venido? ¿Lo imaginas?

-Pues Jiraya hubiera hecho un nuevo libro y tu hermano se mearía de risa.

-¡Kakashi!

-Maaa maa, hoy ha sido un día pesado para ti. –se agachó para recoger la computadora.- Iba a enseñarte algunas cosas de mi computadora, pero te daré un poco consuelo y descanso, lo dejaremos para mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las pisadas esta vez no fueron suaves como era su costumbre, incluso arrastraba un poco sus pies, no tenía ánimos para subir rápido y menos energía.

-Bienvenido a ca… ¿qué te pasó?- Sakumo se había asomado desde la sala y en segundos estuvo también en las escaleras, escudriñándole la cara con las manos al bajarle la bufanda y sobre todo su ojo que por fortuna, estaba intacto.

-Estoy bien papá.

-Ven acá.

La seriedad de Sakumo no se discutía. Siempre ocupado por el trabajo, se daba sus momentos para hablar un poco con su hijo. Kakashi se imaginó que estaría en otro viaje de negocios, no se esperaba que él lo viera y menos en esas condiciones. Le había curado la cortada del labio y le dio hielo para los moretones.

Se cruzó de brazos al final, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido pero no parecía molesto, sólo terriblemente preocupado.

-¿No me dirás nada?

-No hay que decir papá… me han pegado.

-Hijo nunca me he entrometido demasiado en tu vida, hoy cobrare un poquito del respeto que te he dado pidiéndote explicacions.

-No sabía que el respeto se acumulara como gastos.

-Kakashi…

-Perdón. Papá aquí es cuando me regañas y mandas a mi habitación castigado. Prometeré ya no portarme mal y depende del tamaño del castigo que tan bien me portaré, ¿acabamos rápido?

-Como si eso funcionara contigo muchacho.- Se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano en el hombro.- Siempre te he exigido demasiado y sobrepasas mis expectativas… si no me he metido en tu vida no es sólo por ser respetuoso, sino prácticamente innecesario. Me has dado desde siempre más satisfacciones que problemas.

Kakashi se mantuvo callado. Durante su vida había vivido rodeado de los halagos hacia el genio de su padre y si bien nunca le costó trabajo, aunque no le gustara los trabajos extracurriculares los cubría cabalmente para no disminuir las expectativas que tenía su valioso y amado padre. Aún así su desahogo era precisamente sus pequeñas perversiones, que nunca habían afectado su entorno y menos habían llegado a oídos de su progenitor malas referencias de su genial y buen hijo.

-Perdón otra vez.

-¿Por qué Kakashi? Hijo últimamente ya no te reconozco y no sólo es por el poco tiempo que estamos juntos y cada vez se disminuye; primero el asunto en la calle, el hospital, acabas de recuperarte ¿y otra vez regresas golpeado?... Háblame por favor.-sólo silencio.- Déjame saberlo… eres tan autosuficiente que te he dejado más de la cuenta, abuse de tu independencia, pero eso no significa que no seas lo más importante en el mundo para mi.

Kakashi se sorprendió de tal declaración, tuvo que desviar la mirada un poco apenado. Ahora sabía lo que sentían los otros cuando no sólo se ponía honesto sino descubría la verdad de su corazón.

-Déjame mostrarte que te quiero, déjame ayudarte con lo que sea que estés pasando…

Kakashi se puso en pie del sofá hasta donde lo habían llevado, retirándose de la habitación. Le dolió dar una mirada atrás y ver que su padre hubdía la cara en las manos en gesto de frustración y tristeza.

-Perdón… te lo diré en su momento, lo prometo.- susurró subiendo las escaleras.- no sabría cómo decirte tantas cosas en un momento sin quebrarme contigo antes de acabar con todo esto.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en pocos meses. El ataque de los asaltantes, Kakashi no se lo tragaba como coincidencia. ¡Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de poder atraparlos!

Por otro lado estaba Minato y su tormentosa relación con Itachi. El tiempo en que estuvo convaleciente, con los cuidados que sus amigos y su pareja le prodigaron, Kakashi tuvo ante su vigilante ojo la forma en cómo creció de nuevo una relación cordial entre ellos; y sabía que de cierta manera, Itachi se mostraba mas cariñoso por decirlo de alguna manera, después de que había estado con Minato mucho tiempo. No le importaba en realidad ser el desfogue de los impulsos reprimidos hacia el rubio, pues Itachi se ponñía bastante candente, aunque no podía negar que se sentía algo celoso. Se había encariñado con Itachi, aunque debía aceptar que no era amor. De lo contrario quizá hubiera fulminado a Minato y no los hubiera dejado estar solos para progresar en su relación. Ese plan iba viento en popa, ellos de nuevo se secreteaban, se hablaban, se añoraban y deseaban mientras Kakashi tenía el beneficio de estar con un guapo muchacho en una relación seria. Por fin también había podido hablarlo con Minato, sobre todo lo que pasó y había dado por hecho de que podría dejarlos juntos al final. Pero eso quizá no podía ser.

Era obvio para los Akatsuki, que con esas malditas fotos que guardaron Kakashi tarde o temprano iba a atar cabos. Él conocía el cuerpo de Itachi aunque no se le vieran los rostros y recordaba perfectamente el tiempo de la fiesta, muchos meses atrás. Un plan maldito que se fueron guardando y ejecutaron en el peor de los momentos.

Pensó incluso por un instante, que no fue esa persistencia y tenacidad lo que terminó conquistando a Itachi, como pensó en un inicio y en algún momento, Itachi se lo confirmó. El dolor de cabeza volvió. ¿Acaso también era un plan? El que kakashi e Itachi estuviesen juntos. Recordó como Konan intentó unirse al grupo justo la noche de la fiesta en que Minato e Itachi se acostaron. Y poco después durante otra fiesta, Itachi lo había aceptado.

-Vaya… y yo que me había dado por hecho que mi poder seductor era único.- Movió negativamente la cabeza, observando una fotografía juntos en el celular. ¿Hasta donde Itachi, había sido honesto en esa relación? Kakashi podía tolerarlo si se trataba de ser su compañero en vista del fracaso con Minato, pero ¿por un plan de Akatsuki?

-Si aprobó el acostarse con Minato aceptando que le tomaran fotos y se supone que lo ama ¿qué me puedo esperar yo, que sólo me tiene algo de afecto?...

Hojeó la libreta que tenía entre sus manos, haciendo la anotación de esta nueva conclusión; pronto tendría que aumentarle hojas, pues ya casi no le cabían.

-Con eso se aumenta algo más al historial Uchiha. Lo siento querido, pero todavía no es momento de decirnos adiós ¿verdad? –cerró el celular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches Jiraya, ¿hablo en mal momento?

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro. ¿Es por trabajo?

-No en realidad, me preguntaba ¿puedo hablar con Minato?

-Vaya que ojalá se pudiera, pero no quiso hablar ni conmigo. ¿Cómo está Kakashi?

- … ¿tienes problemas también con Minato?

-Les ha pegado por fin la adolescencia a nuestros muchachos; la verdad me estaba asustando su aura de perfección. Pienso que más bien ellos tienen problemas y no nos dicen para no preocuparnos. ¿Qué te han dicho la policía sobre los presuntos asaltantes?

-No más información de la que tú tienes. Pagaron para asustar a mi chico, pero se les salió de las manos la pelea y eso le costó el ojo también al niño Uchiha.

-Mhmj… no se porque, pero cuando escucho ese apellido últimamente se me reactiva la úlcera.

-Ni que lo digas, ese mocoso Uchiha tiene de cabeza a mi hijo. Y actúa como si yo no me diera cuenta de las cosas pero sé que él sabe que se y es cínico al venir a mi casa cuando estoy… No estoy teniendo coherencia… el punto es que me gustaría que Kakashi pudiera decírmelo y yo dejar de fingir que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en mi casa.

-¿Aún no le has dicho que sabes lo suyo?

-Quiero que él me lo diga. No voy a negar que me descompone un poco el que mi único hijo sea pues… ah, ya sabes. Quería nietos y todo eso, espero que sólo sea pasajero y por eso no me dice y que no sea su falta de confianza por miedo a que lo rechace.

-Es Kakashi, claro que va encaminado por ahí. Mira que yo a Minato se lo tuve que sacar usando a Naruto.

-Eso fue bajo.

-Mi pqueño se había dado cuenta también.

-¿Qué tiene ese futuro delincuente de cuello blanco para haberle llamado la atención a nuestros grandiosos muchachos? Además de su cara bonita es soso como una roca y frío como un iceberg… como sea ¿sabes qué le pasó hoy a mi hijo?

-No se ni que le pasó al mío; esperaba que Kakashi me lo dijera como supongo pensaste tú con el mío. Te diré que viene algo magullado.

-También Kakashi. Con honestidad prefiero que ellos se hubiesen dado unos golpes porque es algo que pueden arreglar siendo un lío de faldas… o pantalones en este caso, pero ¿y si de nuevo lo mandaron a golpear?

-Quizá por ayudarlo a defenderse están así… como sea armar conjeturas como señoras de lavadero no nos va a ayudar ni llevar a nada. Pongamos manos a la obra Sakumo.

-Me parece bien. Hay algunas cosas más que preferiría decirte de frente, sobre los Uchiha ya que viene a colación.

-Ah por cierto, mañana Naruto estará en sus actividades deportivas, ¿puedes encargarte de cerrar el negocio pendiente? Se supone que soy retirado y debería recibir dinero por mis acciones pero llevo años yendo diario a la oficina.

-Lo siento Jiraya, saldré otra vez de viaje por dos días… aunque estoy tentado a cancelar.

-No lo hagas si es para el cierre con la firma francesa; vigilaré a Kakashi. Lo único que lamento es que tendré un pequeño muy escandaloso reclamando. Que tengas buenas noches.

-Estamos en contacto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-U…-tragó duro saliva.- Uchiha. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Itachi expiró resignado antes de girar con su rostro completamente serio. Se había quedado al final para acabar algunos pendientes en el consejo estudiantil, pero también porque la oficina estaba sola y necesito mucho espacio en esa condición.

El ver a Uzumaki y de seguro escuchar sus reclamos no era algo positivo para él. Le miró sobre el hombro, despectivo y frío como siempre. Aunque no mostró su sorpresa, no pudo sentir algo menos al ver a la muchacha siempre alegre o enojona en caso de él, pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando.

-No quiero hablar, sólo hay algo que quiero decir…

Elegante como siempre, con su innata elegancia Itachi caminó para alejarse de ella. No quería ser grosero y menos con la chica casi llorando, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar más dramas que el interno. Hubiera preferido que ella llegase gritándole y pegándole. Probablemente se hubiera dejado y eso lo hubiera aminorado la culpa aunque no hubiese sido suficiente expiación.

Si ella estaba actuando así, no sabía con qué sorpresa iba a salir el impredecible Kakashi, cuando se volvieran a ver tras ese día.

-Uchiha.- ella detuvo su camino. Kushina le siguió la mirada despreciativa que él ponía sobre la mano que sostenía su brazo. Retrayendo su extremidad, se soltó suavemente y ella unió sus manos detrás para contenerse.

-Sólo un momento.

Debía saberlo, ella no sabía rendirse. Se detuvo a escuchar, probablemente terminas pronto y entonces él podría irse. Que se quedara y que le pusiera atención real eran cosas distintas, tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Continuará.

_Notas de autor que no vale la pena leer, pero de todas formas pongo.-_ He andado malita e irónicamente, me he tomado el tiempo de reposo para escribir. Tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y ahí está, salió solito el capítulo. Unas cosas más enmarañadas, otras aclaradas. El capi es lento, largo y tedioso, como supongo me sentía al no haber actualizado pero la historia ya aparece más aclarada en mi cabeza. Al final, también ya casi se termina de publicar El cuervo y el espantapájaros, un kakaita que en lo personal me gustó mucho aunque no tiene tanto público lamentablemente. Como sea, aunque me tarde terminaré esta historia también. Con una manzana comida y una taza de café a medias, cierro este capítulo.

Respondiendo reviews; aunque sabrá dios si alguien de los que los anotó se acuerda de la historia XD!

Tsunade: Kakashi es todo menos víctima, es un cabrón mas disfrazado de tal e Itachi… pues aun está sin pantalones por el momento XP, digamos que está en bermudas nada mas.

Akatsunasuki.- Pues la inspiración llegó pero para otro fic; aún así aquí está la entrega. Y si, Madara y Akatsuki son unos malditos.

Noe Wapollita: Que lindo review muchas gracias; la historia es ciertamente no es tn complicada, sólo que no todos pueden saberlo todo a la primera. El cómo se van dando cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y que por estar distraídos en ellos están sumergidos en algo más cruento es quizá lo atractivo. Yo también espero que tenga un final digno jaja, aunque aun le falta para eso.

Lestat: *_* Yo leo tus fics! Pus ya está la actualización, aunque me tarde por estat haciendo otro fic, je, que ya acabe también. Te pasare mi mail y mi feis de "zusaku" en un privado =) aunque uso mas el Messenger.

Sahelita mosha, ya ves, que pasaron mas cosas afuera del baño jajajaja. Ya estoy escribiendo el otro capi ;) espero también te guste.

SusakuSeiryu, sofia, sun 11, Ab1Le, Lucy, Lulikry, muchas gracias por haber leído y ojalá sigan la historia. ¡Saludos!


End file.
